Recuerdos Pasados
by Debyom
Summary: Avril Grimm se enfrenta a sus últimos años de Hogwarts junto a los Merodeadores y su mejor amiga Lily Evans que ahora conoce su secreto. Sin embargo también se encontrará con personas que creía perdidas y con Voldemort furioso y la guerra a punto de estallar, Avril afrontará sus recuerdos con la ayuda de Sirius Black que está más presente de lo que una vez imaginó. II parte MPVF.
1. Chapter 1

**Volvemos con la segunda parte de Mi pasado es vuestro futuro, llamada Recuerdos Pasados. Importante para los nuevos haber leído antes la otra. Empezamos con algo cortito, el próximo será mas largo y lo subiré el 28 de este mes que es mi cumpleaños, como un regalo para vosotros jajajajajaja.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados. A excepción del personaje principal y su familia, que es creación mía.

 **Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y espero que este libro os guste tanto como el primero.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

\- Os estaré eternamente agradecido. A los tres.

No habían hecho más que llegar a un patio interior a lomos de Buckbeak y el temido Sirius Black, padrino de Harry Potter, comenzaba a despedirse.

\- Quiero ir contigo.

\- Quizá algún día. Por un tiempo mi vida será impredecible. Además, - Sirius lo sujetó de los hombros - tú tienes que estar aquí.

\- ¡Pero, eres inocente!

\- Y tú lo sabes – se agachó a medida que hacía que Harry se sentara en el banco de piedra.

Avril y Hermione se hicieron a un lado para darles privacidad, pero Avril todavía escuchaba la conversación de ambos.

\- Por ahora con eso me basta – continuó diciendo -. Tal vez estés harto de oír esto… pero eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Excepto los ojos, tienes…

\- Los ojos de mi madre – completó con una leve sonrisa.

La pena se reflejaba en sus ojos grises, como nubes de tormenta esperando el momento indicado de soltarlo todo.

\- Es cruel que yo haya estado tanto tiempo con Lily y James y tú tan poco. Pero te aseguro, que quien nos quiere no nos abandona jamás. Y siempre podrás hallarlos – colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry -, aquí.

Se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras. Avril pensó que eso no era lo único cruel. También era cruel que los apartaran de su lado, siendo que los quería tanto como ella sabía que los amaba. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. Aquel momento no lo estaba viviendo por primera vez, sino que lo revivía, siendo consciente de que su realidad era ahora muy diferente. Supuso que estaba soñando, que estaba reviviendo la noche que vio por primera vez a Sirius Black.

Sin decir nada más, el mago se levantó y a paso rápido fue hasta Buckbeak, montando sobre él con agilidad.

\- Eres realmente la bruja más maravillosa de tu edad – dijo mirando a Hermione para después centrarse en Avril -. Y tú, pequeño pájaro, ves el mundo con otros ojos, no pierdas eso.

Pateó suavemente los costados del hipogrifo que se puso en marcha y extendió las alas alzándose en el cielo. Los tres lo vieron alejarse, hacerse cada vez más pequeño, hasta solamente ver una pequeña mancha que cruzaba la luna. Y Avril nunca supo a qué se refería.

* * *

Sí, lo siento. No es mucho, pero por algo hay que empezar, jajajajajaja

Esta escena es de la película de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. Me llegó tan hondo al corazón que no pude evitar incluirla.

Bien, quería dar una pequeña nota informativa. A lo mejor algunos os habéis dado cuenta, a lo mejor otros no, pero cuando yo empecé a escribir el fic, no aparecía la fecha de nacimiento de Sirius Black, solo una estipulación, por lo que me tomé la libertad de asignársela el 22 de noviembre de 1960. Ahora oficialmente está escrita como el 3 de noviembre de 1959 (yo y las matemáticas), por lo que es prácticamente un año mayor de lo que lo puse. Esto realmente no me ha afectado mucho en la historia, por lo que en cuanto pueda cambiaré en el otro fic las referencias que vea a este hecho y a partir de ahora continuará con la fecha oficial. Solo eso, es una tontería pero bueno, quería aclararla.

Un kiss a todos y me alegra verlos de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boda en un nido de serpientes. Parte I**

Terminó de echarse un último vistazo en el espejo del pasillo, antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo. El estúpido gato de Bathilda, su "madrina postiza", saltó de quien sabe donde con las fauces mininas y sus uñas en posición de ataque. Ataque dirigido a ella o más bien, a la capa de gasa transparente que estaba enganchada al tirante grueso de su vestido.

Con el corazón saltándole en el pecho, Avril hizo un giro completo, voleando su capa y vestido para que escapara de esas garras animales. El gato no pudo frenar a tiempo y terminó chocando de morros contra la pared.

\- Te lo tienes merecido Míster Chew. El vestido no es para jugar.

Se agachó a coger al gato refunfuñón, tomándolo en brazos y asegurándose de mantenerle las patitas delanteras sujetas en una mano, para evitar que las enganchara en ella. Bajó las escaleras con el amenazante gruñido continuo de Mister Chew que torcía el cuello para mirarla con su constante cara de enfado. Su largo pelaje gris brillaba lustroso y su obesidad permanente daban ganas de achucharlo, pero su mal humor echaba para atrás. Era un gato muy borde y muy buen actor cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Aquel no era uno de esos casos.

\- Batty hay que hacer algo con Míster Chew – Avril entró a la cocina donde Bathilda Bagshot horneaba unas magdalenas -. Ha vuelto a…

\- ¡Ay gato malo! – chillo la anciana antes de que ella terminara su frase. El gato se asustó por el grito y Avril lo soltó antes de que se revolviera contra ella -. ¡Cómo tengo que decirte que no puedes hacer eso!

Bathilda corrió tras el gato, para asombro de Avril, y lo capturó con inusitada habilidad. Lo sujetó con un brazo manteniéndolo colgado mientras él seguía bufando y lo metió dentro de una canasta que tenía tapadera. El gato asomó los ojos amarillentos por el resquicio de la apertura, luciendo amenazante.

\- ¡Óyeme bien Míster Chew! ¡Tienes prohibido salir de ahí hasta que Avril se haya marchado a la boda! ¿Entendido?

La anciana bruja dio media vuelta y dejó al gato ahí dentro, observando cada cosa que cruzaba frente a él. Avril todavía estaba asombrada por que le hiciera caso. ¡Realmente no salía del sitio! Lo único que el animal se permitió como acto de rebeldía, fue sacar su esponjosa cola por el lado contrario y balancearla impaciente de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Ay niña! – gritó Bathilda centrando la atención en ella -. ¡Estás preciosa tesoro! ¿Segura que no serás tú quien salga con marido de esa boda?

Avril con una tímida sonrisa giró sobre sí misma para que Bathilda la viera al completo. El vestido era negro de material suave y con mucha caía. Tirantes gruesos y cuello redondeado, pegado a su pecho hasta las caderas y cayendo suavemente hasta el suelo. De los tirantes caía una capa de gasa negra transparente y todo el vestido tenía punteados diminutos cristales plateados. Como si fueran estrellas en una noche oscura y sin luna. Su pelo igualmente negro estaba recogido en un moño con varios mechones sueltos aquí y allá y había vuelto a colocarse los adornos acristalados que se puso en el Baile de Navidad de Slughorn del año anterior, cuando acudió con Remus.

Había escogido aquella tela estrellada a posta. Al fin y al cabo, iba a acudir a una boda donde la mayoría tenían nombres de estrellas. Sería divertido.

\- Gracias Batty, pero te aseguro que no quiero casarme todavía.

\- Pues no sé a qué estás esperando – repuso volviendo su atención a las magdalenas -. Yo a tu edad ya estaba prometida.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No puede ser en serio – dijo sin apenas creérselo.

\- Sí, es la verdad – Bathilda le sujetó el rostro y le guiñó un ojo travieso -. Pero lo cierto es que yo me negué completamente al matrimonio.

Y tan misteriosamente como se lo había dicho, volvió a sus magdalenas al tiempo que destrozaba una canción.

\- Batty, venía para avisarte de que ya estoy lista – avisó al ver que había perdido su atención -. Me queda ponerme un par de joyas, ¿crees que podrás alargarme?

\- ¡Oh pero por supuesto! Lo cierto es que ya estás tardando. Corre a terminar de arreglarte, que esto ya está listo.

\- Gracias.

Avril se marchó de la cocina dándole un último vistazo a Mister Chew, que desde su cesta la observaba con maquiavélico enfurruñamiento, sin perder de vista el vuelo de la capa. Se colocó un delicado collar plateado con una pequeña luna. Unos pendientes a juego para completar y se sentía lista. Cogió el pequeño bolso colgándoselo al hombro y revisó que su varita estuviera enganchada en su muslo.

\- ¡Por cierto Avril! – gritó Batty desde abajo -. Acaba de llegar una carta para ti.

Cuando Avril la tomó en sus manos, vio que se trataba de Lily. La abrió con rapidez, decidida a leerla antes de irse.

 _Avril;_

 _Voy a dejarme de rodeos e iré al grano. Ya lo he hablado con mis padres y dicen que te puedes quedar en casa sin problemas. ¡Te espero sí o sí el fin de semana antes de ir a Hogwarts en el parque principal de Cokeworth! No tiene pérdida, así que pregunta por ahí. Tuney y yo iremos a recogerte allí para llevarte a casa. Mis padres están deseando conocerte. Pasaremos todo el fin de semana juntas y el miércoles mis padres nos llevarán hasta la estación._

 _Todavía tienes muchas cosas que contarme, desde que dejamos Hogwarts no hemos hablado de esto y cuando estemos allí no creo que tengamos la misma privacidad que en casa. Estoy impaciente la verdad. ¿Sabes que he ido un par de veces ya al Callejón Diagón en busca de libros? He estado informándome._

 _Por cierto, espero que te vaya bien en la boda. Ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?_

 _Te extraño mucho y tengo ganas de verte._

 _Con cariño._

 _Lily_

 _PD: Tranquila, no se lo he dicho a nadie._

Avril suspiró mirando al techo cuando terminó de leer. Al menos agradecía la discreción de Lily escribiendo. Llevaban todo el verano planeando pasar unos días juntas (más bien, Lily lo planeaba), y Avril no hacía más que intentar atrasar el momento.

Todavía le sorprendía la perspicacia mostrada por su pelirroja mejor amiga respecto al descubrimiento de su viaje temporal. Había evitado hablar del tema por carta y lo que pudieron conversar en Hogwarts no fue suficiente para Lily por lo visto.

Dejó la carta bajo un jarrón para recordar cogerlo más tarde y se encaminó con Bathilda a la puerta de casa. Se sujetaron del brazo y Bathilda se desapareció con su ahijada en ese mismo instante. Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, al principio de una calle alargada, llena de casas adosadas, todas iguales unas a otras.

\- Gracias Bathilda, esto de ser menor de edad sigue siendo un rollo – Avril besó a su madrina en la mejilla antes de acercarse a la casa que le interesaba.

\- No hay de qué pequeña. ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

\- Pues lo estaba hasta que me lo has preguntado – respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño -. Ahora estoy nerviosa.

Y con razón, pues iba a enfrentarse nada más ni nada menos que a una familia de pesadillas, a la bruja cuyo retrato tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado, a la boda de ese patán de Lucius Malfoy con la estirada de Narcissa y no tenía mucho afán por encontrarse con el resto de parientes. Finalmente negó varias veces con la cabeza.

\- No. ¿Sabes qué Batty? Voy a hacer como siempre, me enfrentaré a esto con una sonrisa y me resbalará todo lo que digan. ¡Rayos invocados por duendes! ¡Conozco el destino de todos! Eso debería darme cierto poder sobre ellos, o al menos hacer que me sienta superior.

\- Esa es la actitud hija – animó Bathilda -. Eres una leona de pies a cabeza. Muerde a todas las serpientes que puedas y no te dejes envenenar. Y de ser necesario, menciona que eres mi ahijada, te dejarán en paz.

Bathilda la abrazó antes de dejarla marchar y Avril sujetándose el bajo del vestido buscó el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Había quedado con Sirius Black en que ella se presentaría en su casa y de ahí todos serían aparecidos en el lugar de la celebración: la mansión Malfoy, en Wiltshire. Aplacó sus nervios lo mejor que pudo y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

A los pocos segundos, fue abierta por Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black. Su cara agriada no había cambiado mucho, pero parecía más feliz que la primera vez que lo conoció, allá por el año 1995.

\- Kreacher no conoce a esta bruja, Kreacher debe saber quién es – habló el elfo.

\- Mi nombre es Avril Grimm – informó con una sonrisa -. ¿Se encuentra Sirius Black en casa?

\- Esta es la Ancestral Casa de los Black, pero el amo Sirius Orion Black II murió hace 24 años, que sus ancestros lo tengan en gloria – el rostro de Kreacher se frunció en una mueca de desagrado nada amistoso.

Avril se quedó muda por unos instantes sin saber si era una broma o lo decía en serio. Pero Kreacher no era de bromas y ella sabía de la animadversión que su familia sentía por Sirius, pero no hasta el punto de considerar que no existiera. Ahora Kreacher la miraba con irritación, considerando si ella era digna de entrar en una casa tan "pura" como lo era la de los Black. La bruja abrió la boca de nuevo para dejar bien en claro a quien buscaba, cuando él mismo se personificó bajando las escaleras a la carrera.

\- ¡Avril!

Sirius Black sonreía ampliamente derrochando calidez por todos lados en contraposición con tan gélida casa. Sus ojos grises brillaron alegres acompañando a una risa que vibraba como el ladrido de un perro emocionado. Estaba pletórico, feliz. No se detuvo a nada ni nadie para estrecharla en sus brazos como si de un salvavidas se tratara. Si por él fuera, ya podía casarse el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore que le daría igual.

Y Avril no fue capaz, ni quiso, esconder la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la cara cuando lo vio. Estaba guapísimo, con su pantalón negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja dejada caer sobre su cuello sin anudar. Llevaba todo el bendito verano recordando una y otra vez lo que le dijo en el ataque a Hogsmeade y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta de que le iba a costar un montón no sonrojarse cada vez que le hablara y no estaba segura de querer saber lo que eso significaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás pequeño pájaro? – susurró el chico en su oído mientras la abrazaba.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, rápido y fugaz como un rayo. Tal vez no lo hubiera asociado a ese momento si no hubiera soñado con él aquella noche. Se preguntó si podía realmente existir alguna relación en la razón de haberlo soñado y que ahora él la llamara así de nuevo, pero lo dejó pasar.

\- Bien – susurró en el mismo tono confidencial -. ¿Y tú?

Una corta risa sardónica escapó de él antes de que la soltara y la mirara a los ojos.

\- Todo iba genial hasta ayer, que me obligaron a volver a esta odiosa casa del demonio. Por lo visto todavía debemos dar la imagen de familia unida a pesar de que cada día los aborrezco más. Y créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo.

No supo qué contestar a eso pero tampoco hizo falta, porque Sirius no quiso darle más vueltas y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Se le notaba algo raro, diferente a como era normalmente. Muy despacio se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla con una carga sentimental más grande de lo que el simple gesto daba a entender.

\- Gracias por venir.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sirius Black? – dijo sonrojada, tratando de rebajar la tensión.

El mago rió entre dientes, sonando de nuevo como el encantador seductor que era y le dio un repaso con la mirada. Sin duda estaba preciosa y Sirius supo que sus sentimientos eran más intensos que la última vez cuando su corazón empezó a ir más rápido desde que le pareció escuchar su voz.

\- Kreacher avisó a la señorita de que el amo Sirius Black falleció hace años – interrumpió el elfo de mala manera, como contestando a la pregunta que ella había realizado.

Por lo visto había estado ahí todo el rato, gruñendo incoherencias y se habían olvidado de él.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para intervenir Kreacher? – gruñó Sirius furioso -. Estúpido elfo doméstico, ve a lamerle el culo a madre.

\- No le hables así – ordenó la fría voz de Regulus, quien recorría el camino que había hecho con anterioridad su hermano mayor.

\- Oh joven amo, Kreacher no merece su preocupación, Kreacher puede aguantar por el bien de la casa Black, pero Kreacher no cree que el amo Sirius deba permanecer aquí – la actitud del elfo había cambiado radicalmente, mirando a Regulus con amor y fidelidad incondicional. Después murmuró con resentimiento -. Los traidores a la sangre no deberían pisar esta casa.

Ella estaba enterada de lo muy unidos que habían estado el mago y el elfo doméstico. Gracias a ellos, el horrocrux había sido extraído de la cueva y permaneció durante mucho tiempo en aquella misma casa sin ser destruido. En aquellos momentos, Avril era consciente de que ese medallón no había sido transformado todavía.

\- ¡Regulus! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! – interrumpió a Sirius antes de que pudiera desencadenar una pelea y fue corriendo a darle un rápido abrazo inesperado que lo dejó mirándola como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Sirius observaba la escena entre indiferente y divertido por la cara de su hermano, siempre fría y ahora sorprendida. El pobre condenado estaba tan poco acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ellas.

El chico la apartó suavemente de él, claramente incómodo, pero tampoco se atrevió a decirle nada hiriente. Desde el ataque de Hogsmeade estaba más y más intrigado con ella y su comportamiento.

\- Ya bueno – su mirada se dirigió al hombro que se hirió en el ataque -. Te veo recuperada.

\- Sí, ya me encuentro bien – se deslizó un poco el tirante donde se veía una pequeña e irregular línea más blanquecina que el resto de la piel, donde la maldición la había tocado.

Los labios de Regulus se apretaron al verla. No era llamativa a simple vista, pero estaba ahí y él no parecía haber olvidado para nada lo que ocurrió aquel día. Sirius se acercó por detrás a la chica, pasando un brazo por su cintura y observando también la marca con una mirada indescifrable.

\- Mmmm – dijo después extendiendo una socarrona sonrisa por su rostro -. Es sexi.

Avril no se contuvo y dejó que su codo impactara en el estómago de él con un ligero azoramiento. El chico se inclinó hacia delante por el dolor, sin ser capaz de retener la risa ahogada al mismo tiempo. Regulus los observó entre confundido y envidioso. Seguía sin entender la relación que tenían ambos, pero al mismo tiempo envidiaba la facilidad con la que había cambiado el humor de su hermano.

Desde que sus padres lo obligaron a volver la noche anterior para la boda, Sirius se había mostrado huraño y enojado en todo momento. No lo vio sonreír ni una sola vez y desde que pisó la casa todo fueron peleas y gritos por cada comentario que dijera. Él era su hermano y ni siquiera era capaz de dedicarle una sola sonrisa sincera, cuando para aquella mestiza y el estúpido de Potter no parecían acabar nunca.

Se preguntó en qué momento, su hermano mayor había dejado de hablar con él como antes, de hacerlo reír o de intentar convencerlo de gastarle una broma a Kreacher intentando regalarle una prenda. Tal vez el principio de todo fue cuando a los once años entró en Gryffindor. Tal vez fue ese el momento en que sus padres comenzaron a repudiarle de verdad y le tocó a Regulus empezar a hacer frente a los valiosos ideales sangre pura en lugar de su hermano quien los odiaba.

Pero tenía que ser justo. También había sido culpa suya. Fue él quien no quería escucharlo. Fue él quien le prohibió la entrada en su cuarto y quien odiaba verlo feliz a pesar de tener en contra a toda su familia. Al principio, Regulus pensó que Sirius no sería capaz de soportar la presión que todos ejercían sobre él, pero entonces empezó a escaparse cada vez más a casa de los Potter y cuando vio la relación que el hijo de estos y su hermano tenían, supo que lo había perdido para siempre. Y él, como Slytherin orgulloso y cobarde que era, no intentó recuperarlo o tan siquiera intentó darle la oportunidad a su hermano de que lo recuperara. Porque debía admitir que él si lo había intentado.

Abandonó la idea de volver a tener la misma relación que tuvo anteriormente con su hermano. Se decía a sí mismo que no la necesitaba, que él solo se las podía valer por su cuenta. Empezó a abrazar las artes oscuras como la mayoría de su familia y calló en el error de escuchar a su prima Bellatrix más de la cuenta, deseoso de participar en ellas.

Los muggles solo eran un estorbo, unos inútiles que no servían para nada y no entendía por qué los magos sangrepura, seres claramente superiores, debían permanecer ocultos de ellos. Absurdo. Y ya no hablemos de la abominación que suponían los nacidos de estos. Esos… sangresucias desgraciados no merecían ninguna de las oportunidades que tenían. El simple hecho de que se les permitiera tener varita ya era incomprensible.

\- Iré a avisar a madre de que tu… acompañante ha llegado.

Con su acostumbrado paso aristocrático, Regulus se alejó de la escena que acaba de presenciar y Kreacher desapareció en un "crack" sin dar explicaciones.

El más pequeño de los Black estaba furioso consigo mismo. Estaba furioso porque se sentía confuso y eso nunca le había ocurrido. Podría decirse que desde que la maldita mestiza había aparecido de la nada, se le había indigestado. La muy pesada le había metido cosas raras en la cabeza y ahora su mundo se estaba volviendo patas arriba.

\- Has avisado a tu madre de que venía, ¿verdad? – preguntó medio preocupada a Sirius.

\- Por supuesto que sí – contestó seriamente, aunque desapareció para dar paso a una mirada traviesa -. Se lo dije esta mañana.

Avril parpadeó con rapidez, asegurándose de que había escuchado correctamente.

\- No lo dices en serio – Sirius no cambió de expresión y eso se lo dijo todo -. Sí que lo dices en serio. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

\- Tal y como esperaba – respondió ampliando la sonrisa -. La única pena es que el ataque de histeria no le ha provocado un infarto.

Sonrió a medias como respuesta y entonces el retrato andante de Walburga Black apareció por el pasillo. Su piel estaba algo amarillenta y tirante. Su cabello estrictamente recogido mostraba un color grisáceo que predecía al blanco en el que se convertiría, contrastando con los ojos oscuros, tan negros que apenas era posible distinguir la pupila del iris. Un rictus permanente en sus delgados labios, que hacían sus rasgos más severos y fríos de lo que ya de por sí parecían. Sorprendía la elegancia con la que se movía, cuando su apariencia era tan tosca. Avril afianzó el pensamiento de que definitivamente y gracias a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos influyentes del universo, Sirius no se parecía a su madre en nada.

Cuando la mujer hizo acto de presencia, el primogénito de los Black pasó el brazo tras Avril y la acercó más a él, como si no concibiera el hecho de dejarla cerca de esa espantosa mujer.

\- Veo que ha sido capaz de encontrar la casa – escuchar su voz hizo que Avril casi cediera al impulso de cerrarle las cortinas en la cara, como todos hacían cuando su cuadro empezaba a despotricar.

\- Dudo que se le dificultara mucho – rumió Regulus tras su madre.

Definitivamente, no iba a olvidar aquella noche en que la vio por primera vez. Walburga desvió una penetrante mirada a su hijo, pero no porque hubiera captado la segunda intención en su comentario.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de murmurar, Regulus? Un sangre pura no murmura, eres superior a eso.

\- Me disculpo, madre. No volverá a pasar.

Después volvió la atención hacia ellos. Se le notaba a leguas que apenas era capaz de guardarse todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió.

Sirius hizo más fuerte el agarre sobre ella y estuvo segura de escuchar un bajo gruñido dirigido a su progenitora. Apretándose un poco más contra él, contestó:

\- Avril Grimm – iba añadir falsamente que era un placer conocerla, cuando la mujer saltó.

\- No reconozco el apellido – sus ojos refulgieron, como si le fueran prendido una llama de ira dentro y levantó la voz -. ¿¡Has osado meter a una sangresucia en mi casa y la casa de mis ancestros!?

Todos los que en el pasillo estaban presenciando aquello se tensaron en respuesta y algunos de los retratos sobre las paredes empezaron a murmurar. De forma mecánica, Sirius llevó la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón donde guardaba la varita y Avril a su pierna.

\- Soy mestiza, en realidad – aclaró antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

La mujer se relajó visiblemente, mirándola de arriba abajo, pero todavía estaba furiosa. Clavó sus ojos negros endemoniados en su hijo mayor, maldiciéndolo con la mirada y este sonrió socarrón en respuesta, claramente burlándose de ella.

\- Una mestiza – repitió lentamente, para después escupir cada una de sus palabras -. Sabía que no podía esperar nada de ti. Eres un engendro, vergüenza de la estirpe. Todavía doy gracias que no fueras sido capaz de pudrir mis entrañas. Solo la traes para avergonzar a nuestra familia, para contaminar…

\- No se te ocurra hablar mal de ella vieja arpía – dijo Sirius con el enojo latente -. Solo estoy aquí porque tú me obligaste. Puedo largarme ahora y sería la persona más feliz.

\- ¡Eso es lo que pretendes, ¿no?! – una pequeña mueca que simulaba una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer, pareciendo algo desquiciada -. Pretendes que sea culpa mía que seas un desviado. Pues muy bien, puedes…

Unos pasos repiquetearon bajando de nuevo las escaleras. La figura de un hombre de pelo oscuro lleno de canas y ojos claros apareció, con el rostro también amarillento, pero que parecía algo más joven que Walburga. El único parecido con sus dos hijos eran el color de ojos y el pelo. Por lo demás, tampoco presentaba una belleza característica y Avril se preguntó si Sirius no sería adoptado.

\- No creo que sea conveniente que termines esa frase Walburga – se veía enfadado también, pero no con su esposa.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas Orion – repuso ella -. Este canalla ha…

\- Sé lo que ha hecho – dijo con mayor intensidad, como reprendiendo tanto a uno como a otro -. Pero te recuerdo que no podemos mancillar este glorioso día de unión expulsando a un miembro de la familia.

Los ojos de Walburga refulgieron de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión no respondió.

\- Solo deja que tu hermano se ocupe de ellos. No será la única mestiza en la fiesta, según tengo entendido – gruñó Orion antes de subir de nuevo arriba.

Walburga lo siguió sin dignarse a dirigirles una última mirada, subiendo sin ser escuchada los escalones tras su marido. Regulus exhaló entonces todo el aire que había contenido y miró a su hermano también furioso.

\- Estarás contento.

\- Lo cierto es que sí – respondió sonriendo satisfecho -. Al fin y al cabo, gano con ambas opciones.

Entonces empujó a Avril pasillo adentro, recorriendo la estancia hasta una puerta que Avril recordaba como la cocina y dejando a su hermano solo para que fuera a lamerle el culo a su madre si así lo quería.

\- Y ahora, después de esta desastrosa forma de conocer a mis padres – introdujo sin perder el ánimo en ningún momento -, vas a conocer a lo peorcito de los Black.

\- ¿Peor que tus padres? – murmuró Avril casi perdiendo el color.

Sirius se destornillo de risa antes de abrir la puerta por completo. Allí sentado en la mesa del centro, un hombre de pelo canoso que antes había sido rubio, bebía elegantemente de una taza de té con una despampanante sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces Avril encontró el parecido que tanto había buscado. Aquel hombre, tenía los mismos rasgos que su sobrino. Reconoció las mismas arrugas que presentaba Sirius tras su estancia en Azkaban, unas que casi desaparecieron cuanto más tiempo pasó fuera. Era como ver al chico que tenía a su lado con setenta años. La misma forma graciosa de la boca, que parecía burlarse de todos y encandilar a toda mujer que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino. La misma nariz que armonizaba con la forma de su rostro e incluso la forma de los ojos eran iguales. Lo único que cambiaba de uno a otro, era el color del pelo y de ojos que los había sacado a su padre.

La sonrisa de Sirius Black se amplió el doble al comprobar que su tío Alphard Black había escuchado toda la conversación. Él se levantó con dificultad y sujetó un bastón que tenía al lado para ayudarse a caminar hasta ellos. Su altura también había sido heredada por Sirius al igual que la complexión física delgada y fuerte que parecían formar parte de los Black.

\- Avril, te presento a mi tío…

\- Alphard Black, a sus pies – hizo una leve reverencia con tono solemne.

Aquello fue como un déjàvu, con una situación similar en un tren hace dos años atrás. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme se implantara en su cara. A su lado, Sirius bufó ante las acciones de su tío, tal vez sin darse cuenta de que él era igual.

\- Encantada de conocerlo – y lo decía en serio.

\- Y bueno, ella es Avril Grimm – interrumpió Sirius.

\- Ya estabas tardando en traerla mocoso – le dio unas cuantas palmadas a Sirius en la espalda -. Tienes buen gusto.

\- ¿En serio lo dudabas?

\- Gracias, supongo, pero sigo aquí – intervino Avril riendo.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, Walburga entró en la cocina con una mueca de asco permanente, ordenando a Sirius que subiera inmediatamente a terminar de arreglarse. El chico miró a Avril, cavilando la posibilidad de dejarla allí sola o subirla con él para que no tuviera que enfrentarse a los desagradables miembros de su familia más de lo necesario.

\- Ve, chico – le dijo su tío -. Yo me encargo de que las serpientes no se la coman.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que dejaba un beso en la sien de Avril antes de subir a toda prisa hacia su cuarto. Su madre hizo una mueca aun más exagerada, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

\- Id saliendo, nos vamos en unos minutos – dijo en su lugar y siguió los pasos de su hijo.

A sus espaldas, Alphard empezó a reír al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo a Avril para guiarla al patio interior.

\- Odia que cada vez que la visite prefiera permanecer en la cocina en vez de en el salón – le comentó -. Dice que es el lugar del servicio.

\- Apuesto a que también lo ha dicho porque no quiere que permanezca en la ancestral casa de sus padres – añadió Avril.

\- Sirius tenía razón, eres una chica lista.

Ambos rieron mientras salían de la casa al lento paso que marcaba Alphard. Según le había dicho Sirius, estaba enfermo por una enfermedad mágica que no tenía cura. Su tío Alphard era propicio a viajar al extranjero cada vez que podía y en uno de esos viajes contrajo la enfermedad. A pesar de lo enfermo y débil que se le veía, abrazaba la vida con fuerza y no perdía la sonrisa en ningún momento.

\- Y bien señorita Avril, - empezó Alphard cuando esperaban sentados en un banco del patio – espero que no le importe que la llame así los formalismos no son lo mío. Escuché que eres mestiza, pero ¿de dónde te viene la vena mágica exactamente? Mi ahijado no ha sido capaz de especificármelo.

Lo miró con suspicacia, esperando que la pregunta fuera solo por interés y no por sospecha sobre su origen. Desde que Lily la había descubierto, Avril no podía evitar tener la sensación de que todo el mundo la iba a descubrir con solo verla. Estaba claro que la enfermedad le había afectado físicamente a aquel mago, pero a nivel mental estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- Por parte de madre. No son muy conocidos de todos modos – se obligó a mentir -. No sabía que eras el padrino de Sirius.

\- Walburga me culpa a menudo de que su hijo se haya desviado del camino correcto – Alphard sonrió de medio lado al notar el rápido cambio de tema -. Así que de los Estados Unidos. Me lamento de no conocer a magos de allí, pero mis viajes se centraron más en Europa y Asia. ¿Cómo has dicho que es el apellido por parte de tu madre?

Avril tragó grueso ante la insistencia de Alphard Black. Algo debía olerse o tal vez no era tan pro-muggle como parecía.

\- N-no lo he dicho… igualmente no es la gran cosa…

\- Disculpa mi insistencia, pero me resultas familiar. Tal vez conozca a alguien de tu familia, Si no me equivoco, Sirius me comentó que vivisteis en Inglaterra hasta que os mudasteis con tu padre cruzando el Gran Charco. Ambos padres eran de aquí, ¿no?

Ya que él parecía buscar algo concreto de ella, Avril se aseguró de darle los mayores rodeos posibles. No había tenido la necesidad de pensar el nombre que daría si alguien preguntaba por su familia, porque con decir que era el apellido muggle de su padre, tenía suficiente. Así pues se centró en contar otras cosas, hasta que alguien tuviera la decencia de salvarla. Después de todo, Alphard era un verdadero Slytherin mostrando toda su determinación e ingenio en ese preciso instante.

\- Cuando mi madre desapareció mi padre nos llevó a Estados Unidos para comenzar de nuevo.

\- ¿Has dicho que desapareció? ¿Os marchasteis los dos solos?

¿Por qué aquel hombre hacía las preguntas precisas? ¿Por qué no podía limitarse a darle las condolencias y dejar el tema a un lado? Se limitó a responder solo su segunda pregunta.

\- Mi abuela nos siguió también. Decía que siempre debía tener una figura femenina presente – aquello no era mentira, tras la desaparición de su madre, su abuela seguía estando tanto o más presente en su vida que antes -. Que mis raíces mágicas no debían ser olvidadas.

\- Tu abuela tenía razón. ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Pues…

Y se dio cuenta de que no se iba a librar de él. Alphard era terriblemente insistente y descubrió que buscaba una respuesta en particular de ella, porque normalmente, cuando conoces a alguien de primeras, no insistes tanto en algo así. El tío de Sirius alzó una ceja interesado, esperando una respuesta y Avril sintió un ligero pinchazo en la mente. Al instante supo que estaba intentando usar legeremancia con ella, pero muy sutil para que no lo notara. Cerró su mente como había practicado todo el año anterior con Albus, presentando toda la resistencia que sus habilidades le permitían.

\- Eso ha sido muy maleducado por su parte, señor Black – le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- A estas alturas puedes llamarme Alphard querida – una sonrisa torcida, muy propia de los de su casa, se implantó en su rostro -. Discúlpame por favor, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte. Sin duda eres una bruja extraordinaria y que hayas sido capaz de enamorar a mi ahijado lo demuestra – llegados a ese punto Avril se sonrojó -, dado que siempre se ha parecido más a mí que a sus padres llegué a pensar que viviría su vida como yo, sin ataduras y disfrutando del mundo.

\- Eso no explica que haya tratado de invadir mi privacidad de ese modo.

\- Cierto. De verdad que lo lamento, es una mala costumbre me temo – Alphard se puso serio y a Avril le pareció realmente sincero -. No creas que tengo algo contra ti, es solo que no tengo hijos y Sirius es lo más parecido. Eres una bruja con secretos y eso no es malo, pero ese chico ya ha vivido bastantes mentiras en su vida y no quiero que sufra.

Asintió ante sus disculpas, sabiendo que después de todo tenía razón. En el fondo, Avril se alegraba de que hubiera alguien tan preocupado por Sirius dentro de su familia, de modo que ante la perspectiva de pasar mucho tiempo junto a él debido a la boda lo dejó pasar.

\- Lo entiendo – se pensó un instante si decir lo que rondaba por su cabeza o no -. De verdad que yo también estoy tratando de que salga lo menos dañado posible o por lo menos lo he estado intentando, pero lo cierto es que Sirius es fuerte y desgraciadamente he acabado dependiendo de él más de lo que esperaba en un principio.

\- Sí, ese chico es un tocapelotas metomentodo – rió Alphard más relajado -. Entrará en tu vida lo quieras o no. Te va a costar meterlo en vereda.

La puerta del patio se abrió y dio paso a Sirius ya con su túnica puesta y la corbata atada. Su cara decía que tenía un humor de perros, de perros agriados. Cuando se encontró con ellos dos cambió solo ligeramente y se sentó a su lado.

\- No ha podido resistirse, ¿verdad?

\- La muy arpía casi me deja sordo. Ha aprovechado para decirme todo lo que no podía soltar cuando había público delante. He tenido repertorio para los tres días que dura la condenada boda.

\- No debería haber venido después de todo – dijo Avril preocupada por empeorar más las cosas entre Sirius y su familia.

\- No te preocupes pequeño pájaro – Sirius la agarró de la mano, como intentando evitar que se marchara -. Tú solo has sido la excusa perfecta, pero si no llegas a estar nada habría cambiado.

El resto de integrantes Black llegó también al patio al cabo de unos minutos. Walburga dejó la tarea de llevarse a Sirius y Avril a Alphard, mientras que ella se llevaba a Regulus y Orion hacía la aparición solo.

Ambos muchachos sujetaron a Alphard de los brazos y este se desapareció con ellos frente a unas enormes verjas de hierro blanco. Trasladarse a sí mismo y dos paquetes adicionales, lo debilitaron al punto de que Sirius y Avril tuvieron que sujetarlo. Importándole poco la ley de que los menores no podían hacer magia, Sirius transfiguró una piedra en una silla donde sentaron a Alphard hasta que se recuperó un poco de la debilidad que se había apoderado de él.

Mientras ellos esperaban a que el tío de Sirius mejorara, los otros tres familiares fueron adelantándose, cosa que incluso fue de agradecer. A cada rato que pasaba, Avril aborrecía más y más la actitud de la familia Black para con sus congéneres. Walburga, que era su hermana de sangre, no se había dignado a dar una simple mirada atrás para comprobar que Alphard estuviera bien y eso la quemaba por dentro.

La mansión solariega de los Malfoy era casi tan extensa como un campo de Quidditch y sus terrenos ya ni mencionarlos. Tras las vallas, una enorme cantidad de setos bordeaban el camino recto hasta la mansión que era esplendorosa y derrochaba riqueza por todos lados.

Un pavo real blanco se escapó corriendo del interior y Avril no pudo evitar pegar un chillido cuando cruzó muy pegado a ella.

\- Tranquila, yo te protejo del pavo – se burló Sirius.

Alphard sentado todavía, se rió con humor y les indicó que podían continuar, que ya estaba bien. Se pusieron a ambos lados del mago y a paso lento lo escoltaron hasta entrar, ayudándole a subir las escaleras de piedra.

El sol se había ocultado hacía tan solo unos minutos y todavía se veía el cielo algo clareado. Por dentro, la mansión estaba completamente iluminada, dándole a Avril una visión distinta a la que tuvo cuando los capturaron. Al pensar en todo lo que vivieron sintió cierta pesadez en su cuerpo, odiando una vez más todo lo que provocó que aquel día terminara como terminó. Odió a los carroñeros que los atraparon, odió a Bellatrix, a los Malfoy y a Voldemort. Odió la tortura que tuvo que sufrir Hermione, odió a Peter Pettegrew y odió con más intensidad la muerte de Dobby.

\- Dee les da la bienvenida a la boda del amo Lucius y la ama Narcissa, a Dee le complacería ayudarles en lo que sea necesario.

Era un elfo doméstico el que apareció ante ellos y además les pidió si podía llevarse sus abrigos o túnicas. Alphard y Sirius le entregaron las suyas, deseando como estaban de quitarse ropa incómoda de encima, mientras que Avril declinó la oferta de que se llevaran su bolso. Prefería tenerlo controlado, aunque tampoco es que tuviera nada malo dentro.

Al cruzar el enorme hall de entrada, se dirigieron hacia el salón principal donde se celebraría la boda. Este era enorme, con un rosetón precioso en la pared del fondo y que debía ser espectacular cuando la luz del sol incidiera sobre él. El lugar estaba decorado con narcisos blancos por todos lados, cosa que por alguna razón no le extrañó a Avril.

Ya estaban reunidos más de la mitad de los invitados que podían alcanzar perfectamente el centenar. Sin duda parecía la boda de unos reyes. Sirius sentó a su tío en las sillas dispuestas para que los invitados vieran la ceremonia, dejándole la misión de cuidar las de ellos. Habían buscado unas que estuvieran lo más lejos posible del principio.

\- Ven, vamos a dar una vuelta – Sirius le ofreció galantemente el brazo -. Vamos a ver quienes están por aquí.

\- No dejes que hable con nadie Sirius – le dijo su tío en broma -. Descubrirán que tiene cerebro y querrán comérsela.

\- Mensaje captado tío. La besaré cada vez que abra la boca – Avril no pudo evitar mirarle escandalizada mientras escuchaba a Alphard reír.

\- Aprendes rápido.

No sabía que estaba pasando con ella, se sentía entumecida y lenta cada vez que Sirius hacía uno de sus típicos comentarios y eso no era propio de ella. Tenía que espabilarse porque era obvio que no podía seguir así.

\- Mira, ¿ves aquellos dos de allí? – Sirius señaló con el dedo a dos muchachos que hablaban justo en la otra punta -. Son Evan Rosier y Rabastan Lestrange. Justo han acabado este año en Hogwarts.

Sirius sonrió para sí al recordar el día que golpeó a Dolohov por meterse con Avril y los dejó a ellos petrificados. Al lado de ellos había un montón de chicos que también rondaban su edad. Vieron además cómo Regulus se acercaba para charlar, colocándose justo al lado de Snape.

\- Y mira, allí tenemos a nuestros queridos Mulciber y Avery – continuó diciendo.

\- Agh, realmente está lleno de serpientes – murmuró Avril no muy alto. Tampoco quería que se le lanzaran a la yugular.

\- ¿Qué esperabas exactamente?

\- No sé, tal vez algunas cuantas ratas para alimentarlas – Sirius se carcajeó a su lado.

\- No le diré a Peter que has dicho eso. Ah mira, también ha venido Wilkes.

\- Ese no me suena.

\- Está en el mismo curso que Reg. ¿Y ves aquel grupo de allí? – le señaló a un montón de adultos, todos hombres conversando igual que hacían los jóvenes -. Son los padres de todos esos.

\- ¿Y sus esposas? Porque digo yo que tendrán.

\- En aquella otra punta – señaló con el dedo.

Allí estaban reunidas todas madres y esposas de los mortífagos que Sirius le había señalado, todas estiradas y con fingida sonrisa. No terminaba de entender por qué estaban todos divididos en tres grupos tan separados. Era de lo más raro.

\- Oh, oh – aquello no le sonó bien a la bruja -. ¿Preparada para conocer a mi prima Bellatrix?

De verdad que intentó que su reacción no se notara, pero no fue capaz de reprimir el escalofrío que la recorrió entera y la tensó hasta el punto de no moverse. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo de Sirius y no se escondió tras él porque realmente estaba clavada en el sitio. Los recuerdos la acechaban y pensó que esa etapa ya debería haberla pasado. Trató de recomponerse, intentando que no se mostrara su incomodidad, esperando que su odio por esa mujer fuera más fuerte que el miedo que le provocaba. Sirius lo notó, vio el pánico latente en sus ojos y estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y sacarla de allí. Era cierto que le había contado un par de cosas de su prima, pero tampoco era para que reaccionara de ese modo.

Bellatrix se aproximaba a ellos tomada del brazo de su marido Rodolphus Lestrange de pelo oscuro pulcramente peinado y ojos tan negros como su alma. Eran un matrimonio de unos cuantos años con intereses de conveniencia por supuesto. No había una pizca de amor latente en ellos, obviamente porque para empezar, Bellatrix era incapaz de amar. Avril apenas la reconocía. Estaba preciosa, su pelo castaño oscuro perfectamente ordenado en rizos que enmarcaban sus rasgos marcados de una belleza exótica. Su piel era clara y cuidada pero en sus ojos marrones ya se percibía todo el mal que en ella habitaba. Definitivamente, Azkaban la había consumido en aspecto, pero su locura venía de antes. Ahora que todavía no había pasado por tal experiencia, estaba en todo su esplendor.

\- No puedo creer que esta sea la escoria que has traído a la boda de mi hermana – la voz de Bellatrix era estridente, chillona en los oídos, pero mantenía un tono bajo que no salía de su círculo -. Apenas pude creerlo cuando la tía Walburga nos dijo que añadiéramos a un comensal más esta mañana.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que todavía te dure el matrimonio. Pensé que Rodolphus moriría del dolor de cabeza que provoca escucharte hablar – el mencionado no dijo nada ante las palabras de Sirius, simplemente alzó una ceja.

\- Patético mocoso, se lo he dicho muchas veces ya a Orion y Walburga. No eres más que una vergüenza a la familia.

Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en Avril, mirándola de arriba abajo con odio mal disimulado a lo que la muchacha le frunció el ceño. Ella también sabía odiarla, ella tenía más razones para odiarla y no iba a permitir que esa bruja la martirizara tan pronto. Alzó la barbilla y le mantuvo la mirada con entereza hasta que Sirius llamó la atención de la bruja.

\- ¡Mocoso! ¿Yo? – exageró un poco sus gestos y entonces se dirigió a la bruja a su lado -. ¿Qué tiene este cuerpo divino de mocoso? Reconoce que sin mi majestuosa presencia esta boda sería un bodrio.

\- Escúchame bien Sirius, puede que no creas en la suerte, pero a ti se te está acabando – siguió diciendo Bellatrix en una clara amenaza. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia -. Deberías empezar a cuidarte las espaldas.

\- ¡Oh, creo en la suerte! ¿Cómo si no explicar el éxito de los que no me gustan?

\- Déjate de sarcasmos. Podrías tener el mundo a tus pies. Todavía estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Ahora tratas de reclutarme? No hay quien te entienda Bellatrix. Sabes, no eres tan mala como pareces, eres mucho, mucho peor. Piérdete y déjame disfrutar algo de esta… esta… cosa – Sirius pareció fijarse por primera vez en el decorado -. ¿Es serio hacía falta tanta flor? El narcisismo de Narcissa ha llegado a niveles insospechados.

El cuerpo de Bellatrix había llegado a tensarse casi tanto como el de Avril. Sus manos temblaban con el deseo contenido de lanzarles un crucio a la parejita, pero el insulso de su marido mantenía su asquerosa mano sobre la cintura, un recordatorio de que no podía perder los estribos en ese preciso instante. Rodolphus le daba asco, pero a veces se alegraba de haberse casado con él, ya que tenían gustos similares respecto a las artes oscuras y cómo aplicarlas y él, al menos, tenía la paciencia que a ella le faltaba en ocasiones.

\- Insolente, si esta mestiza – escupió la última palabra dándole un repaso de arriba abajo con una mueca – te importa de verdad, elegirías la opción correcta. La estas condenando a tu misma suerte.

\- No me conoce señora Lestrange – intervino Avril -. Por lo tanto no me use como excusa para algo como eso. Sé escoger mis condenas yo sola.

\- En ese caso disfrutaré haciéndoos ver vuestro error.

El cuerpo de Sirius quiso saltar sobre ella en respuesta, pero Avril lo seguía sujetando del brazo y no le permitió avanzar. Rodolphus guió muy sutilmente a Bellatrix fuera de aquella batalla verbal, donde su mujer ya había dejado bien en claro lo que opinaba y cómo actuaría en consecuencia. Los dos vieron al matrimonio sentarse en una de las primeras filas de sillas, junto a otros familiares Black.

\- Puaj, que asco de primera cita, de verdad. Debo de estar perdiendo cualidades – dijo Sirius tratando de rebajar la tensión.

\- ¿Cuándo se ha convertido esto en una cita? – el error de Avril fue mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius puso su sonrisa marca de la casa, esa hacía temblar el mundo o la hacía temblar a ella y parecía que era el mundo el que temblaba.

\- ¿Desde que yo lo digo?

Avril negó con la cabeza divertida, dispuesta a no seguir con aquella conversación.

* * *

Bien, como prometí, 28 de junio capítulo subido. Jajajajaja hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que espero un montón de comentarios de felicitación y por supuesto espero conocer vuestra opinión de este cap.

La semana que viene no puedo subir porque estoy de vacaciones, así que cuando vuelva de estas lo haré. Si hay suerte, puede que lo suba el lunes 4 de julio, osea que cruzad los dedos para que me acuerde y tenga tiempo de subirlo.

Un kiss enorme.

Me voy por ahí a celebrar mi cumple


	3. Chapter 3

**Boda en un nido de serpientes. Parte II**

Bajo el enorme rosetón de la pared, un mago ministerial oficiaba la boda en tono solemne. Avril no había llegado a "conocer oficialmente" a los novios todavía. Estaban sentados junto a Alphard en donde lo habían dejado, lejos del resto de su familia para que ambos hombres pudieran disimular bien los bostezos. A Avril no le entró sueño ninguno, pues estuvo todo el rato intentando evitar que tanto Sirius como su tío intervinieran en el enlace. Y no podía olvidarse de James.

El chico estaba sentado justamente detrás de ellos con los encantadores Fleamont Potter y Euphemia Potter, sus padres. Eran dos magos sangre pura cuyo estatus poco les importaba, amables y risueños en trato. Cuando Sirius le mostraba a todos los invitados, James había llegado por detrás colgándose de él. Se habían abrazado como si hubieran estado separados por años en vez de un día. Su exageración resultaba cómica, sobre todo cuando se lanzó a abrazar también a sus padres adoptivos como él los llamaba. Se los presentaron a Avril, y estos poco tardaron en decirle lo mucho que sus hijos hablaban de ella y que estaba invitada a pasar el tiempo que hiciera falta en su casa.

Con los malos recuerdos que la mansión le traía y la ponían algo sensible, Avril deseó más que nunca que Harry estuviera allí para conocerlos.

\- Oye Avril – James echó el cuerpo hacia delante para susurrarle al oído -. Ahora es tu turno de subir ahí.

\- Ni con un confundus logras que me case en esta casa – le respondió en el mismo tono bromista, pero diciéndolo completamente en serio.

James rió todo lo bajo que pudo, pero su madre se encargó con un buen sopapo en la nuca que no contestara y no volviera a hablar en los próximos tres minutos.

\- ¿Y dónde te casarías entonces? – volvió a la carga, con la cabeza de Sirius también en la conversación. De vez en cuando Alphard lo llamaba para que le repitiera lo que hablaban porque no les oía -. Es decir, ya sabemos que te vas a casar con Canuto aquí presente – y apoyó su mano en el hombro del mencionado -, pero dudo que quieras casarte en su casa por ejemplo. Porque has visto Grimmauld Place, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, la he visto. Y por supuesto que no quiero casarme ahí. Y además, ¿por qué me emparejas con Sirius? ¡El huye del matrimonio!

Eso último lo dijo algo más alto de lo normal, pero por suerte coincidió en el preciso instante en que todo el mundo aplaudía debido a que la pareja ya estaba casada.

\- Oh vamos. Sabes que te quiere – la sonrisa de James ocupaba toda su cara -. Y lleva obsesionado contigo un montón de tiempo.

\- Es verdad – intervino el susodicho mientras todos se ponían de pie para ver cómo los recién casados avanzaban por el pasillo central -. ¿Quieres saber cuáles han sido nuestros temas de conversación estas vacaciones?

\- Yo te lo digo – Euphemia Potter se adelantó a los chicos y la tomó ligeramente del brazo para que se le acercara -. Han hablado tanto de ti y Lily Evans que estoy segura que os conozco mejor que vosotras mismas.

El sonrojo de Avril se extendió por toda su cara, jamás esperando que la madre de James Potter se metiera en la conversación. La buena mujer echó la vista atrás un segundo para ver a los dos muchachos cortados de repente, con las palabras perdidas y rió antes de seguir diciendo:

\- Bueno, no solo de vosotras. El quidditch y los aparatos esos muggles… ¿cómo se llamaban? ¡Motos! Sí eso. Esos también entraron en la conversación. ¿Qué era lo que decían Fleamont?

El mago carraspeó aclarándose la garganta.

\- Canuto, ¿has visto cómo brillan los ojos de Lily cada vez que se enfada? Son tan verdes que no puedo apartar la vista de ellos – dijo el señor Potter imitando perfectamente a su hijo James. Después cambió a imitar a Sirius -. ¿Y tú te has parado a ver el pelo de Avril, Cornamenta? Siempre suelto, tan negro como una noche sin luna. No me extrañaría ver estrellas centelleando entre sus hebras de cabello.

\- Nunca creí que unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas pudieran ser tan ñoños – comentó Euphemia riendo junto a su marido y provocando que Avril también se destornillara de risa, a pesar de su azoramiento.

Dispuestos a no permitir que sus padres siguieran avergonzándolos optaron por tomar partido en el asunto de forma madura mientras Alphard entraba en un ataque de risa tras ellos. James agarró uno de los ramos de narcisos que tenía cerca y trató de golpear a su padre con este mientras el hombre se defendía de su hijo. Sirius le tapó los oídos a Avril y le dijo que aquello no era cierto, que no habían sido así las cosas, pero ella no pudo oírle y en vez de eso siguió riendo.

\- Esto sin duda tengo que contárselo a Lily – decía con una sonrisa y las manos puestas sobre las de Sirius en sus oídos. Vagamente fue capaz de escuchar un "ni se te ocurra" de parte de ambos muchachos.

\- Bueno es suficiente – Euphemia descubrió que la atención comenzaba a recaer en ellos -. Esta conversación se puede posponer hasta que llegue el convite.

Inmediatamente, tanto Sirius como James le hicieron caso. Euphemia era una mujer bien entrada ya en años al igual que su marido, pero ninguno de ellos perdieron las energías y el humor con el paso del tiempo. Sabían cuando era el momento de reír y cuando el momento para ponerse serios y aquel era uno de esos. Y por supuesto, como toda madre, Euphemia Potter tenía el poder de meter en vereda a sus hijos (porque a Sirius lo consideraba ya como su hijo también) sin necesidad de subir la voz.

...

..

.

Como prometió la señora Potter, la conversación fue pospuesta hasta la hora del convite. Entre medias, James y Sirius se las habían ingeniado para lograr que los pétalos que se lanzaban a los novios se les quedaran pegados en lugares incómodos y les costara quitárselos; lograron cambiar los sitios de Avril, Alphard y Sirius en las mesas para ponerse todos en la misma que la de los Potter y volvieron locos a los elfos domésticos dándoles órdenes falsas de parte de otros magos.

Euphemia repartía sin reprimirse collejas a diestro y siniestro y muchas veces sin que los chicos las vieran venir. Incluso Alphard pilló una cuando siguió el juego de su sobrino con los elfos domésticos mandando un plato de empanada de calabaza a su cuñada Druella (madre de Bellatrix y Narcissa) quien la odiaba.

\- Dejadlo de una vez, vais a hacer que la paguen con los elfos – pidió Avril preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, saben que todo es obra nuestra – dijo Alphard.

\- No veo cómo.

\- Los elfos dirán: Señora Druella, aquí tiene la empanada que pidió – imitó Sirius -. Y entonces, cuando la tía Druella le grite, el pobre elfo dirá que fuimos nosotros quien le dijimos que lo hiciera.

Sirius entonces le señaló una de las mesas, donde Druella comía al lado de su marido Cygnus, hermano de Alphard y Walburga. Esta gritaba algo al pobre elfo, él contestó algo y los furiosos ojos de la bruja se clavaron en la mesa en la cual ellos estaban. Alphard rió a carcajadas y saludó a su cuñada con el brazo.

\- Sois horribles – dijo Avril tratando de reprimir la sonrisa -. Sigo diciendo que al final le echarán la culpa a ellos. Buscad otra forma de molestar a la gente por favor.

\- Está bien, está bien. Dejaremos a los elfos en paz – prometió Sirius con las manos en alto.

\- Realmente no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo – dijo entonces Fleamont Potter con una sonrisa -. Jamás en la vida había visto a Sirius dejar de hacer algo por las buenas a menos que se lo pidiera James.

\- No empieces Potter – Sirius tenía una sonrisa en los labios -. Ya bastante dijiste antes como para que intentes avergonzarme de nuevo. A la próxima pido a los elfos que te traigan un plato de tritones a la plancha.

El señor Potter se llevó una mano al corazón dolorido, fingiendo incredulidad.

\- Jamás digas tu debilidad a alguien. Acabará usándola contra ti.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? A mí también me cuesta creerlo – intervino entonces James -. Lo cierto es que siento que Avril me está quitando a mi pequeño Canuto.

\- Te recuerdo que soy meses mayor que tú.

\- Y aún así yo soy el maduro de los dos.

Eso ya fue el colmo para Avril y estalló en carcajadas. ¿Desde cuándo alguno de esos dos eran maduros? Solo en algún momento puntual y había que sacarles la madurez a la fuerza.

Las conversaciones y la comida siguieron pasando entre risas y en un momento dado los novios comenzaron a pasar a saludar a todos antes de que se diera paso a la música. Mientras se acercaban hacia su mesa y ellos se preparaban para recibirles, Alphard se acercó a Avril y Sirius quien la mantenía sujeta.

\- Apuesto a que estás harta de tanto Black.

\- Lo cierto es que parece que no os acabáis nunca.

\- Bueno, no debes de temer mucho a estos – dijo señalando a la pareja de recién casados que se acercaban -. Por lo menos no a Cissy. Ahí donde la ves, tan estirada y repelente… - Alphard tuvo que detenerse para reír entre dientes -. Ah, no sabes ni la mitad. Deja que te cuente: ¿Ves lo correcta que parece? De pequeña a Narcissa le gustaba correr desnuda antes de entrar a la ducha. Era el terror de los elfos domésticos. Imagínatela, pequeña y rubia, poniendo patas arriba toda la casa y con todos corriendo tras ella.

Desearía que no se lo hubiera contado nunca. Avril pasó un mal rato intentando quitar esa imagen mental de la cabeza para no reír en el preciso instante que viera a la cara a la futura madre de Draco Malfoy. Pensar que una mujer como ella, hermosa y enfundada en un precioso vestido palabra de honor blanco y una tira verde esmeralda cerrando el vestido a lo largo por detrás, podía llegar a ser así de inquieta de pequeña.

Lucius lucía imponente, con una mueca de desagrado hacia la mesa en general que prácticamente fue devuelta por todos. Se felicitó a los novios y cuando la atención de estos pasó a una conversación con los Potter que parecía no hacerles mucha gracia, Avril aprovechó para esconder la cara en el hombro de Sirius y reír a gusto.

A ella no le prestaron una gran atención. Simplemente la miraron de arriba abajo y pasaron a ignorarla. El nulo interés que tuvieron en ella, no resultó para nada ofensivo y deseó que el resto de parientes hubieran reaccionado igual.

La música dio inicio y pasaron a todos los invitados de nuevo a otra sala. Una enorme sala de baile, decorada del mismo modo que el resto de estancias, el centro despejado y los lados con algunas mesas y sillas para que la gente hiciera descansos entre baile y baile. Los novios hicieron la apertura y unas cuantas parejas se unieron poco después.

\- Encantadora velada.

Cuando giraron a ver de quien se trataba, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa. Frank Longbottom parecía haber crecido más todavía y tanto su aspecto como su voz grave se asemejaban a las de un adulto más que a las de un adolescente. Su sonrisa tranquila iba dirigida a todos.

\- ¡Frank! Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estabas – saludó Sirius.

\- En la otra punta parece ser. Este sitio es más grande que… que… yo que sé, parece infinito.

\- No sabía que vendrías – saludó Avril con una sonrisa.

\- Mi abuelo se casó con una Black – dijo como explicación.

\- Son primos – aclaró innecesariamente James, señalando a sus dos amigos.

\- Gracias genio – respondió sarcástica. Luego giró a ver a Sirius -. ¿Estás emparentado con todo el mundo o qué?

\- ¿No lo sabes Avril? – dijo James con tono resuelto -. No eres nadie si no hay algún Black en tu familia. Pon un Black en tu vida Avril.

\- Pareces de una campaña publicitaria.

\- Estoy tratando de venderte a Sirius, por si no lo has notado – se apoyó en su amigo y le limpió teatralmente el polvo del hombro.

\- Mira tú por dónde, algo me olía – respondió sarcástica -. ¿Y Alice?

\- En el baño – explicó Frank con su voz grave y potente -. Se ha encontrado con McKinnon y las he perdido de vista.

\- ¿Marlene también está aquí? – preguntó sorprendida por no haberla visto.

Al parecer había más personas de las que creyó en un principio. Frank le señaló la dirección en que ambas mujeres se habían largado y Avril se dijo a sí misma que no pasaba nada por ir sola hasta el baño. Después de todo ya era una niña grande. Avisando de que iba a buscarlas se alejó del grupo a paso ligero.

\- ¿Dónde va esta leona…?

\- ¿… por el caminito tan sola?

\- ¿Qué clase de rima es esa? – los ojos se le iluminaron al tiempo que sonreía -. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? Molly me dijo que no os habían invitado a ninguno.

Los rostros pícaros de Fabian y Gideon Prewett tenían la misma sonrisa permanente que los gemelos Weasley, una que nunca prometía nada bueno… pero seguramente gracioso.

\- Hola Avril…

\- … nosotros también nos alegramos de verte.

\- ¿Ya has olvidado cómo se saluda? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Avril los abrazó a ambos.

\- Sois incorregibles, pero me alegro de veros. ¿Cómo está Molly?

\- Gorda.

\- Muy gorda.

\- Eso es cruel. Pero igualmente espero que tengáis preparada la apuesta. ¿A cuánto lo habíamos dejado?

\- A tres galeones por persona – respondió Fabian -. Siento tener que hacerte esto, pero vas a tener que soltar una buena cantidad.

\- Estáis muy equivocados. Va a ser un niño.

\- ¡No puede ser un niño! ¡Es genética pura! – dijo entonces Gideon -. Ya ha tenido dos niños, toca una niña. Es de lógica. ¡Míranos a nosotros! – y se señaló a ambos -. Primero fuimos Fabian y yo, y después llegó Molly.

\- Siento bajaros de la nube, pero las cosas no funcionan así – contestó mirándose las uñas desinteresadamente -. Espero que tengáis preparados los seis galeones, invitaré con eso a Bill y Charlie a un helado. Y decidle a Molly que iré a verla de nuevo cuando pueda.

\- Avril, ¿ocurre algo? – la mano de Sirius Black se apoyó en su hombro.

Tenía un tono preocupado y de recelo, mirando a los chicos con suspicacia. Estos lo midieron de arriba abajo de igual modo que él hacía.

\- Absolutamente nada – dijo con una sonrisa -. Mira Sirius, te presento a Gideon y Fabian Prewett. Son los hermanos de Molly Weasley, la amiga de la que te he hablado.

\- ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? – su tono fue algo duro y Avril le dio un ligero codazo de advertencia -. Quiero decir… que es un placer. Soy Sirius Black.

La sonrisa de los gemelos se amplió y miraron con picardía a Avril.

\- ¿Es lo que yo creo que es? – preguntó Fabian.

\- ¿Puede ser que estés engañando a nuestro querido y adorado sobrino con él?

\- ¿Sabéis?, sois unos pesados. Me he cansado de hablar con vosotros – refunfuñó la chica.

Sirius la miró interrogante, pero ella se negó a contestar.

\- Oh, verás cuando Bill se entere – Gideon la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para apartarla del muchacho.

\- Le romperás el corazón – Fabian se colocó al otro lado de ella y posó las manos en sus hombros mientras miraba de reojo la expresión de celoso odio que tenía Sirius.

\- No enredéis las cosas. No estoy saliendo con nadie y aunque así fuera no es de vuestra incumbencia.

\- Ah, pero sí que lo es. Al fin y al cabo…

\- … nosotros estamos haciendo cola.

\- Lamento interrumpir – ya no fue capaz de aguarlo más, así que se interpuso entre ellos y devolvió a Avril donde estaba en un principio, en su poder -. Pero me temo que tenemos cosas que hacer. Os mandaremos una postal desde el otro lado de la sala, lejos de vosotros. Ni siquiera es necesario que respondáis.

\- ¿Es posible que tú también estés haciendo cola? – la sonrisa gatuna de Gideon se amplió y eso solo hizo enfurecer más al perro.

\- Puede ser, y además os llevo ventaja – Avril ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa -. Así que os recomiendo que vayáis olvidándolo. Nosotros nos vamos, tened cuidado y no os perdáis en el camino de vuelta.

\- Baja del hipogrifo galán – Fabian los detuvo sujetando a Avril del brazo -. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar con ella.

\- Sí, no puedes decidir por ella de ese modo. Después de todo…

\- … no es que estéis saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

Por la cara que puso Sirius, pareciera que habían golpeado algo bajo. Notando la tensión en el ambiente, la chica propuso a Sirius que fuera con James quien los miraba de lejos, que ella iría enseguida.

\- No, me espero contigo.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, pensando en el próximo comentario que dirían para enrabietarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Molly quería pedirte si podías cuidar de los niños el día de parto un tiempo.

\- Sí, por lo visto no se fía de nosotros – Fabian se señaló con el dedo incrédulo -. ¡Cómo si no lo hubiéramos hecho bien cuidando de Bill el día que nació Charlie!

\- ¡Pero si lo dejasteis olvidado en el Caldero Chorreante! – acusó Avril.

\- ¿Molly te lo ha contado?

\- ¡Por supuesto que me lo ha contado! ¡Y por supuesto que cuidaré de ellos el tiempo que haga falta! – llevó las manos a la cintura al tiempo que les reprochaba con la mirada -. Fuisteis muy irresponsables.

\- Bah, no le pasó nada. Estaba perfectamente.

\- Lo dejaron con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla frente a él y los dos se marcharon a comprar lo que fuera olvidándolo atrás – explicó a Sirius a su lado -. Adivina cómo terminó la cosa.

\- Lo cierto es que Bill aguanta muy bien el alcohol – filosofó Gideon llevándose las manos a la barbilla.

\- Tampoco veo un gran problema – Avril casi se tuerce el cuello para mirar a Sirius con sorpresa -. Es decir, hace años emborraché a Regulus y míralo – señaló la otra punta de la sala -, sigue siendo un estirado. Creo que tendría que volver a…

\- ¡No! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no puedes hablar más – dijo señalándolo con el dedo -. Y vosotros tampoco. Sacáis de quicio a cualquiera.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo de tonterías, un hombre con una cicatriz que le cruzaba desde la sien, mejilla abajo hasta la barbilla, les dijo a los gemelos que se dejaran de cháchara y se largó.

\- Lo sentimos Avril…

\- … pero tenemos trabajo.

\- ¿Trabajo? – ambos magos le asintieron en respuesta.

\- Han contratados aurores para la seguridad de la fiesta – explicó Fabian, se acercó más a ellos y en tono confidencial les dijo -. Resulta que temen la posibilidad de que haya un ataque, ya sabéis, desde lo que pasó en Hogsmeade a principios de verano las cosas han estado bastante feas.

Y vaya que lo habían estado. En tan solo dos meses habían ocurrido tres ataques de mortífagos dos de ellos en lugares con concentración de muggles y otra en casa de unos magos. Estaban comenzando a reclutar personas y parecían no gustarle las negativas.

De hecho, aquella boda era también un modo de reclutamiento para aquellos magos sangrepura influyentes tanto en dinero como en esferas sociales. Solo estaban invitadas familias prestigiosas y escaseaban los mestizos en la fiesta. De hecho, Avril estaba segura de que Snape estaba allí por dos simples motivos: era un Slytherin activo e interesado en el bando de Voldemort y era íntimo amigo de Lucius Malfoy.

Avril se había fijado que tanto el uno como el otro se buscaban a menudo y charlaban de lo que fuera. Eran charlas cortas pero se repetían a menudo y parecían muy amistosas.

Por otro lado, familias como los Potter, los Longbottom o los McKinnon, seguramente entre otras familias más, habían sido invitadas por sus influencias sangre pura o por su patrimonio abundante, tratando de ganarlos como adeptos para el señor tenebroso, intimidando con toda aquel lujo excesivo y la cantidad de miembros que ya se podía adivinar que tenían. Era una forma de tratar de mermar los ánimos contrarios e invitarlos al bando "ganador", al que hacía las cosas correctas donde muggles e hijos de estos no tenían cabida.

\- Nosotros no queríamos venir – murmuró Gideon escupiendo las palabras con antipatía -. Pero escasean los magos sangre pura en el cuerpo de aurores y los muy estúpidos no querían a hijos de muggles o mestizos rondando por aquí.

\- Típico de mi familia – Sirius ganó la atención de los tres -. ¿Queréis un consejo? Nadie va a atacar la fiesta, pero estoy seguro que os toman al Departamento de Aurores y al Ministerio por ineptos. Ganareis más vigilando las conversaciones de los Slytherin amigos de mi familia que otra cosa. Es fácil identificarlos, rondan como abejas a la miel a mi tía Bellatrix, la mala pécora esa de allí.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? – preguntó Gideon interesado.

\- Porque escucho hablar a mi familia y créeme que es difícil callarse algunas cosas.

\- Vaya, vaya. El señorito sabe pensar por sí mismo. Lo has buscado con cerebro, ¿no Avril?

\- Siempre he sabido escoger a mi compañía – sonrió con orgullo.

Sirius estaba harto de que flirtearan, fuera en broma o no, así decidió que le gustara o no a Avril era suficiente por ahora.

\- Vamos Avril, creo que mi padre quiere un baile contigo y ellos tienen trabajo – empezó a empujar suavemente a la chica para alejarla y les dio un último vistazo a los Prewett -. Un placer conocerlos y bonito jersey, ¿era de vuestro tatarabuelo?

\- ¡Sirius! – regañó la bruja.

Y el chico intentó ahogar la risa sin mucho éxito.

\- No podemos lanzarle nada ¿verdad? – Gideon chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

\- Ya lo volveremos a ver. ¿Qué te parece lo que ha dicho?

\- Nada que no supiéramos ya. Y nuestra pequeña Avril no parece muy sorprendida.

\- Dumbledore ya comentó algo sobre eso en las reuniones de la Orden, ¿recuerdas? Ella sabe más de lo que parece.

\- Shhh. No es lugar para hablar de esas cosas. Volvamos al trabajo.

...

..

.

\- Yo te juro que no puedo más – se quejaba Avril a Sirius.

\- ¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de empezar – dijo sonriendo.

\- No. Llevo horas bailando. Primero contigo, luego con James, luego contigo otra vez, Fleamont, tú, James, Frank… ¡he bailado hasta con Euphemia! Y ahora otra vez contigo. ¿Cuántas canciones llevamos ya?

\- Esta es la onceava – contestó taimado.

\- Pues te digo que me voy a quitar los zapatos. Y hace mucho calor aquí.

\- Lo siento es culpa mía. Estoy que ardo.

\- Ególatra.

\- No es culpa mía que seas la única en resistirte a mis encantos. Todas quieren bailar conmigo.

La canción cambió de nuevo a una con un ritmo un poquito más alegre. Aquella orquesta apenas pasaba del vals. Una mano tocó el hombro de Avril y los interrumpió. James los observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Me permites el siguiente baile? – Avril sonrió dispuesta a bailar un poco más.

\- Claro.

Estaba ya separada de Sirius, preparada para sujetarse a James cuando este cogió a Canuto de la mano y ambos tomaron postura para bailar juntos.

\- Ya estabas tardando Cornamenta.

\- Es que Avril te acapara demasiado, Canuto – entonces le dedicó a la chica una sonrisilla socarrona y le dijo -. Te lo devuelvo en un rato.

\- Es todo tuyo – contestó con una carcajada.

Se apuró a llegar a las sillas, sentándose junto a Alphard quien no se había movido de allí en toda la noche. Por lo menos ella no lo había visto bailar con nadie. En silencio observaron a los dos chicos dar vueltas y vueltas por todo el salón, ganándose miradas divertidas, extrañadas, molestas y censuradoras de todos los invitados. Vio también a los Potter bailando juntos, a Frank y Alice completamente ensimismados el uno con el otro y Marlene bailando alegremente con un desconocido.

Habían estado hablando antes, cuando la arrastró al baño a retocarse y de paso a retocarla a ella. Había cortado con Andrew el mes pasado; la distancia en verano les había pasado factura, Andrew seguía algo deprimido y había conocido a una chica que había pasado por algo similar en el ataque. Marlene estuvo de acuerdo en cortar y quedaron como amigos. Le contó a Avril que se había ido a casa de Mary a pasar un fin de semana llorando y que una vez lo hubo soltado todo ya estaba como nueva.

Debía reconocer que Marlene tenía una capacidad de superación increíble. Era una chica muy fuerte, individual y que sabía lo que quería. Y si las cosas no le resultaban tenía la entereza para no hundirse en el miedo. Mary por otro lado, era completamente opuesta. Era una chica más dependiente de las personas, buscaba un modo de encajar en un mundo que le quedaba grande y sus problemas se arraigaban en ella para no soltarla. Mientras que Marlene se había prometido enfrentarse a sus miedos, Mary se había encerrado en sí misma, temiendo a todo. Por lo visto hasta se había planteado si volver o no a Hogwarts. De hecho, aquel año no le hubiesen visto el pelo si Marlene no la hubiera convencido.

Avril podía entender el miedo de Mary. Ella no era una persona violenta y para colmo había pasado por algunas situaciones complicadas. Entre el ataque de Mulciber y el que hubo en Hogsmeade, había quedado muy tocada.

\- Gracias por venir Avril – Alphard interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- No creo que las merezca.

\- Sí. Lo cierto es que si no llega a ser por ti, Sirius jamás habría puesto un pie aquí. Ni siquiera habría acudido a casa cuando lo ordenó Walburga – rió de algo que estuviera pensando -. Parece mentira lo que uno hacer por amor, ¿no? Con tal de que verte está haciendo todo este esfuerzo.

\- Podría simplemente haberme invitado a ir al Caldero.

\- Pero entonces tú no tendrías toda tu atención centrada en él, intentando cuidarlo y que los desplantes de los Black no lo afecten demasiado y él no podría demostrarte que puedes depender de él, que puede cuidarte y mantenerte segura.

No dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. Alphard siguió desvelando los planes de su ahijado y Avril no sabía por qué se lo contaba.

\- Los Potter tampoco habrían asistido de no estar Sirius aquí. Están aquí para protegerlo y apoyarlo de ser necesario, aunque Sirius se las apaña bien solo.

\- ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

\- Porque deberías saber que Sirius está dispuesto a hacer todo por ti. Lo que sea con tal de que lo notes.

\- Eso es un poco…

\- Manipulador, egoísta, arrogante, incluso espeluznante.

Cierto. Y en vez de querer salir corriendo, por alguna tonta razón, solo le apetecía seguir cerca de él.

\- Iba a decir infantil.

Como un niño que hará lo que sea por tener la atención de su madre o de la niña que le gusta. Sería capaz de romper el jarrón favorito de una o tirar la muñeca de juguete de la otra si con eso logra que lo vea, incluso si es para enfadarse con él. Claro que Sirius era más inteligente y buscaba la forma de hacerse notar para bien.

\- Sí, eso también. ¿Te apetece bailar? – se sorprendió por el cambio de tema, pero asintió sin dar muestras de ello -. He perdido facultades, pero llevo toda la noche reservándome para un solo baile. ¿Crees que Sirius se ponga celoso por tomar prestada a su novia?

\- No soy su novia – aclaró mientras tomada de su mano en alto, se acercaban a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Creo que le vendrá bien tener una responsabilidad.

\- ¡No soy un perro! – se quejó, pero Alphard estalló en carcajadas antes de dar los primeros pasos de baile.

\- No, eres mucho mejor. Si tan solo tuviera unos años menos y no estuviera a pocos meses de morirme te habría tirado los tejos – Avril hizo un mohín, chocándole que hablara sobre su muerte tan a la ligera -. Tienes todo lo que mi sobrino necesita y él te daría el mundo entero si le dejaras. Lo sé porque a su edad yo era igual. Pero al contrario que él, me di cuenta de las cosas cuando ya era muy tarde.

No sabía si Alphard estaba divagando sin sentido o quería llegar a un punto en concreto. Pero su cara parecía decir "pregúntame", así que tras un suspiro se dispuso a seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? – una sonrisa se implantó en el curtido rostro del mago. Sí que estaba esperando a que le preguntara y parecía más que contento de poder contarlo.

\- Llegué tarde. No quise ver que me tenía fascinado y la dejé escapar. Terminó volando a los brazos de su primo con quien se casó y tuvieron dos hijas. El nuestro fue un amor intenso y fugaz. No haberla atado a mí es lo que más lamento en esta vida.

\- ¿Quién era? – Alphard sonrió más todavía, como si le fuera tocado la lotería con la pregunta.

\- Moira Emith – Avril detuvo el baile de inmediato, sin darse cuenta de que sus pies se habían detenido -. Dime, ¿cuál es tu parentesco con ella?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo lamento, pero resulta que siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por la familia Emith. Tanto que he reconocido rasgos y actitudes de Moira en ti.

Avril perdió todo el color en la cara, llegando a lucir enferma incluso, pues sintió que el corazón podía parársele en cualquier momento. En vez de eso, se le aceleró el pulso tanto que le acabó martilleando los oídos y dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor por completo. Un apretón el brazo la trajo a la realidad de inmediato.

\- Por favor Avril, no te desmayes ahora. No tengo la fuerza de antaño para detener tu caída – Alphard la miraba comedido, sin la malicia que pudo pensar que tuviera al hacer aquel comentario -. Me he disculpado muchas veces ya en el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, pero lo reitero. Lamento el susto que acabo de darte y prometo que no diré nada, pero debes darme algunas explicaciones. No te conozco, y que yo sepa nadie en los Emith ha tenido una hija que tenga tu edad, por lo que deduzco que has viajado.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanto interés?

\- Sirius no lo sabe y comprendo las razones por las que es así. Pero si de verdad quieres estar en su vida y más importante aún, el quiere estar en la tuya, no podrás ocultárselo mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¿Cree que no he querido que lo supiera desde hace mucho? Pero usted no sabe nada. No tiene ni idea de todo por lo que he pasado para… - se mordió el labio en un intento para dejar de hablar.

\- Estás tratando de cambiar algo – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación -. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para echar por tierra todo lo que los Emith te han enseñado?

\- Avril se negó a contestar. Alphard le dio un ligero empujón y continuaron bailando otra pieza, mientras lentamente la guiaba a un lugar más apartado aunque nadie les prestara atención. Viendo que no le iba a contestar, hizo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Conoces a Sirius en el futuro? – los ojos empañados de Avril lo miraron algo furiosa por la encerrona que le acababa de hacer. No veía prudente contestar nada -. Por favor Avril, prometo no ahondar mucho. Juro que no le diré nada a nadie. Confía en mí.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

\- No quiero perjudicar a nadie. Solo quiero saber que cuando me vaya las cosas van a estar bien. Todo lo bien que puedan estar dentro todo.

Alphard detuvo los pasos, cansado de bailar, de permanecer de pie e incluso parecía cansado de vivir. Su enfermedad no era gentil, no era sencilla. Le hacía perder fuerzas y energías, una tortura psicológica para una persona tan activa como él lo era. La condujo a una esquina apartada de la sala, entre narcisos blancos y cintas de color verde esmeralda. Alphard respiraba aceleradamente, intentando recuperar el aliento, pero sus ojos perseverantes sobre ella pedían que le contara cosas.

\- Sí, lo conocía – respondió finalmente. El mago asintió agradecido.

\- ¿Es feliz?

Apretó los labios en una fina línea antes de contestar, recordando todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, el final que Sirius Black tuvo.

\- No. No era feliz – las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, echando de menos todo lo que dejó atrás aunque fuera una mierda -. Pasó doce años encerrado en Azkaban. Perdió a su mejor amigo y la esposa de este a manos de ese ser inmundo y asqueroso que toda tu maldita familia adora – recitó con rabia-. Doce años, traicionado por otro de sus mejores amigos y odiado por el que le quedaba pensando que era culpable de algo que no hizo.

Llegados a ese punto, las lágrimas corrían gráciles por sus mejillas, soltando algo que no pudo compartir ni siquiera con Dumbledore. Él podía conocer algunos hechos, pero el dolor se lo guardaba para ella y ahora lo estaba soltando todo después de tanto tiempo.

\- Y cuando escapó… cuando se reencontró con su ahijado, tuvo que enfrentarse a la viva imagen de la persona a la que más había querido en el mundo. De la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Sirius solo era un fantasma de lo que una vez pudo haber sido.

Alphard la escuchaba en silencio, compungido por todo aquel sufrimiento. Sentía el dolor clavándosele muy dentro.

\- La muerte fue su liberación y egoístamente lo echamos de menos, queriendo que siguiera entre nosotros. Sirius jamás se mereció todo lo que le pasó. Nunca debió haber ocurrido nada de aquello. Buscó nuestra salvación, porque sabía que él no podía ser salvado, la amargura se lo impedía, los recuerdos del pasado lo acechaban y la felicidad quedó atrás. No soñaba con la libertad, sino con volver a ver a su familia, la que él escogió. Así que no, no era feliz. La única alegría que se permitía eran recuerdos como esos – señaló con la cabeza allí donde James y Sirius se daban vueltas el uno al otro en un estúpido baile sin ritmo -, que le provocaban punzadas de añoranza en el alma y los pocos momentos en los que era capaz de disfrutar la compañía de su ahijado.

Con cierta rabia se limpió las lágrimas que había soltado y respiró hondo un par de veces. Se sentía tan vulnerable y sola cada vez que hablaba de aquello… Estaba a punto de disculparse con Alphard por haberle soltado aquello de aquel modo, cuando él habló primero.

\- Parece que lo conocías bien – ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta -. Gracias por contármelo Avril – ella lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos negros que ocultaban pena y esperanza -. Y gracias también por todo lo que estás haciendo, porque después de esto estoy seguro de que estás buscando dar a todos lo que una vez perdieron.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar aplacar los sollozos. Nunca nadie en los dos años que llevaba allí en aquel tiempo le había dado las gracias. Nunca con sinceridad. Los brazos cansados de Alphard Black la acercaron y consolaron. El mago continuó dándole las gracias, diciéndole que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y era una buena persona. Finalmente, a Avril se le pasó un pensamiento fugaz por la cabeza.

\- No quiero que se muera.

\- No es algo que pueda ser cambiado. Pero gracias.

Y la alejó un poco más de las personas de la sala, acompañándola hasta la entrada del baño para que pudiera arreglarse un poco.

...

..

.

James cargaba con ella a cuestas pasillo adelante, con Sirius a su lado sujetando sus zapatos de tacón en una mano y el bolso colgado atravesado.

\- Sigo diciendo que no se por qué soy yo quien siempre carga contigo – decía James más contento de la cuenta y tambaleándose un poco hacia los lados.

\- Porque esa fue la tarea que se te asignó Cornamenta.

\- ¿Y cuál es la tuya?

\- Estar ahí para recogerla si te caes – hacía girar los zapatos sobre su dedo y Avril preveía que saldrían volando en cualquier momento -. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que llevas dentro del bolso? Suena raro.

Lo vio ahí, tan altivo, sonriente, y pensó que solo él podría llevar un bolso de mujer atravesado y quedarle tan bien. No era justo para el resto de mujeres, de igual modo que no era justo para el resto de hombres que no tenían esa habilidad.

Había visto a Harry cargar con el bolso de cuentas de Hermione y su actitud con él era de no saber dónde y cómo ponerlo.

Sirius Black se encargó de abrir una de las tantas puertas que había en aquel pasillo de la Mansión Malfoy y dejar el paso a jinete y caballo. La boda tenía tres días de duración ni más ni menos. Era una celebración por todo lo alto al fin y al cabo. Avril y Sirius tenían asignada una habitación para ellos solos y había que dar gracias que no los habían puesto con los padres de Sirius.

El cuarto era enorme, con una puerta en uno de los lados que daba a un baño tamaño XL. Grandes ventanas con cortinas de terciopelo que no dejaban pasar la luz, muebles de madera maciza con varios objetos valiosos y más narcisos que resultaban ya agobiantes. Un escritorio a un lado, con numerosos cajones y compartimentos llenos de objetos inútiles para el dormitorio no parezca vacío. Una enorme cama con dosel estaba colocada frente al ventanal central, con sábanas de algodón de colores hueso y bordados, llena de cojines grandes que prácticamente la ocupaban entera. A los pies de esta, una mesilla de madera que combinaba con el resto de muebles. En otro lado de la habitación, un precioso y grandísimo armario donde Avril juraría que podía esconder a todo el equipo de Quidditch de las Arpías de Holyhead.

James se lanzó a la cama, tirándola a ella también.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme cómo sabes que es este el cuarto que nos toca? – preguntó Avril casi dormida.

\- Porque se lo pregunté a un elfo antes de subir. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Sirius se alzó sobre ella, con su sonrisa siempre acompañándolo -. Veo que no. Y dime, ¿tú puedes decirme por qué Cornamenta sigue aquí, en nuestro cuarto?

\- Porque Cornamenta no va a dormir en la misma habitación que sus padres ni por asomo – respondió el mencionado.

Avril rió cuando escuchó a Sirius bufar y después fue a encerrarse al baño para cambiarse con el pijama. Había llevado todas sus pertenencias y cambios de ropa dentro del bolso, que tenía el mismo hechizo de extensión indetectable que Hermione había realizado en el suyo. Las ideas útiles y funcionales debían ser aprovechadas.

Cuando salió de vuelta, encontró a ambos chicos cada uno en un lado de la cama, ya cambiados y roncando. Resignada a pasar calor aquella noche, se acostó en medio y ni siquiera se molestó en taparse.

...

..

.

La mañana siguiente fue una locura. Avril no fue despertada de la mejor manera posible y juró que vengaría el sueño perdido.

\- ¿A la de tres Canuto?

\- Uno…

\- Dos…

\- ¡Tres! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tanto uno como otro sujetaron las piernas de Avril y tiraron de ella hacia los pies de la cama. Abrió los ojos asustada por el movimiento y sin saber qué ocurría o dónde estaba. Se sintió caer al suelo, sobre un montón de mantas que de repente fueron envueltas sobre ella y alzada en brazos convertida en un capullo humano.

Gritó y pataleó todo lo que pudo y más. Había recordado de repente dónde estaba y con quién y pensó que si tan solo tuviera su varita a mano los convertiría a ambos en los cerdos que eran. Los muy malditos.

Fue colocada dentro de algo que reconoció como la bañera en el momento en que la manta que la envolvía se abrió. Entonces vio a Sirius con la alcachofa de la ducha en la mano y a James esperando la señal para abrir el grifo.

\- ¡Si tan solo se te ocurre abrir eso James, os juro que no volveréis a sentaros en un mes! – amenazó a gritos, ambos se quedaron pillados un momento y eso le dio tiempo a seguir amenazándolos -. ¡Os lanzaré un tragababosas, un mocomurciélago y os crearé tal diarrea que sólo veréis la luz del sol desde la ventana del baño!

En todo ese tiempo, había empujado con fuerza para levantarse y salir, pero la mano de Sirius sobre su hombro era firme y fuerte por lo que solo se quedó en intentos de tortuga que no puede darse la vuelta. Los dos merodeadores se miraron con algo de temor en los ojos, pero se ve que sus amenazas no fueron suficientes para amedrentarlos.

\- ¿Haces los honores Cornamenta? – preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

\- Con mucho gusto Canuto – respondió de igual modo.

El chillido de Avril fácilmente pudo ser escuchado por toda la mansión cuando el agua fría y sin graduar cayó sobre ella, pero los dos magos habían tenido la precaución de silenciar la habitación.

Adoró que tratándose de una boda de las familias más influyentes del mundo mágico, la ley contra el uso de la magia en menores fuera tan poco estricta y los del ministerio ni siquiera trataran de dar algún aviso. Avril cumplió su amenaza en cuanto consiguió su varita, la cual trataron de arrebatarle, y disfrutó de uno de los mejores baños de su vida, mientras James y Sirius tenían que irse al cuarto de los Potter y al de Alphard para poder descargar todo lo que ella les había hechizado.

...

..

.

* * *

Vale, informo. Resulta que me voy de vacaciones un día antes, así que en vez de subirlo mañana lunes, pensé en subirlo ahora.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi, y a los que esperan la conversación con Lily... bueno, en el próximo capítulo veremos algo más. Había tantas cosas que quería poner en la boda que me ha ocupado un montón, pero lo cierto es que no quitaría nada. Me encantan los momentos divertidos que pasan juntos tanto como los momentos en los que se van resolviendo cosas de la trama. No lo puedo evitar, soy el hada de la felicidad.

En fin, en cuanto a la subida del siguiente capítulo... digamos que la puedo subir el sábado o el domingo que viene, según me pille. Probablemente el sábado, porque soy así jajajajaja

Un kiss para todas,

Debyom.

P.D.: Gracias, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas que me habéis felicitado por mi cumpleaños. Tengo 23 ahora, por si alguien se lo preguntaba jajajajaja. ¿Alguien se pensaba que podía tener esa edad? ¿Más vieja? ¿Más joven?

Os deseo que paséis unas felices vacaciones. Yo disfrutaré mis cuatro días en la playa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Boda en un nido de serpientes. Parte III**

Cuando Avril salió del baño ninguno de los chicos había vuelto todavía. Entre lo tarde que se habían despertado y lo maliciosos que fueron al gastarle aquella broma no bajaron al desayuno, cosa que no le apenaba excepto por el hambre que sentía en esos momentos.

Un "crack" se escuchó dentro de la habitación y Avril se giró deprisa y alerta. Un pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció en una reverencia ante ella y pensó en que era la primera vez que veía a un elfo niño. Todos los que había conocido hasta la fecha eran adultos.

\- Buenos días señorita. Han enviado a Dobby porque no han bajado a desayunar y Dobby debe preguntar si Dobby puede hacer algo por ustedes.

"Dobby"

El pequeño elfo doméstico alzó la vista al ver que nadie le respondía. Avril parpadeaba aceleradamente, pensando que aquello no podía ser cierto. Dobby tenía la mitad de su tamaño adulto, la cabeza más pequeña donde los ojos le ocupaban prácticamente toda la cara y sus grandes orejas de gato sobresalían de punta. Los elfos domésticos llegaban al punto de resultar monos cuando eran niños, pero definitivamente se estropeaban cuanto más crecían.

Como no lo había visto en toda la noche anterior, llegó a pensar que no había nacido, pero ahora entendía por qué lo habían relegado a otras tareas. Era tan pequeño que nadie se fiaría de dejar a su cargo el llevar bebidas o canapés de un lado a otro, incluso servir comidas. Seguramente lo habían enviado a su habitación precisamente porque eran ellos los invitados en esta.

\- Eres… - Avril no supo cómo seguir con la frase y Dobby sacó sus propias conclusiones.

\- Es comprensible si la señorita no quiere a Dobby – dijo atropelladamente pensando que no era digno de servirla -. Dobby puede pedir que venga otro elfo doméstico…

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – negó rápidamente al ver que había estado a punto de desaparecer -. No, no te vayas. Estoy encantada de que seas tú, de verdad – dijo con una sonrisa esbozándose en sus labios.

Los ojos de Dobby brillaron de alegría. Le rompía el alma a Avril que siendo tan pequeño tuviera que pasar por aquello. Nunca se detuvo a pensar cómo había sido la infancia de Dobby, siempre lo consideró un elfo valiente con sus propios ideales, pero ahora viéndolo tan pequeño, descubrió que jamás tuvo alguien que cuidara de él.

\- Dobby está dispuesto a hacer lo que la señorita le pida – volvió a hacer una reverencia -. Solo diga qué es lo que desea.

Pensó que si Dobby no tenía ninguna tarea tal vez se ofendería o castigaría, así que le pidió que le llevara alguna cosa simple. Antes de que se marchara, le especificó que quería una tostada con mermelada y un zumo, porque imaginó que dejarlo a su criterio sería lo mismo que traerle la cocina entera.

Cuando se marchó se apresuró a vestirse con unos pantalones de pata de elefante de tela fina y una camisa metida por dentro. Tenía una túnica para llevar por encima, pero estaba bastante segura de que los pantalones darían de qué hablar. No era común que en ese tiempo las familias sangre pura vistieran tan muggle y ahora era cuando los pantalones se estaban poniendo de moda en el mundo mágico, así que cuando lo vio en Madame Malkin no pudo resistirse a comprarlos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entraron los chicos con la mano en la barriga y mirada apenada. Avril colocó las manos en la cintura y esperó a que ellos hablaran.

\- Me niego a disculparme – dijo Sirius con un dedo alzado -. Solo fue una broma y ya te has vengado. Estamos en paz.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Mis padres se están riendo de mí todavía – Sirius asintió con energía al comentario de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo os habéis librado del hechizo? – debería haberles durado más de lo que lo hizo.

\- Mi padre es pocionista – dijo James -. Y realmente bueno por cierto. Ha improvisado un poco.

James se tumbó sobre la cama exhalando un gran suspiro y Sirius terminó por imitarle. Una sonrisilla se dibujó en los labios de Avril quien se sentó en una de las butacas que tenía el cuarto y decidió hacerles un poco más el vacío.

\- He pedido algo de desayunar – informó mirándose desinteresada la pintura de las uñas.

\- Yo no tengo hambre ahora mismo – dijo Sirius.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- Es difícil de creer tratándose de vosotros, pero está bien porque no había pedido nada para ustedes.

No tuvieron tiempo de decir nada más, de nuevo un "crack" se escuchó en el cuarto y Dobby apareció con una bandeja de plata llena de comida, las tostadas que ella había pedido, cinco botes de mermeladas distintos y cuatro vasos de zumo.

\- Dobby ha traído su desayuno señorita.

\- Muchísimas gracias Dobby – la actitud indiferente de Avril cambió tan drásticamente que los dos magos alzaron la cabeza de inmediato -. Ponlo ahí, por favor.

Juraría que el pequeño elfo parecía ruborizado, pero hizo caso de inmediato.

\- ¿Dobby tú has comido? – no se esperaba la pregunta para nada y por lo tanto no contestó en un principio -. ¿Has comido hoy Dobby? ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Dobby no ha comido todavía señorita – respondió apresuradamente y retrocediendo desconfiado.

\- En ese caso, ¿estaría bien que me acompañaras en el desayuno?

Tal y como temió en un principio, el elfo se echó a llorar creando un escándalo monumental. Avril quería sacarlo de aquella casa, quería hallar una forma de conseguir su libertad y ser su amiga. Dobby había sido un elfo maravilloso y no quería que los Malfoy lo siguieran torturando bajo la esclavitud a la que sometían a todos los elfos. Hermione se había implicado mucho con la defensa de sus derechos y Avril la medio ayudaba hasta que se aburría de tanta ley y tanta chapa. Pero Dobby no era cualquier elfo y como a todo a lo que tenía un cariño especial lo priorizaba.

...

..

.

Junto con la ayuda de James y Sirius, quienes le echaron una mano para que Dobby dejara de llorar solo porque sus sollozos los molestaban, Dobby había accedido a sentarse a comer con ella. Ambos magos la miraban como si le fuera salido un cuerno de unicornio en la frente y lo peor es que Dobby también. Era obvio que nadie lo había tratado así nunca, además de que los chicos no entendían qué aíre le había dado a la bruja para que se comportara así con un elfo.

Acercándose la hora del almuerzo, Dobby desapareció para irse a trabajar en las cocinas. Por otro lado, James, Sirius y Avril bajaron al jardín donde se serviría la comida. Todos los invitados que pasaron la noche en la mansión Malfoy estaban allí.

En cuanto los vieron llegar, los Potter empezaron a desternillarse de risa y Euphemia hasta le besó la mejilla a Avril diciéndole el buen trabajo que había hecho. Alphard tenía que parar cada poco porque el esfuerzo de la risa se llevaba casi todas sus energías.

Sentados en mesas redondas con manteles blancos todo tipo de manjares fueron servidos. Los setos verdes adornados con todo tipo de flores en todo su esplendor, con alguna que otra hada rondando por ahí y farolillos flotando sobre sus cabezas eran la decoración principal. La mesa de los novios permanecía bajo una carpa, para que el sol no llegase a la delicada piel de Narcissa. Sirius se había burlado mucho de aquel hecho.

Como pasó toda la comida ignorando a los merodeadores que la habían despertado de tan mala manera, centró su atención en torcer el día de otra persona, del mismo modo que se le había torcido a ella el suyo.

Snape estaba en una mesa en diagonal a la suya. De vez en cuando se cruzaban sus miradas y Avril no podía evitar sacarle la lengua de vez en cuando. La cara de Severus Snape, con su túnica y traje negros, era un absoluto poema del desconcierto. Miraba a todos lados, preocupado porque alguien los viera y luego le miraba con el ceño fruncido para volver su atención al plato. Lo mejor era Regulus que estaba a su lado. Había notado los intercambios de miradas y la traviesa lengua de Avril que escapaba cada dos por tres para molestar a Snape. La chica supo que el muchacho hacía malabares mentales para no reír de la cara confundida y molesta del mestizo. Eso provocó que Avril guiñara un ojo al menor de los Black.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Sirius a su lado.

\- ¿Ves a tu hermano? Estoy a punto de hacerlo reír – respondió olvidando por un momento que estaba enfadada con él.

\- Buena suerte con eso – bufó.

\- Deberías ayudarme. Ya falta poco.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes – la sonrisa pecaminosa de Sirius no prometía nada bueno.

Cuando Regulus desvió nuevamente la mirada, Avril arrugó el ceño al tiempo que sacaba nuevamente su lengua. Sirius sacó también la suya, como un perro impaciente lamió la mejilla de Avril desde la quijada hasta el pómulo y el rostro de la bruja se transformó a uno pasmado. Torció el cuello mirando al animago con espanto, siendo recibida por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que prácticamente le partía la cara al desvergonzado.

Una enorme carcajada se escuchó desde una mesa en diagonal a la que ellos ocupaban.

...

..

.

Unos toques en la puerta los distrajeron del juego en el que estaban. Nunca pudo imaginar lo increíblemente agotador que era pasar más de siete horas seguidas con el dúo principal de los merodeadores. Era un infierno. Incluso Bill y Charlie Weasley le daban menos problemas de los que aquellos dos le daban. La interrupción vino como agua caída del cielo en una temporada de sequía.

\- ¡Yo abro! – gritó Avril levantándose de la butaca en la que la tenían sentada y se llevaba la mano al abdomen para…

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Abortar a nuestro hijo? – Sirius la volvió a sentar y la recolocó al completo -. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los trabajos pesados.

\- Yo abriré la puerta.

\- Sirius, por favor – le suplicó sujetándole de la manga -. Es suficiente. Sea quien sea, no quiero que me vea en estas pintas.

\- No hay peligro, son Frank y Alice – dijo James dándoles paso.

\- ¿Qué…? – Frank ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta al ver el panorama.

El cuarto estaba en perfecto estado. Avril parecía ser la única que no cuadraba del todo.

\- Frank, Alice, sacarme de aquí. Me han obligado a ponerme esto – se señaló su abultada barriga.

Su camisa ocultaba un cojín que casi tienen que meterle a la fuerza porque al infeliz de James se le había metido en la cabeza que estaba aburrido y quería jugar a algo. Cuando Sirius preguntó a qué, el chico de las gafas no tuvo otra cosa que decir más que "a las mamás y papás". Era necesario repetir, que ni siquiera con Bill y Charlie había tenido que jugar a aquello.

Mientras Alice se desternillaba de risa en el suelo, literalmente, Frank parecía más acostumbrado, pero se dio disimuladamente la vuelta para ocultar el temblor de su cuerpo.

\- Por favor, por favor, deja que me lo quite de una vez – pidió de nuevo a Sirius, tirando de la punta del cojín para quitárselo.

\- ¿Estás loca? Nuestro bebé no tiene forma todavía. Si lo tienes ahora será un feto mal parido.

\- No permitiré que mi sobrino sea un feto mal parido – opinó James muy serio -. Mientras esperamos podemos pensar en un nombre.

Avril chilló frustrada a medida que las risas de Frank y Alice aumentaban. Se levantó de la butaca de nuevo, dispuesta a encerrarse en el baño y no volver a salir de allí hasta que la boda terminara.

\- Esa no es una mala idea Cornamenta. Vamos Avril, no te estreses, estás en un estado muy delicado.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡Llego a saber esto y no os perdono en la vida! ¡Por Merlín, Morgana y todo aquel con más cerebro que vosotros! ¡Ya no puedo soportaros más! ¿Cómo lo hace Remus?

James y Sirius la veían correr de un lado a otro de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa merodeadora en sus caras. Era tan divertido sacarla de quicio, y lo mejor de todo era que lo acababan de descubrir ahora. Siempre había sido tan tranquila y lógica cuando le gastaban una broma… pero en esos momentos descubrieron que era cuestión de ser continuos y lanzarle una detrás de otra.

\- Avril, Avril – llamó con falsa tranquilidad James -. Relájate. Mira, Alice ha venido a visitarte.

Estuvo a punto de golpearle la cabeza si no fuera sido por Sirius que le sujetó la mano a tiempo. La volvió a guiar hasta la butaca y la sentó. El por qué continuaba con el cojín todavía bajo su camisa era un misterio para ella, pero tenía la sensación de que si lo sacaba ahora, los dos chicos comenzarían a esparcir por la cena de aquella noche cierto rumor de un aborto. Y el que ellos no tuvieran vergüenza, no quería decir que ella no la tuviera.

\- Alice, tienes que ayudarme. Sácame de aquí – le pidió cuando la chica se sentó a su lado.

A Frank lo alejaron a la otra punta del cuarto con la excusa de que tenían que hablar cosas de hombres. Los muy imbéciles hasta sacaron la caja de puros que había en una de los cajones del escritorio.

\- ¿Bromeas? Lo que tengo que hacer es tener cuidado. Conociéndolos son capaces de enredar a Frank para que les siga el juego.

\- Frank jamás se dejaría enredar de ese modo. Y menos en un juego tan estúpido.

\- Pues tú has acabado jugando – puntualizó sonriendo.

\- Cállate.

Se quedaron mirando cómo los más jóvenes trataban de convencer al mayor de "embarazar" a su "esposa".

\- Frank me ha dicho que vas a dar clases de defensa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo…? – entonces recordó -. Oooh. No espera. Solo dije a Andrew que le enseñaría algunas cosas, nun…

\- Pues ya tienes a unos cuantos alumnos – Alice sonrió con amabilidad. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa -. Andrew no lo ha olvidado y Frank quiere que yo también vaya a practicar junto con él.

\- No tenía pensado dar muchas clases. Algún que otro hechizo y poco más.

\- Pues yo espero que no sea solo eso – Alice empezó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares -. Cuando salgamos de Hogwarts… Frank y yo hemos decidido unirnos a la Orden del Fénix.

Avril se tensó en el asiento sin decir nada. Sabía que tarde o temprano los padres de Neville se unirían y serían unos miembros muy importantes. Pero le dolía de igual modo que se pusieran en peligro.

\- Dice que si voy a unirme, quiere que esté lo más preparada posible para defenderme yo misma. Y no sabemos cómo será el maestro de Defensa de este año.

\- No me estáis poniendo las cosas fáciles – le murmuró -. Yo no soy profesora, no he dado una clase en mi vida – recordó a Harry diciéndoles unas palabras parecidas una vez.

\- Eso no importa. Sabes más que muchos de nosotros y no me refiero a conocimientos que puedas tener, sino a tu experiencia. Es difícil no escuchar ciertos rumores sobre ti, Bertha Jorkins se encargó de esparcirlos muy bien.

\- No soy lo que esperáis – gruñó de mal humor al recordar a la cotilla insoportable.

Lo cierto era que desde que Dumbledore intervino, no volvió a tener problemas con ella. Con una maliciosa sonrisa, James y Sirius se giraron a ver a las dos chicas. James se acercó frotándose las manos con entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, Alice. Por lo visto todavía no estáis casados – señaló a Frank que se rascaba la nuca incómodo -. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

Ante la cara de espanto de Alice, Avril se levantó de un salto.

\- ¡Me pido oficiar la boda! – gritó al tiempo que iba a sacarse el cojín, esperanzada en que de ese modo no tendría que llevarlo.

\- Me parece muy bien cariño – Sirius le tomó la mano impidiéndole que se lo quitara -. Pero te estoy diciendo que todavía es pronto para que tengamos a nuestro hijo.

\- Qué pesado eres de verdad – bufó -. Anda, busca una sábana de sobra ahí en el armario y pónsela a Alice como velo.

...

..

.

La cena transcurrió como la noche pasada. Cada rato que pasaba con los Potter era mejor que el anterior. Además, tuvo una conversación de lo más interesante con Euphemia Potter en el baño que habían adecuado para las mujeres.

\- Oye Avril, perdona que me incumba, pero… tú eres amiga de esa chica, Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es mi mejor amiga – contestó sonriendo.

Salieron sorteando la cola que se había formado y se dirigieron nuevamente a su mesa.

\- Entiendo. Verás, estoy un poco preocupada – confesó -. Sé que a James le lleva gustando desde hace un buen tiempo, pero ella no hace más que rechazarlo. Comprendo que a ella pueda no gustarle… bueno, en realidad no lo entiendo, mi hijo es encantador, pero si a ella no le gusta me preocupa…

\- ¿Quiere mi opinión? – preguntó sonriéndole, ella asintió con la cabeza y se detuvieron antes de llegar a su destino para que nadie las escuchara -. Desde mi punto de vista Lily es una chica madura e independiente, mientras que James resulta… infantil, arrogante… sin ahondar mucho en detalles – se apresuró a decir al ver la ceja alzada de la madre de James -. Como el agua y el aceite. Pero Lily tiene algo que la hace especial. Ella es capaz de ver la bondad dentro de las personas y las acepta tal y como son. Creo que James ha sido capaz de ver eso y de alguna forma quedó prendado de ella. Los celos de por qué prestaba más atención a Snape que a él también han influido, pero eso es caso aparte – desestimó con un movimiento de mano -. Lo que quiero decir es que… James puede comportarse de forma muy sensata cuando la situación lo necesita. No son tan diferentes después de todo y en mi opinión, solo hace falta que Lily termine de darse cuenta. Espere un poco más Euphemia. Lily hará a James el hombre más feliz del mundo mágico y de la Tierra.

\- Alphard Black tenía razón. Eres más de lo que aparentas muchacha – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

El sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas y apresuró a Euphemia para que se sentaran de una vez.

...

..

.

\- Sácame al jardín Sirius, me está empezando a agobiar tanta gente.

Con delicadeza, Sirius comenzó a guiarla fuera del salón de baile, donde habían permanecido las dos últimas horas. Lo vio alzar el brazo y hacer una señal y al poco rato de estar fuera, James ya había acudido a su vera.

Pasearon entre los setos bien cuidados y las flores que permanecían abiertas incluso en la noche. Los farolillos alumbraban con una luz suave el jardín pero todavía permanecía oscuro. Habían colocado algunos bancos aquí y allá para quienes quisieran salir a pasear por la propiedad. Los tres se sentaron en uno.

\- No es por nada, pero ya estoy cansado de tanta boda y tanto baile. Deberíamos alegrar la fiesta de ahí dentro – comentó Sirius.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – preguntó James mientras jugueteaba con su corbata.

\- Es una pena que no esté aquí Lunático. Nos daría una idea estupenda. ¿A ti se te ocurre algo pequeño pájaro? – optó por no contestar -. ¡La tienes! ¡Tienes una idea!

\- ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

\- Ah, pero se te nota en la cara – le pinchó la mejilla con el dedo -. Vamos, compártelo.

\- Canuto tiene razón. Venga Avril, prometemos no reírnos si resulta que no es una buena idea.

\- ¡Oye! Mis ideas son fabulosas.

\- Solo dinos.

No sabía exactamente por qué lo había echado. La razón por la cual llevaba aquello encima era un misterio, pero cuando lo vio en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su habitación en casa de Bathilda no pudo resistirse a echarlo "por si acaso". Abrió su bolso y empezó a rebuscar en él.

\- Veréis, mis amigos Fred y George me regalaron esto – tenía en la mano un envoltorio -. Se llama turrón sangranarices… y más o menos hace lo que su nombre indica. Los crearon con la idea de saltarse las clases con la excusa de una hemorragia nasal.

\- Debes estar bromeando – James le quitó el dulce de la mano -. ¡Esos chicos son unos genios!

\- El problema es que solo tengo ese.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo metemos en la fuente donde está el vino de sauco? – preguntó Sirius.

\- No sé si sus propiedades cambiarán con la mezcla – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué algo explote? – inquirió James encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo pensáis meterlo ahí? Está lleno de gente, no pasaremos desapercibidos.

\- De eso me encargo yo – dijo con seguridad recolocándose las gafas -. Subamos a por la capa.

\- ¿La has traído?

\- Siempre va conmigo, pequeña.

Conseguir la capa duró menos tiempo del esperado. Tener a Sirius Black debajo de esta y de camino a la gran fuente de vino de sauco con el turrón en sus manos, duró menos que lo que se tarda en decir " _colacuerno húngaro_ ". Cuando James y Avril vieron el cucharón del cual se servía el vino moverse solo, removiendo la mezcla, se golpearon con la palma de la mano en la frente.

\- ¿Qué parte de ser discretos no ha entendido? – preguntó Avril.

\- A estas alturas deberías saber que él no es discreto. Llama la atención a donde quiera que va. ¡Le gusta llamar la atención!

\- Por supuesto que sí. El mundo necesita ser iluminado con mi presencia – respondió una voz cerca de ellos, pero el dueño de esta era invisible.

\- Tu luminosa presencia no se ve ahora mismo – recordó Avril -. Salgamos de aquí para que puedas quitarte eso de encima.

\- ¡Espera! Mira nuestra primera víctima – señaló James con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba claro que ese chico era gafe. Iba a comenzar a pensar que Snape se metía en más líos de los que le correspondían por su mala suerte más que otra cosa. Siempre el lugar y el momento equivocados. Llenó el cucharon y dejó caer su contenido sobre un vaso. Después de él unas cuantas personas más lo llenaron también, pero mientras que James y Sirius se reían por lo bajo, Avril fijó sus ojos azules en algo que llamó más su atención.

Al final de la sala, Bellatrix cuchicheaba algo con su hermana y el marido de esta. Parecía apurada y miraba a unos puntos en concreto. Siguió con la vista los lugares que tenía vigilados y comprobó que se trataban de los aurores que habían contratado para proteger la fiesta. Fabian y Gideon habían vuelto también aquella noche.

Cuando volvió a verlos, Bellatrix empujaba a la pareja de recién casados con prisa hacia una puerta que daba a un pasillo, procurando que nadie se percatara de su marcha. No le gustó ni un poquito.

Cogió a James de la manga y tanteó en el aire hasta que fue capaz de dar con Sirius. Los apremió para que la siguieran y tras un enorme jarrón Avril los apretujó a todos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó James cuando empezaron a moverse a la par hacia la misma puerta por la que habían desaparecido.

\- He visto a Bellatrix muy rara. Se ha llevado a Lucius y Narcissa por aquí.

\- No sabía que te gustara meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa exuberante.

\- Solo cuando los asuntos son chungos. No me fío ni un pelo de ellos – pero entonces se detuvo a pensarlo.

Después de todo a lo mejor no era tan buena idea. Se trataba de tres mortífagos (incluyendo a Narcissa por estar desposada con uno), contra tres adolescentes. Si los pillaban estaban metidos en un buen lío y si la cosa era más grave de lo que parecía no quería meter a Sirius y James en problemas de los que no pudieran salir.

\- Vaya, cualquiera diría que acabas de conocerlos.

No contestó al último comentario de Sirius. Si él supiera hasta qué punto los conocía…

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Tenéis razón. Dejémoslo, esto no nos incumbe y…

\- Ah, no – negó James -. Ya es tarde para echarse hacia atrás. Has alimentado al monstruo.

\- Quítale los tacones James, repiquetean demasiado sobre el suelo – dijo Sirius mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para que mantuviese el equilibrio.

Aquella maniobra en un pasillo oscuro, bajo la capa, sin luces y desértico donde se escuchaba hasta la más suave respiración fue toda una aventura que Avril no quería repetir. Descalza y con dos testarudos a ambos lados llegaron hasta una puerta donde un pequeño elfo tocaba suavemente. Llevaba en una bandeja de plata cuatro copas y una jarra con algo dentro.

La puerta fue abierta por Bellatrix, a sus espaldas una suave luz de velas la enmarcaba y las sombras la hacían verse macabra. El perfil de Dobby se entrevió cuando le dio paso dentro de la estancia bajo la estricta mirada de la mujer y tanto James como Sirius vieron el momento de entrar pasando por su lado.

Aquello le daba cada vez más mala espina a Avril. Entraron sin ser descubiertos y se agazaparon en una esquina del estudio. Una enorme mesa de caoba estaba en el centro y las paredes recubiertas de libros. Dos velas encendidas eran la única iluminación junto con la luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal cuando las nubes no la tapaban. Unas nubes que no habían estado en el cielo antes.

No le quitó la vista al pequeño elfo que servía las copas y las dejaba sobre la mesa para luego irse a una esquina a parecer invisible, hasta que notó a James y Sirius tensarse a su lado. La mano de este último le tapó la boca de repente y antes de que pudiera fulminarle con la mirada, reconoció la alta figura de negro que permanecía al lado del matrimonio.

Maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió seguirles.

\- Su presencia aquí es un gran honor, mi señor – retomó Lucius la conversación que habían empezado antes de que el elfo llegara -. Le agradecemos desde lo más profundo que haya acudido.

\- No podía perderme el enlace de uno de mis mejores sirvientes – su voz sonaba ronca, como si le costara a sus cuerdas vocales crear un sonido más alto que un siseo -. Por supuesto que debía venir a felicitaros.

\- Nos alaga con sus palabras, mi señor – intervino educadamente Narcissa.

Avril percibió un leve temblor en la mano con la que se sujetaba al brazo de su marido. Voldemort avanzó un paso hasta ellos y alargó su mano. Rozó la barbilla de la bruja de modo que alzara su mirada y después deslizó esa pálida y esquelética mano hasta la de ella sujetándola levemente. El terror en los ojos de Narcissa era incalculable y ocultaba lo mejor que su noble educación le había enseñado el asco que sentía por su tacto frío y escurridizo.

\- Es tal y como debe ser.

\- ¡Mi señor! – muerta de celos, Bellatrix se acercó para imponer su presencia -. No sabe la felicidad que sentí cuando oí su llamado. Y nos habría encantado tenerlo en el banquete e incluso como invitado en nuestras habitaciones.

La mandíbula de Lucius se tensó, pero no corrigió a Bellatrix con respecto a quien pertenecía aquella casa como para ir ofreciéndola así como así.

\- Sabes perfectamente por qué no he acudido. El mundo mágico me teme y así es como debe ser. Una vez tenga el Ministerio en mi poder por completo no habrá necesidad de andarse con tanto cuidado.

\- Sí, mi señor. Lo comprendemos, mi señor – sonaba como la loca en la que se había convertido.

\- Permítanos invitarlo a una copa – dijo Lucius señalando la mesa -. Sería todo un honor que brindara con nosotros.

\- Por supuesto que sí, mi querido Lucius. Pero antes… – su mano se adentró en la túnica y sacó una pequeña encuadernación en negro, un diario – quisiera darte esto.

Nadie en el estudio pronunció una palabra. Notaba las miradas curiosas de James y Sirius, quienes permanecían curiosamente quietos y en guardia. Supo de qué se trataba. Le estaba entregando el diario, el diario de Tom Riddle, aquel que casi le cuesta la vida a Ginny y a Harry.

\- Este es mi regalo por tu enlace, y también, una muestra de la confianza que deposito en ti. Has servido fielmente y mereces una recompensa. Custodia celosamente esto que te entrego – su voz caló pesadamente en todos -. Protégelo con tu vida, de ser necesario.

Se lo tendió a Lucius, quien al cogerlo entre sus manos parecía que le hubiesen colocado una losa a sus espaldas. Su rostro empalideció y una mueca de desagrado se esbozó en él. Avril sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentimientos negativos y de odio rondándole, consumiéndole. La mano de Bellatrix se adhirió al brazo de Malfoy como si estuviera imantado.

\- Espero que sepas el honor que esto supone – le espetó medio en susurro -. Más te vale estar a la medida de las expectativas.

\- Lo estaré. Cumpliré con sus órdenes, mi señor – tanto él como Narcissa se inclinaron -. Nadie sabrá de esto y nadie más lo tendrá en su poder.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Lucius – una macabra sonrisa heló la sangre de los que todavía permanecían bajo la capa -. Y ahora, ¿brindamos?

Los cuatro cogieron una copa cada uno e hicieron un brindis. Voldemort se la llevó a los prácticamente inexistentes labios y le dio un trago antes que el resto.

Mientras que los otros tres abrían los ojos en sorpresa, Avril los cerraba sintiendo que aquello no podía ir peor. Un hilo de sangre empezó a escurrir de la demacrada nariz del mago tenebroso bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Sintió la mano de James cogerla de un brazo y la de Sirius de otro. Parecían preparados para salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos has hecho!? – encolerizó Bellatrix, gritando sin miramientos a Dobby. El pobre temblaba tanto que parecía estar saltando -. ¡Estúpido engendro de mierda! ¿¡Qué es lo que pretendías!?

\- ¡Dobby no ha hecho nada! ¡Lo juro! – gritó asustado cuando Bellatrix le apuntó con la varita -. ¡Dobby solo llenó la jarra del vino de sauco de la fiesta como le ordenaron y lo trajo aquí!

Temerosos todos tenían su atención puesta en Voldemort, pensando que en cualquier momento mataría a todos allí con un avada. Sin embargo, tan solo sacó su varita y pronunció un " _finite intantatem"_ que dejó a Avril sin palabras. El finite no funcionaba con los productos de Fred y George, sino que aumentaba sus efectos. Pero el hechizo de Voldemort detuvo su hemorragia al instante. Hasta ese punto llegaba el alcance de su poder y ella estaba deseando salir por patas de allí.

Se oyeron gritos provenientes del salón de baile, donde las narices de muchos sangraban como ríos y algunos magos y brujas terminaban desmayados. Bellatrix lanzó un " _Crucio_ " a Dobby, el pobre elfo gritó, lloró y suplicó misericordia. Como la atención de la bruja estaba más centrada en complacer a su señor que en el pobre Dobby, pronto cesó su hechizo, pero el daño estaba hecho. Avril hubiera salido en ese preciso instante a detenerla de no ser por James y Sirius que la retuvieron. Gracias al jaleo de fuera, no escucharon el ruido que ellos hicieron.

\- Olvídalo Bellatrix. Solo es una pequeña broma, por lo que veo – sus ojos inyectados en sangre traspasaron a Lucius -. Deberías tener más cuidado con la seguridad en tus fiestas. Cualquiera podría envenenarte.

Era una amenaza para el futuro que no pasó desapercibida. Suplicaron su perdón y misericordia. Voldemort simplemente se marchó.

\- ¡Esto no quedará así! – gritó Bellatrix -. ¿¡Te das cuenta de la vergüenza que esto supone!?

\- No lo entiendo, el vino estaba bien antes de que lo sirvieran. Siempre obligo a los elfos a probarlo – dijo Narcissa.

\- ¡Estúpida! ¿En serio no te haces una mísera idea de quién ha podido ser? – le gruñó.

\- ¿Estás hablando de tu primo? – preguntó Lucius siguiendo el hilo que Bellatrix había trazado.

\- ¿Quién más si no? ¡Esa maldita escoria, traidor a la sangre y vergüenza de nuestra familia! ¡Está muerto en el mismo momento en que lo encuentre!

...

..

.

Le resultaba imposible dormir. No hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto de que, de no haber estado ella allí, nada de aquello habría ocurrido. Sirius no habría ido a la boda, jamás habrían gastado la broma con el turrón sangranarices, no habrían visto a Voldemort entregándole el horrocrux a Lucius y por supuesto Sirius no se habría peleado con toda su familia después y se habrían tenido que marchar todos de la boda. Y ahora estaban durmiendo en la casa de los Potter, los tres de nuevo en el mismo cuarto por cabezonería de aquellos dos.

Se dio media vuelta, perdiendo de vista la espalda de James para encontrarse de frente con Sirius, despierto.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- No. Lo siento, Sirius. Todo ha sido…

\- Shhh. No lo digas. No es culpa tuya. Han sido dos días increíbles y todo habría sido mucho peor de no haber estado tú. Mira la parte positiva, hemos conseguido fastidiarle la boda a Narcissa.

\- Creo que no te das cuenta del peligro que hemos corrido – le reprochó.

\- Claro que me he dado cuenta. Jamás he pasado tanto miedo. Tenía miedo por James. Y por ti.

\- Si nos hubieran visto…

\- Pero no nos vieron – replicó.

\- No debería haber propuesto ir desde un principio.

\- Fuimos James y yo quienes terminamos por obligarte a ir – le recordó, cansado de que se echase toda la culpa -. Deja de mortificarte. Todo salió bien.

\- Pero también ha sido culpa mía que te pelearas con tu familia – realmente era culpable de todo -. No debería haber sacado el turrón. Todo el mundo acabó con la ropa empapada de su propia sangre y tú…

\- Yo me he librado finalmente de mi familia para siempre. ¿Crees que me importa si se han ensuciado de sangre o no? ¿Crees que me importa lo más mínimo que mi familia me dé la espalda? Llevan toda una vida, Avril, haciendo eso mismo – le sonrió mínimamente en la oscuridad del cuarto -. Ahora por fin puedo estar con quien verdaderamente quiero y en cuestión de unos meses podré olvidarme definitivamente de ellos.

Se refería a cumplir la mayoría de edad. En noviembre cumpliría los 17 y todas las amenazas que su madre le hizo a voz en grito se cumplirían. Lo había desheredado y juraba y perjuraba que no volvería a pisar la casa Black en lo que le quedaba de vida. En contra a lo esperado por todos, Sirius respondió con una palmada y un "por fin, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en hacer eso?"

Verdaderamente los odiaba. Era sorprendente que Sirius no guardara ni un mínimo de aprecio por la familia con la que se había criado. Solo unos pocos que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano se libraban.

\- Me duele mucho la forma en la que te tratan – Sirius soltó una risita entre dientes, haciéndole ver que era absurdo que pensara eso -. Y es evidente que nada de esto habría pasado de no haber…

\- Deja de darle vueltas al mismo tema una y otra vez – interrumpió -. Avril, yo mismo había desertado a principios de verano. Había escapado de mi casa para no volver jamás y habría acabado en el mismo punto en el que estoy ahora. La única razón de haber acudido a la boda, era saber que tú vendrías y que los Potter también estarían allí. Habría montado yo solo la más gorda de haber estado solo. Olvídalo, ¿vale?

\- Vale, pero deja de interrumpirme. No dejas que me exprese.

Avril seguía con sus propias dudas, pero ya nada podía hacer. Sabía que su presencia allí cambiaría hechos y cosas. Sabía que el pasado estaba cambiando y el futuro ya no sería el mismo que ella vivió. Pero le costaba hacerse a la idea.

\- Ahora que estamos solos… – James soltó un ronquido tras la espalda de Avril - hablemos de cosas más interesantes.

\- Miedo me das cuando hablas así – contestó ella.

\- ¿Recuerdas Hogsmeade?

\- Como olvidarlo – fue un ataque cobarde donde algunos alumnos murieron y jamás perdonaría a los mortífagos ni a Voldemort por ello.

\- ¿Y recuerdas lo que te dije?

Agradeció la oscuridad, porque su cara se había encendido como una antorcha. Nunca en su vida había reaccionado así frente a nadie. Si alguien se le confesaba, ella sentía vergüenza e incluso lástima por no poder corresponder, pero cuando Sirius le dijo que la quería, cuando la besó como si no hubiera mañana pero el prometía crear uno con sus propias manos, sintió felicidad.

\- Cl-claro… sí, lo recuerdo – contestó trémula.

\- Verás, resulta que pensaba que podrías olvidarlo – no podía verla con exactitud, pero sabía que la sonrisa de Sirius se extendía por su cara como la mantequilla sobre el pan caliente -. Así que me gustaría que lo retomáramos.

\- ¿Retomar qué? – su voz salió más aguda de lo que pretendía, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y el corazón le iba a la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí.

Las manos de Sirius subieron entre ellos hasta acunar el rostro de Avril. Ella cubrió las de él con las suyas por inercia, sintiendo que le saldría humo por las orejas.

\- Te lo diré de nuevo. Te quiero. Nada ha cambiado en estos meses. Sigo queriendo pasar cada minuto del día y de la noche contigo. Me siento un imbécil por depender tantísimo de ti.

Acercó su cara a la de ella y juntó sus frentes. Avril cerró sus ojos al sentir su contacto. Se sorprendió a si misma cuando notó que esperaba más, quería más de él, que la besara y no dejara esa pequeña separación entre ellos.

\- Dime algo pequeño pájaro. Dime que me quieres o que no quieres verme otra vez la cara, pero dime algo.

Era justo que ella se sincerara con él, cuando Sirius le había dicho de nuevo todo lo que le rondaba. Pensó en cómo la había tratado últimamente, en toda la atención que ponía en ella y en su bienestar. Era como un perro guardián, siempre a su vera, ahuyentando los problemas y dándole fuerzas incluso sin que él lo supiera.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan extremista? – dijo finalmente en susurros -. Definitivamente, sé que siento algo por ti – y su precipitado corazón era la prueba de ello. Cuando notó la inspiración de Sirius se precipitó a aclarar -. No estoy diciendo que esté enamorada de ti… pero definitivamente estás yendo por el buen camino para hacer que yo también te quiera. Tal vez… ¿tal vez ya estoy enamorada y no lo sé?

Con esas últimas palabras el chico prácticamente saltó en la cama. Por fin estaba consiguiendo de ella algo más de lo que le había mostrado.

\- ¡Genial! Vamos a intentarlo entonces.

\- Shhhh. Vas a despertar a James.

No quiso decirle que Cornamenta llevaba despierto todo el tiempo, incapaz de dormir como ellos. Al notar que Avril no respondía a su propuesta, se apresuró a dejar claras algunas cosas. Estaba deseando tener posesión sobre ella, quería poder besarla y acariciarla cuando quisiera, ladrarles de frente a los tíos que intentaran mirarla tan siquiera. Pero ante todo era un caballero y ella tenía que darle el permiso. Salir con ella implicaba todo eso, desde su punto de vista y todo un mundo más a su lado.

\- Avril, te juro que jamás te haría daño. Si lo que temes es que pueda estar con otra chica, eso no va a pasar. Es decir, soy irresistible y mi fama me precede. No puedo evitar que otras se deleiten mirando, pero te juro que solo tú puedes tocar.

\- El problema no es ese – se le había dibujado una sonrisa al escucharle hablar. Ella ya daba por hecho que él no estaría con otra, porque de ser así, lo mandaba a pasear solito. Pensó en el mejor modo de decirlo -. Sirius, sabes que mi vida aquí es una completa bola de secretos. Solo conoces una pequeña parte.

\- ¿Me la contarás alguna vez?

\- Sí, y si por mi fuera lo haría ahora mismo. Pero no es el momento.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? No es como si lo fueras a mantener oculto para siempre.

\- ¿Y si me odias cuando lo sepas? ¿Y si dejas de quererme por ocultarte algo tan gordo?

\- ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Dejarías de quererme si fuera al contrario? – aclaró esperando su respuesta con algo de miedo.

Se lo pensó por un tiempo, pero supo al instante que realmente no dejaría de quererle. Podía sentirse decepcionada por habérselo ocultado durante tanto tiempo, pero seguiría amándole.

\- No…

\- ¿Lo ves? En ese caso yo tampoco. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?

\- Porque a las mujeres les gusta hacerse las difíciles – contestó James.

Avril se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirar la espalda de James. Él hizo lo mismo encarándolos con una sonrisa oculta en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

\- Desde el principio. No he pegado ojo tampoco.

\- Pero has roncado – recordó ella.

\- Llevo la actuación en la sangre, pero vamos a lo que importa. ¿Vas a salir de una vez con Sirius?

\- Eso no es asunto…

\- ¡Oh, claro que lo es! Tienes que salir ya con él para que de ese modo podamos centrarnos todos de una buena vez en que Lily salga conmigo.

\- Que Lily salga contigo implica que tú – hizo énfasis en el "tú" -, cambies de actitud.

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo que caiga en mis redes – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Te veo muy confiado Cornamenta – dijo su amigo.

\- Yo siempre tengo la razón Canuto. Y de este año no pasa. Ahora bien, ¿qué vais a hacer vosotros dos? Me tenéis en vilo.

Avril volvió a enrojecer. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y mucho menos tener público.

\- Me lo pensaré, ¿vale? – murmurando dijo – Te contestaré cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.

...

..

.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Molly? – preguntó mirando el techo de la habitación.

\- Sí claro. ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Lily daba vueltas sobre su silla giratoria, esperando que le contara algo más interesante que lo que fuera ocurrido con Molly.

\- Ya ha tenido al bebé. Se llama Percival, Percy Weasley. Le han puesto el nombre de un tío que murió poco después de las vacaciones de Navidad pasadas – entonces una sonrisa victoriosa asomó en sus labios -. Y yo he ganado seis monedas de oro apostando por el sexo del bebé – escuchó a Lily suspirar.

\- Me has asustado tonta. Pensaba que te reías por la muerte de ese hombre.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Lily, por favor! – ambas estallaron en carcajadas, pero la pelirroja pronto recuperó la seriedad.

\- Tenemos que hablar. No puedes posponerlo más, me has evitado todo el verano – le dijo en reproche -. En el colegio no es que me explicaras mucho.

\- No es algo de lo que pueda hablar así como así. Y por supuesto no pensaba decírtelo por carta, imagina que alguien interceptara el correo.

\- Por eso te he invitado – Lily se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el borde de su cama para verla a los ojos -. No me enfadé contigo por ocultármelo, porque entiendo que no es algo que puedas contar. Pero ahora ya lo sé y sí que me enfadaré si no me lo explicas todo. Déjame hacerte las cosas más fáciles.

Sabía que no podía posponerlo más tiempo y tampoco era justo para ella. Era su mejor amiga, podía confiar en ella pero tenía miedo de que averiguara más cosas de las que debía. Enterarse de que en unos pocos años podía morir es algo que no sienta bien a nadie. Tampoco debía saber que acabaría casada con James Potter y teniendo un hijo en común, porque de ser así era capaz de tirarse por la ventana en ese preciso instante.

\- Está bien, te lo explicaré todo. Pero hay cosas que no puedo decirte, cosas sobre tu futuro, por ejemplo.

Lily inspiró con fuerza, tratando de ocultar la emoción que la embargaba.

\- ¿Me conoces en el futuro?

Por favor, que alguien le lanzara un avada. Acababa de meter la pata hasta lo más hondo.

\- Más o menos. Pero te he dicho que no podemos hablar sobre eso – la reprendió y ya de paso, se reprendió mentalmente a ella misma. Si es que a veces era de tonta…

\- Vale, dejaremos eso para otra ocasión – se frotó las manos con expectativas -. ¿Por dónde empezamos? ¿Quieres palomitas? Puedo hacer palomitas.

\- Asegurémonos de que no hay nadie escuchando y después pensamos en palomitas – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que Lily le estaba contagiando su entusiasmo. Estaba bien poder hablar de eso con alguien más a parte de Dumbledore, quien por supuesto, no debía enterarse de que Lily ahora lo sabía... ¿o a lo mejor sí?

\- Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí – se levantó de la cama de un salto y abrió la puerta con energía -. Voy a comprobar que Petunia se ha marchado ya con Vernon. Es una cotilla y siempre entra en mi cuarto para espiar mis cosas.

Se marchó a la velocidad de un huracán, dejando a Avril sola para que recordara el momento justo en el que la sorprendió descubriendo su secreto.

 _..._

 _\- Avril, tú en realidad… no eres de este tiempo, ¿me equivoco?_

 _No contestó en un principio. Más bien esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad e intentó hacer lo mismo de siempre, desviar la conversación._

 _\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Lily? – se llevó la mano libre del cabestrillo a la cara y suspiró con fuerza antes de continuar -. Lo siento, Lils, pero estoy muy cansada. De verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto._

 _\- Pues yo creo que sí. ¿Sabes qué? – negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta ella para quitarle la mano del rostro y sujetársela con fuerza -. Vas a escucharme. No tienes que decir nada, solo escucha y dame la razón._

 _Intentó decir algo pero Lily la cortó y la sentó en los escalones de la gran bañera del baño de los prefectos. No iba a librarse por mucho que lo quisiera._

 _\- Me he dado cuenta de cosas – empezó -. Llevo tiempo notando cosas raras Avril. Cuando hablas de tus amigos… cuando cuentas las cosas que pasaste con ellos… no me cuadra._

 _\- ¿El qué no te cuadra? – preguntó mareada de repente._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Son muchas cosas para hacer en solo tres años – Avril cruzó su mirada azul con la verde de Lily, debía concederle un punto por eso -. Las cosas que cuentas no cuadran con las fechas que dices. Que en tres años, teniendo en cuenta que tenías desde los once a los trece, hayas pasado por tantas cosas – volvió a negar con la cabeza -. Es que no es posible. Es muy poco tiempo Avril. ¡Y eras muy joven!_

 _\- ¿Y solo por eso sacas esa conclusión? A lo mejor he podido mentirte, ¿no es eso una posibilidad más acertada?_

 _\- No Avril – dijo con una sonrisa -. Sabes mentir, lo reconozco. Pero cuando cuentas ciertas cosas, cuando hablas de momentos específicos que pasaste con ese chico, Harry; o con Ron y Hermione… Deberías verte, tu cara se ilumina cuando recuerdas eso y después puedo ver la desolación que deja en ti el recuerdo. Descarté que pudieras estar mintiendo hace mucho._

 _Incapaz de mirarla, Avril bajó la mirada topándose con el desastre que estaba hecho su ropa. Cubierta de sangre, de vendas y magulladuras. Y ahora venía Lily a ponerla más sensible. Dejó que ella siguiera hablando, sin confirmar o desmentir nada._

 _\- También he visto tus apuntes._

 _\- ¿Mis apuntes? – la miró como si le fueran salido alas -. ¿Los de clase? – otros no tenía -. ¿Qué tienen que ver? – Lily sonrió amablemente._

 _\- Te equivocas en las fechas Avril – aclaró -. Escribes años que todavía no han sido y luego lo tachas. Sabes cosas que todavía no hemos dado, como si te conocieras las asignaturas. Actúas como si supieras cosas que el resto no. También te he escuchado decir en algún momento algo sobre que no debería haber pasado tal cosa, como ha sido el caso de hoy._

 _La miró extrañada, sin saber a qué se refería._

 _\- No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? – le dijo -. Decías tus pensamientos en voz alta Avril. Decías que no recordabas que te hubieran contado nada sobre esto. Que lo que ha ocurrido hoy no debería haber pasado, entre otras cosas. A veces lo haces, eso de decir tus pensamientos en voz alta. Es como si escuchando tu propia voz, no perdieras el hilo de tus pensamientos y lo hace real._

 _Le sorprendía que Lily la conociera tan bien, que la hubiera observado tanto._

 _\- Lily yo…_

 _\- He estado investigando un poco, y el viaje en el tiempo es la conclusión más probable. Si no es eso, dime de una buena vez qué es lo que te pasa, porque ya no aguanto tanto secretismo._

 _\- Suponiendo que estás en lo correcto – dijo después de meditarlo un rato -. ¿Qué harías?_

 _\- Bombardearte a preguntas – contestó sincera. Avril la miró con una expresión que rozaba el alivio -. Si crees que voy a dejarte de lado por esto, estás muy equivocada. Al principio me sentí mal porque no me lo hubieras dicho. Pero es cierto que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, sabiendo todo lo que sabes, también habría callado. Me gustaría que confiaras en mi Avril._

 _\- Confío en ti, Lily. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que soy de tenerte._

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en lo cierto? ¿Vienes del futuro?_

 _\- De 1998 para ser exactas._

 _Lily contuvo el aliento de emoción antes de soltar toda una retahíla de preguntas._

 _\- ¿Es tu primer viaje? ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por qué a este año? ¿Puedes volver? ¿Por qué quisiste viajar?_

 _\- Espera Lily – dijo con una sonrisa -. No puedo contestarte a todo a la vez. Hagamos algo. Te respondo esto y el resto de preguntas lo dejamos para otra ocasión – iba a refutarle pero Avril no la dejó -. Estoy cansada Lils. Y aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas, por favor._

 _\- Y yo te digo que no. Puedes descansar después – se negó encabezonada -. Esta conversación me la debes y voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que hables conmigo._

 _Derrotada, Avril suspiró decidida a decírselo todo de una vez. Confiaba en que así la dejara en paz antes._

 _\- Bien, pero vamos por partes. No te salgas de la tangente._

 _La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, haciendo que las dos brujas dieran un salto del susto. Era la Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, que le habían pedido que reuniera a todos los alumnos y alumnas para comenzar con el traslado a sus casas. Le dijeron que bajarían en seguida, pero no pareció muy convencida porque prometió volver a pasarse en cinco minutos. Cuando se marchó, Avril miró a Lily con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa resignada._

 _\- Vale, pero que sepas que debes una conversación de las gordas. Aún así, tienes tiempo de contestar unas pocas. Empieza. ¿Es la primera vez que viajas?_

 _\- No, hice un viaje en el tiempo de unas horas antes que este – contestó rápidamente. Tenían prisa después de todo -. De no haber sido por ese viaje, yo no estaría aquí ahora._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres dec…?_

 _\- Lily… no hay tiempo para divagar, ¿recuerdas? – Lily se disculpó y le recordó las otras preguntas, pero con un montón de dudas surcando su rostro -. No, no puedo repetir un viaje tan lejano en el tiempo, ya te lo explicaré mejor. Yo no decidí el año, resultó al azar. No, jamás podré volver a aquel tiempo y no es que quisiera hacer el viaje a posta, de hecho fue un contratiempo bastante desagradable._

...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, mostrando a Lily con un cuenco de palomitas de maíz.

\- Creo que se me han quemado – dijo mirándolas con el ceño fruncido.

\- Eres igual de desastre que yo para la cocina – rió.

Toma, come lo que puedas. Tuney se ha ido con Vernon y mis padres no nos molestarán. Venga, desembucha. Quiero saberlo todo.

...

..

.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaannnn...! Jajajajaja buenos días a todos! He vuelto de mis vacaciones, donde apenas he podido tomar el sol por lo que este año he vuelto igual de blanca a como me fui. En fin, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Por cierto, como he vuelto hace unas horas, no he tenido tiempo de contestaros los comentarios, pero los he leído todos y cuando tenga un rato de lugar me pongo a contestar.

Ya sabéis cómo se desarrolló la conversación de Avril y Lily en Hogwarts y continuará en el próximo capítulo, donde espero que se solucionen más dudas de las que se creen. Además volverán a Hogwarts y... bueno, no voy a contar nada jajajajaja espero que lo que esperéis con muchas ganas.

Y? Qué os ha parecido? Dobby es un niño! A Voldemort le ha sangrado la nariz! Y Avril ha jugado a las mamás y los papás! Madre mía, tenía ganas de poner una escena absurda como esa y espero que os hayáis reído tanto como yo al escribirla. Momentos de felicidad son necesarios entre tanta miseria (decir miseria es un poco fuerte, digamos... yo que sé, insertad la palabra que queráis).

Bueno, en cuanto al siguiente capítulo... no lo tengo terminado todavía. Así que no sé cuando podré subirlo. De modo que os prometo que en cuanto lo tenga y mi hermana (la editora jajajajajaja) le de el visto bueno (que suele ser al instante de leerlo) yo lo subo. Pero claro, no se si será mañana, pasado dentro de una semana o dentro de tres. Sorry por eso.

Ya me despido.

Un kiss.

Debyom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: el capítulo de hoy contiene una explicación sobre el viaje en el tiempo que puede resultar bastante… enrevesada (según palabras de mi hermana). Después de leerlo estoy segura que continuareis con un montón de dudas, por lo que os animo a preguntar lo que sea. A mi hermana le costó entenderlo al principio y tuve que explicárselo. Una vez lo entendió dijo que, después de todo, estaba explicado de la mejor forma posible y que no se le ocurría un modo más simple de expresarlo a como yo lo había hecho. Así que se quedará así. La forma en la que funciona el viaje en el tiempo es así porque a mi me conviene para que me cuadren las cosas y porque bueno, la historia es mía al fin y al cabo, jajajajajajaja. Sin más os dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

 **El tiempo**

Avril le contó a Lily las cosas desde el principio. Que su familia procedía de un largo linaje de viajadores temporales, que todos tenían el gen corriendo por sus venas y que en el preciso instante en que un hechizo temporal los tocara o utilizaran un giratiempos, como fue su caso, la maldición se activaría y los enviaría a un tiempo anterior al suyo.

\- No termino de entender muy bien la dinámica del viaje – dijo Lily mientras jugueteaba con las palomitas quemadas del cuenco.

En el cuarto el olor de estas todavía persistía y con el calor terminaron por abrir la ventana para que les llegara el fresco. Pensar que en cinco días volverían a retomar las clases le daba cierta pereza. Incluso se había llevado a casa de Lily todas sus pertenencias para no tener que volver a casa de Bathilda.

\- A ver, dame un papel, un bolígrafo, un lápiz y una goma – pidió pensando en la mejor forma de explicarlo.

\- ¿Todo eso? ¿Quieres también la casa del vecino? – rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio.

\- Todavía no. Tal vez te la pida más adelante.

Lily se lo entregó todo y Avril fue a ponerse en la mesa para escribir. Dibujó una línea recta con el lápiz en medio del folio.

\- Esta es la línea temporal que yo tenía – explicó y puso unas tres fechas entre medias, el año de su nacimiento, 1980; el año en que hizo el viaje en el tiempo, 1994; y en el que hizo el salto, 1998-. Mira, en 1994 yo estaba en tercero y utilicé el giratiempos durante unas horas. Se activó mi maldición y fue preparándose hasta que en 1998, simplemente hice el viaje – señaló una fecha más atrás de su nacimiento, justo el año a donde ella fue a parar cuya fecha también escribió; 1974 -. El espacio-tiempo es continuo. Cuando yo viajé al pasado, todo lo que he conocido se borró, porque así es como funciona – con la goma borró la línea que había hecho hasta la fecha en la que ella había retrocedido, es decir, hasta 1974 -. Ahora todo está empezando a reescribirse, pasará el tiempo y esta vez ya no es tan fácil cambiarla – cogió el bolígrafo y trazó nuevamente la línea con él en vez de con el lápiz -. Llegará la fecha de mi nacimiento, llegará la fecha en la que hice el viaje. Si hago cambios en el tiempo, ese viaje es muy probable que no ocurra y mi otro yo jamás hará el viaje que yo he hecho. Si por el contrario resulta que sí lo hace – y colocó nuevamente con el bolígrafo la fecha en la que hizo el salto temporal -, esta Avril vivirá todo lo que yo he vivido sin posibilidad de cambio, porque el futuro ya está reescrito, ¿ves? – intentó borrar la línea con la goma, pero no era posible porque estaba hecha con boli en vez de lápiz -. Solo podría cambiarse algo, si otra persona de mi familia hiciera un viaje en el tiempo y cambiara algo.

\- Es bastante confuso – dijo Lily -. Entonces, si esta Avril hace también el viaje, ¿ella vivirá todo lo que tú has vivido exactamente del mismo modo?

\- Así es. Pero ten cuidado porque es completamente distinto al funcionamiento de otros viajes temporales, como los giratiempos. Mira, te pondré otro ejemplo. Los giratiempos funcionan del siguiente modo y es lo que los diferencia del viaje en el tiempo que en mi familia realizamos. Con el giratiempo estamos coexistiendo al mismo tiempo con nosotros mismos. Has leído sobre ellos ¿no? Encontrarte contigo mismo de frente podría suponer que te volvieras loco o incluso que te ataques a ti mismo. Los giratiempos no están creados para cambiar cosas, sino para aprovechar el tiempo de otro modo, mi familia ya lo dejó claro… ¿te he dicho que fue un tío lejano mío el que lo inventó?

\- No, y suena muy interesante, pero vamos a terminar con esto primero, ¿vale? – dijo Lily.

\- Claro, perdona. A lo que iba. Jugar con el tiempo es muy peligroso, y el giratiempo trabaja en bucle. Una cosa ocurre, porque tu yo del futuro ha viajado al pasado y hecho que ocurra – al ver la cara de Lily, retomó el papel, haciendo círculos sin sentido mientras ponía su propio caso como ejemplo -. Horas antes de usar el giratiempo, estábamos a punto de morir por una criatura. Se escuchó un sonido a lo lejos que la distrajo y nosotros fuimos capaces de escapar. Después Harry se vio rodeado de dementores y un patronus que vino de ninguna parte lo salvó – Lily se guardó la exclamación para ella sola -. Hicimos un viaje de tres horas al pasado y nos seguimos a nosotros mismos. Hermione fue quien imitó el sonido de la criatura para alejarla y no nos atacara y fue el mismo Harry quien se salvó a sí mismo de los dementores. ¿Entiendes? Es un bucle.

\- Ya veo, aquellos que os salvaron fuisteis vosotros del futuro y después hicisteis un viaje para salvaros a vosotros mismos.

\- Lo has pillado.

\- ¿Y por qué tu viaje temporal es distinto?

\- Porque abarca más tiempo. Si te das cuenta, aún no he nacido y mi presencia aquí está cambiando todo lo que he conocido.

\- ¿Y cuanto tú nazcas? ¿Qué pasará si te encuentras a ti misma?

\- Posiblemente una de las dos no dure mucho tiempo. No creo que podamos coexistir juntas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Avril se encogió de hombros.

\- Quiero decir que no sé exactamente qué va a pasar. Existe la posibilidad de que yo no nazca.

\- Pero si no naces, no harás el viaje.

\- Te digo que da igual si lo hago o no – señaló el papel con la línea dibujada a boli -. Una vez escrito en bolígrafo, no se puede borrar. Lo hecho, hecho está. Solo otra persona que viaje al pasado y no sea yo, puede cambiar lo que yo he hecho.

\- ¿¡Y qué será de ti y tu existencia!? – preguntó cada vez más preocupada.

\- Me convertiré en una paradoja en el tiempo. Existiré, pero no tendré un principio, solo un final.

\- ¿Por qué suena tan triste? – los ojos de Lily se empañaron -. Me estás preocupando.

\- Oh Lily, está bien. Yo ya contaba con esto – la pelirroja se acercó y se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Vas a estar bien, ¿verdad?

\- Verdad – contestó para tranquilizarla -. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Vale, al ser tan grande el salto temporal que he realizado, no puede darse un bucle como con el giratiempos. Necesita un inicio, una persona que lo empiece, ya que pueden pasar muchas cosas de por medio. Si luego resulta que se repite, perfecto, pero sino, tampoco ocurre una gran catástrofe. El tiempo seguirá fluyendo. Te podré otro ejemplo.

\- Por favor, porque me cuesta seguirte el hilo – dijo Lily.

\- Piensa que te estoy dando unas clases intensivas de lo que mi abuela Moira me enseñó durante años, es normal que te confundas – cogió nuevamente el bolígrafo y puso una fecha más en la línea temporal, la de 1981 -. Mira, en este año enfermé del virus de la escama de sirena, una enfermedad que, si no te andas con cuidado, no la notas hasta unas pocas horas antes de… bueno, ya sabes, morirte.

\- ¡Pero eso es horrible Avril! – exclamó asustada -. ¿Cómo te contagiaste?

\- En el callejón Diagón. Una bruja salió del callejón Knorcturn y al pasar por mi lado me esparció un poco de esas escamas. Se consiguen de sirenas muertas que se pudrieron al sol y son una enfermedad bastante jodida. Tiene cura, pero claro, tienes que pillarla a tiempo. Voy a lo que nos interesa. Me contagié y mi familia no se dio cuenta de que estaba enferma hasta que fue muy tarde. Llamaron a un medimago para que viniera a casa, pero este no llegaba.

\- No me digas que…

\- No. Verás, mi madre estaba segura de que a ese paso no llegaría a tiempo, así que se hizo con un giratiempo que tenemos en casa y viajó al pasado para ir ella misma a buscar al medimago a San Mungo. Llegó a casa a tiempo con él, justo un minuto después de que su otro yo hiciera el mismo viaje. Yo no llegué a morir, porque mi madre trajo al medimago a tiempo.

\- Pero entonces tu madre… ella – Lily bajó la vista para ver la fecha que escribía en la línea temporal, 1989.

\- Estábamos en el patio, tendiendo la ropa. Todos sabíamos que algún día ocurriría, pero no cuando. Mi madre cayó al suelo y pensé que era uno de sus desmayos, que es como el cuerpo lo va asimilando… pero… ella desapareció ante mis ojos. Tenía nueve años.

\- Avril, cuanto lo siento – las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

\- Gracias, pero no es eso lo que estoy tratando que veas. Yo salí corriendo a avisar a mi padre, a mi abuela. Yo seguía allí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron en comprensión.

\- No desaparecisteis – miró el papel como si fuera su revelación -. No era la primera vez que tu madre hacía el salto, porque el tiempo seguía circulando.

\- Exacto, esa era la segunda vez que ocurría todo, eso quiere decir que ella no cambió nada del pasado, ni trató de evitar su propio salto temporal de algún otro modo, la primera vez que ocurrió.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Digo, tu madre debería querer pasar más tiempo contigo.

\- Creemos que se debe a que murió poco después de viajar – contestó alicaída -. No sabemos la época ni el lugar al que viajó y tampoco dio señas o escribió un diario para la casa familiar, de modo que no teníamos registro ninguno sobre ella. Pudo haber caído en un lago, enfrentarse a algún mago o qué se yo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, esperando a que Lily comprendiera todo. El concepto de tiempo era complicado y a menudo variaba y jugaba con las personas confundiéndolas. El tiempo seguía avanzando mientras dejaba a algunos encerrados en bucles irreversibles.

\- Bien creo que ya lo entiendo. Tú estás reescribiendo el futuro y si tu próximo yo hace el viaje simplemente hará los mismos pasos que tú has seguido.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y tú no podrías cambiar el futuro de tu madre? ¿Avisarla de lo que ocurrirá antes de que suceda?

\- Sí, podría – dijo sintiendo cierto dolor -. A partir de 1974, estoy reescribiendo muchas cosas. Más de las que imaginas.

\- Genial, hablemos un poco de eso. ¿Qué se supone que nos espera?

\- No es buena idea que lo sepas.

\- No me vengas con eso ahora. No es justo. Quiero saber. La guerra está comenzando y tú dijiste que estabas en guerra. ¿Quiere eso decir que estaremos veintitantos años peleando?

\- No, habrá doce años de paz entre medias.

\- Pero entonces…

\- Y – alargó la letra con intención de detenerla -, vamos a dejar esto para otro día. Ya es mucha la información que tienes. Debes asimilarla y por supuesto, cerrar ese piquito de oro y que nadie se entere de lo que hemos hablado.

\- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerte! – exclamó disconforme.

\- No voy a decirte nada más. Demos un paseo o algo. Vayamos a comprar pipas, yo que sé – se dejó caer en la cama haciéndolas rebotar -. Tengo otras cosas que contarte, ¿sabes?

\- Dudo que sean tan importantes como esto – Lily se subió encima de ella, amenazante -. Quiero saber qué va a pasar.

\- Eres una cabezota. ¿Sabes que Sirius me ha pedido salir con él?

\- Bueno, él pide de salir a todo el mundo. No es una novedad – rodó los ojos, quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- Ya, pero esta vez parece de verdad – se mordió el labio ante la intensa mirada de Lily -. Realmente estoy pensando en aceptar.

Y decir eso en voz alta, hizo que su corazón brincase en su pecho. Imaginarse saliendo con Sirius la ponía nerviosa y la excitaba a partes iguales.

\- No lo puedo creer. ¡Te has puesto roja! ¡Avril Grimm! ¿Qué sentimientos me estás ocultando? – la sacudió de los hombros

\- ¡Llevo una eternidad intentando contártelos, pero tú solo te interesas por mi pasado!

\- ¡Porque tienes un pasado muy interesante! – se calló un momento, pensando en algo -. Resulta raro pensar que tu pasado es nuestro futuro.

\- Ya no. No voy a permitir que sea igual – aseguró con extrema seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué Avril? – preguntó preocupada -. ¿Tan malo es?

\- Eso no importa. No será así nunca más. Hubo demasiado dolor innecesario. No puedo permitir que sea igual.

\- He leído que es peligroso, eso de cambiar el tiempo.

\- Es para cagarse de miedo – Lily le golpeó por hablar así -. Pero olvídalo de una vez, jolín. ¿Vamos a hablar de Sirius y yo o qué? ¡No sé qué hacer con mi vida!

\- Venga, empieza por contármelo desde el principio.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde, hasta bien entrada la noche poniéndose al día. Avril le contó todo lo que Sirius le había dicho, lo que ocurrió en el ataque a Hogsmeade, como fue todo en la boda (omitiendo el detalle de Voldemort, cosa que ya había avisado a Dumbledore por carta) y lo que hablaron mientras estaban acostados en la cama. Parecía mentira que hubiera pasado mes y pico de eso.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué debería hacer? – preguntó finalmente.

Estaban ya acostadas, Avril en un colchón en el suelo que habían colocado para ella. Lily miraba el techo de su habitación pensativa.

\- Mmmm, por lo que me has contado… parece sincero – Avril alzó la cabeza interesada y extrañada a partes iguales -. Lo cierto es que lleva bastante tiempo sin salir con nadie, solo va detrás de ti.

\- Antes me habrías quitado la idea a palos. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

\- No te confundas, sigo pensando que es un cretino. Y yo siempre tengo la razón aunque cambie de opinión. Pero por lo que me has contado, parece sincero. ¿Y si lo intentas? Te puedo asegurar que no ha salido con nadie, ni se deja engatusar por ninguna chica.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? – aquello era raro.

\- Oh, porque hicimos un experimento – dijo Lily misteriosamente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Bueno, te lo voy a contar – se puso de lado para mirar a Avril. Tenían la luz de la mesita todavía encendida -. Como veíamos que Sirius iba detrás de ti todo el tiempo, tuvimos una idea para asegurarnos de que era de verdad.

\- Lily – su tono era de advertencia, no le gustaba nada lo que empezaba a insinuar.

\- Estuvimos de acuerdo en que Marlene le tirara un poquito los tejos – juntó sus dedos gesticulando ese "poquito" -. Ya sabes, para comprobar si quería liarse con ella o algo.

\- ¡Lily! – exclamó indignada.

\- Tranquila, tranquila – levantó una mano en señal de paz -. Te estoy diciendo que no pasó nada. Sirius la rechazó. Es posible que se hubieran liado si tú no estuvieras aquí, pero está claro que después de todo has conseguido cazar al hombre más mujeriego de todo Hogwarts y del mundo mágico.

\- No me lo puedo creer – se llevó ambas manos a la cara, incrédula -. Sois malas, Lils.

\- ¡Estábamos preocupadas por ti! – se excusó -. ¿Qué pasa si luego te pone los cuernos? Debíamos asegurarnos.

Una almohada se estampó en el rostro de Lily y ella al instante después le devolvió el golpe. Se enzarzaron en una pelea de almohadas que Avril perdió porque su contrincante atacó con cosquillas, que no estaban permitidas, pero ella se saltó las reglas.

\- Gracias Lily – le dijo tiempo después, cuando el sueño casi las tenía vencidas -. Gracias por entenderlo. Gracias por estar ahí.

\- Ya te lo dije una vez – murmuró medio dormida, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo -. Confía en mí. No voy a dejarte sola. Te dije que estaría para ti, ¿lo recuerdas? Aquella noche en la Sala Común cuando me contaste por primera vez sobre ti, sobre la guerra que viviste.

\- Me acuerdo.

\- Bien – y la pelirroja se rindió al sueño mientras Avril lloraba silenciosas lágrimas de alivio.

...

..

.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca te pregunté si tuviste problemas para llegar – le dijo Lily una mañana durante el desayuno.

\- Oh, ningún problema. Pedí indicaciones tal como me dijiste.

Lo cierto era que había escrito una escueta carta a Severus Snape. Le dijo el día que iría a ver a Lily y que no le apetecía coger el transporte muggle, así que le pidió que mantuviera la Red Flu de su casa abierta para ella.

Al principio el chico se negó, llamándola desvergonzada y aprovechada, pero Avril no se lo tomó a mal. Le costó otro par de cartas convencerle y finalmente el día fechado salió de la chimenea del chico.

Snape la había mirado con rencor, brazos cruzados y mueca amargada. Ella sonrió ante la bienvenida y observó lo oscura que era su casa, tétrica como él mismo.

\- ¿Estás solo? – había preguntado.

\- Por supuesto. Jamás dejaría que te vieran aquí – Avril se encogió de hombros.

\- Me encantaría charlar contigo Snape, pero tengo algo de prisa. Lily debe de estar esperándome. ¿Dónde queda el parque?

Si fuera posible, Snape habría fruncido todavía más el ceño. La condujo a la puerta de la casa con prisa, deseando que se marchara pronto. Ella se detuvo un instante antes de irse del todo.

\- Snape, recuerda lo que te dije. Voy a estar vigilándote. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¿vale? Si algún día necesitas algo solo…

\- ¿Te puedes ir ya? Mi madre volverá en cualquier momento.

\- Claro, te veré en la escuela – una sonrisita perversa se extendió en los labios -. Mientras tanto pasaré unos días con Lily, durmiendo juntas, hablando de chicos… Tú eres un chico, ¿verdad Sev?

Se había largado sin mirar atrás después de eso.

...

..

.

Hogwarts era glorioso. Se alzaba imponente en todo su esplendor. Habían dejado atrás el pueblo que estaba completamente reconstruido y se había colocado una roca en la plaza en memoria de los caídos, con sus nombres grabados. Le dolía pensar que esa roca no debería estar ahí, que nunca debería haber estado ahí. El viaje en tren había sido abrumador, constantemente vigilado por aurores y con estrictas medidas de seguridad.

Caminaba junto a Lily, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando ser abordada en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó su mejor amiga.

\- Evitar a los chicos.

\- Pensaba que tenías ganas de verlos.

\- Y quiero. Pero me pongo extrañamente nerviosa de tan solo pensar que tengo que quedarme a solas con Sirius.

\- Oye tú – Avril dio un brinco por el susto. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que quien la había llamado era Regulus, que la miraba preguntándose qué bicho le había picado -. ¿Has visto a Sirius?

\- Eh, no. No lo he visto todavía.

Regulus bufó molesto, dirigió una mirada nada amistosa a Lily y después la volvió hacia Avril.

\- ¿Pasa algo Reg? – Avril lo escrutó con la mirada. Por un ínfimo momento pareció ver que quería contárselo, pero tan rápido como llegó esa sensación, desapareció -. Puedo decirle que te busque cuando lo vea. O si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo.

\- Olvídalo – contestó seco -. Tampoco es importante.

Se marchó silenciosamente, siguiendo su propio ritmo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- No lo sé, pero me tiene preocupada – contestó Avril -. Normalmente no me dirige la palabra a menos que empiece yo y lo obligue a hablar conmigo.

\- Mmmm, a mi me ha parecido como que quería decirte algo o pedirte lo que sea – opinó Lily.

\- ¿Tú también lo has notado? – asintió en respuesta -. Se lo diré a Sirius cuando lo vea.

\- ¿No estabas huyendo de él? – insinuó. Cuando Avril se puso tan tiesa como una vara, Lily se enganchó a su brazo y comenzaron a andar -. ¡Oh vamos!, ya tienes la respuesta clara, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está el problema?

\- En que me va a empezar a doler la barriga como no se me calmen estos nervios – contestó -. Es que… Sirius es… abrasante. No me puedo acercar a él sin arder en combustión instantánea.

\- Eres muy romántica cuando estás enamorada – suspiró Lily soñadora.

\- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! – exclamó roja como un tomate de nuevo.

...

..

.

\- ¡Sirius por favor! – gritó encolerizada -. ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame de una vez!

\- ¿Me tomas por tonto? En cuanto te baje saldrás por patas, corriendo por todo el castillo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Hacia la Sala Común, ¡qué es donde deberíamos estar! – aclaró molesta.

Se retorció un poco más sobre el hombro de Sirius. Sus ojos tenían una perfecta vista de su perfecto trasero, sus largas piernas y sentía contra su pecho los músculos de su espalda, la dureza de estos. Se sonrojó solo por las sensaciones que le provocaba y por no apartar la vista de su culo. Cerró los ojos lista para gritar de nuevo, pero el chico habló antes.

\- A mí no me engañas pequeño pájaro. Me estás rehuyendo – sabía perfectamente que tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

\- Eso es absurdo. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

\- Lunático me lo ha hecho ver. De hecho, fue él quien dijo esas mismas palabras.

\- Sirius si alguien nos ve – dijo intentando desviar el tema – nos meteremos en un buen lio. ¡Solo es el primer día de curso!

\- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Y de quién es la culpa? – dio una ligera palmadita en su muslo y Avril dejó escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa -. Yo no debería estar aquí, ¿sabes? Debería estar con los chicos deliberando sobre la broma de principios de curso. Tiene que ser memorable.

\- Sí claro – bufó -. Como la de la ropa interior.

Volvió a darle otra palmada y ella empezó a retorcerse molesta de nuevo.

\- Se aceptan sugerencias – dijo entre risas.

\- Sirius Orion Black, bájame inmediatamente o… - su visión del suelo se invirtió tan rápido que no se enteró de que estaba derecha de nuevo hasta que enfocó la vista en los ojos grises de Sirius.

\- ¿O qué? – tenía una media sonrisa en los labios y la mantenía sujeta por los hombros.

\- O… o… - Avril sentía un calor en las mejillas que no hacía más que aumentar proporcionalmente a la sonrisa de Sirius y su voz quedó en un inaudible susurro.

No podía pensar. Las fuertes manos de Sirius la tenían sujeta, con las mangas de su camisa subidas por encima del codo, dejando ver las marcadas venas y la fuerza de sus brazos. Su pelo negro mantenía la misma longitud de media melena y en esos momentos la llevaba medio recogida dejando libre su perfilado rostro. La miraba desde arriba, con una arrogante media sonrisa que se hacía más y más amplía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No podía apartar la vista de sus ojos grises como un día lluvioso, que la miraban como si fuera una presa, una presa que ya tenía entre sus fauces.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – al escucharlo hablar salió de su ensimismamiento y parpadeó con rapidez intentando centrarse. Buscó una respuesta rápida.

\- Sí, sobre todo lo disparejo de tus calcetines – Sirius se los miró con rapidez.

\- Pero si son iguales.

\- ¿En serio? Me habrían parecido distintos desde mi punto de vista – desvió la mirada intentando concentrarse lo suficiente.

\- Bueno, bueno pequeño pájaro, es suficiente. Ambos sabemos que me vas a decir que sí, solo hazlo de una vez – dijo con arrogancia.

Una arrogancia que no le hizo gracia a Avril. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se dijo a sí misma que podía hacerle pasar un mal rato después de todo.

\- Pues para tu información, he decidido que no. Me lo he pensado bien y no creo que… que… ¿qué significa esa sonrisa?

\- Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso. Ahora puedo convencerte de lo contrario.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la apoyó contra la pared para evitar que escapara por ningún lado, quedándose a un centímetro de distancia de ella. Sus respiraciones se fusionaban en el poco espacio que había entre ellos y Avril sentía que todo el aire era robado por los pulmones de Sirius.

Inconscientemente, la bruja se pasó la lengua por el labio superior y eso pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida para que Sirius la besara, la invadiera con una fuerza pausada; dominante y persuasivo.

Le encantaba el sabor de su boca, perdió la noción del espacio y del tiempo, no recordaba ni la razón de por qué estaba allí, con él, solo le importaba que era él con quien estaba.

\- ¿Ya has cambiado de opinión? – le susurró separándose un segundo de ella. Regó ligeros besos en sus labios, esperando que contestara.

\- Yo… no… - ni siquiera sabía qué debía decir, pero Sirius se adelantó.

\- Respuesta incorrecta – y nuevamente la apretó contra él.

Sus manos sobre ella la acariciaron sutilmente, se colaron con demasiada facilidad bajo la camisa del uniforme, tocando las costillas y rozando los pechos con suavidad. Subió una de ellas hasta su rostro para cogerla de la nuca y evitar que pudiera separarse, cómo si ella fuese a hacerlo. Un suspiro excitado escapó de los labios de Avril obteniendo una reacción inmediata de Sirius, quien la apretó más entre él y la pared de piedra del pasillo al tiempo que notaba sus delicadas manos agarrarse en su espalda anhelando su cercanía. No hubo manera de no sonreír mientras la besaba. Cómo poder contener un sentimiento de éxtasis tal. Cómo era posible sentir que la felicidad rebosaba y sin embargo era insuficiente.

\- ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, pequeño pájaro? – le liberó los labios para repasar su mandíbula con la nariz y hundir el rostro en el cuello, oliendo esa esencia que lo volvía loco.

\- ¿Qué has hecho tú conmigo? – rectificó como pudo -. Me dejas sin fuerzas cada vez que me miras. Y ahora ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de mantenerme en pie.

\- ¿Significa eso lo que yo creo que significa entonces? – lo podía sentir sonreír desde su posición, sonreír de verdad.

\- Como si pudiera contestar otra cosa – confirmó sonriendo ella también.

Se separó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, sintió que temblaba contra ella de la emoción contenida. Avril notó cada roce de sus manos cuando las pasaba por sus muslos para alzarla contra él. Sirius se coló entre sus piernas, manteniéndola apoyada contra el muro, besándola al tiempo que sentía sus pequeñas manos sobre su rostro.

\- Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa ¿no? – preguntó Sirius entre beso y beso.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo – al fin y al cabo, era él quien iba de flor en flor.

\- Significa que eres mía, Avril. Y no hay vuelta atrás.

No contestó que estaba de acuerdo con él. No le parecía una mala idea. Sentía su intensidad, su fuerza recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, transformándose en calor e intuía que estaban yendo demasiado lejos para estar en medio de un pasillo.

\- Sirius… - susurró – Sirius, deberíamos parar – intentó moverlo por los hombros, alejarlo un poco solo para pensar racionalmente.

Pero él tenía otros planes. Las mismas manos que la sujetaban y la mantenían pegada a su cuerpo subieron para agarrarla de las muñecas. Avril terminó por rodearlo de la cintura con las piernas, intentando no caer estrepitosamente y sus manos acabaron entre las de Sirius por encima de sus cabezas. Las entrelazaron con naturalidad y siguió besándola sin tapujos, sin importarle absolutamente nada… hasta que algo los interrumpió.

...

..

.

Lily observaba cómo su mejor amiga era secuestrada de su lado y alejada como un saco de duendecillos de Cornualles enrabietados. Había que ver lo rápido que era Sirius Black cuando se lo proponía.

\- Nos vemos en el cuarto… supongo – dijo a la nada, porque al fin y al cabo, Avril ya había desaparecido.

Habían caminado hacia la Sala Común después de la cena, pero se ve que Sirius tenía otros planes para su mejor amiga. Esperaba que le fuera bien, aunque no terminara de tragar a Black, sabía que protegería Avril (más ahora que sabía lo que sabía) y si ella podía aguantar sus tonterías Lily se decía que no era nadie para evitar que estuvieran juntos. Por un instante, se preguntó cuál sería la reacción del mago cuando se enterara de la condición de viajera del tiempo de Avril.

Aún le costaba creer que realmente fuera así. Era algo con lo que nunca se había topado. Realmente, después de tantos años la magia la seguía asombrando tanto como cuando era niña y le agradecía a esa misma magia que fuera traído a Avril hasta su vida, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado.

Estaba distraída, por eso no vio a los tres muchachos agazapados en una esquina hasta que los tuvo encima. El resto de Merodeadores observaban el pasillo por el que Sirius se había llevado a Avril.

\- ¿Espiando de nuevo? – preguntó naturalmente tras ellos.

Los tres pegaron un salto sorprendidos. Cuando los vio mirarse unos a otros, como si estuvieran asombrados de que los hubiera visto, se dijo que definitivamente eran tontos de remate. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho esperando una respuesta.

James se rascó la nuca distraído. Acostumbrados a llevar siempre la capa sobre ellos, habían olvidado que no la tenían y que por lo tanto podían ser vistos.

\- ¡Ey Evans! ¿Qué tal el verano?

\- ¿Estáis siguiendo a Sirius y Avril? – preguntó frunciendo todavía más el ceño.

\- Sí, ¡no! – se corrigió rápidamente en cuanto Remus le dio un codazo -. Es decir, pasábamos por aquí y… - miró al licántropo, pidiendo ayuda.

\- Verás Lily, lo cierto es que… - empezó vacilante.

\- No, no, no, no, no – lo detuvo alzando una mano -. No me contéis historias.

Les echó un vistazo a los tres, preparados para escuchar un regaño que nunca llegaría.

\- ¿Por dónde han ido? – preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

\- No os hagáis los sordos. ¿Por dónde han ido? Si no nos damos prisa los vamos a perder.

James se envaró de inmediato y se puso a su lado con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Te apuntas? ¿Estás de acuerdo con que los espiemos?

\- No la voy a espiar. Me voy a asegurar de que vuestro amigo no se aproveche de ella – dijo clavando el dedo en el pecho de James.

Este le sujetó la mano y aunque Lily intentó recuperarla, James no se lo permitió. Lo fulminó con la mirada e iba a soltarle algún comentario hiriente cuando el chico la detuvo.

\- Shh, tienes una voz preciosa Lily, pero hasta las estrellas pueden escucharla cuando gritas. Y esta noche no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

Había que reconocer que la dejó sin palabras y siguió sin ellas hasta que cruzaron la siguiente esquina, intentando encontrar el rastro de Sirius y Avril. No fue difícil, ya que esta iba gritando como una posesa y su voz resonaba en eco por los pasillos desiertos.

\- No deberíamos estar aquí – susurró finalmente Lily, al descubrir que estaban en uno de los tenebrosos pasillos del tercer piso -. Si nos ven nos meteremos en un gran, gran lío – se lamentaba.

\- Puedes irte cuando quieras – refunfuñó Peter sin alzar mucho la voz. Calló al sentir la colleja de James, digna copia de las que daba su madre.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Quiero enterarme de primera mano de lo que ocurre. Solo digo que no deberíamos estar aquí.

\- Eres prefecta Evans – recordó el licántropo -. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

\- Precisamente porque soy prefecta debería predicar con el ejemplo. Y tú igual.

\- También podrías seguir el ejemplo de la parejita a la que estamos siguiendo – sugirió James, quien todavía tenía sujeta la mano de Lily.

\- Devuélveme mi mano Potter – exigió medio escandalizada por haberlo permitido durante tanto tiempo. Tiró de ella con fuerza para soltarse.

\- Es una pena – se lamentó el muchacho -. Era tan suave.

\- La pena es mía, por tener que aguantarte.

\- En el fondo te mueres por mí.

\- Porque me dejes en paz, más bien.

\- Shh, ahí están – calló el licántropo.

Efectivamente, al asomarse vieron que el pasillo no tenía salida, pero Avril y Sirius estaban allí, el mago manteniéndola atrapada contra la pared. No llegaron a escuchar nada de lo que decían, solo vieron cómo Sirius comenzaba a besarla.

La emoción recorrió a Lily quien se contuvo para no empezar a aplaudir. En cambio sujetó la camisa de Peter y lo medio zarandeó. El pobre escapó como buenamente pudo para ponerse a cubierto tras Remus.

\- Supongo que si no lo ha golpeado es una buena señal – susurró James sonriendo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Lily mostrándose confundida.

Habían llegado hasta ahí siguiéndolos, pero no iban a quedarse todo el tiempo viéndolos besarse. Cuando vio que Sirius tomaba a Avril y esta rodeaba su cintura con las piernas, se dijo que deberían dejarlos solos.

\- Tal vez deberíamos irn… - empezó a sugerir la chica.

\- Interrumpirlos, por supuesto – dijo James sonriendo perversamente.

\- No, ni se te ocurra – susurró Lily molesta -. Déjalos tranquilos.

\- Vamos Lily, será divertido – intentó convencer James -. Además, ¿no querías asegurarte de que Sirius no se aprovecha de Avril? Porque te aseguro de que si siguen así, tu amiga… - meneó las cejas insinuante y Lily no pudo evitar el sonrojo que le subió.

\- Ahí tiene razón – opinó Remus con una sonrisa avergonzada -. Sirius no tiene filtro.

\- Bueno y qué proponéis – al final la habían convencido -. No podemos salir de aquí simplemente saludando.

\- Déjamelo a mí – entonces James se puso a gritar con una sonrisa -. ¿¡Lily, pero qué haces!? ¡No, no espera! ¡Soy un caballero ante todo! ¡No puedes abordarme de ese modo, intentando besarme a la fuerza!

...

..

.

Los gritos de James hicieron que se separaran de un salto por el susto. Si el corazón de Avril antes latía con fuerza, ahora se le iba a escapar por la garganta. Enrojeció más todavía cuando supo qué era lo que estaba pasando y quien los había interrumpido.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil desvergonzado Potter! – escuchó gritar a Lily -. ¿Quién está abordando a quien? ¡No te tocaría ni con un palo!

Mientras Avril se ocultaba la cara con las manos de la vergüenza, y ya de paso la sonrisilla que se le escapaba, escuchó cómo Sirius gruñía molesto por la interrupción. Los pisotones furiosos de Lily acercándose hasta ellos, huyendo de James, resonaron por el pasillo.

Cuando volvió a mirar descubrió a Lily apoyada en la pared justo a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y de morros, matando a James Potter con la mirada. Este ya se había colgado de Sirius, desordenándole el pelo para que no se enfadara con él.

\- No ha sido culpa mía, te lo juro – le murmuraba Lily. Cuando Avril le alzó una ceja en respuesta, esta aclaró -. Ha sido idea de ellos la de seguirles y claro, no podía permitir que Black se pasase de castaño oscuro contigo.

\- Ya, que detalle.

\- Es tonto – remató Lily.

\- ¿Sirius?

\- No. James – aclaró todavía molesta -. De verdad que me saca de mis casillas.

\- ¡Dame un abrazo cuñada! – gritó James abordándola -. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Con el trabajo que me ha costado juntaros.

\- ¡Pero si tú no has hecho nada! – gritó Sirius por detrás, apartando muy sutilmente a su ahora novia, de su mejor amigo -. De hecho, has sido más un estorbo que otra cosa – dijo refiriéndose a las veces que la presencia de James se impuso cuando durmieron juntos.

\- Sabes que si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo te habrías quedado sin novia – dijo muy pagado de sí mismo. Cuando el resto lo miraron con confusión, se apresuró a aclarar -. ¡Has estado a punto de comértela tío! ¡Ibas a dejarla sin amiga! – señaló a Lily.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡A mí ya no puedes hablarme en lo que queda de día Potter! – repuso la mencionada.

\- ¡Qué más da! ¡Abrazo grupal! – volvió a decir James y nadie se escapó de darse ese abrazo.

Mientras Sirius y James hacían el mono, con Peter intentando imitarlos a ratos y Lily lanzando las típicas advertencias de "si le haces daño…", Remus apoyó la mano en el hombro de Avril para llamar su atención.

\- Felicidades – dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con sinceridad.

\- Gracias – murmuró, aunque su sonrisa no era del todo feliz.

Aún recordaba la confesión de Remus, y le dolía lo que él podía estar sintiendo en ese preciso instante. Pareció que el chico leía sus pensamientos, porque amplió la sonrisa al doble y dijo:

\- No deberías estar preocupada por mí, sino por ti. Acabas de aceptar salir con el espécimen más desvergonzado de los Merodeadores.

\- Remus yo… - no sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer. Desvió la mirada sin ser capaz de sostenérsela.

\- Todo está bien, Avril – dijo apoyando la mano en su cabeza, como acariciando a un pequeño cachorro -. He tenido todo un verano para mí, reflexionando y recibiendo el consejo de alguien que tiene más experiencia que yo en el mundo – la chica lo miró sin entender -. Está bien, lo confieso. He hablado con mi padre. Me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- He sentido algo muy fuerte por ti, Avril, de verdad. Y dolió como la picadura de miles de doxies que no sintieras lo mismo, pero lo entiendo – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que desviaba la vista un instante para comprobar que seguían teniendo esa conversación ellos solos, sin publico -. Después de un verano y un montón de conversaciones con mi padre como ya te he dicho, me he dado cuenta de que te sigo queriendo, pero no como antes. Te admiro Avril. Y estoy realmente contento de tenerte como amiga.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó con voz ahogada, aliviada por él.

Remus asintió en respuesta, sonriendo. Era cierto, había escrito a su familia el año pasado dando a entender lo que le ocurría con la chica, y su madre, muy sabiamente, había cedido la tarea a Lyall Lupin. Cuando en verano llegó a casa con el corazón roto, su padre y él estuvieron pasando mucho tiempo juntos, distrayendo la mente de Remus, hablando y aclarando sentimientos. Al final, habían sacado en conclusión que Remus admiraba la actitud de Avril ante la vida y que le encantaba tenerla a su lado, ahora como amiga.

\- Oh, sí. Remus John Lupin estaba completamente bien con eso.

Pero Avril todavía se sentía algo culpable. Y se sentiría peor si no supiera lo que sabe y que Nymphadora Tonks realmente puede hacerlo feliz… cuando la conozca.

\- Esto es increíble – dijo James colocándose bien las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz -. Sirius Orion Black, el chico más mujeriego de todo Hogwarts, ha sido el primero de los cuatro en echarse novia formal. Que alguien me pellizque, porque esto parece un… ¡au! ¡Joder Colagusano, que no iba en serio!

James le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro a Peter como venganza y Sirius se apresuró a llegar junto a Remus y Avril para acercar a la chica a él y dejarle un beso sobre la cabeza.

\- Verás Cornamenta, es obvio que solo era cuestión de encontrar a la chica que me satisfaga. Y yo, soy fácilmente satisfecho con lo mejor.

\- Ahora estoy segura, las palabras humildad y modestia no existen para ti – dijo Lily.

\- ¿Qué sabrá la prefecta perfecta Evans? – Sirius no estaba dispuesto a que lo dejaran sin palabras.

\- Pues…

\- Shhh – los cayó de repente Remus -. ¿Habéis escuchado eso?

Todos se callaron y agudizaron el oído para ver a qué se referían. Era una voz estridente que decía algo así como "wiiiiiiii" y se escuchaba bastante lejos, pero que sin duda se aproximaba. Peter pareció el primero en saber de qué se trataba y empalideció.

\- Es Peeves – susurró alarmado.

\- Mierda, si nos encuentra aquí… - empezó James.

\- Estamos perdidos – completó Sirius.

\- Pues es evidente que hay que largarse.

\- Sí Avril, es evidente – dijo Lily sarcástica -. Pero ¿qué propones?

\- ¿Y yo que se? – después se acercó al oído de Lily, en tono confidencial y con una sonrisa que le partía la cara -. Aún estoy atontada por el beso de antes.

...

..

.

Como venía siendo común desde… siempre, el Gran Comedor estaba hasta los topes en el desayuno, con murmullos, movimiento de cubiertos y toses de alumnos que se atragantan. Avril y Lily llegaban apuradas, habiéndose levantado más tarde de lo normal por haber respondido al interrogatorio de Marlene la noche anterior. Las había bombardeado de preguntas al enterarse de la buena nueva, a una sobre lo que había sentido y a otra sobre lo que había visto, para asegurar todos los detalles posibles de aquella nueva relación amorosa.

Al fondo vieron a Sirius con la mano alzada y una sonrisa bestial pintada en el rostro, haciendo aspavientos para que fueran hasta ellas. Lily suspiró, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento tendría que acostumbrarse a aguantar la presencia de aquellos cuatro más de lo normal.

\- Buenos días – saludó Avril y Lily lo repitió después.

\- Mira Avril – dijo Sirius señalando la mesa repleta de cruasanes, tostadas, cereales, dulces, mermeladas y zumos, una delicia para los gustos -, te he preparado el desayuno.

En cuanto la tuvo al lado, llevó una mano a su rostro y le dio un casto beso de buenos días. Después la tomó de los hombros para sentarla donde él quería que estuviera.

\- Sirius – contestó la chica como tanteando el terreno -, han sido los elfos quienes han preparado el desayuno.

Ante su acertado comentario, Sirius rodó los ojos, resignado a tener que trabajarse un poco más la cuestión y rápidamente y cogiendo un plato empezó a rellenarlo de todo lo que encontraba por ahí. Lily se sentó junto a Avril, bufando ante lo absurdo. Lo que tenía que aguantar tan temprano en la mañana.

\- Cierto, pero yo lo he colocado en el plato – dijo poniendo el plato frente a ella, un plato rebosante de tanta comida que jamás podría acabarlo.

\- Sirius, odio los cereales – apuntó alzando una ceja y viendo un puñado de cereales en una esquina.

El muchacho se sentó a su lado, fingiendo desolación y colocando sus manos en su cabeza. Empezó a lamentarse en voz alta.

\- Soy un desastre, no conozco nada de los gustos de mi novia – dijo sintiendo las palmaditas consoladoras de James en su espalda.

\- Por favor, Avril. Golpéalo ya en la cabeza y déjalo sin sentido – pidió Lily mientras picoteaba del bien servido plato que le habían preparado a su amiga.

\- Sí, y después escóndelo bajo la mesa hasta que despierte – sugirió Remus frente a ella sonriendo -. Ya sabes, para ocultar las pruebas y eso.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan payaso? – le dijo Avril divertida levantando uno de los mechones negros de Sirius, para intentar verle la cara.

\- Porque me encanta verte sonreír más de lo que puedas imaginar – respondió sonriendo de lado.

Mientras Avril reía sonoramente, se percató de la mirada de Albus Dumbledore desde la mesa de profesores, que la observaba con una sonrisa y un claro aviso de que fuera a verlo más tarde.

\- Por cierto, James – recordó Avril -. Enhorabuena por tu puesto de Capitán de Quidditch.

Por la sonrisa que puso James, pareciera que le hubieran nombrado Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase.

...

..

.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Dumbledore en persona. Desde principios del verano para ser más exactos. Solo habían intercambiado un par de cartas mal contadas en todo el verano, así que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

De la batalla que se llevó a cabo en Hogsmeade, Dumbledore demostró una vez más que a pesar de su edad era un mago del que uno deber cuidarse. Una simple brecha en la frente fue toda herida que Avril pudo apreciar a primera vista, cuando se negó a marcharse del castillo sin haberlo visto antes.

Le entregó las varitas requisadas y Albus dio buena cuenta de ellas. Tres mortífagos encerrados en Azkaban y que no iban por ahí sembrando miedo.

Avril se dedicó la primera hora a explicarle en mayor detalle lo que había visto en la mansión Malfoy; Voldemort y la entrega del horrocrux a Lucius Malfoy. Un acontecimiento del cual nunca supo el momento en el que se llevó a cabo y ahora sus dudas podían considerarse resueltas.

\- Tengo entendido que Fabian y Gideon Prewett estuvieron allí – mencionó Albus distraído en envolver y desenvolver una piruleta -. ¿Por qué no les dio aviso?

\- ¡Oh claro, seré tonta! Tendría que haber salido de debajo de la capa y haber pedido a todos que permanecieran allí, quietecitos, mientras buscaba a los aurores para que los capturasen. ¡Claro que sí! – lo cierto era que no les había dicho lo de Voldemort a los gemelos por temor de que les hubiese ocurrido algo.

\- La veo animada – contestó el director con una sonrisa.

\- Pues la verdad, estoy todavía un poco enfadada con usted – y al decir aquello, sintió algo de miedo, porque le había parecido que había sonado irrespetuosa -. Resulta que me ha ocultado cosas, director Dumbledore. Ya se lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, pero no insistí en el tema porque no creía que fuera el mejor momento.

A pesar de todo, mantenía su mirada acusatoria en los ojos azul claro del director. El buen hombre se atusó la barba y dejó que ella siguiera desahogándose. Él también parecía estar de buen humor.

\- No me dijo que había destruido el horrocrux – recordó -. Me dejó en claro que se encargaría del anillo por su cuenta, pero pensé que al menos me avisaría.

\- No creí conveniente mencionarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que la afectó la última vez.

Apretó los puños sobre las rodillas, ocultando su enfado lo mejor que podía. No le había gustado para nada la jugarreta de Dumbledore y sabía que el anciano era consciente de su turbación. Se apresuró a dejar las cosas en claro.

\- No soy una cría, director. No puede manejarme como a un simple peón en un tablero de ajedrez. Recuerde que fui yo quien accedió finalmente a hacer esto. Fui quien tomó la decisión de empezar a hacer cambios y revelarle cosas.

\- No lo olvido, Avril – señaló Albus -. Entiendo tu enfado y comprendo que no obré bien. Tiendo a subestimar a las personas, me temo, y solo quería ahorrarle dolor innecesario.

\- Y se lo agradezco, pero es suficiente – declaró. No le bastaba solo con eso -. No he mandado a la mierda todo lo que me han enseñado de pequeña simplemente para quedarme relegada a un lado.

Albus Dumbledore asintió. Continuaron hablando un rato más sobre el mismo asunto, donde Avril estaba convencida de querer estar enterada de todo y el director accedía a tenerla informada. Al final, la bruja terminó por disculparse con él por el tono que había usado. Albus infundía respeto hasta cuando no estaba enfadado.

\- Bien, creo que esto no era lo único de lo que quería hablar conmigo.

\- Cierto – respiró hondo, tomando una buena bocanada de aire y teniendo que hacerlo una segunda vez porque no se atrevía a hablar -. Lily lo sabe – dijo en voz muy, muy bajita.

\- ¿Perdón? Creo que la edad me juega malas pasadas y ya no escucho los susurros como antes – dijo el director divertido.

\- Que Lily lo sabe – repitió un poco más alto y cuando vio la ceja alzada de Albus, se apresuró a hablar con toda rapidez -. Le juro que no le he contado nada. Pero Lily es más lista que el hambre y me ha descubierto ella sola – se levantó de la silla y empezó a recorrer el despacho como un huracán -. ¡Lo siento! ¿vale? Sé que es culpa mía, que tendría que haber tenido más cuidado y todo eso. Pero después de que me descubriera tampoco tuve el valor de negárselo. ¡Es mi mejor amiga, por Morgana! Entienda que no podía… ¿qué pasa?

Albus había levantado la mano calmadamente, como si estuviera en clase y tuviera una duda. El anciano supuso que le había dado permiso para hablar, así que procedió.

\- Sinceramente, creí que iba a hablarme de su relación con Sirius Black.

La cara de Avril subió tres tonos de color. Vergüenza, incredulidad y asombro. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua un par de veces y a la que hacía tres volvió a tomar asiento. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo el qué, así que volvió a cerrarla. Albus esperaba que dijera algo con las manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa, mirándola con entretenida paciencia.

\- ¿Tanto se ha notado?

\- El beso que le dio fue muy discreto para lo que está acostumbrado a verse – Avril terminó por cruzar los brazos sobre la mesa y esconder ahí la cara, desparramando todo su pelo por la superficie de madera -. También debería de saber que hay pocas cosas que se escapen a mi conocimiento en este castillo.

\- Los cuadros – rumió Avril desde su posición.

\- Los cuadros – confirmó el director con una sonrisa.

Los cuadros fueron quienes le contaron que había una nueva pareja en Hogwarts. Les había pedido que la vigilaran de vez en cuando y le dieran aviso a él si ella tenía algún problema del que no fuera capaz de salir por su propia cuenta.

\- ¿Le parece mal? – preguntó preocupada, alzando la cabeza.

\- En lo absoluto.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – se puso recta tan rápido, que no notó que el pelo se le había enredado en uno de los raros aparatos que el director tenía sobre la mesa y le dio un tirón de pelo memorable.

Dumbledore la ayudó desenredándolo mientras reía suavemente. Asintió cuando ya estaba todo más ordenado.

\- Siempre estoy a favor del amor y la amistad. Creo que ambas son la clave del éxito, entre otras cosas. Pero sin duda, ambas son primordiales.

\- Entonces, aprueba que esté saliendo con Sirius – el director asintió de nuevo -. A pesar de su futura implicación en todo esto – asintió otra vez. Avril se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el asiento -. Creí que sería más complicado.

Otra nueva risa del profesor terminó por confirmarle que aquel mago nunca, por mucho tiempo que llevara conociéndolo, dejaría de sorprenderla. Y también que tal vez, y solo tal vez, podía estar un poquito chiflado.

\- El amor, Avril – empezó Dumbledore -, es una magia poderosa y ancestral. Tú ya has debido de comprobarlo, has debido de verlo con tus propios ojos. El amor deja marcas poderosas, es capaz de proteger incluso cuando esa persona que nos amó no está a nuestro lado. Incluso puede llegar a curar a las personas. El amor Avril, es lo que nos hace ser quien somos. Si el señor Black la ama, no veo razón por la que deba apartarlo de su lado y mucho menos si el sentimiento es correspondido.

Sintió que volvía a enrojecer con el último comentario, pero no quiso interrumpir en ese momento. Nuevas preocupaciones surcaron su mente, y bajó la vista, pensando en sí debería compartirlas o no.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estoy aterrada – confesó -. No sería capaz de soportarlo una segunda vez. No creo que pueda. Cuando vi a Sirius caer a través del velo…

\- Es un riesgo que todos corremos en estos tiempos me temo – Albus sabía a qué se refería con exactitud, lo había visto en uno de sus recuerdos, pues Avril pensó que esa noche había sido importante y decisiva en muchos aspectos -. Hazte esta pregunta entonces, ¿te privarías de la felicidad que él supone para ti, por miedo a sufrir?

Negó con la cabeza casi inmediatamente. Ya había aceptado salir con él habiendo pensado exhaustivamente en la horrible posibilidad de que pudiera perderlo de nuevo. Si algo así volvía a ocurrir, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

\- En ese caso le recomiendo que lo disfrute. Sentirá unas cosquillas muy graciosas en el estómago cada vez que lo vea, me imagino – dijo con un brillo en los ojos -. Si quiere un consejo para que las cosas vayan bien, le recomiendo ser sincera con él.

\- Ya soy todo lo sincera que puedo.

\- Pues sincérese completamente – parecía que le estaba insinuando algo.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que se lo cuente todo? – lo vio encogerse de hombros -. ¡Pero si era usted el primero en decirme que tenía que estar más callada que una estatua!

\- Eso era hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Además, la señorita Evans ya lo sabe, según me ha dicho.

Se había olvidado de Lily hasta que el director se lo recordó.

\- Pero es distinto, ella lo ha averiguado sola.

\- No culpe al señor Black de no ser capaz de adivinar algo tan complejo – bromeó el director.

\- ¡Yo no estoy diciendo eso! Me refiero a que… - soltó un gruñido exasperado, sabiendo que el director le estaba tomando el pelo -. ¿Me sugiere entonces que se lo cuente?

\- Cuando usted esté preparada – asintió.

\- ¿Por qué ha cambiado de opinión?

\- Porque presiento que cada vez nos estamos acercando más a nuestro objetivo y usted necesita a sus amigos por encima de todo. Tómeselo con calma, no pretendo que lo cuente todo ahora, simplemente que sepa que tiene esa opción.

Siguieron hablando un poco más, sobre cómo Lily lo había descubierto y además, como toda maruja que se precie, Albus quiso estar enterado de todo en su relación con Sirius. Decía que el amor era demasiado bonito como para guardarlo en secreto.

También le dijo que le gustaría hablar con Lily Evans y que la llevara con ella a su despacho en la próxima reunión que tuvieran. Quería que Lily fuera plenamente consciente de lo que implicaba todo lo que ella era y lo que suponía para el futuro de todos.

...

..

.

Os recomiendo en cuanto a las dudas sobre el viaje en el tiempo, que lo leáis una segunda vez e incluso que hagais en un papel lo mismo que hizo Avril, por si os ayuda a despejar algo. Aún así, ya sabéis, preguntad.

Estoy segura de que habrá quien hasta termine preocupada por el futuro de Avril. Si es así y no podéis aguantar la incertidumbre hasta el final de la trilogía, mandadme un mensaje privado, para no spoilear a los demás. Os contestaría de forma que no os fastidie el final, pero os deje tranquilas respecto a él.

Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya explotado la cabeza.

Un kiss

Debyom.

P.D.: Casi lo olvido. No sé para cuando tendré el próximo capítulo, pero no creo que tarde tan poco en tenerlo como esta vez. La inspiración está volando un poco lejos y hay que esperar a que vuelva, como un boomerang. En fin, quien sabe, a lo mejor mañana mismo me da un subidón y lo escribo, pero no haceros ilusiones porque lo veo difícil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saber nadar**

\- ¿Y qué tienes ahora? – preguntó Lily entre bocado y bocado, con su propio horario frente a ella.

\- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas – frunció el ceño molesta, porque eso significaba oler excrementos de criaturas justo después del almuerzo.

\- ¿Por qué te has cogido esa asignatura? Después de haber aprobado los TIMO con las notas que has tenido, podrías haber buscado otro rumbo académico – Mary suspiró envidiosa -. Ojalá yo hubiera tenido tus mismas notas.

\- Ha sido suerte – murmuró Avril -. Es que no sé que quiero hacer en el futuro, así que tampoco quería cerrarme puertas si luego resulta que necesito los EXTASIS de Cuidados.

Una mano tapó los ojos de Avril de repente y ejerciendo fuerza, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De la sorpresa se le escapó un retemblor, cuando entonces sintió unos labios posarse sobre los de ella. Sintió el pequeño raspón de la incipiente barba de Sirius que la acarició con sutileza y no se le escapó la sonrisa que habían dibujado sus labios.

Cuando la mano liberó sus ojos y pudo ver de nuevo, encontró la cabeza de Sirius inclinada encima de la de ella, sonriendo seductor y complacido. Se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír, pero no le fue posible.

\- Me echabas de menos – afirmó.

\- Te he visto hace quince minutos en la clase de Historia de la Magia que compartimos.

\- Error. Yo te he visto a ti. Tú te pasaste las dos horas durmiendo pequeño pájaro – entonces empujó con poca sutileza a Marlene que estaba sentada a su lado para comer junto a ella -. ¿Lista para darte un chapuzón?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

James empujó también a Marlene para tomar asiento al lado de Sirius. Harta de que la trataran como un saco inexistente, estampó el plato sobre la mesa y se cambió al frente cruzándola por abajo.

\- Los de sexto siempre empiezan así el año – informó James mientras llenaba su plato y guiñaba un ojo a Lily -. Como hay que estudiar las criaturas del lago, el profesor Kettleburn imparte la clase a principios de curso, antes de que haga más frio.

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – no se le escapó cómo el tenedor que Sirius sostenía pinchaba sobre su filete ya cortado.

\- Va a ser que no – ante la mirada molesta de Avril, James soltó una risa -. Vamos, será divertido. Podrás ver a tu novio semidesnudo y los chicos disfrutaremos de las vistas. Una pena que obliguen a usar bañador y no bikini.

Lily bufó con molestia y se dirigió a Avril.

\- Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar la asignatura.

\- Ni hablar – contestó Sirius con la boca llena. Tragó lo que le quedaba antes de añadir -. A esta la meto yo en el agua como que me llamo Sirius Black.

...

..

.

Eso de que no hacía frio era una mentira como el Castillo de Hogwarts de grande. ¡Já! El agua estaba fría y cuando salías fuera la brisa, que poco tenía de veraniega, te provocaba escalofríos que ponían la piel de gallina.

La clase estaba formada por los alumnos de sexto de todas las casas, ya que no eran muchos los que habían escogido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a pesar de ello, eran un grupo numeroso. El profesor Silvanus Kettleburn los hacía desfilar en una fila para ponerles un hechizo térmico que ayudaba lo justo y las chicas no hacían más que quejarse del frio, de las miradas indiscretas de los chicos y que era injusto que les hicieran pasar por todo aquello. Por supuesto, Avril también compartía ese sentimiento de injusticia, pero tuvo que dejarlo a un lado cuando Sirius la llamó con la mano y medio cuerpo ya dentro del agua.

Avril se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta, para evitar que le molestara mucho y llevaba puesto el bañador del uniforme. Porque sí, también había uniforme para el bañador. De color negro y con el escudo de la casa en el centro del pecho. La pieza de pantalón de los chicos también era negra y con el escudo sobre un bolsillo.

\- Id entrando al agua – ordenó el profesor -. Cuando todos estéis dentro, llamaré a los plimpy. También jugaremos con el Calamar Gigante – parecía más siniestro a medida que nombraba las criaturas que había en el lago -. Y será divertido ver cómo os las apañáis con los kelpies, grindylow, selkies, merrow y las sirenas, si están de buen humor.

\- Este hombre ha perdido la cabeza al mismo tiempo que los miembros que le faltan – murmuró Avril.

Muchas de las criaturas que había nombrado tenían de pacífico lo que Remus en una noche de luna llena. Despacito fue metiendo los pies en el agua. La orilla del lago no era precisamente una fina capa de arena, sino piedras puntiagudas por todos lados y se le clavaban en la planta de los pies.

\- Tendría que haber seguido el consejo de Lily y haberme cambiado de asignatura.

Un grito a su derecha le hizo comprender que no era la única malhumorada con aquella situación cuando unos chicos empezaron a salpicarse agua que acabó mojando a una muchacha. Avril dio otro paso, siseando tanto por el frío como los las piedras que se le clavaban.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Sirius había aparecido a su lado.

Los ojos de Avril se perdieron en el recorrido que las gotas de agua hacían por su pecho, brazos, piernas… Alzó la vista intentando no comerse a su novio con los ojos, pero no resultó ser una buena idea. Los ojos grises de Sirius la miraban divertidos y hambrientos, su pelo completamente húmedo estaba siendo recogido en una coleta porque le molestaba tenerlo pegado en la cara y su sonrisa torcida debería de estar prohibida. Escuchó un suspiro venir detrás de ella y cuando giró la cara comprobó que no era la única en tener los ojos pegado en él.

\- Te pediré ayuda en muchas cosas Sirius, pero esta no es una de ellas – respondió cuando decidió que iba a ignorar a las chicas hormonadas y que perdían las bragas por estar en su lugar.

\- ¿Y eso? Yo te veo en problemas.

\- Y yo te veo empapado. No vas a tocarme estando así – antes de que el chico replicara, añadió -. Además, no me fio de ti. Seguro que quieres tirarme al agua del tirón o algo.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas y se acercó dos pasos a ella. Avril retrocedió lo mismo con todo el dolor de su corazón y sus pies. ¿Cómo podía él andar sin mostrar una sola mueca de dolor?

\- ¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien?

\- ¡Y no lo niegas! – exclamó, pensando que ya lo tenía demasiado cerca -. ¡Aléjate de mí, Black!

\- Nunca.

Con simplemente alargar el brazo, Sirius la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para encerrarla en un abrazo. Avril aspiró aire con fuerza al sentir el frio en la piel húmeda de Sirius y chilló disconforme con su actuar. Estaba bien que la abrazara, ¡a ella le encantaba que la abrazara!, ¡pero no ahora joder! Sirius rió en su oreja, se lo notaba de lo más contento y tampoco pasó desapercibido los sonidos de molestia de las chicas que antes habían suspirado por él.

\- ¿Vamos al agua? – preguntó malicioso y Avril se revolvió más contra él.

\- Ni loca. Suéltame y deja que entre a mi ritmo – gruñó intentando soltarse sin resultados. A cada esfuerzo de ella por soltarse, él lo sofocaba sin dificultad.

\- Entonces jamás empezaríamos con la clase – besó suavemente tras su oreja para distraerla.

\- Pues por mí estupendo si no la damos – su risa ahora sonó ronca y rasposa, erizándole la piel como si la estuviera acariciando por todas partes al mismo tiempo.

\- Si me hubieras dicho eso antes…

Y dejando la frase y el significado en el aire, pasó con velocidad un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro lo afirmó en su espalda, alzándola en volandas. Todas las alarmas se dispararon dentro de ella, gritando que la soltara. Suerte que cada uno estaba con sus cosas y sus problemas como para prestarles atención. A excepción de las chicas, esas tenían lenguas de fuego y unas ganas locas de usarlas contra Avril

\- ¡Al fin te decides Avril! – gritó James unos metros alejado de ellos -. Tampoco está tan fría ¿sabes?

\- ¡Cornamenta, que va!

Cuando lo tuvo a un par de metros, Sirius lanzó a Avril hacia su mejor amigo, pero este, en vez de cogerla, tan solo se hizo a un lado dejándola hundirse en el agua. Rápidamente, Avril puso los pies en el suelo y subió a la superficie sintiendo la mentira de James sobre la temperatura del agua como una traición. Y también que la hubiera dejado caer.

\- Sois unos malditos desgraciados – les gruñó indignada mientras los dos se partían de risa -. Que sepáis que me vengaré por esto.

\- No, no… - Sirius estalló otra vez en carcajadas -. Espera pequeño pájaro, lo siento – y volvió a reír al verla tiritar.

\- Estas cosas no se le hacen a las novias – desgraciadamente era muy complicado estar enfadada con ellos cuando la miraban con esas sonrisas tan alegres.

Sirius se acercó hasta ella y volvió a abrazarla para que entrara en calor, todo eso mientras se le escapaban risas y guiños cómplices con James.

\- Y si no se lo haces a tu novia, ¿a quién se lo vas a hacer? – preguntó James.

Había transfigurado sus gafas de diario en una especie de gafas de buceo. Con los bordes de metal dorado y el cristal redondo de siempre. Mitad aviador, mitad retro. Y le sentaban bastante bien. Junto con su pelo desordenado parecía un científico loco sexi.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esto mismo le pasará a Lily cuando salgas con ella? – Sirius la mecía de un lado a otro con diversión.

\- En realidad, ya le pasó – contestó removiéndose el pelo. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Avril, se decidió a contarlo siendo coreado por las risas de Sirius -. En primer año la lancé al lago. Jugábamos en la orilla y estos me retaron a tirar a alguien al lago – como si eso fuera una excusa -. Evans paseaba con McKinnon y McDonald así que… - concluyó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Avril no pudo contestar, porque el profesor Kettleburn, subido a una roca, convocó a todos los alumnos a su alrededor. Cuando te acostumbrabas al agua, se estaba mejor dentro que fuera, así que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban agachados con el agua hasta el cuello.

\- Vamos a comenzar, primero quiero que hagáis grupos de tres a cinco – alzó la mano para impedir que nadie lo interrumpiera -. Y antes de que lo preguntéis, no, no se pueden hacer grupos de seis o de dos. Un miembro de cada grupo que venga a recoger los pergaminos y tendréis que rellenarlos. El ejercicio tendrá nota, así que tomároslo en serio. Están impermeabilizados, así que no temáis mojarlos.

Dando por hecho que ellos tres harían un grupo, Sirius se acercó a por el pergamino con las preguntas y ya de paso decirle al profesor quienes eran los integrantes de su grupo.

\- Hey James, ¿puedo unirme a vuestro grupo? – preguntó una chica de Hufflepuf que se acercaba a ellos insinuante.

\- Ehhh – James se rascó la cabeza intentando averiguar el nombre de la chica -. No lo siento, Sirius ya le ha dicho al profesor quienes somos.

\- Bueno pero puedo ir y decirle que me apunte también – insistió con una sonrisa despampanante.

James le sonrió también y señaló hacia donde estaba Sirius hablando con el profesor.

\- Prueba suerte entonces.

La chica lo tomó como una aceptación de su petición, aunque James no lo había dicho así para nada. Avril, encogida sobre sí misma y el agua por la barbilla para que el aire no le diera más frio, observó cómo la chica se acercaba confiada hasta la roca.

\- ¿Sientes celos? – preguntó James observándola de cerca.

Sonrió con suavidad y confianza al escucharlo.

\- Para nada. Sirius sabe que no le permitiré ningún "desliz" por decirlo de algún modo – veía como la chica llegaba tocando el hombro a Sirius -. Sabe lo importante que es para mí y que lo nuestro se acaba en el momento en que él haga algo, por mucho que lo quiera. No me importa que hable con chicas o tenga amigas siempre y cuando la cosa no pase de ahí, no sé si me explico.

\- ¿Sabes Avril? – James se ganó su atención con esa pregunta -. Deberías sentir unos poquitos de celos al menos.

Empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Para qué? Al final siempre va a volver – justo entonces, Sirius volvía solo, con el pergamino en la mano.

\- Sí, pero eso tu no deberías saberlo todavía – murmuró James para sí mismo.

Para poder hacer los ejercicios, primero debían encontrar un plimpy, peces esféricos y moteados, con patas largas y elásticas. Les gustaba caminar por el fondo, de modo que debían adentrarse un poco más en el lago y bucear para buscarlos.

Enseguida quedó demostrado que Avril nadaba a medias. Sirius quiso comérsela entera cuando vio cómo nadaba hacia el centro del lago, pegada siempre a las rocas, moviendo brazos y piernas como si fuera un perrito. Su cabeza bien alta y movimiento constante de sus extremidades para no hundirse. Muy digna ella. En dos brazadas ya estaba colocado a su lado, listo para detener su marcha.

\- No sabía que no supieras nadar – James se colocó al otro lado de ella y siguió la conversación con una sonrisa.

\- Sí que sé nadar – dijo indignada a su novio. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo si no? -. Es decir, no soy una profesional, pero al menos sé mantenerme a flote.

De repente, Sirius se puso de pie a su lado, con el agua por el pecho. James comenzó a nadar de espaldas, esperando que sus compañeros de equipo quisieran ponerse manos a la obra.

\- Avril, aquí ni siquiera cubre el agua – pasó su brazo por el estómago de ella y la arrastró bocabajo hasta unas rocas donde la sentó -. Tú quédate aquí. Cornamenta y yo buscaremos los plimpys.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí arriba con el frío que hace? – Sirius le entregó la hoja de preguntas y después convocó una toalla para que se la echara por los hombros -. Yo también puedo ayudar.

\- Lo siento Avril – con las manos sobre la roca en la que estaba sentada, Sirius se alzó de un salto y dejó un beso en su nariz -, pero prefiero buscar plimpys que buscarte a ti ahí abajo.

\- Eres un exagerado.

\- Luego tendremos unas clases privadas de natación – su promesa prometía más de lo que decía a simple vista.

\- Si de verdad piensas que voy a pasar más tiempo del necesario aquí dentro, estás muy equivocado.

\- ¡Eh Canuto! – gritó James -. Ya tengo uno.

En su mano tenía algo parecido a una pelota de tenis y lo agitaba de un lado otro. Hasta lo lanzó al aire recogiéndolo de vuelta. Un sonido parecido a "buruburuburu" salió del plimpy.

\- Mierda, me lleva ventaja – sin despedirse siquiera se zambulló para ir hasta donde James.

Se preguntó si los dos chicos recordarían que aquello era un ejercicio de clase y no una competición, pero de mientras intentó contestar algunas preguntas teniendo en cuenta sus conocimientos previos.

Que no eran muchos, descubrió poco después. Recordó sus clases de Cuidados con Hagrid. Estas nunca incluyeron tener que entrar en el lago y daba gracias a Hermione por no haber incluido algo así en la programación de Hagrid cuando le ayudó a organizar sus clases. Sin embargo, sí que habían incluido otras criaturas bastante peligrosas para unos alumnos de tercero, cuarto o quinto. Jamás pensó que diría aquello, pero extrañaba aquellas clases tan alocadas y había que reconocer que algunas criaturas de las que llevaba (muy pocas en realidad), eran realmente interesantes.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era una de las asignaturas que más sorpresas le daba, ya que nunca llegó a dar algo parecido excepto cuando venía la profesora Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank a sustituir al semigigante en sus clases.

A su lado aparecieron Sirius y James, con un montón de plimpys que se habían atado a los brazos usando sus largas extremidades. Empezaron a trabajar en el asunto y Avril dio por terminadas las actividades cuando los dos mentecatos que tenía por compañeros de grupo sugirieron asar los plimpys para comérselos y redescubrir un nuevo sabor. Cosa que querían anotar en el apartado de "observaciones" del final del pergamino.

...

..

.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Era físicamente imposible que aquello ocurriera. Es decir, el Gran Comedor es enorme, no es posible que de un momento a otro, puertas y ventanas se cierren herméticamente y agua empiece a salir silenciosamente de ninguna parte. Los primeros en notar algo fueron los alumnos que sintieron los pies empapados. Se escucharon murmullos extrañados hasta que terminaron en convertirse en exclamaciones más fuertes a medida que notaban el agua seguir subiendo.

La mirada de Avril se dirigió instintivamente a los cuatro muchachos sentados a su lado. Le había extrañado cuando todos aparecieron para comer con gafas de buceo similares a las que usó James en Cuidados. Mientras que el salón entraba en caos, y los profesores no podían evitarlo, ellos cuatro seguían engullendo con velocidad, como si quisieran llenar el estómago antes de que algo pasara.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos es toda esta agua!? – chillaba Marlene subida en sobre la silla -. ¿¡Y por qué sigue subiendo!?

A su alrededor, todo el mundo permanecía también sobre las sillas, e incluso empezaron a subir a la mesa cuando el agua llegaba hasta ellas. Avril y Lily estaban sobre esta, cogidas de la mano para mantener el equilibrio, empujando suavemente los platos con el pie para no armar un destrozo aún mayor. Y los chicos seguían comiendo, lo que le aseguraba a Avril que aquello era todo obra de ellos.

El agua llegó hasta el borde de la mesa, los Merodeadores dejaron de comer y se quedaron viendo el espectáculo. La comida empezó a desparramarse y mezclarse con el agua. Avril dirigió una mirada a la mesa de los profesores para ver qué estaban haciendo estos para evitarlo. Curiosamente no hacían mucho, sino que miraban con incomprensión todo lo que ocurría, también subidos sobre la superficie de madera.

La imagen de Albus Dumbledore allí arriba, recogiéndose los bajos de la túnica, dejando ver sus delgaduchas piernas asomando por abajo, con unos calcetines morados de estrellas de distintos colores, se quedaría grabada en la retina de Avril de por vida. A su lado, McGonagall sujetaba su propia túnica con una mano y la larga barba de Albus en la otra, para que tampoco se mojara.

Aquella broma era pesada, muy pesada, pero había valido la pena solo por ver aquello. El agua seguía subiendo, llegándoles a las caderas, pecho, hasta que tuvieron que empezar a nadar para no acabar ahogados. Las mesas y sillas empezaron a flotar, con alumnos sujetos a ellas para no hundirse. La comida fluía entre medias, creando una mezcla asquerosa en la superficie que hizo arrugar las narices de muchos. Los gritos de los alumnos se entremezclaban con los gritos de los cuadros de las paredes. Estos dejaron de escucharse cuando el agua los sobrepasó.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Haz que esto pare de una vez! – le exigió a su novio chapoteando para no hundirse.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con esto? – la sujetó para acercarla a una silla que flotaba cerca y que pudiera sostenerse a ella.

\- ¡Es obvio que estás metido en esto hasta las orejas! – del grito le entró algo de agua en la boca que tenía cierto sabor a caldo de pollo y tosió intentando mantener la cabeza fuera del agua -. ¡Remus haz algo!

Intentó apelar al más cuerdo de los cuatro, pero este se estaba peleando con James y unos espaguetis enredados en su pelo. Luego miró hacia los profesores de nuevo para ver si habían reaccionado. Vio a Albus flotando bocarriba, con su túnica azul oscuro a su alrededor pareciendo enteramente una medusa. Se lo estaba pasando en grande al tiempo que poco a poco se acercaba a una de las paredes de Gran Comedor y alzaba su varita pegándola a las piedras que la formaban. El resto de profesores se encargaban de subir a los alumnos que se ahogaban sobre mesas y sillas.

\- Esto es malditamente asqueroso – repugnó Lily -. No hay forma de que os perdone esto.

Lily nadó hasta la silla salvavidas de Avril para sujetarse también, cansada de mantenerse ella sola a flote.

\- Te juro que no los aguanto. Les voy a quitar tantos puntos que ni en tres años podrán ser recuperados.

\- Tienes muy poco aprecio por tu casa, ¿verdad Evans? – James llegó a ellas con su despampanante sonrisa.

\- Y tú eres un inconsciente. No habéis tenido ni un poco de consideración con los alumnos que no saben nadar. Podríais haber provocado una desgracia – Lily continuó echándole la bronca mientras James nadaba en círculos a su alrededor.

Detrás de él, Sirius jugaba a ahogar a Peter junto a Remus que le ayudaba de vez en cuando.

\- ¡Sirius, Remus, dejadlo en paz! ¡Vais a ahogarlo de verdad, al menos darle un respiro! – pidió Avril, considerando como imposible separarse de su silla para ir hasta ellos.

Notó que el nivel del agua empezaba a descender. Lo que fuera que hizo Dumbledore había funcionado y el agua bajaba al mismo ritmo al que subió.

\- Ey Canuto – llamó James -. Mira, ni siquiera con agua sale la grasa del pelo de Quejicus.

Cuando el agua bajó lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran tocar el fondo, Avril dirigió un vistazo a donde debía estar la mesa de Slytherin. Siseaban odio por todas partes y varias miradas se dirigieron a los de Gryffindor.

Cruzó la mirada con la negra de Severus, que parecía un gato al que hubieran metido en agua, con la túnica pegada a su cuerpo enclenque y el pelo cayendo pesadamente empapado.

Aquel día tuvieron que dar las clases de la tarde completamente empapados y hambrientos.

...

..

.

Bostezó mientras subía las escaleras a su cuarto. Estaba reventada. Tanto ella como Lily habían pasado la tarde en la biblioteca acabando un trabajo para Historia de la Magia y no podía con su cuerpo. Lily por el contrario iba súper animada porque en su humilde opinión, el trabajo le había salido genial. Era un lujo contar con una experta en historia para hacer los deberes. Habían salido muy tarde de la biblioteca, por lo que también habían cenado muy tarde las dos solas.

Al entrar, Mary y Marlene apuntaban con su varita la puerta que daba al cuarto baño, con una expresión de espantoso horror.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? – preguntaron las dos a la vez.

\- ¡Menos mal que estáis aquí! – exclamó Mary -. Esto es… esto es…

\- No os lo vais a creer – Marlene estaba tan pálida como su amiga -. Hemos entrado al cuarto y… y había… ¡puaj que asco!, ¡había una araña enorme!

Avril se tensó en el sitio y no dio el paso que pensaba dar para acercarse a ellas.

\- ¿Enorme? ¿Cómo de enorme? – preguntó tragando saliva y mirando a todas partes.

\- Enorme del tamaño de un perro gordo y seboso – tiritó Marlene.

\- Una puta acromántula – murmuró Avril.

\- No estará en el baño, ¿verdad? – dijo Lily perdiendo también el color, aunque Avril le llevaba ventaja.

\- Intentamos que saliera por la misma ventana por la que debió entrar, pero se metió en el baño y lo único que se nos ocurrió fue cerrar la puerta – explicó Mary.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

\- Buena pregunta Lily. Dime que tienes una respuesta – suplicó Marlene.

\- Por lo pronto – empezó Avril -, no abras esa puerta por nada del mundo. Hay un hechizo: arania exumai – explicó -, que podéis usar si sale.

\- ¿ _Podéis_ usar? ¿Dónde vas tú? – preguntó Marlene alzando una ceja.

\- Lejos de este cuarto – recogió un par de cosas antes de acercarse a la puerta -. Avisadme cuando solucionéis esto.

\- Espera, espera, espera – pidió Lily deteniéndola -. ¿Vas a dejar que nos ocupemos de esto? ¿Solas?

\- Sí. Siempre podéis llamar a un profesor. Tal vez Hagrid, estoy segura de que él será capaz de sacarla.

Y ella pensaba hablar con él a la más mínima oportunidad para que les impidiera la entrada de nuevo. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que era una de las hijas de Aragog.

\- ¡Oh claro que sí! Llamemos al guardabosques, que entre por ese estrecho pasillo, suba las escaleras encantadas y mate una araña – exclamó Marlene entrando en histeria.

\- Acromántula, dirás – corrigió Avril -. Y lo que es seguro es que yo no pienso, ni loca, enfrentarme a ella. Ya tuve mi cupo de ellas una vez y no quiero repetirlo.

\- ¿Hay algo que no te haya pasado nunca? – preguntó Mary con toques de histeria también.

\- Os deseo suerte. No olvidéis mirar al techo, les gusta saltar desde arriba – dijo abriendo la puerta.

\- Pero ¿a dónde te vas? – Lily intentó retenerla.

\- Con mi novio, que ya que lo tengo va a servir de algo – se escuchó un choque proveniente de la puerta del baño y todas gritaron asustadas -. Buenas noches.

Cerró la puerta dejándolas encerradas dentro y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de Sirius. Las arañas nunca fueron un problema para ella hasta que en segundo tuvo que enfrentarse a un nido entero de acromántulas. Desde entonces no las soporta y tanto ella como Ron eran capaces de correr kilómetros para poner distancia.

Tocó la puerta por cortesía y por si los encontraba en paños menores. Al ratito la puerta fue abierta por Remus, que al verla tan pálida se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso dentro.

Allí estaba James sobre la cama jugando con la snitch y Peter comiendo algo de una bolsa. Se veían súper mega cansados después de su castigo con McGonagall. Por supuesto que la broma del agua no iba a quedar inmune y ellos estaban castigados a trabajos extra de lo que la profe de transformaciones quisiera hasta Navidad.

\- Solo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos.

\- Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó James guardando la snitch.

\- Sí, ¿os importa si paso aquí la noche? – entonces se percató de que Sirius no estaba.

\- Está en el baño, espera – Remus se acercó a la puerta y golpeó con fuerza -. ¡Hey, Canuto! ¡Sal, Avril está aquí! Claro que puedes Avril pero, ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Se metió una acromántula en nuestro cuarto – gimió.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y era muy grande? – James parecía entusiasmado.

\- No me paré a verla la verdad – la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, con Sirius recién duchado y vestido ya con un pijama de color gris y manga corta.

Al ver lo pálida que estaba, se acercó a ella en dos pasos. Antes siquiera de preguntar, Peter se encargó de contarle con una mezcla de asco y morbosidad lo que ella les había dicho. Remus con todo su buen corazón, le dio un pedazo de chocolate para ver si se le iba pasando el susto.

\- ¿Cómo demonios ha entrado una acromántula en tu cuarto? – preguntó Sirius -. Olvídalo, en realidad me da igual. Si eso hace que vengas a dormir conmigo tendré que llevarte unas cuantas más a tu cuarto.

\- Espero que lo estés diciendo en broma.

\- Por supuesto que es una broma – dijo Remus mirando malamente a su amigo -. Es evidente que está alterada, no le digas eso.

\- Tranquila, no lo decía en serio – repitió él detrás -. ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que no tenías miedo a nada.

\- Tengo más miedos de los que parece – contestó sonriendo débilmente.

\- Sería genial si pudiera subir las escaleras de las chicas sin llamar la atención – comentó James tumbándose de nuevo sobre su cama -. Así salvaría a Lily de esa terrorífica acromántula.

\- Pues yo creo que como la haga enfadar, la acromántula no volverá a ver la luz del día – Sirius plantó un beso en la sien de Avril, riendo de su comentario.

\- ¿Y si vamos a comer? – propuso Peter muerto de hambre otra vez.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _\- Lo que habita en el castillo – dijo Aragog – es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo._

 _\- ¿Qué es? - dijo Harry enseguida._

 _Un basilisco, pensó Avril al instante, observando cómo arañas del tamaño de caballos se acercaban a ellos entre chasquidos. Estaba aterrada. Nunca en toda su vida había pasado tanto miedo. Desde que la maldita araña la había sujetado entre sus patas de artrópodos, peludas y con pinzas que chasqueaban a cada oportunidad, Avril había sentido algo removerse en su estómago y alojarse en su pecho. Absolutamente aterrada…_

 _Un borrón la transportó al momento en el que salían a base de traspiés del coche del papá de Ron. Parpadeó aguantando las lágrimas y siguiendo sin ningún problema el acelerado paso de Harry y Ron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Jamás en su vida quería volver a tener una araña cerca. Aunque fuera minúscula. Harry entró en la cabaña para salir al poco después con la capa entre las manos, mientras Ron vomitaba a un lado. Avril no quería mirar, por si a su estómago le daba por seguir el ejemplo._

 _\- Seguid a las arañas – dijo Ron débilmente -. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid, estamos vivos de milagro._

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo – murmuró Avril todavía temblando._

 _\- Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos – dijo Harry._

 _\- ¡Ese es exactamente el problema! – a Avril le sorprendía que Ron tuviera energía para gritar, ella era un flan -. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá?_

 _\- ¿Tal vez que supiéramos que él no tenía nada que ver? – preguntó Avril -. Pero eso ya lo suponíamos ¿no? Debería haber confiado en que daríamos un salto de fe por él. O a lo mejor solo quería asegurarse de que sus amigos no morían por inanición._

 _\- Eso no ha tenido gracia Avril – dijo Ron ante su último comentario._

 _\- Pero tiene razón, al menos sabemos que él es inocente._

 _\- Y que el maldito bicho que ha escapado es un basilisco._

 _Hubo un momento de reflexión en que todo a su alrededor pareció estancarse. Eso no había sido del todo así la última vez. Ellos no supieron que se trataba de un basilisco hasta que encontraron el papel en el puño de Hermione. ¿Entonces por qué sabía eso?_

 _Se dio cuenta que, al igual que meses atrás, estaba dentro de un sueño, un sueño en el que ella estaba al corriente todo. No era solo un recuerdo, pero no sabía si eso tendría algún tipo de repercusión en la realidad o no era nada de lo que preocuparse. Todo volvió al ritmo normal cuando Harry sonrió y le dijo._

 _\- Te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos Avril._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Eso no se supone que lo supiéramos todavía ¿recuerdas? – ahora su propio sueño parecía interactuar con ella._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó al empezar a sentir algo de temor._

 _\- No tengas miedo – le dijo un Ron de doce años apoyando la mano sobre su hombro -. Somos tu mayor anhelo – trató de explicar - aunque no seamos reales._

 _\- No lo entiendo – murmuró con el ceño fruncido -. Si sois un anhelo, ¿por qué elegir este momento tan espantoso?_

 _\- Tal vez por la acromántula del baño, que te hizo recordar esto – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros y desordenándose el pelo en el mismo gesto que hacía su padre -. Somos tu recuerdo. Tal vez estamos aquí porque necesitas sentirnos cerca, por eso sueñas con nosotros._

 _\- Sigo sin entender nada._

 _\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco – dijo Ron riendo._

...

..

.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano para volver a arreglarse a su cuarto después de haber pasado toda la noche abrazada al pecho de Sirius y haciendo una perfecta imitación de la boa constrictor sobre su pierna. Cuando entró a su cuarto y vio a sus tres amigas dormidas se dijo que la acromántula debería haber desaparecido o si no jamás se quedarían ahí a menos de que estuvieran muertas.

Desechó la idea al escuchar una maldición dirigida a Potter de parte de una Lily dormida.

Se había duchado y arreglado en el baño, no sin antes mirar hasta dentro del retrete que no había nada, y luego bajó antes que el resto a desayunar porque levantarse tan temprano le había dado hambre.

No se le quitaba de la mente el sueño que había tenido tan similar al que tuvo en verano sobre la noche en que Sirius Black escapó con Bucbeak. Era algo muy raro, porque en él, ella había revivido algo que ocurrió en realidad, pero terminaba siendo consciente de que era un sueño y de que ahora vivía una vida completamente distinta. Tampoco podía ser algún tipo de referencia sobre lo que ocurriría en el futuro porque simplemente ella estaba cambiando suficientes cosas como para que esas situaciones no se repitieran o al menos eso esperaba. ¿Entonces qué podía significar?

Una mano agarrando fuertemente su brazo la sacó de sus pensamientos y al girar se encontró de frente con el ceño fruncido de Regulus Black. Sus ojos grises la miraban con fría molestia y Avril puso su mejor y más amplia sonrisa.

\- Regulus, qué sorpresa.

\- ¿Estás sorda o qué pasa contigo? – regañó -. Llevo desde la otra punta del pasillo llamándote.

\- Buenos días a ti también cuñado.

La palabra pareció pillarlo desprevenido por un segundo, aunque volvió a su ceño fruncido en cuestión de nada. El chico simplemente miró alrededor asegurándose de que nadie a esas horas los veía y la empujó hacia uno de los jardines más privados del castillo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – preguntó Avril por el camino.

\- Me gusta leer por las mañanas – explicó -. Es más tranquilo a esta hora.

Luego pareció darse cuenta de que había contestado de buena gana y cerró la boca hasta colocarlos a los dos tras una columna con tupidas enredaderas. La miró como si fuera ella la que tuviera que empezar a hablar y no al revés.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Necesitas algo? – terminó por preguntar.

Regulus apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada. Se notaba a leguas que le costaba hacer aquello, que no era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso.

\- ¿Re-recuerdas aquel día en Hogsmeade? – preguntó en algo cercano a un gruñido.

\- Como si pudiera olvidarlo – Regulus asintió todavía sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- Dijiste que si te necesitaba tú podías ayudarme – musitó odiando tener que decir aquellas palabras.

Un pequeño toque de esperanza pareció iluminar a Avril pensando que el chico se lo estaba replanteando todo.

\- Por supuesto – contestó rápidamente -. Solo dime Reg.

El muchacho suspiró, cerrando los ojos para terminar de armarse de valor. Cuando volvió a abrirlos y miró a Avril, ella pudo ver el dolor que sentía.

\- Es sobre mi hermano – aquello no era lo que esperaba.

\- ¿Sirius?

\- ¿Acaso tengo otro? – preguntó con mofa -. Pues claro que Sirius.

\- Está bien, ¿qué ocurre con él? – definitivamente aquella no era la conversación que había estado esperando.

\- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Eres su novia ¿verdad? ¡Y sabes que mis padres lo expulsaron de la familia!

\- Si te preocupa cómo esta, puedo asegurarte que está bien. Tiene personas con quien... – cerró la boca al notar una mueca en Regulus, como si lo fuera apuñalado en el estómago.

Viendo que el chico empezaba a retraerse, Avril hizo un repaso mental rápido para poder adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del menor de los Black. Su hermano mayor a quien siempre había admirado se convirtió en la paria de la familia, ganándose el odio de todos y terminando ambos por alejarse el uno por el otro. Mientras que Regulus, de una forma un poco rara, solo quería que su hermano siguiera cerca de él, Sirius encontró el consuelo y respaldo en sus mejores amigos lo que al final terminó en el desenlace de Sirius expulsado de su familia por sus ideales y Regulus dolido por su partida. Por ahí debía estar el problema.

\- Exactamente qué ocurre con Sirius. ¿Alguien de tu familia está pensando en hacerle daño?

El rostro aniñado de Regulus empalideció. Así que algo de eso debía haber.

\- No serán precisamente amables con él si se lo encuentran – confesó murmurando -. Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar.

\- Tampoco es que antes fueran una familia feliz con arcoíris y sonrisas regaladas – Regulus hizo una mueca de terror solo de imaginar a su madre sonriendo y un arcoíris pintado en la fachada de su casa. No era la mejor combinación -. De verdad que no te sigo. Ve al grano por favor.

\- ¡Sirius tiene que volver a casa! – ahora sí que la miró a los ojos y se traslucía la desesperación en ellos. Habló una palabra tras otra casi sin respirar entre medias -. Mamá ha borrado su rostro del árbol familiar, pero creo que si se disculpa y empieza a hacer las cosas de otro modo podrá volver. Todo puede volver a la normalidad, todo…

Avril lo sujetó del antebrazo con fuerza, haciendo que su diatriba se detuviera al instante. Lo miró con dureza y el chico retrocedió un paso sin ser capaz, ni intentar siquiera, de librarse de su agarre.

\- ¿En qué diablos estás pensando, niño? – replicó -. Dime Regulus, ¿has pensado tan siquiera un poco en tu hermano? ¿O esto es puro egoísmo?

\- ¿Cómo…? ¡Por supuesto que esto es por su bien! – gritó encolerizado, con la cara roja de la vergüenza de ser tratado como un niño.

De un manotazo se deshizo del agarre de Avril y retrocedió otro paso. Iba a decirle que lo dejara en paz, que había sido un error haber hablado con ella y que se olvidara de todo. Avril no permitió que saliera una sola palabra de él.

\- En ese caso no conoces a tu hermano en nada – espetó -. Joder Regulus, él te quiere. Te quiere más que a cualquier otro de tu familia, tú pequeño tonto, estás por encima de todo y de todos para él. Cada paso, cada movimiento que hace, lo lleva a cabo teniendo en consideración cualquier consecuencia que pueda afectarte.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad!

\- Y una mierda que no. ¿Por quién crees que ha aguantado tantos años ahí dentro? Si tú no hubieras estado en medio, se habría marchado hace tiempo.

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – gritó Regulus dolido, cansado de fingir que podía con todo -. Él siempre lo fue todo para mí. Siempre se llevó los castigos que yo me merecía, los golpes y los peores insultos. Fue mi hermano mayor ¿Por qué tuvo que estropearlo todo? ¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar?

\- Porque tú cambiaste Regulus. Y porque tienes que crecer – volvió a tomarlo del brazo, necesitaba que la escuchara, era todo lo que ella podía hacer -. Él sabía que no podría estar ahí para ti por siempre. Veía impotente cómo tus padres y primos te convencían de algo que no está bien, Reg – alzó las manos para sostenerle la cara en cuanto el mago desvió la mirada -. Solo era un niño, ni siquiera a un adulto puedes pedirle que acierte siempre, que haga lo correcto. Y cuando alguien comete un error, eres tu quien elige si perdonarlo o no. Sirius no puede perdonárselo a sí mismo, no hasta que no lo perdones tú primero.

\- Sirius me abandonó ¿Cómo quieres que lo perdone?

\- Él no lo ve así. Sirius trató de tenderte una mano, pero tú le diste la espalda.

La mandíbula de Regulus se apretó con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la compostura. Avril vio cómo sus preciosos ojos grises se aguaban y enrojecían ligeramente, cómo los puños se apretaban a sus costados, luciendo indefenso, un crío de quince años asustado. Intentaba guardarse sus propios sentimientos para él, y sin embargo, Avril sonrió conmovida al ver que no iba a huir de ella, que quería llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

\- Pero si no vuelve… jamás lo recuperaré – resultaba adorable cuando se veía tan indefenso. Era absurdo que pensara eso y Avril rió por ello, negando con la cabeza.

\- Regulus, tú no has perdido a Sirius – remarcó asegurándose de que la oyera bien -. Déjame demostrártelo y déjame ayudarte. Él tiene tantas ganas de que volváis a estar juntos como tú, pero esta vez, no será bajo tus condiciones, arrogante y avaricioso Slytherin.

\- ¿Estás segura? – tenía miedo, miedo de confiar y acabar con una desilusión más.

\- Te lo juro.

Las manos de Regulus sujetaron los antebrazos de Avril, alejándolos de su cara que había permanecido entre sus delicadas manos todo ese tiempo. Aguantó sin llorar el segundo que tardó en apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la chica y abandonarse en su abrazo.

A Regulus le sorprendió que alguien tan pequeño como ella pudiera tener tanta fuerza.

Por esa misma razón no le sorprendió que su hermano hubiera acabado enamorado de ella.

Porque era cálido… y reconfortante.

...

..

.

Avril llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo como una loca con una sonrisa en la cara. La mañana había empezado algo rara, pero definitivamente esperaba que lo bueno que había sacado hasta ahora se mantuviera el resto del día. Positividad al máximo.

Había dejado a Regulus llorar sobre ella y cuando lo hubo soltado todo, el chico le dijo que ya hablarían y que mantuviera toda su conversación en absoluto secreto bajo pena de muerte. Avril iba a cumplirlo, excepto para contárselo a Sirius, porque si él no estaba enterado no tenía gracia ninguna. Tal vez también tendría que estar enterado Dumbledore; bien podía hacerle un pequeño resumen de sus avances con Regulus y así contentar al viejo-cotilla-que-todo-lo-sabe.

Por suerte el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Regulus fue el suficiente para que todo el castillo despertara. Fue Peter quien la vio llegar corriendo y avisó a Sirius de su presencia. Cuando giró la cabeza apenas tuvo tiempo a ponerse de pie para recibirla en un salto.

Avril se lanzó hacia él colgándose de su cuello para que se agachara y poder darle un beso con sabor a mermelada de fresa.

\- ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? – preguntó una vez se hubo separado -. ¿Y por qué tienes el hombro mojado?

\- No te lo vas a creer – le dijo con emoción contenida -. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños.

\- Tampoco Halloween – dijo James y miró a Remus para que dijera otra posible fecha para celebrar.

\- Veamos… - pensó Remus – hoy es el día nacional de los jobberknoll. Sí Peter, no pongas esa cara. Me refiero a esos pájaros que nunca hablan. Son de azul moteado, recuerda que vimos que sus plumas se usan para el veritaserum.

\- No, no es por eso – Avril tiró del brazo de Sirius, no podía esperar ni un minuto más para contárselo -. Vamos, tengo que contártelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – miró su desayuno con dolor y pena.

\- Sí, ahora. Necesito que pensemos en algo ya.

\- Pero vamos a ver, ¿tú me quieres dar algo, contarme algo, o pedirme que te ayude en algo?

\- Por Merlín y sus calzones multiplicados, si hubieses venido conmigo desde el principio ya lo sabrías. Venga Sirius, te va a sorprender tanto que no te lo vas a creer.

\- Pero dame una pista al menos – pidió mientras se dejaba arrastrar.

\- Voy a darte una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas.

Cuando faltaban varios metros para salir, Regulus entró por las puertas y nada más verla arrastrando a su hermano, supo que no había sido capaz de cerrar la boca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Regulus bajó su cabeza avergonzado mientras prácticamente corría hacia su mesa en vez de su pose altiva y desinteresada de siempre, todo para no tener que cruzarse con ellos, aunque Avril ya lo fuera visto.

...

..

.

* * *

Hola querido mundo! Hace bastante que no nos vemos eh? Cuanto ha pasado exactamente? Bueno, resulta que poquito a poquito he ido exprimiendo gotas de inspiración para traeros esto hoy. No se que tal estará y lo cierto es que tampoco sé cuando volveré con el siguiente episodio. Espero que este por lo menos os guste. ¿No os pasa que os encanta la relación de Avril y Sirius? ¿No os pasa que queréis con locura a Regulus? Porque a mi sí, jajajajaja

Muchísimas gracias por la espera que habéis hecho. Lo cierto es que he pasado por uno de esos periodos en los que te obsesionas como una loca por otro personajecofcofquicksilvercofcof/cofcofavengers-x-mencofcofpelícula/serie/libro y pues... no salían las ganas de escribir de esto. De todas formas esto no os interesa, por lo que no me lío más. Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Mensaje para **Mary:** Has comentado ya un par de veces y mil gracias por eso, pero no puedo responderte tus preguntas si no te haces una cuenta en Fanfiction y comentas desde ella. Como comprenderás, tus preguntas pueden considerarse spoiler y no sería justo que las respondiera por aquí para quien quiera llevarse la sorpresa. Muchas gracias igualmente y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

Un kiss

Debyom


	7. Chapter 7

**Empezar de cero**

El buen tiempo todavía no se había ido así que aprovecharon este para pasar un rato los dos solos. James estaba entrenando al equipo de Quidditch con mano de hierro, llevando a los miembros del equipo al límite. Remus había optado por ir a la biblioteca y Lily se había apuntado con él porque decía que no debía perder el ritmo. Y Peter… bueno, Peter se había ido a buscar algo de comer.

Bajo un árbol cerca de uno de los laterales del castillo, donde pocas personas iban, Avril y Sirius disfrutaban de uno de sus pocos momentos a solas. Ella leía recostada en el tronco, con un par de cojines tras la espalda para estar más cómoda y Sirius disfrutaba distrayéndola tumbado bocabajo sobre su barriga. Levantaba su camisa del uniforme y regaba suaves besos aquí y allá. Cuando se acercaba a los costados ella se encogía por las cosquillas y se removía entre risas tratando de apartar su cara de ahí.

Trató de retomar la lectura, todavía con el esbozo de su última sonrisa dibujado en la cara, cuando los dientes de Sirius la rasguñaban suavemente simulando mordiscos. Cerró la boca con fuerza, ocultando su risa tras el libro y procurando parecer lo más imperturbable posible.

Sirius se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y elevó las manos por los costados hasta las costillas y los laterales del pecho. Avril se removió por las cosquillas, escuchando la risa ronca de Sirius sobre su estómago. Un reguero de besos rodeó su ombligo y bajó hasta el borde de la falda. No la forzó o hizo ademán de retirarla, simplemente volvió a subir en suaves besos hacia arriba, haciendo fuerza en sus antebrazos y besando hasta la unión del sujetador en el centro del pecho. Allí lo mordió e hizo un ruido como de perro juguetón, fingiendo querer quitarlo, cosa que hizo que Avril dejara definitivamente el libro a un lado, con esa risa musical que Sirius escuchaba solo cuando estaban los dos juntos, y tomara su cara entre sus manos para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

Su sonrisa de cinco mil vatios no se hizo esperar y de un impulso volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, rozando su cuerpo a todo lo largo y haciéndola estremecer por la presión que ejerció en sus caderas.

\- ¿Por qué esto siempre tiene que pasar cuando estamos en una zona pública? – preguntó Avril en un jadeo, aprovechando que Sirius repasaba su mandíbula hacia su oreja.

Su risa cerca de su oído la hizo temblar contra él del placer, recibiendo como respuesta automática una presión más intensa entre sus piernas.

\- Mmmm… - Sirius pareció meditarlo -. Quién sabe, debe ser nuestro sino.

Y sin que la chica lo esperara giró llevándosela consigo, tumbándola sobre él. Ante lo imprevisto, Avril gritó para después soltarle un suave golpe sobre el hombro, riendo a la par que él.

\- Podrías haber avisado.

\- Estaba cansado de intentar no aplastarte – subió la mano hasta los cabellos oscuros de Avril que caían alrededor de ellos como una cascada y haciendo fuerza la atrajo para besarla.

Se le hacía difícil pensar que no se cansaba de aquello, de besarla, de estar con ella. Que por una y otra vez que lo hiciera, nunca quedaba saciado y sin embargo se sentía en una felicidad constante y plena.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos. A Avril todavía le fascinaba el tono gris de ellos. Como plata líquida, derretida por el calor de su propia intensidad, de su fuego interno. Querer a Sirius no era sencillo, era combatir con la violencia de sus sentimientos, tratar de aplacarlos o dejarse inundar por ellos.

\- Recuérdame por qué tardamos tanto en salir – murmuró Sirius sobre sus labios.

\- Porque tus amigos no nos dejaban solos – bromeó Avril, sabiendo que no se refería a salir en aquella pequeña cita.

\- Eres incorregible, pequeño pájaro.

\- Mira quién habla – Avril apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el rítmico y algo acelerado latir de su corazón.

Amaba ese sonido. Sentir el latir en su pecho y todo lo que implicaba. Muchas noches pasadas había despertado de las pesadillas donde lo veía caer una y otra vez a través del velo, donde su corazón no volvería a moverse. Definitivamente, amaba el sonido de su corazón.

\- ¿Sabes que me tienes atado en corto? – y también amaba escucharlo hablar -. Todavía no entiendo cómo has podido convencer a mi hermano.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? – había alzado la cabeza de repente para mirarlo.

\- Absolutamente nada, solo lo he recordado. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó al tiempo que les daba otra vez la vuelta y volvía a colocarse sobre ella. Avril estaba segura que su sonrisa haría que el corazón se le detuviera cualquier día de aquellos.

\- Solo le dejé abierta una puerta, una salida – dijo misteriosamente -. Aunque me costó bastante que supiera que esa puerta estaba ahí. Es increíblemente terco.

La sonrisa de Sirius se volvió orgullosa, no sabía hacia quién iba dirigida, si hacia ella por haber logrado tal hazaña o hacia su hermano por ser un terco. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que era la segunda opción.

\- Y exactamente, ¿cómo lo vamos a hacer?

\- Lo tengo todo pensado – ahora fue Avril quien sonrió orgullosa por su plan.

\- Cómo no – Avril le clavó un dedo con saña en el costado, pero aparte del sobresalto, Sirius no se quejó.

\- Es muy importante que a partir de ahora, no hagas lo que haces siempre – avisó poniéndose seria -. Con eso me refiero a nada de gritos o tratar de imponer cosas. Le he dicho a Regulus que para que esto funcione, tiene que empezar a escuchar. Y yo quiero que sea a ti a quien escuche. Sirius, explícale lo que pasa, de la forma más calmada posible. Simplemente, infórmalo, dale datos, muéstrale cosas. Enséñale poco a poco donde están los errores. Es joven y aún estás a tiempo de salvarlo.

La mirada de Sirius no se apartaba de ella, bebiendo emocionado cada una de sus palabras. Sentía que iba a llorar como un crío justo en el momento que escuchó que todavía podía salvar a su hermano. Él.

\- Si ya piensas de ese modo tan adulto, vas a hacerte vieja antes de lo que esperaba – por lo mismo, antes de llorar debía romper la emoción como fuera.

Le dio un puñetazo en la espalda que le disipó toda esa sensibilidad repentina y entre risas volvió a besarla. Unió su frente a la de ella, susurrándole muy bajito.

\- Gracias Avril. Gracias por devolvérmelo.

...

..

.

Sujetó con fuerza su cabeza y de un giro brusco la puso nuevamente derecha, mirando hacia el frente.

\- James, es la última vez que te lo advierto. No. Te. Muevas – marcó todas y cada una de las palabras, para ver si le entraban en su cabecita -. A la próxima te corto una oreja. Ya no vuelvo a hacer esto nunca más.

Al fin y al cabo, cortar el pelo de James era una hazaña mayor que cortárselo a Harry. El hijo al menos se quedaba quieto, el padre era otro cantar.

\- No digas eso Avril – la sonrisa de James era despampanante -. Ya me quedo quieto.

\- Más te vale.

Remus pasó frente a ellos con una pequeña caja de la que sacó un bombón. James rápidamente le pidió la caja y este se la entregó sin rechistar. En cuanto la abrió descubrió que estaba vacía.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo – dijo James girando la cabeza para mirarlo. Avril chistó por detrás, poniéndole nuevamente en la posición que quería.

\- Me has pedido la caja, no el chocolate. Deberías dejarle algún trasquilón Avril, por lo pesado que está siendo últimamente – Remus tomó un libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo.

Desairado, James casi se levanta de la silla para recriminarle a Remus un par de cosas, cuando Avril, cansada de que no se estuviera quieto, se plantó frente a él y lo tomó con fuerza de la cara.

\- Mírame bien, James Potter – advirtió, con los ojos castaños del muchacho mirándola sorprendidos.

\- No puedo. No tengo las gafas.

Sirius y Peter empezaron a reír por detrás de ellos y Avril casi, pero casi, le pega un mamporro por zopenco. En vez de eso, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse también y seguir pareciendo seria.

\- Juro que como no pares de moverte, voy a inmovilizarte por completo.

\- Y yo juro que no voy a moverme más.

\- Más te vale - repitió.

Volvió a su posición tras él, recortando aquí y allá para que el pelo no le molestara cuando jugara al Quidditch.

\- Por cierto, Andrew no hace otra cosa más que preguntar por ti – mencionó James -. Dice que siempre corres lejos de él cuando aparece.

Llevaba desde que inició el curso buscándola para que le diera esas clases de defensa que le prometió el año anterior. Y Avril no hacía más que darle largas.

\- Sé que se lo prometí pero… yo no soy buena para dar clases, en serio.

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando no te quede de otra? – preguntó Peter desde su cama.

\- Supongo que puedo enseñarle un par de cosas durante un par de días y darlo por cumplido – Avril se movió al frente de James y siguió cortando lentamente por la parte del flequillo.

\- Perfecto, nosotros también vamos – las manos de Avril se detuvieron antes de cortar nada y miró a Sirius con cara rara -. Si Frank y Alice pueden, nosotros también.

\- Para el carro guaperas. No voy a convertir esto en una clase de verdad. Son cuatro consejos mal dados.

\- Llámalo como quieras, los cuatro nos apuntamos – dijo Sirius señalándolos a todos y sintiéndose bien pagado de sí mismo porque lo hubiera llamado guaperas.

Peter le miró con una mueca de desacuerdo, pero no dijo nada.

\- Esto es absurdo, no sé qué estáis esperando, pero estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver con lo que imagináis – decidió que era hora de cambiar el tema -. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las siete de la tarde – respondió Remus.

\- Ya no me da tiempo – murmuró para sí.

\- ¿De qué? – Avril echó un vistazo a James, que con su vista borrosa entrecerrada hacía lo posible por verla con algo de claridad.

\- Eres un cotilla Potter. Me gustaría ir a hablar con Hagrid un día de estos. Desde que entró la acromántula no dejo que las chicas abran la ventana del cuarto.

\- ¿Y crees que Hagrid puede solucionarlo? – preguntó Sirius.

\- No lo creo, simplemente más le vale.

\- ¿No te cansas de tanto misterio Canuto? – preguntó James.

\- En cierto modo es interesante. Resulta curioso – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si crees que Hagrid puede ayudarte y resulta un problema para ti lo de la acromántula, tal vez podamos llevarte esta noche a verle – ofreció Remus.

\- ¡Escóndanse en los armarios, el fin del mundo se acerca! – gritó Sirius ante la propuesta de Remus.

\- ¡Lunático rompiendo las reglas, próximo titular del Profeta! – coreó James moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para compartir una de esas miradas cómplices con Sirius.

Al instante, Avril sacó la varita de su túnica, que estaba colocada sobre la cama, y ató a James a la silla con cuerdas, petrificándolo después para mantener inmóvil su cabeza.

\- Te lo advertí, Potter, te lo advertí.

...

..

.

Junto con Lily, Avril hizo una visita al profesor Dumbledore tal y como le prometió. Fue algo de lo más simple, aunque Lily estaba con los nervios de punta. Avril saboreaba caramelos mientras la pobre escondía a la perfección el temblor de sus manos cuando hablaba con el director. Este ni siquiera se mostró intimidante en ningún momento, pero Lily era una paranoica bien disimulada así que Avril rió interiormente de su incomodidad.

\- Confío en que no solo mantendrá la discreción sino que la ayudará a mantenerla – dijo el director señalando a Avril con la cabeza -. Es una bruja inteligente Evans y debo estar seguro de que tomará las cosas con calma para poder contarle más detalles acerca de lo que Avril ha vivido.

\- Prometo que no diré nada a nadie – dijo Lily algo avergonzada por el cumplido -. Y la cubriré en lo que sea necesario.

El director asintió complacido, con una sonrisa escondida tras su barba blanca.

\- ¿Cree que está bien que le cuente sobre su futuro? – preguntó entonces Avril con el ceño fruncido.

No es que no quisiera contárselo, pero conociendo a Lily y teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que tenía hacia James Potter estaba segura que haría hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo a kilómetros de distancia y eso no era conveniente según su punto de vista. ¡Ella no quería evitar que su mejor amigo naciera!

Ignoró la mirada molesta que Lily le lanzó por su pregunta y se concentró en Albus.

\- No esa parte que está pensando exactamente – concedió Dumbledore -. Al menos no hasta que ocurra eso que debe ocurrir el año que viene – parecía que se divertía con la incertidumbre que creaba en Lily. Con ello se refería a que tanto ella como James empezarían a salir.

\- ¿El año que viene? ¿¡Va a ocurrir algo el año que viene!? – preguntó incapaz de callar.

\- Vale, entonces algunas cosas sueltas sin dar detalles… pero Lily es demasiado perceptiva, ¿y si lo descubre solo por lo que le digo?

\- ¡No hables como si no estuviera aquí! – empezó a sacudirla levemente del brazo.

\- En ese caso mida sus palabras – solucionó el anciano.

\- ¡Genial! Déjeme a mí lo más difícil – dijo sarcásticamente.

Albus dio un par de consejos más y encomendó a Lily la tarea de cuidar a Avril ahora que sabía todo. Ella bufó, porque era claro que podía cuidarse de sí misma, pero parecía que Lily estaba muy contenta con sus nuevas responsabilidades y que se lo tomaría todo muy en serio.

...

..

.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y, qué?

\- ¿Que a dónde vamos? – preguntó por enésima vez Sirius.

\- A un sitio que no conoces – respondió Avril.

\- ¿Un sitio que no conozco en el castillo? – él empezó a reír a carcajadas, pero siguió andando a la par que ella tomados de la mano.

Lo cierto es que estaba nervioso y por eso mismo no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, pero realmente era imposible que hubiera un lugar en el castillo en el que él no hubiera estado antes. Finalmente ese era el día, el día en el que se supone, arreglaría las cosas con su hermano. Deseó tener a James allí, pero el muy condenado estaba practicando para el Quidditch y de todas formas él no podría ayudarlo mucho. No, tenía que hacerlo solo.

Avril lo guió hasta el séptimo piso y esperaron frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Miró el pasillo con atención, había unos chicos de tercero de Ravenclaw que se dirigían al despacho de su Jefe de Casa. De la puerta del aula de aritmancia salió una pareja cargada con un montón de libros y al final del pasillo se veían las puertas cerradas que daban al ala norte, donde muchos estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw iban a estudiar, prefiriéndolo antes que bajar hasta la biblioteca. Aris Smith, la profesora de adivinación, eligió ese momento para cruzar el pasillo augurando un nefasto día a todo aquel que se le cruzara por delante. Como una loca le murmuró unas cuantas palabras al tapiz de Barnabás y se marchó soltando un reguero de hojas de té secas.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? – preguntó Sirius frustrado y viendo a la mujer alejarse por el pasillo -. Aquí no hay nada. No pretenderás que hable con mi hermano en mitad del pasillo.

\- Por supuesto que no – contestó con obviedad -. Pero tenemos que esperar a que llegue tu hermano, sino no podrá encontrar el lugar.

Sirius no la contradijo, no podía cuando hablaba con tanta seguridad y estaba tan nervioso al mismo tiempo. Sintió un apretón en su mano y le correspondió ejerciendo la misma fuerza. Al minuto, girando la esquina del pasillo apareció la silueta de Regulus. Nadie le prestó más atención de la usual, puesto que bien pudieron suponer que iba a alguna de las clases de aquel piso o al despacho del profesor de encantamientos.

Su expresión fría y seria no flaqueó hasta que los vio a los dos apoyados en la pared frente al tapiz. Entonces pareció reducir la velocidad y hacer el esfuerzo de parecer indiferente a todo.

\- Llegas tarde Regulus – Avril tiró de la mano de Sirius para acercarse a él y en cuanto lo soltó empujó los hombros de Reg hacia abajo para poder darle un abrazo rápido.

Sirius disimuló, desviando la mirada y rascándose la barbilla, la risa que le produjo ver a su hermano siendo dominado por una mujer más baja que él y que ni siquiera era pariente.

\- Ya bueno – dijo el chico separándose de ella -. Me detuvieron en el camino.

Miró a su hermano, y este lo miró a él. Se convirtió en un momento incómodo, de esos en los que no sabes ni qué hacer con las manos. Se veía a leguas que ambos querían solucionar aquello, acercarse mutuamente pero no sabían cómo.

Entonces Avril se desapareció del lado de ambos muchachos y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaba andando de un lado al otro del pasillo, viéndose muy concentrada en algo. Como sincronizados, Sirius y Regulus se miraron un instante y al siguiente observaron el pasillo con preocupación, fuera alguien a verla haciéndose la loca. Pero sorprendentemente no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace? – preguntó Regulus viéndola de nuevo.

\- Te lo diría si lo supiera – respondió avanzando un paso hacia su hermano.

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loca? – volvió a preguntar con algo de temor, dando un paso hacia Sirius, igual que el que él había dado. Algo así como, juntos somos más fuertes y solo por si tenían que correr huyendo de alguna locura que se le ocurriera a Avril.

Pero Regulus quiso retroceder el paso que dio cuando vio la sonrisa ladeada que puso Sirius ante su comentario.

\- Pues con las cosas que se le ocurren cuando está cuerda, no quiero saber qué hará si se vuelve loca – y definitivamente, Regulus se alejó un paso de Sirius, pensando que la depravada mente de su hermano no tenía solución -. ¡Ostia!

La cara de sorpresa que puso fue igualmente calcada por Regulus cuando una puerta apareció de la nada en la pared vacía que había frente a ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacéis ahí pedazo de gárgolas? ¡Entrad de una vez! ¡Rápido!

Abrió la puerta y los animó a que se dieran más prisa. Una vez allí se encontraron con algo que jamás en la vida esperarían que hubiera dentro del castillo. Un invernadero. Pero no uno como los de la escuela, distribuidos y pensados para los alumnos, sino uno circular, de paredes acristaladas que permitían el paso de la luz diurna incidiendo en todas las plantas, creando un maravilloso juego de luces.

La estructura de metal de color verde reseda estaba coronada por una cúpula a muchísimos metros de distancia y era esa estructura de la nave lo que unía todas las piezas de vidrio laminado.

Árboles altísimos que llegaban hasta la cúpula, parterres y arriates llenos de flores que daban una gran paleta de colores al lugar, distintos tonos de verdes, azules, amarillos, rojos, morados… todos formando un camino que se enredaba y bifurcaba creando un sencillo laberinto. El camino estaba custodiado a ambos lados por delgados canales de agua fresca, refrescando el ambiente, arrullando con su sonido. Cada pocos pasos había colocado algún banco de piedra blanca y farolas que se encendían con fuego, para la noche. Al centro del jardín, en una plazoleta rodeada por los canales de agua, estaban dispuestos un conjunto de sillones y mesas de mimbre, cojines enormes que se tragarían al que se sentara en cuestión de segundos y un juego de té sobre la mesa.

\- Os presento la Sala de los Menesteres – dijo Avril en tono solemne.

\- ¿Donde coño está esto y por qué nunca he sabido de él? – preguntó Sirius asombrado.

\- La Sala permanece oculta a menos de que la necesites – explicó Avril.

\- Pero este lugar es enorme – rebatió Regulus -. Debería verse desde el exterior.

\- La Sala de los Menesteres no funciona así. Es mágica, como ya habréis podido ver y no es fácil de encontrar. Tienes que pensar en lo que deseas de la Sala: un lugar para esconder algo, un lugar para entrenar, un baño de emergencia, un sitio para estudiar… lo que necesites en el momento.

\- ¿Quieres decir que la Sala cambia? – preguntó Sirius anonadado.

\- Exacto. Se adecua a las necesidades del que la pide. Ya os enseñaré como entrar. Pensé que aquí podríais sentiros más cómodos ya que nadie puede entrar mientras vosotros estéis aquí dentro si no lo deseáis.

\- ¿Y por qué elegiste esto? – pregunto Regulus señalando el invernadero.

\- Porque quería que estuvierais en un lugar que no pudierais asociar con nada que hayáis vivido antes. Es una buena forma de empezar de cero, ¿no? – respondió sonriendo.

Avril se acercó a los sillones y llamó a los otros dos con la mano mientras ella preparaba el té.

\- Es increíble, ¿por qué no me habías hablado antes de este lugar?

\- Nunca hizo falta – sintió a Sirius asomar la cabeza por encima de su hombro, viéndola trabajar -. Tú no quieres azúcar, ¿verdad?

\- Tú eres mi azúcar – y escucharla reír lo relajó más de lo que imaginó -. Reg, ¿quieres azúcar?

\- No.

\- Perfecto, pues ya está – sirvió en dos tazas y las colocó en frente de cada uno -. Bueno, pues yo os dejo. Cuando terminéis de hablar simplemente salid y la Sala desaparece sola – instruyó dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- ¡No! – gritaron los dos hermanos a la vez.

Se miraron un instante concordando con la mirada que ella NO debía irse por nada del mundo.

\- Es decir… - empezó Sirius – pensé que te quedarías… ya sabes…

\- A mediar – concluyó Regulus.

\- Pero esto deberíais solucionarlo solos. Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Tú sola te habías metido en medio aunque no fuiste invitada – echó en cara Regulus -. Has impuesto tu presencia y metido las narices hasta que te has salido con la tuya.

\- Pero…

\- Acaba lo que has empezado – dijo Sirius como regañándola sin querer oír más escusas.

Avril miró al cielo, pidiendo ayuda a quien la escuchara. Todo porque esos dos críos no eran capaces de quedarse solos y hablar las cosas por su cuenta. De reojo vio cómo Regulus le hacía un gesto a su hermano en dirección a ella, como diciendo que insistiera y Avril se dijo, que si después de todo su presencia hacía que ambos estuvieran más relajados, no estaría mal hacer de nexo entre ambos.

...

..

.

Tras un incómodo momento inicial, la cosa fluyó de manera natural y relajada. Hizo falta que Avril comenzara un tema banal y que no tuviera repercusiones políticas, como darle pie a Sirius para que contara lo "bien" que les fue el día que dieron Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en el lago. Dejó que hiciera reír a Regulus contando cómo nada y mientras hasta ella acababa muerta de la risa, se dio cuenta que de tratarse de cualquier otro, le habría molido a palos por burlarse.

Sirius la había afectado más de lo que ella suponía y siempre había sido así. A él le permitía cosas que a otros simplemente no. Y era un hecho constatado.

Los temas de conversación siguieron rondando cosas banales, criticando profesores, hablando de la broma que hicieron inundando el Gran Comedor y Regulus contando cómo pilló a la profesora Sarah Sterling de Astronomía enrollándose con el nuevo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Grigoriy Popov.

Y así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde. Sirius y Regulus parecieron empezar a salir del cascarón y a expresarse más libremente. Tanto el uno como el otro dejaron pasar ciertos comentarios en los que no estaban de acuerdo para seguir manteniendo esa complicidad que habían creado y Avril pensaba que eso era algo bueno, muy bueno. Incluso les dio un tiempo a solas mientras ella paseaba por el jardín, viendo como las sombras de la noche lo oscurecían, creando un espectáculo hermoso siendo iluminado por la luz clara de las farolas.

\- Es hora de irse – dijo Avril -. Ya mismo van a dar la cena.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando los vio algo decepcionados.

\- Oh vamos, ¿qué son esas caras? No es como si no fuerais a veros mañana. Podéis quedar aquí las veces que queráis.

\- Sí bueno – dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie -. De todas formas, ¿cómo encontraste este sitio?

\- Me pregunto que pondrán para cenar. Me apetece algo de pescado.

\- Siempre hace eso ¿verdad? – dijo Regulus señalándola.

\- ¿No tenéis otro tema de conversación que no sea yo?

\- Tienes razón Reg, a partir de ahora vamos a investigarla – iban ya caminando por los pasillos y Sirius pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hermano, usando ese tono confidencial que usaba con James cuando tramaban algo -. A partir de ahora voy a seguirla a todos lados, hasta al baño de ser necesario.

\- Eres un aprovechado – recriminó Regulus, pero se lo estaba pasando bomba -. ¿Y qué se supone que hago yo?

Sirius sonrió como si le fuera regalado el mejor regalo por Navidad. Que él mismo se incluyera en el plan solo podía suponer un avance.

\- A ti te toca hacerlo de lejos. Yo no soy imparcial, porque su belleza me encandila, pero tú puedes ser más objetivo y observador. Eres buscador después de todo, ¿no? Pues mantén siempre un ojo encima.

\- ¿Por qué me suena a que todo el trabajo me lo dejas a mí? – preguntó con un toque de humor.

\- Mírala Reggie – este le clavó un codo en el costado por llamarlo así -. Parece que va a su bola delante de nosotros, pero está enterándose de todo – Avril le sacó el dedo medio, confirmando sus palabras -. Todavía no sé que he hecho para tenerla.

\- Bueno, sus gustos son una mierda, por eso sales ganando – ahora fue él quien se ganó el codazo en el estómago -. Y ha demostrado tener cerebro, cosa que no se encuentra todos los días. En realidad no sé qué hace contigo – continuó burlándose y separándose de Sirius para que no pudiera golpearlo nuevamente.

\- ¡Lo siento Reggie, a partir de ahora tienes prohibido mirarla! – Sirius salió en una persecución de su hermano, pasillo arriba pasillo abajo aprovechando que este estaba desierto.

\- ¡Tendrás que arrancarme los ojos para eso!

En una de las idas y venidas, donde Avril los observaba con los brazos cruzados, Regulus se ocultó tras ella y se salvó, porque Sirius automáticamente se distrajo sujetándola del brazo y besándola.

...

..

.

El profesor Grigoriy Popov era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ruso de nacimiento cosa que se notaba en su marcado acento, se mudó a Inglaterra y ahora trabaja en el Ministerio. De hecho, ellos fueron quienes lo recomendaron como profesor para aquella asignatura y Dumbledore no terminaba de fiarse del todo de él.

Lo habían mandado para estudiar la dirección de Albus Dumbledore en el colegio, debido al accidente que ocurrió cuando inició el verano. Se había puesto en duda su capacidad para proteger y mantener a salvo a los alumnos, aunque él no hubiera podido evitar un ataque que nadie pudo prever.

Y por otro lado, el Ministerio estaba cayendo bajo el poder de Lord Voldemort, por lo que Avril no terminaba confiar en el hombre. Aunque había que reconocer varias cosas.

La primera es que era increíblemente profesional y se tomaba las clases muy en serio. Tanto que llegaba al punto de ser algo estricto.

La segunda era que era realmente, pero de verdad, guapísimo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros, mandíbula fuerte y era el más alto del colegio, si dejamos a Hagrid a un lado. Rondaría cerca de los treinta y traía a todas locas. Lo peor era que lo sabía.

La tercera cosa era que sorprendentemente para Avril, no era para nada, una persona petulante, arrogante o egoísta como lo fue Gilderoy Lockhart. Y eso lo quisiera o no le sumaba puntos.

Y cuarto, pero no menos importante, su acento le quitaba el hipo, la respiración y hasta la perspectiva del mundo a cualquiera. Sobre todo a las chicas. Y Avril, desgraciadamente, se incluía dentro del grupo al que le gustaba escucharlo hablar.

Por eso todo el mundo permanecía callado en sus clases, no solo porque lo que explicaba fuera interesante o educativo. Aunque el que diera un poco de miedo cuando se enojaba también podía tener parte de razón.

\- No me miréis con esas caras – dijo el profesor con ese marcado acento y varias chicas suspiraron tontamente -. Sé que habéis trabajado con hechizos defensivos desde primero, pero habéis pasado por distintos profesores y apuesto lo que queráis a que no seréis capaces de rechazar un maleficio de los gordos.

A su lado, Avril vio cómo Lily arrugaba la nariz disconforme. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron con los de ella y como rara vez hacía acercó su pelirroja cabeza para decirle algo en un susurro.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? No es como si fuéramos niños y si estamos aquí es porque hemos sido capaces de pasar el TIMO – Avril le sonrió y comprobó que el profesor no les prestara atención mientras hablaban.

\- Los escudos que hemos estado viendo son básicos, pero no lo pueden todo. Y los más avanzados suelen ser complicados de realizar o el mago no es capaz de sacarle todo el potencial.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿no es simplemente cuestión de hacerlo y ya está?

\- No, en realid…

\- No es cuestión de hacerlo y ya está – dijo el profesor en voz bien alta, asegurándose de ser escuchado -. Hay que sentirlo, hay que darlo todo.

El profesor comenzó a explicar algunos de los hechizos escudo en mayor profundidad. Avril los conocía todos, no eran algo nuevo puesto que tuvo la oportunidad de especializarse en ellos a fondo cuando estuvieron huyendo de Voldemort. Ella se encargó de protegerlos la mayoría de las veces a cada que cambiaban el campamento de lugar, ella siempre defendió más que atacó, siempre vigilando que no pillaran a nadie por la espalda. Estos y los hechizos temporales siempre fueron su mayor fuerte.

\- Poneros por parejas, quiero ver qué tal lo hacéis – ordenó -. Embrujaros el uno al otro y tratad de detenerlo, sacad lo mejor que tengáis.

Lily y Avril se colgaron la una del brazo de la otra para ponerse juntas mientras avanzaba por la clase. Las mesas y las sillas se plegaron en una esquina mágicamente para no estorbar.

\- Empiezas tú Lily – dijo Avril -. A ver cómo vas a detener esto.

A su lado Sirius le guiñó un ojo mientras se preparaba para recibir el ataque de James. Avril le lanzó un par de maldiciones de calentamiento rápidas que a Lily parecieron costarle detener para luego mandarle una que atravesó su escudo y la propulsó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Estáis siendo muy flojos! – gritó Grigoriy Popov sobresaltando a muchos -. ¿No podéis hacer nada mejor? ¡Mal Pettegrew, con más energía! – lanzó un hechizo a Remus que definitivamente no pudo esquivar y que lo tiró al suelo -. ¡Y usted Lupin, mejore ese escudo! ¡Buena maldición Snape, pero ¿qué pasa con ese contrahechizo?! – y también lo tiró al suelo.

Mandó a volar a otros dos chicos y con las chicas pareció volverse un poco más blando para decirles cómo hacer las cosas. Avril se había acercado a Lily para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Lily tomando la mano de Avril.

\- Otra vez – se giró para volver a su sitio, pero volvió hasta ella -. ¿Quieres un consejo?

\- Claro – contestó, siempre dispuesta a saber más.

\- Intenta pensar, no en crear un hechizo protector, sino en protegerte tú – Lily le mandó una mirada de "¡no me digas! ¡te has lucido esta vez Grimm!" -. Me refiero, ¿qué pasaría si a ti te hicieran daño? ¿Cómo se sentirían tus padres, por ejemplo?

\- Es evidente que se preocuparían y les dolería verme así, ¿a qué viene esto?

\- ¿Y tú quieres que se sientan así? Es decir, ¿estarías bien con eso?

\- ¡Obvio que no! ¡No me gusta preocuparles!

\- Pues ahí lo tienes. Tienes que sentir Lily, que esto no lo haces simplemente porque sí, sino porque tu seguridad, significa la seguridad de otros – la señaló con el dedo -. Si tú sales ilesa, tus seres queridos no se preocupan; si tú estás a salvo, puedes salvar a otros. Es lo que yo hago, en lo que pienso cuando tengo que hacer algo así, por eso mis escudos son tan potentes.

\- Buen consejo Grimm – Avril dio un brinco enorme por el susto de escuchar el marcado acento de su profesor tras ella -. La veo muy segura de sus habilidades.

\- No tanto en realidad – se apresuró a decir -. Solo lo leí en algún lado.

\- Pues menos charla y más actuar. ¡Evans! ¡Láncele algo!

El profesor se quedó junto a Lily y Avril retrocedió hasta su posición inicial. Desvió la vista a su izquierda, donde Sirius le sonrió infundiéndole confianza, siempre pendiente de ella.

El hechizo de Lily rebotó en el escudo que creó y rompió un cuadro que había en la pared. La ceja del profesor Popov se alzó en reconocimiento e hizo a un lado a Lily empujándola ligeramente. No entendía por qué siempre terminaba destacándose de ese modo.

\- Probemos con algo más fuerte – pronunció el profesor.

Entonces le envió embrujos y Avril con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz fue impidiéndolos uno tras otro. Terminó viéndose recluida contra la pared, retrocediendo pasos hasta que no pudo más. Vio que no iba a ser capaz de detener todas las maldiciones y cuando quiso darse cuenta algo la empujó al suelo evitando la última que le mandó el profesor, la cual hizo un enorme agujero en la pared y sorprendió a Peeves en el aula vecina llenando las paredes de una sustancia verde mucosa.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeño pájaro? – tenía a Sirius encima de ella.

\- Me siento un poco aplastada – susurró a centímetros de él. Su risa perruna no se hizo esperar y se levantó rápidamente ayudándola al mismo tiempo.

\- Madre mía Avril ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lily llegando a ella, quien simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Menudos reflejos Canuto – dijo James palmeando la polvorienta espalda de Sirius, llena de restos de pared pulverizada -. El instinto canino salvándote en el último momento, como siempre.

\- ¿Estáis bien los dos? – preguntó el profesor llegando a su lado y valorando el alcance del agujero creado. Tosió un poco por la humareda.

\- No sé si bien es la palabra exacta, pero al menos estamos vivos – pinchó Sirius de mal humor porque hubiera atentado contra la salud de su novia.

\- Genial – Popov no le dedicó más de dos segundos de su tiempo cuando miró a Avril con una sonrisa que brillaría en la oscuridad y probablemente le habría afectado como al resto de chicas si no estuviera irrevocablemente enamorada del mago que la acababa de empujar al suelo -. Buen trabajo Grimm, eso ha sido espectacular. Me gustaría hablar contigo después de clases y veinte puntos para Gryffindor – tras sus dulces palabras, volvió al tono imponente de antes - ¡El resto seguid practicando! ¡Ya sabéis el nivel que exijo y más vale que lo tengáis para el final de la clase porque en la próxima empezaremos con los hechizos no verbales!

...

..

.

Saliendo de las últimas clases del día, los Merodeadores caminaban en piña, hablando de cómo fue la segunda luna llena del curso y planeando Halloween que sería en un par de semanas. Avril se despidió de Lily teniendo que ir a ver al profesor Grigoriy Popov sin hacerle mucha gracia encontrarse a solas con él.

No hizo dar más que media vuelta, cuando Sirius la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a detenerse un instante.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- A ver al profesor Popov ¿recuerdas? – Sirius arrugó la nariz disconforme.

\- No me gusta ese tío – dijo -. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó Reg sobre él? Tiempo después lo encontramos cerca del baño de Myrtle la Llorona en el primer piso, coqueteando con la profesora Babbling de Runas.

\- Y yo he oído que se amigó demasiado con unas alumnas de séptimo fuera del horario de clases – dijo Remus llegando hasta ellos -. No deberías ir sola.

\- Sois unos paranoicos. A mí tampoco me cae bien – aunque reconocía que era muy atractivo -, pero simplemente no ir no es una opción.

\- Pues voy contigo – gruñó Sirius, no le gustó lo que Remus había contado de ese tío.

\- ¿Y qué hay del castigo que tienes con Sprout? – le dijo Remus.

\- Mierda, lo olvidé – se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo y sentándole de muerte el gesto -. Y James también está castigado en la otra punta del castillo. ¿Puedes tú?

\- Claro, no me importa – aceptó el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Genial Lunático – le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le miró solemnemente -. No te pierdas ni un detalle y la acompañas a la vuelta hasta la Sala Común. Nada de perderla de vista.

\- ¡Claro y ya de paso que me ponga un cinturón de castidad! – exclamó Avril, furiosa porque la trataran como si no estuviera allí. Remus enrojeció, pero Sirius la miró con socarronería -. Puedo defenderme yo solita, gracias. No necesito niñera.

\- Tú deja que te acompañe – pidió Sirius besándole la frente y andando de espaldas para dirigirse a su castigo -. ¡Te seguirá de todos modos, así que es inútil negarse!

Sirius llegó hasta la esquina donde James hablaba con Peter y desaparecieron por el pasillo, de modo que Avril y Remus caminaron hasta el despacho del profesor.

\- Hace tiempo que no hablamos los dos solos – dijo Remus.

\- Es verdad – entonces el estómago de Avril sonó -. Oh mierda, espero que se comporte mientas hablo con Popov.

Remus rió con fuerza al tiempo que rebuscaba en su mochila, sacando una tableta de chocolate.

\- ¡Oh por las barbas inexistentes de Morgana! No puedo creer que tu obsesión por el chocolate llegue tan lejos – dijo aceptándolo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que fuiste tú quien me lo enseñó! De hecho y si no recuerdo mal, tú eras la que llevaba chocolate en la mochila – acusó.

\- Dejé de hacerlo cuando supe que tú siempre tendrías en la tuya – respondió con la boca llena -. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?

\- Si te refieres a las lunas – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia -, como siempre la verdad. Los chicos lo hacen todo mucho más sencillo.

\- Parece que lo llevas mejor – miraba el perfil de Remus, que caminaba viendo hacia delante -. ¿Nada nuevo entonces que contar?

\- No jodas que te lo ha contado – dijo Remus tapándose la mano con la cara -. Canuto es un bocazas.

Avril rió con alegría y saltó delante de él deteniendo su paso. Con una mirada insinuante lo obligó a que siguiera hablando.

\- No es nada y como ya les dije a ellos, no voy a salir con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? – gruñó -. Es una niña muy guapa y parece muy amable.

\- Y se cambiará de colegio en cuanto sepa sobre mi problema peludo – completó Remus esquivándola y siguiendo su camino.

\- Bueno Remus, tampoco es que tengas que contárselo en la primera cita o vayas a casarte con ella – ante la negación de Remus, Avril bufó y se colgó de su brazo, sabiendo que no lograría nada -. Al menos cuéntame qué te dijo.

\- Eres una pesada – dijo riendo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? James nunca se ha quejado de mi peso cuando me toma a caballito – bromeó cambiando el sentido de sus palabras.

\- Está claro que es más caballero de lo que pensaba – Avril abrió la boca sorprendida y fingiendo ofensa y Remus volvió a reír en alto.

...

..

.

Al final el profesor no dejó que Remus entrara y este le prometió con la mirada que la esperaría en la puerta y que si necesitaba algo gritase porque destrozaría otra pared si hiciera falta. El despacho de Grigoriy Popov era un espacio redondo lleno de libros y cachivaches como la mayoría de despachos de profesores. Lo único raro allí era la actitud del profesor, que se veía completamente diferente a como usualmente solía tratar a los alumnos en clase.

Todo sonrisas agradables que mostraban sus perfectos dientes y palabras encantadoras.

\- ¿Quiere tomar algo Grimm? – ofreció una vez ambos estuvieron sentados, con el escritorio separándolos. Ella negó con la cabeza, deseando llegar al meollo del asunto -. Se preguntará por qué está aquí… - entonces negó con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risilla seductora -. Perdona, pero me cuesta hablar de usted, ¿te importa si nos tuteamos? Tampoco creo que haya una diferencia de edad tan grande entre nosotros.

La pregunta no le habría resultado "tan" rara, si no fuera por el último comentario que dijo y el tono usado. Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

\- Claro profesor, no hay problema – concedió.

\- Perfecto Avril, en ese caso, nada de profesor cuando estemos solos, llámame Grisha, es el diminutivo de Grigoriy.

Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para apoyarse en esta justo al lado de su silla con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa alzadas y no tenía túnica por encima, lo que le marcaba los músculos de sus brazos. El fugaz pensamiento de que Sirius también había tenido los brazos así después de pasar un tiempo fuera de Azkaban le vino a la mente y no desapareció hasta que Popov volvió a hablar.

\- Te preguntarás para que te he llamado. He visto tu historial y tienes unas notas increíbles además de que te destacaste en los TIMO de prácticamente todas las asignaturas que cursaste – volvió a sonreír y le salía realmente natural -. Sobre todo en Defensa, dime, ¿has escuchado sobre la nueva propuesta del Ministerio para ganar puntos en los EXTASIS?

Avril frunció el ceño, sin gustarle ninguna de las propuestas nuevas que pudieran salir del Ministerio en ese momento. Tampoco le hizo gracia que viera su historial académico, porque iba implícita la poca información que había y que seguramente supiera algo sobre los rumores que corrían sobre ella.

\- No tengo ni idea – iba a añadir un "profesor", pero se cayó a tiempo y ni loca pensaba decirle "Grisha" -. Pero lo cierto es que dudo que me interese.

Grigoriy empezó a reír a carcajadas y apoyó una mano sobre la mesa acercándose un poco más a ella, quien retrocedió todo lo que la silla le permitía. ¿De verdad que aquel hombre coqueteaba con todo lo que tuviera faldas? Vale que no fuera como Lockhart, porque Popov al menos sabía lo que hacía en su asignatura y no se lo tenía tan creído, pero parecía algo… ¿aprovechado? ¿pervertido?

\- Bueno, escucha al menos lo que tengo que decirte y luego me lo repites – contestó seguro de que cambiaría de opinión -. Verás, han sacado un programa en el que el alumnado puede ser voluntario como ayudante del profesor. Si el docente está de acuerdo, puede aceptar a un ayudante y delegarle ciertas tareas que se traducirán en puntos para su asignatura en ÉXTASIS dependiendo de su buena disposición.

\- Interesante – dijo Avril -. Pero de verdad que…

\- Vamos Avril. Sería genial contar con tu ayuda en clase y fuera de ella. Además lograrías puntos extra y créeme, soy muy generoso. Eres habilidosa y veo que cuentas con mucha experiencia.

\- Lo siento, pero ya tengo demasiadas actividades extraescolares y…

\- No he visto nada de eso en tu expediente – dijo el profesor, mirando de lejos una carpeta que tenía sobre el escritorio.

\- Bueno, me reúno a menudo con el director – cosa que no se podía contar como actividad extraescolar, pero le valía como excusa -, y además vamos a formar un grupo de estudio con unos amigos para estudiar precisamente asignatura que usted imparte. Dudo poder con todo.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablarme de usted? – luego negó con la cabeza -. Sigo sin estar convencido, puedes compaginarlo todo, seguro. Eres una chica inteligente.

\- No se… te creas – corrigió -. De verdad que no necesito esos puntos, Grigoriy – el nombre se le atragantó, pero no vio oportuno decirle profesor -. Me gusta mí tiempo libre y no estoy interesada. Pregunte a otra persona, alguno de séptimo seguro que será más profesional que yo.

Popov la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera algo enfadado y volvió a sentarse en su silla, tras el escritorio. Entonces Avril sintió que podía volver a respirar tranquila, o un poquito más tranquila.

\- Me decepciona que digas eso, pero igualmente piénsatelo – insistió -. Tienes todo el fin de semana por delante, consúltalo con la almohada y dame una respuesta el martes cuando volvamos a tener clase.

\- Claro, pero dudo que cambie de opinión. ¿Puedo irme ya? – preguntó ansiosa.

El profesor asintió y Avril se levantó deprisa cogiendo su mochila del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Avril – llamó antes de que girara el picaporte -. El que me digas que no, ¿no tendrá nada que ver con ese chico? ¿Black?

Entonces Avril no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Definitivamente no iba a tragar a aquel hombre.

\- Es cierto que Sirius y yo estamos saliendo – dijo para aclararlo y porque le gustaba decirlo en voz alta -. Pero él no tiene nada que ver con esto e igualmente, eso no sería asunto _suyo, profesor_. Que pase un buen día.

Salió del despacho, definitivamente cabreada y dispuesta a despotricar contra el hombre hasta quedarse afónica, hasta que vio a Remus al lado de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y supo que lo había escuchado todo.

Definitivamente, los Merodeadores se la tendrían jurada al profesor Grigoriy Popov.

...

..

.

* * *

Hola, qué pasa peña? Okis, aquí tenemos cap nuevo. No voy a enrollarme mucho, simplemente deciros que gracias por seguir ahí y que nos vemos en el siguiente. Espero no tardar mucho la verdad, así que estad atentos a la próxima semana que seguramente lo suba pronto. Lo de siempre, decidme que os pareció, me encanta leeros de verdad.

Sigo con la inspiración de vacaciones y buscando a Quicksilver por todos lados y ya no se qué hacer porque no lo encuentra XD

Un Kiss

Debyom.


	8. Chapter 8

**De frente**

Al final, Remus le contó todas y cada una de las palabras que salieron del profesor a Sirius, quien actuó de la forma más rara que jamás hubo visto. Primero se cabreó con el profesor para después decirle a Remus que debería haber entrado con ella aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero claro, entendió que no le habían dejado y entonces lo felicitó por haberse enterado de todo y habérselo contado. Ahí fue cuando le dijo a Avril que ni se le ocurriera acercarse a Popov, mucho menos estando sola y que dijera adiós a la loca idea de ser su ayudante. Pero Remus le dijo que ella se había negado a todo y que se había mantenido firme y Sirius la besó como un loco, diciéndole: esa es mi chica.

No hubo pelea para nada, pero Sirius le había jurado un odio incondicional a Grigoriy Popov y si él lo odiaba los otros tres también.

El sábado no vio a Sirius ni al resto de Merodeadores en todo el día, ni para las comidas cosa que le pareció rara y aprovechó para contarle a Dumbledore lo que le ocurrió con el profesor. Este le dijo que había hecho bien en no aceptar y que procurara mantenerse lejos de él.

Así que el domingo ocurrió lo peor que podía ocurrirle a una mujer. A Avril le vino la menstruación acompañada con un fuerte dolor de vientre, así que como toda niña buena le lloriqueó su buena suerte a su mejor amiga hasta hartarla.

\- Lily, me voy a morir – gruñó tumbada en su cama -. ¿Por qué no pude nacer hombre?

\- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse -. Iré al Gran Comedor por tu desayuno y después la enfermería. Sólo, cállate.

\- Si ves a Sirius dile que venga a verme – pidió haciéndose la niña pequeña -. Ayer no salió de su cuarto y no pude verlo.

\- Que te crees tú eso.

Lily salió del cuarto dejando la puerta encajada y bajó a todo correr las escaleras. Nada más llegar a la Sala Común quiso darse la vuelta al encontrarse sola ante los Merodeadores.

\- ¡Lillian! – gritó James y ella lo fulminó con la mirada -. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- No – contestó seca.

\- ¡Oh vamos Lillianna! ¿Cuándo admitirás que estamos hechos el uno para el otro?

\- Déjalo Potter, ese día llegará cuando las acromántulas se extingan.

\- Pero Lilya…

\- ¿Y Avril? – preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo a su amigo.

\- Se la ha comido un duende – respondió evasiva, tratando de esquivarlos para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado -. Aparta de en medio Black.

Remus rió suavemente ante la frustración de la pelirroja y se apartó de en medio llevándose a Peter con él. Estaba claro que aquello iba a tardar y él tenía mucha hambre por no haber comido casi nada el día anterior.

\- ¿Por qué no ha bajado contigo? – inquirió nuevamente y dejó que una de sus galantes sonrisas salieran a la luz para ver si la convencía.

\- Eres un verdadero incordio a veces. ¡Está arriba! ¿vale? Pero no puedes subir – advirtió.

\- La esperaré – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No va a bajar – respondió negando con la cabeza y dudó de si informarlo o no de lo que ocurría -. Tiene… bueno, le duele un poco la barriga.

\- ¿¡Está enferma!? – preguntó alarmado en exceso -. Pero bueno Evans, ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Lily lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo antes de que se fuera y rápidamente se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso.

\- ¿Qué parte de NO. PUEDES. SUBIR, no has entendido? ¡Es el cuarto de las chicas!

\- Está bien Lilien – intercedió James -. Déjalo que la vea, tampoco es que vaya a comérsela como ese duende que has mencionado antes ni nada.

\- Cierra la boca Potter. ¡Y deja de inventarte nombres!

\- Vamos Evans no seas amargada – James la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de la Sala Común -. Ven conmigo que te voy a contar algo y ya de paso le traemos el desayuno a estos dos.

\- ¿Pero de qué vas tarado? No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión – gruñó molesta y tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

\- Esto va a ser divertido – James le guiñó un ojo a Sirius y se llevó a Lily a rastras, sujetando sus manos para que no pudiera sacar su varita.

En cuanto salieron por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, Sirius miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no hubiera nadie en la sala antes de transformarse en Canuto y subir a toda prisa las escaleras. Como encontró la puerta encajada, solo tuvo que empujar para abrirla y nuevamente para cerrarla. McKinnon y McDonald no estaban, así que de un salto se subió a la cama de Avril donde permanecía tumbada de lado.

\- ¡Eh! – dijo con una sonrisa en cuanto lo reconoció -. Vaya, no creí que Lily dejaría que vinieras – Avril lo acarició mientras él se removía y trataba de hacerse hueco en la cama.

Canuto era un perro enorme del más absoluto negro que mantenía los ojos grises de Sirius. Era grandísimo y ocupaba casi toda la cama. Se acurrucó al lado de Avril escondiendo el hocico juguetón entre su cuello y haciéndola reír. Fue entonces cuando volvió a transformarse en humano y la apegó a él en un abrazo.

\- Evans me dijo que te dolía el estómago – le murmuró todavía con la cara enterrada en su cuello.

\- Si bueno, cosas de mujeres. Tenemos la mala costumbre de enfermarnos una vez al mes – Sirius rió, sintiéndose aliviado de que no fuera algo grave y la abrazó más contra él -. Te noto algo raro, ¿qué ocurre?

Sintió el suspiro de Sirius que no había sacado la cabeza de donde la había escondido. La mano de él se coló bajo la camiseta de su pijama acariciando con el pulgar la base de su espalda de manera distraída.

\- ¿Sirius? – preguntó Avril al ver que no contestaba. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y lo acarició hasta que se decidiera a hablar.

\- Ayer llegó una carta – su voz sonaba neutra, impersonal, por lo que Avril no podía imaginar qué era lo que ocurría -. Alphard murió.

Avril soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, sintiendo una vez más el peso de una pérdida, no para ella, sino para Sirius.

No supo qué decir después de tanto tiempo enfrentándose a realidades como aquella. Ningunas palabras parecían las adecuadas, daba igual lo que dijera porque no había consuelo posible en ese momento más que el de estar ahí.

\- ¿Siempre es así? – preguntó tras un buen rato en el que respiraba acompasadamente contra su cuello.

Sirius no lloraba, no sollozaba, simplemente la mantenía fuertemente pegada a él y respiraba mecánicamente, con un ritmo constante.

\- ¿Siempre se siente este vacío? Es como… una especie de agujero.

\- Se hará más pequeño con el tiempo – le susurró dulcemente.

Preocupada se separó un poco de él para verlo a la cara. Temía que el dolor pudiera opacar de algún modo esa luz que lo hacía tan brillante, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de ver la sombra de la pena, Sirius seguía siendo Sirius. Tanto así que le sonrió de medio lado y alzó la mano para retirarle un mechón de la cara.

\- Voy a estar bien Avril – le dijo -. Duele, pero voy a estar bien. Quiero al tío Alphard y sé que él me quería – entonces sonrió más ampliamente y Avril se preguntó cómo podía hacer eso -. Te contaré un secreto, deberías tenerlo en cuenta – susurró como si le hiciera un favor -. Quien nos quiere no nos abandona, jamás Avril.

Esas palabras le trajeron recuerdos de tiempos lejanos que no llegarían y la hicieron sonreír emocionada. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y volvió a atraer a Sirius hasta ella, para acunarlo, para cuidarlo.

Era en momentos como ese donde veía toda la fortaleza de Sirius, donde él mismo demostraba que podía enfrentarse a lo que le echaran, donde demostraba que podía sacar fuerzas de donde fuera. Recordó que la pérdida de James y Lily lo destrozaron y sin embargo continuó viviendo, sin rendirse a la muerte en ningún instante, hasta el final.

Tal vez, después de todo, Sirius sí que sería capaz de afrontar el peso que traía tras ella.

Finalmente un ligero sollozo escapó de entre los labios de Sirius y Avril mordió los suyos para no imitarlo.

...

..

.

El profesor Flitwick mandó a todos a callar nuevamente, pero cada vez que lograba que el silencio dominara por encima de los susurros, los Merodeadores volvían a lanzar petardos a una punta diferente de la clase y todos volvían a gritar y hablar en voz alta. Broma que iba especialmente dirigida al grupo de Slytherins, sobre todo Snape.

\- Así es imposible – gruñó Lily molesta -. ¿No puedes pedirles que se callen?

\- No serviría de mucho – respondió Avril contestando las preguntas del pergamino que Flitwick había dejado en las mesas.

Era un trabajo que había mandado para entregar en la próxima clase, pero resultaba que era algo que Avril tenía más dominado que los contraembrujos. El tiempo.

Era un tema que empezaba a impartirse en sexto y se extendía hasta séptimo en complejidad. La hoja incluía teorías y ejercicios que se supone que Flitwick explicaría en clase, pero el medio duende pasaba más tiempo mandando callar a los alumnos que explicando nada.

\- Pero es algo que me interesa – gruñó frustrada -. Y más ahora.

\- Awww – le dijo enternecida -. ¿Realmente eso es por mí?

\- Obviamente tonta. Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero estar segura de que todo va a salir bien contigo – y luego bajó la voz para explicarse mejor -. Ya sabes, no quiero que desaparezcas.

\- Y yo te digo que no es muy probable Lily, tranquilízate.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó James asomando la cabeza entre ambas.

\- Que Lily quiere hacer esto bien y vosotros no paráis de molestar – acusó Avril -. Le estaba diciendo que se tranquilizara, pero realmente hasta a mi me empezáis a sacar de quicio.

\- Espera, tu eres jurisdicción de Canuto – retrocedió y dejó que fuera Sirius quien se asomara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Que dejéis de una vez las malditas salvajadas Black – gruñó molesta Lily -. Nos encantaría concentrarnos en la clase.

\- Pero si Avril ya lo tiene prácticamente hecho del todo – apuntó viendo el pergamino de su novia -. Por cierto, ¿me dejas que lo copie?

Avril no pudo contestar cuando la puerta de la clase fue abierta y la loca de Adivinación entró gritando desgracias. Ahora toda la clase se partía de la risa con el apuro de Flitwick tratando de explicarle que aquella no era su clase.

\- A ti te maldijo un gnomo – le decía la anciana en tono lúgubre retrocediendo de espaldas -. Yo conozco el remedio. ¡Flitwick…!

Se calló de repente y miró una esquina del aula. Todos los alumnos, en silencio, siguieron su mirada para descubrir que no había nada. Después la profesora Smith, tan tranquila como cuando daba clase, tomó la mano de Flitwick y la palmeó suavemente.

\- Solo ven a mi despacho cuando quieras volar.

Y se largó.

Aprovechando la estupefacción de todos, Flitwick siguió explicando teorías temporales que podían aplicarse en distintas ocasiones, donde se estudiaban todas las leyes temporales y cuáles eran algunos de los hechizos que podían utilizarse comúnmente.

\- Esa mujer está cada día más loca – Sirius y James se asomaron al mismo tiempo para comentarle eso a las chicas.

\- ¿Seguís dando la asignatura? – preguntó Remus queriendo participar también.

\- Que va – contestó Sirius empezando a enrollar el pelo de Avril en su mano.

Como ella no le echaba muchas cuentas, tapó sus ojos con una mano y tiró de su pelo hacia atrás para acceder fácilmente a ella y darle un pico. Entonces ella lo golpeó en la mano furiosa.

\- ¡Sirius! – exclamó en un susurro -. ¡Joder que estamos en clase!

\- ¡Pues no me ignores!

Él no había vuelto a demostrar en ningún momento el decaimiento del pasado domingo. Volvía a ser el dicharachero y descarado de siempre, aunque había momentos en los que se le notaba algo absorto. Sirius quería muchísimo a su tío Alphard, había sido su padrino y punto de escape en los momentos que estaba en casa, pero aun así siempre supo que aquel día llegaría y lo tenía más que asumido. Le dolió su partida, pero siguió adelante.

Tuvo otro encuentro con Regulus en la Sala de los Menesteres, esta vez los dos solos, pero no supo lo que pasó allí dentro. Las cosas debieron salir bien, porque en ningún momento dio muestras de estar peleado con él. Creía que ambos habían acordado evitar un poco los temas que los hacían distanciarse, porque sentirse unidos de nuevo les gustaba definitivamente más.

Sirius y James continuaron molestando a Avril y Lily, muchas veces con ayuda de Remus, que era quien tenía las ideas más pesadas y Peter trataba de aportar alguna idea sin sentido.

\- Estoy seguro de que si le cortas un mechón de pelo, te va a hacer mucho, mucho caso – les murmuró Remus.

Las dos dieron la vuelta para verlos de inmediato y fulminándolos con la mirada, dejando en claro que los habían escuchado y que más les valía pensárselo bien.

\- Ey, pelirroja, psssss, Lilliana.

\- Joder Potter, ¿qué mierda quieres ahora?

\- Puedo ver el color del borde de tus bragas desde aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara.

\- Eres un pervertido y un depravado.

\- Quizás… pero quería que me hicieras caso y lo he conseguido – Avril al lado de Lily rió dándole la razón a James -. ¿Salimos juntos?

\- ¡No! Déjame en paz de una vez Potter. Te he dicho un millón de veces que antes prefiero abrazar al Sauce Boxeador.

\- ¡Pues abrázalo de una vez y después sal conmigo! – exclamó con obviedad.

\- ¡Es suficiente vosotros seis! – regañó el profesor Flitwick - ¡Me lo esperaba de Potter y el resto, pero no de vosotras!

\- ¡Pero no ha sido culpa nuestra! – exclamó la pelirroja indignada -. Son ellos quienes no…

\- No quiero excusas. No toleraré más esta falta de respeto.

\- Perdón profesor Flitwick, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Lily siendo la portavoz, colorada como un tomate y aguantando el regaño.

\- Por supuesto que no. ¡Os mandaré al despacho del director después de clases y que sirva de precedente para el resto! ¡Ahora prestad atención!

Se veía que el comentario de la profesora Smith sumado a la insubordinación de los alumnos no le había sentado bien al profesor. Generalmente no era tan estricto. Lily se mordió la lengua para no despotricarle cuatro cosas bien dichas a los idiotas que tenían detrás, mientras Avril se encogía de hombros mirando a James, deseándole más suerte la próxima vez sin escuchar ni una de las palabras que Flitwick decía.

\- Bien, como iba diciendo, el tiempo es una rama muy extensa, variada y confusa sobre todo. Por eso me gusta siempre poder contar con expertos, de modo que pensé en invitar a unas antiguas alumnas de la Casa de Ravenclaw que saben del tema – dijo con orgullo y cogió un pergamino igual al que todos tenían en sus mesas alzándolo para que todos lo vieran -. En los pergaminos que os he entregado deberéis no solo contestar las preguntas sino además formular vuestras dudas. Se os dará la oportunidad de preguntarles lo que queráis el día en el que puedan venir.

...

..

.

El director Dumbledore ocultaba una sonrisilla tras las manos cruzadas frente a su cara. Miró a cada uno de los allí presentes, notando la comodidad que presentaba la mayoría estando en su despacho, algunos más veces de las que lograba recordar y siempre por distintas razones.

\- Bueno, es evidente que no se volverá a repetir – dijo el director -. ¿Qué os parece ayudar a Hagrid durante un día? Seguro que disfruta teniendo tanta compañía extra.

\- Oh no, seguro que nos pone a limpiar los establos o algo así – se quejó James.

Lily lo miró con asco contenido solo de imaginar tener que pringarse de ese modo. Y todo por culpa de ellos. Aún así aceptó como todos los allí presentes y desganados se levantaron para irse.

\- En ese caso, eso es todo – dijo Albus -. Si sois tan amables para despejar la sala… estoy esperando visita y es mejor que os vayáis antes de que lleguen – le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Avril, pero esta no supo saber qué quería decir.

\- Claro, nos vamos – Sirius tomó la mano de la muchacha y le abrió la puerta dejándole pasar delante.

Bajando las escaleras, Lily se colocó a su vera cuchicheando ambas de lo asqueroso que sería limpiar los establos y de que tenían que convencer a Hagrid para dejarlas hacer otra cosa. En el último giro casi chocan con dos mujeres jóvenes que subían hacia arriba, seguramente la visita que Dumbledore esperaba. Se las encontraron de frente, cara a cara y se libraron porque ellas pararon de golpe antes de que la desgracia ocurriera.

Al verlas, Avril simplemente trató de retroceder por la impresión al ver a la mujer de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color. Sonreía sin preocupaciones a la chica que iba a su lado, su hermana para ser más exactos, notándosele el parecido. Chocó contra el escalón y calló de culo quedándose sentada en este, todavía tratando de recomponerse de la impresión.

\- ¡Ma…! – se calló antes de decir una locura, y al parpadear para estar segura de que lo que veía no era un espejismo ya volvía a estar de pie, habiéndola levantado Sirius por detrás.

\- Menudo porrazo, pequeño pájaro – le dijo Sirius sonriendo -. ¿Te duele?

\- Ya ves, ¿estás bien? – preguntó la mujer -. Lamento si te asustamos.

Su voz le produjo un escalofrío de añoranza a Avril, quien, ya desesperada, lanzó una mirada de socorro a Lily.

\- ¡No, no, está bien, no os preocupéis! – Lily la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella escaleras abajo abriéndose paso entre las dos mujeres.

Avril no pudo apartar la mirada de la mujer y esta terminó por mandarle una confundida. Los chicos las siguieron a toda prisa terminando de bajar las escaleras y recorriendo parte del pasillo que ellas ya habían recorrido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Evangelyn?

\- ¿No se te hace familiar? – preguntó a su hermana, mirando todavía por donde habían desaparecido.

\- No sé, no me he fijado mucho. ¿Por?

\- Nada, es que me ha recordado a Augustus – dijo sonriendo de vuelta.

\- Oh por favor – dijo girando los ojos y continuando escaleras arriba -. Estás obsesionada con él. ¿Por qué no os casáis ya?

\- Yo en cuanto me lo pida estaré encantada.

...

..

.

Lily la empujó hasta encerrarla en el baño de chicas del primer piso, dejando a los Merodeadores fuera. Corriendo la apoyó en la redondeada pila de lavabos antes de asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí, entendiendo a nadie como Mirtle la Llorona.

\- Vale, estamos solas – se apresuró a añadir -. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Avril suspiró cansada, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza aproximarse.

\- Era mi madre – le dijo a Lily -. Mi madre y mi tía Lizbeth.

Esta abrió la boca sin poder creérselo. Después pareció asumirlo y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro.

\- Joder, me estás diciendo… pero… - miró a Avril que permanecía inmóvil apoyada contra el lavamanos, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Y tú como te sientes? Dios Avril, tiene que ser horrible.

Tras esas palabras, Avril sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, preguntándose cuantas veces más tendría que golpearse de ese modo. Cuantas veces más sentiría la desolación de reconocer a alguien que te mira como a una extraña. Deseó tener un poco de la fuerza que Sirius tenía para enfrentarse al mundo, pero simplemente ella ya la había agotado toda.

Lily la abrazó con fuerza mientras Avril hacía todo lo posible por aguantar las ganas de llorar. Era su madre. Su madre a la que no veía desde que tenía nueve años. Y su voz… se dio cuenta de que la había olvidado por completo.

\- Todo va a estar bien Avril – aseguró con fuerza y seguridad -. Eres una chica muy valiente, ¿sabes? Y sobre todo desde que me enteré de tu pequeño problema temporal, he pensado que eres increíble. Haces un montón de sacrificios por todos nosotros, poniéndote siempre al final – Lily le alzó la cabeza para poder verla a la cara y le sonrió dulcemente -. Escúchame bien, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por ti Avril. Yo también quiero que tú seas feliz, así que déjame enfrentarme al futuro contigo.

\- Lily, a veces de verdad que creo que no puedo soportarlo – sollozó agachando de nuevo la cabeza -. Todo me supera, los hecho tanto de menos y es tan difícil…

\- Eh, eh – llamó Lily -. Lo sé Avril, pero no estás sola, ¿vale? Y si me dices que tengo que hacer una locura como saltar de la torre de Astronomía lo haré, porque confío en ti y sé que estás haciendo algo maravilloso.

Las palabras de Lily la calentaron por dentro. Lily era comprensiva y sabía ver lo mejor de todos, siempre apoyando y confiando en quienes quería. Lily podía compararse con la alegría y el candor que provocaba volver a un sitio seguro, un sitio que considerabas tu hogar.

\- ¿Incluso si te digo que tienes que salir con James? – tentó medio sonriendo, sabiendo lo que eso la molestaba.

\- Incluso eso – respondió seria -. Aunque espero que no sea el caso.

Eso último sacó una débil risa a Avril y miró a Lily agradecida. Si tan solo ella supiera…

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes contra James? El año pasado parecía que os llevabais un poco mejor.

\- Desde que ocurrió lo de Snape no hago más que pensar en lo arrogante e inmaduro que fue – respondió, decidiendo que cambiar el tema no era tan mala idea -. Pero más que eso, fue la forma tan cruel en la que se comportó. No me gusta y aunque sé que no es un mal chico pienso en que si fue capaz de hacerlo una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo dos?

\- Estás equivocada – le dijo Avril sonriendo -. Con lo observadora que eres me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. Sé que esto no lo justifica, pero lo que ocurre con James es que siente a lo grande, sus emociones son tan intensas en el momento que no puede contenerlas. Aplica eso con todo: su odio por Snape, su cariño hacia Sirius, Remus y Peter, su afición por el Quidditch, lo que siente por ti…

Lily enrojeció visiblemente.

\- ¿Y exactamente qué siente por mí? Solo soy un capricho – Avril chasqueó la lengua molesta.

\- No eres solo un capricho. Yo creo que está realmente enamorado de ti y si lo dejaras podría enamorarte.

\- No sé, la verdad – dijo negando con la cabeza.

\- Al menos no seas tan evasiva – pidió, conformándose con eso.

\- Pero me saca de quicio con su charla sin sentido.

\- Yo creo que es graciosa.

\- Es molesta.

\- Reconoce que al final termina haciéndote reír.

\- No es verdad.

\- ¡Oh vamos Lily!, reconócelo. Solo un poquito.

\- ¡Que no!

\- ¡Basta ya de reíros de mí! – dijo una voz chillona y lastimera -. ¡Siempre igual! ¡Todo el mundo hablando de sus aventuras amorosas! ¡Riéndose de mí porque estoy MUERTA!

\- ¡No Myrtle, no es así! – dijo Lily tratando de que no empezara a chillar con ese molesto tono de voz.

\- ¡La pobre y llorona Myrtle jamás tendrá a nadie porque es fea y sosa! ¡Besémonos frente a sus lavabos! ¡Coqueteemos delante de ella! ¡Pues me da igual ¿sabéis?! ¡Buaaaaahh! – y flotó hasta colarse por uno de los váter y desaparecer entre un chapuzón de agua.

Avril y Lily se miraron con los ojos abiertos del asombro y decidieron salir del baño antes de que volviera. Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una escena que no querrían haber visto. Al profesor Grigoriy Popov muy, pero que muy cerca de la profesora Sarah Sterling de astronomía.

...

..

.

Halloween pasó como un suspiro que nadie hubiese notado de no ser por las pesadas bromas que los Merodeadores hacían. Habían escondido babas asquerosas, dado a Peeves un cubo entero de arañas y otro de gusanos, lograron que las gárgolas gritaran gemidos lastimeros y tenebrosos cuando pasabas bajo ellas, hicieron que de los pupitres salieran unas manos que te aprisionaban de repente y crearon ilusiones de ghouls que te perseguían para comerte, todo eso hasta lograr que los fantasmas fueran lo que menos miedo daba del colegio.

Así al día siguiente de todo aquello la atención fue puesta en el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. James estaba que se subía por las paredes y no hacía otra cosa más que hablar del partido y entrenar para el partido. Insoportable.

\- Oye Evans, si gano el partido…

\- No.

\- ¡Pero si no sabes lo que te voy a pedir! – exclamó indignado.

\- No me interesa. No me vale un "si gano el partido", tienes que ganarlo, ¿me oyes? – le dijo en tono de regaño -. Con todos los puntos que perdéis a lo largo del año necesitamos los que nos aporta el Quidditch, así que más te vale ganar.

Soltó los cubiertos del desayuno y se levantó dignamente para salir del Gran Comedor. James miró con la boca abierta a Avril, que comía sentada sobre las piernas de Sirius.

\- Es lo más cerca que vas a estar de un halago en mucho tiempo Potter. Tómatelo con calma – sonrió Avril.

Antes de que Lily saliera del Gran Comedor, James se alzó en su sitio y gritó a todo pulmón.

\- ¡CUANDO GANE EL PARTIDO, TE CASARÁS CONMIGO EVANS!

...

..

.

\- Lo prometiste Grimm.

\- Pie de calabaza – dijo Avril a la Señora Gorda para que le dejara pasar -. Lo sé Andrew, créeme que lo sé. Pero digo yo, ¿para qué me necesitas a mí teniendo al nuevo profesor de Defensa? ¡Ese tío es un crack!

Acababa de salir de clases y Andrew la había acosado todo el camino hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Avril había invitado a Lily a ir con ella a ver el entrenamiento de James, pero como esa mañana el chico le montó la escena que le montó, salió corriendo a la biblioteca con escusas baratas y dejándola a la merced de Andrew Gage.

\- Me interesa que me enseñes cosas que él no da en su programa – continuó persiguiéndola por la Sala Común -. Me dijiste que lo harías.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien pesado! – la sonrisa de Andrew casi la ciega -. No entiendo qué puedo enseñarte yo que un profesor cualificado de la asignatura no pueda, pero vale, dejaré que te decepciones tu solito.

\- ¿Cuándo empezamos entonces? – preguntó emocionado.

\- Yo qué sé. ¿El fin de semana? – propuso sabiendo que estaba ansioso por comenzar.

\- ¿Tan tarde?

\- ¡Que falta un día, tío! ¿En serio querías empezar hoy? ¡Dame al menos hasta mañana que es sábado! – exclamó harta ya del muchacho -. Escribe en un papelito lo que quieras hacer y yo luego tacho lo que no tenga ni idea.

\- Bien, avisaré a los demás – respondió conforme.

\- Haz lo que te dé la gana – como buenamente pudo, se escabulló de él y subió corriendo a soltar las cosas en su cuarto para poder ir a ver los entrenamientos de James.

...

..

.

Hacía un frío insoportable y no terminaba de entender por qué tenía que aguantar aquello nuevamente si pensaba que con Harry ya había llenado el cupo de entrenamientos. James gritaba órdenes como un tirano y tenía a todos agotados, sin embargo ninguno se quejaba porque al parecer las disputas contra Slytherin estaban bien caldeadas. El partido sería el segundo fin de semana de noviembre y para eso quedaba… una semana.

Se había colocado entre Sirius y Remus para que entre los dos le dieran más calor y odiaba con fervor cada momento en el que Sirius se levantaba exaltado gritando sandeces a James como: "¡Cornamenta eres el más sexi!" "¡Mis hijos se llamarán como tú si marcas desde esa distancia!" y "¡Si algún día tenemos hijos espero que saquen mi vista y no la tuya!".

Así que miraba a Remus de vez en cuando leer. Era menos entretenido, pero más calmado. De vez en cuando escuchaba la estridente risilla de Peter, riendo de los comentarios que hacía Sirius e intentaba decir ánimos parecidos pero que no salían con la misma gracia.

En uno de los momentos en los que se cansó de gritar, se sentó en las gradas y pasó el brazo por encima del de ella. En un principio pareció algo romántico, hasta que descubrió que en realidad trataba de molestar a Remus metiéndole el dedo en la oreja. Este le guanteó la mano con fuerza y Sirius la recogió con dolor.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que no te metas con un hombre lobo? – preguntó contento por haber sido capaz de alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes un humor de perros? – Sirius se miró el dorso de la mano, que estaba colorada y miró a Avril -. ¿No me vas a defender?

\- A diferencia de ti, yo sí que he escuchado eso de no meterme con un hombre lobo – respondió riendo.

\- Es una chica inteligente – apoyó Remus también riendo.

Avril lo vio rascarse la nuca mientras seguía con su mirada fija en el libro. Vio la cadena que llevaba colgada y que se perdía bajo su ropa. Todavía llevaba el collar que le regaló en su primer cumpleaños y eso la alegraba de sobremanera. Recordaba las palabras que le dijo el día que se lo regaló, recordaba que le estaba entregando fe, para que siguiera adelante, para que nunca se rindiera. Y entonces recordó algo más.

\- Oye Sirius… - este la miró con una sonrisa, centrando su atención en ella -. ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? – al fin y al cabo, iba a cumplir los diecisiete ese domingo 3 de noviembre, para lo que faltaban dos días.

Y esa sonrisa se amplió tomando tintes ambiciosos y promesas que no se deben mencionar en voz alta. Con un brazo sobre sus hombros e inclinándose hacia ella, Sirius agarró su bufanda a medio colocar con la mano que le quedaba libre y tiró acercándola a él, quedando ambos a centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que quiero? – preguntó con voz ronca, insinuante.

\- Un collar de perro – afirmó intentando transmitir mucha seguridad en la broma, para ocultar el nerviosismo que sus palabras le provocaron.

Él rió a centímetros de ella y quiso guardar esa risa en un tarro para escucharla por siempre. Por lo visto, Peter y Remus también se rieron aunque ella no lo escuchó por haber estado absorta en los sonidos que salían de la boca de Sirius.

\- Peter, Remus, es una conversación privada – regañó sin apartar los ojos de Avril ni eliminar esa sonrisa pecaminosa -. ¿Os importa?

\- ¡Pero si nosotros solo estamos aquí! ¿Cómo quieres que os demos privacidad cuando estáis colocados en medio? – se quejó Peter intentando mantener la atención en las piruetas de James.

\- Eso tienes que concedérselo – dijo Remus con los ojos sobre el libro, pero sin ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y uniendo sus labios a los de Avril en un casto beso, terminó por separarse para seguir viendo los entrenamientos, teniendo que dejar la conversación para más tarde.

Al menos a Avril se le había pasado el frío.

Cuando bajaban de las gradas, con Remus y Peter en la delantera, Sirius la tomó de la mano para que se detuviera y la miró con seriedad.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber qué es lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños?

\- Claro – dijo sinceramente interesada. Ya tenía su regalo de todas formas, pero quería saber qué era lo que él deseaba.

\- Me gustaría saber la verdad.

No se lo esperaba, pero tampoco la sorprendió. Igualmente Dumbledore le había dicho que no había problema por su parte en que lo supiera y aunque estuviera aterrada por su reacción, no tuvo dudas.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- ¿Estás dispuesta?

\- Por supuesto.

...

..

.

Esa noche cuando se acostó en la cama, mirando el dosel sobre su cabeza, pensó en cómo hacerlo. Cómo decirle todo. Con Lily había sido sencillo, porque ella lo adivinó sola, pero empezar a contarle algo como eso a Sirius…

Cerró los ojos, decidiendo que lo mejor sería decírselo cuando acabara la fiesta, para no fastidiar nada y que se lo llevaría a la Sala de los Menesteres. Allí tendrían la privacidad que hiciera falta.

No tuvo ni idea de cómo fue capaz de dormir.

 _..._

 _Corrió bajando las escaleras hacia la Sala Común sabiendo que llegaba tarde el primer día de clases. Se había quedado dormida porque justo después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le dijera que estaba en Gryffindor, ella había permanecido despierta hasta tarde. Sin poder aguantar la emoción, escribió una carta a su abuela y otra a su padre, sabiendo de antemano lo que le diría cada uno. Su abuela le daría la enhorabuena, lamentando secretamente que no hubiera entrado a Ravenclaw como su madre, su tía y el resto de su familia, pero que era comprensible teniendo el padre que tenía. La abuela Moira siempre lo había nombrado como "ese valiente suicida", por su trabajo como policía y por no poder quedarse cayado ante las injusticias. Augustus, por otro lado, le diría que su nueva casa era estupenda y que estaba feliz por ella sin apenas entenderlo muy bien del todo. A él, el tema de las casas le traía sin cuidado._

 _Además, también fue culpa de aquellos dos gemelos que le habían estado gastando bromas, a ella y otras chicas, para que no pudieran subir a su dormitorio. Ellas se habían molestado, pero a Avril le hicieron gracia todas sus ocurrencias._

 _Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda para salir, casi choca con la espalda de dos chicos, uno pelirrojo y otro de pelo negro. No entendía qué hacían ahí parados, cuando las clases estaban por empezar._

 _\- ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Moveos! – les gritó desesperada._

 _Ambos se giraron a verla y vio que tenían un pergamino entre las manos. Tanto el pelirrojo con pecas, que le recordaba a los gemelos que la noche anterior la habían hecho reír tanto, como el moreno con gafas la vieron con el mismo apuro que seguramente ella reflejaba. Finalmente reconoció al moreno como al famoso Harry Potter que había estado en boca de todos desde el día anterior, pero hizo como si nada para no incomodarlo. Debía ser difícil que todo el mundo te recuerde por algo que tú no recuerdas._

 _A Avril le contó su abuela todo sobre el niño que vivió y lo que más se le quedó grabado en la mente fue que sus padres murieron ese día. Se hizo un montón de preguntas sobre él en su momento; con quién viviría, si echaría de menos a sus padres porque ella extrañaba mucho a su madre, si recordaría algo de aquel día tan feo…_

 _\- Estamos buscando la clase que nos toca – respondió el pelirrojo de mala gana._

 _\- Pues es evidente que aquí parados no la vais a encontrar – se abrió paso entre ellos y salió al pasillo -. Toca transformaciones – respondió empezando a correr -, así que busquemos a alguien que nos indique el camino. Me llamo Avril, por cierto. Avril Caesar._

 _\- Yo soy Ronald Weasley – dijo el pelirrojo._

 _\- Y yo Harry Potter._

 _\- Pues daros prisa porque vais súper lentos – respondió aunque ella ya empezaba a sentir el corazón en la garganta por correr._

 _\- ¿Tú también te has quedado dormida? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo corriendo a la par de ella igual que Harry._

 _\- Te puedo asegurar que no ha sido porque me guste llegar tarde a las clases – contestó riendo y saltando por encima de la Señora Norris para no aplastarla._

 _Tuvieron que esquivar a una armadura que se había vuelto loca y saltar el escalón que desaparecía cuando le daba la gana sin encontrarse con un alma. Entonces vieron a Nick Casi Decapitado y aunque les resultaba desagradable su cabeza colgante le agradecieron que les indicara el camino._

 _Con la respiración agitada entraron en el aula de transformaciones, que tenía la puerta abierta. Disminuyeron el paso enseguida, viendo a todos los alumnos concentrados en escribir algo en sus pergaminos. Algunas cabezas giraron para mirarlos y después seguir a lo suyo, pero a pesar de ello, la profesora McGonagall no estaba por ninguna parte._

 _\- Uff, menos mal – dijo Ron tratando de recuperar el aliento -. ¿Os imagináis la cara de McGonagall si llegamos tarde?_

 _Avril no fue capaz de decirle que por la hora que era habían llegado tarde igualmente porque se sentía morir asfixiada por la falta de oxígeno. Avanzaron por el pasillo central buscando unos pupitres vacíos hasta llegar a las primeras filas. Allí, Avril se fijó que sobre la mesa había un gato atigrado grisáceo, con unas líneas alrededor de los ojos que le daban el aspecto de tener gafas de montura cuadradas. Inmediatamente se acercó para verlo mejor, alargando la mano para tocarlo._

 _\- ¡Oh mirad! – le dijo a los dos chicos que habían corrido con ella, aunque toda la clase pudiera oírla - ¡Qué gato más bonito! Tiene pinta de ser muy suav… ¡Ooohh!_

 _El gato había saltado de la mesa y automáticamente se había transformado en una persona. Pero no una persona cualquiera, sino la profesora McGonagall._

 _Estupefacta después del susto que se había dado, retrocedió mirándola con la boca abierta hasta colocarse al lado de Harry y Ron que tenían la misma cara que ella._

 _\- Eso ha sido una pasada – dijo después de tragar._

 _\- Gracias por esa valoración, señor Weasley. También por la suya señorita Caesar – dijo seria la profesora McGonagall, aunque Avril juraba que tenía ganas de sonreír, pero esa impresión desapareció con sus siguientes palabras -. Tal vez sería más útil que los transformara a los tres en un reloj de bolsillo. Así alguno sería puntual._

 _\- Nos perdimos – excusó Harry._

 _\- ¿O mejor en un mapa? Espero que puedan encontrar su pupitre – dijo por último para llegar a su mesa._

 _Desde allí les dijo donde podían sentarse y Avril terminó al lado de Harry. Mientras sacaban las cosas ella trataba de reprimir la risa que le producía su metedura de pata. Se preguntó qué habría pasado de haber llegado a acariciar al gato como le hubiera gustado._

 _\- Al menos no ha sido tan malo – le dijo a Harry en un susurro -. Seguro que a la próxima no nos perdemos._

 _\- No estaría tan seguro – le respondió también sonriendo._

 _Avril notó como de repente todo se quedaba en el más absoluto de los silencios. No se escuchaba nada, ni el rasgar de las plumas sobre el papel o la respiración de los alumnos. Avril miró a Harry sentado a su lado, que había empezado a hacer garabatos sobre la mesa._

 _\- Este fue un gran día – le dijo Harry, alzando sus ojos verdes para mirarla._

 _\- Sí que lo fue – respondió ella, cayendo en seguida en que aquello no era más que un sueño, un recuerdo de su primer día de clases._

 _\- ¿Sabes? Creo que ya te lo dije en una ocasión pero, me caíste bien enseguida – le dijo Harry -. Tal vez porque fuiste de las pocas que no me recordó que yo era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aunque me hubieras reconocido a la primera._

 _\- Es evidente, no quería alimentar tu ego – dijo en broma y Harry estalló en carcajadas._

 _Era como la risa de James. Las veces que Harry reía de verdad, era una risa limpia, contagiosa. Era una pena que no lo hiciera muy a menudo._

 _\- Me gustó como te reíste del problema en el que nos estábamos metiendo, en vez de hacerlo todo mucho más dramático – siguió diciendo mientras señalaba la clase._

 _Los alumnos seguían copiando las instrucciones de la pizarra, concentrados en su trabajo. Avril lo miró con añoranza, nunca pensó que extrañaría una clase entera, con todos los alumnos incluidos. Hasta echaba en falta las peleas con Malfoy, él era un gallo que se creía águila por la posición social en la que se encontraba, pero solo sabía aletear y cacarear en exceso._

 _\- ¿Va a volverse una costumbre? ¿Esto de soñar con vosotros?_

 _Harry se encogió de hombros, volviendo a centrar su atención en el garabato sobre la mesa._

 _\- No lo sé. Yo solo formo parte de ti, no sé verdades absolutas y mis respuestas salen de tu subconsciente. Me echas de menos Avril, a mí y a todos. Por eso nos sueñas._

 _\- Tengo que decirle algo muy importante a alguien – y Harry volvió a sonreír y mirarla de frente -. Y no sé cómo._

 _\- Haz lo mismo que con nosotros – respondió como si nada -. El día que nos contaste que terminarías desapareciendo, nos reuniste en un mismo cuarto y simplemente lo soltaste._

 _\- Supongo que aquella vez no fui muy delicada con el asunto – reconoció con cierta vergüenza. Al fin y al cabo, se lo soltó de sopetón._

 _\- Sirius lo entenderá – dijo Harry con seguridad -. Él puede ser muy cerrado de mollera cuando se lo propone, pero creo que lo has dejado tanto tiempo abierto a tantas posibilidades que lo entenderá con tal de estar seguro que al final tu realidad, no es tan mala como ha podido imaginar._

 _\- ¿Qué sabrás tú? Solo eres un producto de mi subconsciente – pero lo cierto es que sus palabras la aliviaron._

 _\- Jamás habría dicho esto si tú no lo creyeras de algún modo – rió -. Confía en mi Avril, solo dile toda la verdad, se sincera. Muéstrate tal y como eres._

 _\- A veces ya no sé quién soy. Avril Caesar desapareció junto con vosotros. Ahora solo soy una extraña que sabe un montón de cosas._

 _La escena comenzó a volverse borrosa y jamás llegó a saber si Harry le dijo algo más. La oscuridad se tragó su sueño del mismo modo en el que se había tragado otros._

...

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la oscuridad dentro de los doseles de su cama. Supo que había vuelto de aquel dulce sueño cuando sintió el peso de la añoranza sobre ella. Suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara, comprobando que estaba llorando.

Abrió un poco la cortina del dosel para poder mirar fuera. Todavía era de madrugada, el cuarto estaba oscuro y la luna en cuarto creciente permanecía iluminaba débilmente. Pensó en las clases que tendría que dar ese día, en todo el jaleo de la fiesta de Sirius al día siguiente y en que se lo contaría todo.

Tal vez debería seguir el consejo de Harry, simplemente soltarlo. Se lo explicaría con calma, haciendo lo que pudiera porque lo entendiese y esperaría lo mejor.

Sirius le había demostrado que podía aguantar lo que le echaran encima y esta no sería una excepción. Sabía que él la quería, la quería mucho. Y ella cada día se sentía más y más unida a él, como si en realidad nunca debieran haber estado separados. Cada día, poco a poco, comenzaba a darse cuenta de cómo sus sentimientos por él crecían.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Cómo había pasado aquel sentimiento de admiración que siempre guardó por él a…? Se dio cuenta que Sirius había llegado a significar para ella mucho más que un amigo, incluso más que sus amigos.

Sintió que su cara se calentaba al tener una idea de lo que eso significaba. Debía reconocer que era un sentimiento increíble, le provocaba cosas por dentro que la hacían sentir más que feliz. Y sin embargo, la asustaba muchísimo, porque Sirius se convertía en su debilidad.

Tras el quinto giro sobre el mismo lugar, Avril se levantó para ir al baño. A la vuelta no se introdujo entre sus sábanas, sino que fue a la cama de Lily entrando con ella. Se removió, sintiendo entre sueños su presencia, haciéndose a un lado para que cupiera.

No era la primera vez que lo hacían, ni sería la última. Cuando alguna estaba mal o más sensible que de costumbre, cuando sentían que les apetecía estar cerca de alguien, se metían en la cama de la otra y dormían toda la noche juntas, sin molestias, sin pesadillas, sin miedos o preocupaciones.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó con voz dormida.

\- He tenido un sueño – le susurró para no despertar a las otras.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – estas seguían molestando de vez en cuando.

\- Esta vez no. Fue un buen sueño, un recuerdo de un gran día.

\- Eso está bien. Es bonito recordar esas cosas.

\- Sí. Y además, si yo no lo recuerdo… ¿quién lo hará?

Ambas volvieron a dormirse sin interrupciones.

...

..

.

* * *

Muchas os preguntareis: ¿ya? ¿tan pronto? Pues sí, os explico. Resulta que mi hermana y yo hicimos un trato, un pacto, una promesa, como queráis llamarlo. Dijimos que en tres días debíamos escribir unas 15 páginas de una historia que eligiéramos y después mostrárnosla la una a la otra. Yo elegí continuar con Recuerdos Pasados y tal y como le prometí a mi hermana, aquí está el resultado. Ella lo leyó, le dio el visto bueno y yo lo subo, porque tal y como prometí, una vez tengo el cap terminado, lo subo. Este es el resultado de esos tres días. Resulta que la tensión por acabarlo a tiempo me puso las pilas.

En fin, no sé cuando tendré el siguiente capi, pero os dejo este para ir matando el tiempo. Espero que os guste.

Han pasado un millón de cosas y una tras otra y además ha dejado la puerta abierta para que pasen más. Realmente me interesa saber vuestra opinión de este capítulo. Y hablando de opiniones, he leído todas las del cap anterior y me encantan y os adoro, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestar. Prometo hacerlo, pero iré poquito a poco. De verdad, me gusta mucho mucho leeros.

Os quiero

Un kiss

Debyom.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Qué hay de nosotros?**

Al día siguiente lloviznaba ligeramente y paraba a ratos. Habían escogido uno de los jardines más apartados de Hogwarts, detrás del castillo, donde los días de sol casi siempre daban en penumbra. Un jardín rodeado de pilares sin nada que sujetar y enredaderas como cortinas enganchadas de unos a otros. Bancos de piedra y unos azulejos en el centro de lo que había sido anteriormente una fuente, ahora dejaban un espacio abierto en el centro, regado de flores silvestres.

\- Vaya, este lugar mola – dijo Andrew mirando a su alrededor, justo como el resto.

\- Gracias – dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo.

\- Seguro que lo usáis para traer a vuestras conquistas y daros el lote – opinó Marlene.

\- Solo si quieres que huyan despavoridas cuando sea una culebra y no tu… bueno, tu mano lo que se introduce por su camisa – James se adelantó un par de pasos desordenándose el pelo y tosiendo disimuladamente una risa.

\- Eww – fue la única respuesta de Marlene.

Avril observaba la zona. Era amplia y podía servir para que nadie los viera a primera vista. Usarían ese lugar solo los días que no lloviera y necesitaran permanecer al aire libre, el resto irían a una clase vacía o algo así. No consideraba necesario revelar la Sala de los Menesteres para una actividad como aquella. Sirius pasó su brazo por sobre su hombro y dejó un cálido beso sobre su sien.

\- ¿Y? ¿Crees que servirá?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Ha dado el visto bueno! – celebró Sirius alzando los brazos. El resto de Merodeadores lo corearon también entusiasmados.

\- Está bien, está bien. No nos emocionemos – pidió Avril sonriendo con las manos sobre las caderas -. Para empezar quiero hablar con vosotros, así que sentaros en un círculo.

\- ¿De verdad crees buena idea sentarnos aquí? – preguntó Marlene reticente. Alice y Lily tenían la misma mueca sobre sus labios.

\- Acostumbraos, pasareis más tiempo en el suelo que de pie – dijo Avril mientras con el pie a apartaba unas cuantas cosas sospechosas para poder sentarse. A ella tampoco le hacía gracia, pero hace tiempo que aprendió a no ser tiquismiquis.

A su derecha estaba Sirius, seguido por James, Peter, Remus, Andrew, Frank junto con Alice, Marlene y Lily que terminaba el círculo a su izquierda. Eso estaba bien. Eran un buen número, podía manejar nueve personas para enseñar unas cuantas cosas y que no se viera como la creación de un ejército. No tenían un profesor de Defensa negligente, como lo fue la arpía de Umbridge, así que aquello era un simple apoyo extra.

\- Está bien – empezó nerviosa por tener a todos mirándola -. Sé que por el tema de exámenes y que estamos en cursos distintos va a haber problemas para poder reunirnos todos.

\- No olvides los entrenamientos de Quidditch – añadió James.

\- Más los entrenamientos de Quidditch – accedió Avril -. Por lo tanto, tomemos esto con calma, ¿vale? No voy a dar clase si no estamos todos, así que nada de presiones, se darán cuando se puedan.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no podemos coincidir de nuevo hasta dentro de dos meses? – preguntó Andrew con cierto descontento.

\- Pues que se da la clase dentro de dos meses. Andrew, no te pongas ansioso ¿vale? De verdad, no sé que estáis esperando todos, pero yo no soy una entrenadora de Aurores. Solo sé hacer unas cuantas cosas muy bien y con eso me he apañado como he podido. Y lo más importante es que no lo hice sola. Quiero que entendáis eso muy bien, la confianza y el trabajo en equipo son lo que van a sacarnos adelante, porque mientras que uno crea un escudo, otro va curando a los heridos. No sé si me estoy explicando.

\- Perfectamente – dijo Lily sonriéndole.

\- Bien, aclarado ese punto, creo que deberíamos empezar por lo básico. Los escudos y encantamientos de desarme.

Andrew levantó la mano y aun sabiendo que aquello no iba a terminar bien, Avril le dio la palabra.

\- Ya que a lo mejor no podemos reunirnos con la regularidad que esperábamos, ¿no deberíamos empezar con algo más fuerte? Hemos dado los escudos desde primero y creo que todos aquí saben crear uno.

Avril se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un suspiro exasperado. Sabía que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil, tener que darle clases a alumnos de un curso mayor a ella implicaba que cuestionaran todo lo que decía. Ya contaba con ello, pero no con que Andrew fuera tan molesto.

\- No estás en posición de reclamar Gage – defendió Sirius a su lado -. Te recuerdo que tú pediste esto, ella ni siquiera quería, así que no vengas ahora poniendo pegas.

\- No estoy poniendo pegas Black, solo sugiero que deberíamos pensar en algo más avanzado.

Andrew había perdido a su tío muggle en un ataque de Voldemort, y por ello mismo ahora no estaba contento con el nivel que tenía.

\- Ella manda – dijo lentamente, marcando ambas palabras para que quedaran claras -. Y si no te gusta no tienes que venir.

\- Está bien – claudicó Avril viendo que avecinaba una tormenta -. Vamos a verlo de otro modo y así de paso nos queda a todos claro. Andrew, crea un escudo – dijo a la par que se levantaba del suelo -. Voy a echarte un maleficio.

Con las manos apremió a que todos se pusieran de pie también y los empujó detrás de ella dejando a Andrew solo y desamparado en el lado contrario. Si iba a ponerse tiquismiquis por todo lo que propusiera, le dejaría bien en claro que las cosas funcionarían como ella dijera.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Me estás probando?

\- Te estoy demostrando que no todo es teoría Andrew. Crea un escudo – ordenó sacando su varita y apuntándolo con ella.

\- Bueno, dime al menos cuál es, para que pueda elegir el contrahechizo adecuado – respondió sacando también su varita.

\- Oh por favor, eres adorable – dijo con un pequeño deje de burla -. ¿En serio crees que un mortífago te va a decir el maleficio que lanzará? Hazlo.

\- Bueno, tampoco tienes que decirlo así – defendió Marlene desde atrás.

\- ¿No ves que estoy tratando de cabrearlo? – sonrió Avril al ver la mueca molesta de Andrew -. El miedo y el enfado son lo peor a lo que te tienes que enfrentar en una batalla.

Andrew creó un escudo a su alrededor y Avril no esperó ni un segundo para lanzarle una masa oscura, como petróleo, que se estampó contra el escudo y en menos de dos segundos había traspasado y alcanzado a Andrew. En cuanto el chico tocó el suelo impulsado por el golpe, Avril hizo desaparecer la masa y todos corrieron a ayudarle.

Frank lo ayudó a incorporarse y mantenerse sentado en el suelo. Andrew se tocó el pecho con la mano para luego alzar la vista hacia Avril.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Creé el más poderoso que sé.

\- Por eso quería empezar por los escudos – explicó -. Como le dije a Lily – y esta le sonrió al saber lo que iba a decir -, a veces, invocar el hechizo no es suficiente, tienes que sentirlo. Si algo he aprendido, es que tus emociones, tus sentimientos son los que determinan el éxito o fracaso. Andrew, tú estás enfadado. La frustración que sientes es lo que te impide crear un escudo decente.

\- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? – preguntó Alice -. Porque no sé los demás, pero yo nunca me he detenido a pensar en lo que influye para crearlo bien o mal. Con crearlo me bastaba.

\- Yo igual – corroboró Lily -. Siempre ha sido algo mecánico.

\- Venga, vamos a sentarnos de nuevo, dejad que os cuente algo – sin mover a Andrew del sitio, todos tomaron asiento a su alrededor -. Si buscáis en libros de Defensa, a menudo hace alusión a muchas palabras que vienen a significar básicamente, que debes tener un sentimiento de protección, pero siempre lo tomamos a la ligera.

\- Obvio, lo primero que piensas cuando lees eso es: "evidentemente, si no para qué querría crear un escudo" – puntualizó James.

\- Pues a partir de ahora tenéis que verlo de forma literal. Cuando lanzáis un hechizo para proteger a otros, tienes que querer, de verdad, protegerlo. La magia va aunada a nosotros, nuestros estados de ánimo la afectan. Cuando Andrew creó el escudo, apuesto a que solo pensaba en demostrarme lo absurdo de mi propuesta.

La cara del chico enrojeció visiblemente y se quedó callado.

\- A partir de ahora, en vez de eso, quiero que penséis, todos, en qué se gana logrando protegerse a uno mismo. Venga, lluvia de ideas – agitando su varita hacia arriba, una lluvia de luces brillantes calló sobre ellos.

\- No salir malherido – propuso Remus.

\- Y por lo tanto evitas que duela – aclaró Marlene estando de acuerdo.

\- Si te proteges a ti mismo… - dijo Lily recordando las palabras que le dijo Avril -. Puedes ser capaz de proteger a los demás.

\- Bien visto, qué más – todos se quedaron callados -. ¿Eso es todo? Venga, pensad por el hilo que ha tendido Lily.

\- Supongo que mantenerte a salvo también puede considerarse una forma de mantener a salvo a los demás – habló Sirius. Avril lo miró con interés, pidiéndole que desarrollara la idea -. Es decir, que tú estés bien supone una tranquilidad para mí. Que te pasara algo solo lograría que cometiera una locura.

\- Y por lo tanto, ¿en qué pensarías cuando crearas un escudo? – preguntó Avril.

\- En protegerte… a ti, a James, a Reg, a Remus y Peter… en mantenerlos a todos a salvo. Porque si a mí me pasa algo, no puedo ayudarlos.

\- Bien. Vete hacia allá – pidió Avril con suavidad, como si hablar con más fuerza fuera a romper emoción del momento -. Crea un escudo, voy a lanzarte lo mismo que a Andrew. Concéntrate en lo que has dicho.

Sirius creó el mismo escudo que Andrew. Hasta se tardó un poco más de la cuenta en terminarlo, pero Avril esperó hasta que lo tuvo hecho. Después lanzó la masa negra y esta se estrelló contra la burbuja a su alrededor. Pero esta vez, no pudo traspasarla. Se mantuvo ahí intentado comerse la burbuja, pero esta no cedió. Avril retiró el maleficio y sonrió orgullosa. Sirius era realmente talentoso.

\- Tienes una mente muy fuerte, Sirius Black.

\- Tengo que ponerme a la par contigo – contestó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora todo el mundo en parejas – ordenó Avril -. Vamos a practicar. Ah no, no, no, no – corrió a separar a Frank y Alice -. Vosotros os queréis mucho, no vale. Frank con Peter.

La pareja se miró con desolación y trataron de convencer a Avril.

\- No me mareéis, lo que digo va a misa. Ponte con Andrew, Alice.

\- ¡Avril! – Alice la tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído -. Si dejas que Frank practique conmigo no le contaré a nadie que jugaste a estar embarazada de Sirius.

\- ¡No serías capaz! – exclamó indignada y roja como un tomate -. ¿T-Tengo que recordarte que tú accediste a casarte en una ceremonia falsa que yo oficié?

\- Personalmente no me supone un problema – contestó orgullosa -. ¿Y bien?

\- Como vea que no lo hacéis como tiene que ser, os separo a cada uno en una punta.

\- Gracias – Alice le dejó un beso en la mejilla, se giró y corrió hacia Frank colgándose de su cuello.

\- ¡Lily! ¡Apártate de Marlene que tú vas con James!

\- ¡No! – gritó Lily -. Estás de broma ¿verdad?

\- Ah, pero ¿yo hago bromas? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta -. Venga Lily, vas a poder lanzarle lo que te dé la gana.

La pelirroja se lo pensó de mala manera, pero luego asintió poco conforme. Parece que iba a poder cobrarse todas y cada una de las jugarretas que le hizo.

\- Pero aún así estoy molesta contigo – avisó señalándola con el dedo -. ¡Potter! ¡No tengo todo el día!

James que hablaba con Sirius, se despidió de este con una palmada en la espalda y pasó frente a Avril guiñándole un ojo por el favor. Pero ella lo detuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera del todo.

\- Óyeme bien, James. Si de verdad quieres que las cosas entre ustedes vayan mejorando, no alardees y no te dejes ganar.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que la machaque? – preguntó mirándola como si le fueran salido bigotes de gato.

\- Si se da cuenta de que te dejas, va a odiarte por eso. Sin embargo, si le ganas o ella gana por sus propios medios, no podrá echarte nada en cara y demostrarás ser más maduro de lo que siempre aparentas – antes de que le contestara, Avril lo mandó hacia Lily con una colleja en la nuca -. Sé un hombre Potter.

Cuando James llegó hasta donde Lily se encontraba, Sirius apareció por detrás de ella y ambos chocaron las manos mirándolos.

\- Primer acercamiento realizado con éxito.

\- Veremos si James no la caga – contestó Avril -. Ahora tú, ponte con Marlene.

\- ¿Qué? – la miró a los ojos disconforme -. Pensé que iría contigo. ¿Por qué con McKinnon?

\- Porque se cree que los hombres no pueden hacer daño a las señoritas y necesito que tú le demuestres lo contrario.

\- ¿Me estás poniendo de desalmado?

\- Estoy diciendo que tú no discriminas, bestia.

\- Ahora soy una bestia, genial. Mi corazón roto en pedazos – Avril empezó a empujarlo para que se largara.

\- Imagina que es tu prima Bellatrix, seguro que con ella no tienes piedad.

\- No será necesario, tienes razón. Yo no discrimino entre chicos y chicas, hacer eso sería estúpido. Después de todo, las mujeres podéis ser más dañinas que los hombres.

Sirius le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse a por Marlene para darle unos buenos calambres por no ser capaz de crear un escudo en condiciones. Entonces Avril emparejó a Peter con Andrew y ella fue en busca de Remus.

\- Demuéstrame que eres un Merodeador.

...

..

.

Bailaba con Lily como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala, o precisamente porque estaba repleta a reventar es que bailaban como lo hacían. La Torre de Gryffindor vibraba con energía y la música era capaz de escucharse casi desde cualquier parte del castillo. Incluso Hogsmeade tenía el placer de escucharlos de fondo. Al fin y al cabo, es lo menos que puede esperarse de un Black cuando celebra su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y tiene como organizadores a los Merodeadores.

El límite para tan excesivo ruido empezaba a medianoche para lo cual faltaba poco más de diez minutos. A partir de entonces, McGonagall aparecería hecha una furia y mandaría a todo el mundo a la cama, aunque no muchos cumplirían con tal mandato.

Por ello los invitados parecían aprovecharlo y bailar y gritar con más fuerzas y energías. Avril colocó su vaso vacío sobre una mesita cercana y se giró de nuevo hacia Lily para seguir bailando. Frank con un matasuegras en la boca, lo hizo pitar en medio de ambas y siguió como si nada su camino a quién sabe dónde. Se miraron un segundo a los ojos antes de echarse a reír como locas, encontrando gracioso algo que no tenía mayor importancia.

Se cogieron de la mano, cansadas y sudando de tanto bailar y encontraron sitio en uno de los sillones donde sentaron el culo con un suspiro, recuperándose para la siguiente ronda. Pero a Avril no le duró mucho, y es que enseguida unos brazos pasaron bajo sus corvas y tras su espalda y la alzaron para colocarla de pie.

\- Es mi turno pequeño pájaro – Sirius tomó su mano y tiró de ella alejándola de Lily -. Tenemos un trato ¿recuerdas?

Lily la despidió con la mano y le tiró un beso mientras la veía irse hacia la puerta de la Sala Común. No estuvo sola ni dos segundos cuando James ya estaba sentado a su lado.

\- ¡Sirius! – dijo Avril con un gracioso puchero -. ¡Todavía no acabó la fiesta!

\- Shhhh – dijo al tiempo que la besaba para callarla -. Debes dejar de gritar si quieres que no nos descubran.

Cuando salieron de la Sala, un viento frío la estremeció, acostumbrada al abrasante calor de dentro. Sirius colocó sobre ambos la capa de invisibilidad y nada más girar la esquina se cruzaron con McGonagall en bata de casa, dispuesta a mandar a todos a dormir.

Mientras hacían el corto camino hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, Avril se despejó casi por completo. Seguía algo mareada, pero sabía que no había escapatoria posible esta vez. Sirius se encargó de llamarla en esta ocasión.

Cuando entraron Avril se encontró con una espaciosa habitación, similar a la Sala Común. Había una chimenea encendida a un lateral del cuarto y justo en frente una mesilla con dos sillones y un sofá. En la pared contraria había tres ventanas con las cortinas echadas y bajo ellas un montón de cojines decorados a lo Gryffindor. Y por último, en la pared faltante, una enorme cama con doseles.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente mi secreto o quieres meterme en la cama? – preguntó Avril con las manos en las caderas y más valiente de lo que se sentía.

\- A lo mejor hay suerte y entran las dos en el lote – le susurró en la oreja.

Avril lo miró con las mejillas sonrojadas pero con la duda de que eso pudiera ocurrir pintada en la cara. Sirius rió sin importancia y la guió al sofá frente al fuego. Ahí comenzó a sacar de una bolsa unos cuantos sándwiches y una botella de agua.

\- ¿Dónde traías eso escondido?

\- Adivina – le sugirió levantando las cejas en insinuación. Avril lo empujó por el hombro.

\- Eres tonto.

\- Come algo – le ordenó para que se le fuera pasando la borrachera.

Hizo caso y se puso a comer con él en silencio. No hablaron nada y Avril seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza una y otra vez.

\- Lo cierto es… qué no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Mmmm – Sirius clavó sus ojos grises en ella, haciéndola sentir intimidada de algún modo -. ¿Tienes miedo?

\- No… bueno, un poco – confesó apartando la mirada.

\- ¿A qué? – su simpleza la desconcertaba, pero se animó a ser lo más sincera posible.

\- A que te alejes de mi supongo – intentó explicar -. A que no lo entiendas. A que te enfades.

Finalmente, Sirius dejó de mirarla para centrarse en el fuego frente a ellos. No dijo nada durante un rato.

\- Si te soy sincero, lo cierto es que sí que estoy enfadado contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Avril de mirarlo asombrada. Pensó en decir algo, pero lo cierto era que no había nada que decir así que bajó la mirada apesadumbrada y calló.

\- Estoy muy enfadado y a pesar de todo soy incapaz de separarme de ti – le dijo serio, apretando los puños -. Siempre me digo que debo entender que no quieras contármelo, sé que has pasado por algo complicado pero… no puedo evitar pensar que no confías en mí o no te importo lo suficiente.

\- ¡No! – exclamó intentando sacarlo de su error -. ¡No Sirius, eso no es así! ¡Escúchame bien por favor!, llevo desde el primer día deseando que lo supieras, deseando que me reconocieras pero… es que… - Avril sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y lo tomó de la mano para que la mirara -, no podías saberlo, Sirius. Si te enterabas sin conocer las consecuencias, podrías haberlo cambiado todo, podrías haberte vuelto loco.

\- ¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora? – preguntó apretando su mano de vuelta.

\- Casi todo. A diferencia de hace dos años, eres más adulto y las cosas empiezan a ser distintas – las lágrimas de Avril bajaron libres por sus mejillas -. Y cada día que pasa, veo en ti más del Sirius que conocí hace tanto. No se trata de confianza, se trata de poder vivir con ello.

Él no dijo nada, pero la miró con confusión, sin comprender sus palabras sin sentido.

\- No habrá vuelta atrás después de esto – le avisó Avril por última vez.

\- Quiero saberlo – aseguró. Avril asintió, dispuesta a decírselo todo de una vez por todas.

\- Yo… en realidad no… quiero decir, recuerdas que te dije que era mestiza, ¿verdad? – Sirius asintió, sin saber a donde quería llegar con eso -. Mi familia por parte de madre… ellos son bastante conocidos, ellos… - suspiró dispuesta a soltarlo de una vez ya que estaba empezando a balbucear -, ¿conoces a la familia de magos Emith?

Avril vio como a cámara lenta la reacción corporal de Sirius, cómo tensó los músculos de todo su cuerpo y se envaró en el sitio, mirándola con una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. Veía cómo en su mente comenzaba a juntar hechos e informaciones, a hilar todo lo que sabía hasta, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegar a una única pregunta.

\- ¿En qué año naciste? – su voz había sonado ahogada y ronca, como si tratara de contener lo que verdaderamente sentía.

\- En 1980.

Sirius soltó su mano y se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer un segundo más quieto. Anduvo de un lado para otro, asimilando la información, diciéndose que había sido un idiota todo aquel tiempo por no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Era tan obvio, ahora todo tenía sentido y no supo cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta con anterioridad.

\- Por eso sabías tantas cosas, por eso sabías todo de nosotros, nunca nada te sorprendió – se quedó quieto un instante y la miró dándose cuenta de algo -. Me conocías, nos conocías a todos, antes de llegar aquí.

\- Algo así – concedió ella.

Pero esa afirmación a medias pareció enfurecerlo, sacarlo de quicio y hacer que gritara:

\- ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Basta de vaguedades en las respuestas, basta de secretos! ¡Una vez me prometiste contarme la verdad siempre que pudieras, pero has empezado con esto y no voy a dejarte salir hasta saberlo todo! ¡Quiero toda la verdad!

Y Avril estuvo por horas relatándole su historia. Él básicamente, por ser mago, sabía de la familia Emith y tenía una base más amplia que la de Lily sobre las teorías temporales, por lo que no fue difícil explicarle esa parte. Pero a Sirius no le interesaba eso, él quería saber otras cosas.

De modo que Avril le contó sobre Voldemort, que moriría en 1981 matando a los padres de Harry y sobreviviendo él por primera vez a un Avada. Voldemort permanecería entre la vida y la muerte, proporcionando unos limitados años de paz hasta su vuelta oficial en 1995, aunque ya fuera dado un par de problemas con anterioridad.

Le habló de Harry, todavía sin desvelar su apellido. Le contó sobre su aventura en primer año, sobre cómo salvaron a su padrino en tercero y por esa razón ella estaba ahí, ahora. Le contó que en sexto, la arpía de Umbridge les puso las cosas difíciles y así fue como dieron con la Sala de los Menesteres. Le contó todo el año que pasaron huyendo y cómo vivió sus últimas horas en el castillo de Hogwarts, peleando, luchando y llorando la muerte de los caídos.

Le contó mucho más de lo que le había contado tan siquiera a Lily.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, ellos estaban los dos uno frente al otro en medio de la habitación, con Avril llorando y Sirius mostrando una mueca de dolor en la cara, sufriendo por no haberlo sabido antes, dolido porque se lo ocultara por tanto tiempo, angustiado por ella, preocupado por lo que el futuro les deparaba e increíblemente aliviado porque ella fuera sobrevivido a todo aquello y ahora estuviera ahí, con él.

\- Hay más – afirmó Sirius, sabiendo que todavía faltaban cosas por saber.

Al fin y al cabo, no puedes contar toda una vida en un par de horas.

\- No deberías saber más – le susurró entre sollozos.

\- ¡No empieces con esta mierda de nuevo Avril! – gritó frustrado. Le encantaría poder leer todo en su cabeza y dar por concluido aquello -. ¡Joder necesito que confíes en mi! ¡Necesito saberlo todo Avril! ¡Necesito saber de qué tengo que protegerte!

\- ¡Soy yo la que está tratando de protegerte!

\- ¡Deja de hacerte la fuerte! – la tomó los hombros con fuerza, tratando de hacerla entender -. ¿No te das cuenta? Te está destruyendo por dentro Avril. Y aunque no lo admitas, eres frágil – pasó sus manos a la cara, manteniendo el contacto visual -. Avril, eres lo más frágil que he conocido nunca. He visto cómo todo te afecta, como cada cosa, cada palabra, cada acto que te recuerda a tu pasado te destruye por dentro – su pulgar acarició su mejilla, eliminando el camino de lágrimas para que luego volviera a ser creado por otras nuevas -. Por Merlín, no puedo seguir viendo cómo te desmoronas de esa forma.

\- P-pe…pero S-Siriuss – sollozó -. Est-tas demasiado… implicado. N-no p-puedo…

\- Nada de "peros" – negó Sirius -. Es suficiente, lo quiero todo.

Y Avril lloró, sabiendo que no podía evitarlo, que ya no podía dejarlo fuera más tiempo. Le contaría lo que necesitaba saber, le contaría por qué lo conocía, quien era Harry y qué fue lo que pasó. Sin embargo, sabía que Sirius era impulsivo y teniendo en cuenta que la seguridad de su mejor amigo estaba en juego no podía hablarle de Peter, no todavía. Él lo cambiaría todo, lo cambiaría en un rango tan grande que podría suponer que todo su esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas se fuera al traste.

\- Avril – susurró Sirius tratando de calmarla mientras la abrazaba -. Sé que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero necesito que lo entiendas. Me importa una reverenda mierda todo. Me da igual, ¿entiendes?

Se separó de ella para agarrarla de la mano y la guió hasta la cama donde la hizo sentarse. Sirius se arrodilló frente a ella, de modo que estuvieran a una altura similar y él pudiera ver su rostro aunque ella lo agachara. Sus oscuros ojos azules seguían empañados por las lágrimas, pero él sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando.

\- No voy a alejarme – afirmó con convencimiento, respondiendo a todos los miedos que ella le dijo tener al principio -. Lo entiendo todo y aunque estoy todavía algo molesto, juro que no me va a durar mucho más, porque te amo más de lo que llegué tan siquiera a imaginar.

Avril abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Sentía las manos de Sirius sujetando las suyas. Le temblaban. Podía leer en su cara que jamás pensó en llegar a decir algo así, mucho menos ahora, pero su sinceridad fue tanta que la golpeó con fuerza, sintiendo por primera vez en muchísimos años una felicidad que no podía ser empañada por nada.

Porque cuando Sirius dijo que la amaba, su pasado desapareció, su presente desapareció y todo el futuro que les esperaba también desapareció.

Solo quedó ese ínfimo instante tan parecido a una eternidad, en el que lo único que importaba eran ellos.

Y supo, que pasara lo que pasara, ella también lo amaba.

\- Me da igual todo, Avril. No me importa si me amas la mitad de lo que te amo yo, ni siquiera me importa que me ames un tercio. No me importa nada mientras permanezcas a mi lado y me permitas amarte y protegerte sin límites. Y si para que confíes en mi tengo que desnudar mi alma, lo haría cientos de veces.

\- Te quiero Sirius – le confesó -. Te quiero más de lo que imaginas. Y precisamente porque te amo, no podría… - _no podría volver a perderte_ , pensó.

\- Vamos pequeño pájaro – animó Sirius -, no intentes volar lejos de mí, donde no pueda alcanzarte.

Asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- Sí que te conocía – le dijo como respuesta -. Y he de reconocer que el día en que te vi por primera vez, pensé lo peor de ti.

\- ¿Por qué me cuesta creerlo? – preguntó con sorna, haciendo más ligero el ambiente y visiblemente animado de que ella cediera.

\- Esto va a ser difícil de aceptar, Sirius. Tu futuro no es bonito, el de ninguno lo es – advirtió.

\- Está bien Avril, puedo con ello.

\- Quiero que sepas que no va a ocurrir – dijo con convencimiento -. Juro que no permitiré que eso pase – Sirius asintió y le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

\- Y yo te ayudaré – prometió.

\- Está bien, aquí va el bombazo. El apellido de Harry… es Potter.

La cara de Sirius era todo un poema. La miró sin verla durante un rato hasta que los ojos le brillaron y una enorme sonrisa perruna se extendió por su rostro.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¿¡Cornamenta!? – preguntó a voz en grito sin poder creérselo y poniéndose de pie de un salto -. ¡Va a tener un hijo! ¡Un hijo! ¡Dime que soy el padrino o juro que ahora mismo voy a matarlo!

\- Serás el padrino – afirmó Avril con una media sonrisa, viéndolo exaltarse y pensando cuando se daría cuenta de todo lo que eso implicaba.

\- ¡Voy a ser padrino! – gritó a la habitación y entonces calló en la cuenta de algo -. ¿Y la madre?

\- Adivina – propuso sonriendo más ampliamente.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¿¡Evans!? – y ante el asentimiento de Avril, Sirius volvió a gritar y moverse por todo el cuarto -. ¡El muy cabrón lo consiguió! ¡Jamás pensé que lo haría! ¡Pero lo hizo! ¿Cómo coño lo hizo? ¡Lily no lo puede ver ni en pintura!

\- Es un misterio.

\- Por Merlín, Morgana y los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, ¡van a tener un hijo! ¡Y yo voy a ser su padrino!

Paseó más feliz que unas pascuas hasta caer en la cuenta de todo. Avril notó su cambio en el humor, se paró en seco y su rostro se frunció en una mueca de sorpresivo dolor, como si le fueran golpeado en el estómago de repente.

\- Espera Avril, estamos hablando de… James… él… - Avril se levantó de la cama y corrió a tomarlo de la mano para sentarlo donde ella había estado -. Avril – la llamó en súplica, pidiéndole que le dijera que aquello no era así.

\- James, Lily, Remus, Peter y tú os unisteis a la Orden del Fenix – explicó a grandes rasgos -. Lily quedó embarazada y poco después de nacer Harry una profecía fue dicha. Voldemort la oyó a medias y creyendo que esta hablaba de Harry y él, se decidió por matarlo.

\- No entiendo, ¿qué decía la profecía?

\- Que Harry podía acabar con él. No hablaba exactamente de él, pero Voldemort pensó que se trataba de Harry y fue en busca suya – explicó Avril -. Escondisteis a James, Lily y Harry en una casa bajo el encantamiento fidelio, pero… alguien os traicionó.

Sirius había apoyado la cabeza sobre las manos y estas en las rodillas, escuchando todo lo que ella decía mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza para no gritar de la frustración.

\- El 31 de octubre de 1981, Voldemort entró en casa de los Potter, mató… - Avril tragó costándole contar aquello, pero sabía que Sirius necesitaba saberlo todo -. Mató a James y subió a la segunda planta donde Lily y Harry se escondían. El sacrificio de Lily fue lo impidió que Harry muriera cuando Voldemort le lanzó el Avada, haciendo que este revotara en él.

\- ¿Qué más? – gruñó.

\- Tú llegaste poco después. Encontraste a James, a Lily y a Harry que todavía permanecía con vida. Al salir se lo entregaste a Hagrid y fuiste corriendo en busca del culpable que os traicionó.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Pero él volvió a engañarte y acabaste tú como el culpable de la muerte de los Potter y de varios muggles. Pasaste doce años en Azkaban.

\- ¿Quién es? – repitió.

\- Escapaste y encontraste a Harry – dijo Avril ignorando sus preguntas -. Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer. Parecías un loco desquiciado y no dudo que lo estuvieras un poco. Remus también estaba allí, ese año fue nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos te teníamos por el verdadero culpable, hasta que supimos la verdad e intentasteis matar a P… bueno, a aquel que os traicionó.

\- ¡Dime quien coño es el hijo de puta! – gritó encolerizado, pero Avril ni siquiera se sobresaltó.

\- No puedo.

\- ¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE NO PUEDES! ¡MATÓ A MI MEJOR AMIGO!

\- Todavía no lo ha hecho – recordó -. Y yo no pienso dejar que lo haga.

\- ¿Y CÓMO PIENSAS HACER ESO? ¡SI LO CONOCES, ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NO LO HAS MATADO YA?!

\- Porque hacer eso desbaratará todo – trató de hacer entender.

Sirius la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella para acercarla más a él, con su rostro contraído por la furia.

\- Me da igual lo que se desbarate – murmuró entre dientes con ira -. No permitiré que James muera. Si no tienes el valor para salvarlo…

\- ¡Es suficiente Sirius! – gritó, sin estar dispuesta a que siguiera diciendo estupideces -. ¿¡Qué mierda crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo!? ¿¡Por qué crees que son tantas visitas al director!? ¿¡Tanto misterio!? ¿¡Las desapariciones a mitad de curso!? ¿¡De verdad crees que he permanecido sentada todo este tiempo!? ¡Llevo dos años completos intentando hallar la forma de matar a Voldemort, antes de que cualquier desgracia pueda ocurrir! – empezó a golpearlo en el pecho -. ¡Estoy intentando de hacer las cosas bien! ¡No puedo matar a una persona que todavía no ha hecho nada! ¡Le tengo vigilado! ¡Y no solo a él! ¡Tengo a todos vigilados! ¡INTENTO SALVAROS A TODOS!

Cuando Avril terminó de gritar, su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado. Sirius la observaba compungido, sintiendo el peso que sus palabras significaban. La cantidad de peso que cargaba a sus espaldas era mucho mayor de lo que una vez pudo imaginar. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Por qué no había insistido antes en saberlo todo?

\- Júramelo – pidió Sirius -. Júrame que no dejarás que les hagan daño.

\- Te lo juro.

Sirius se lanzó a sus labios. Un beso duro, desesperado y arrollador. Invadió su boca con la lengua, arrebatándole la respiración, haciéndose uno con ella. La necesidad de ella parecía intensificarse cada vez más, un anhelo que nunca desaparecía.

La mano de Avril que no había quedado atrapada por su abrazo se agarró en un puño a su camisa, sintió su cuerpo estremecer por las sensaciones que Sirius le provocaba, sin comprender cómo era posible que fuera tan sensible a su toque. Sirius enredó una mano en su pelo, tirando de ella para evitar que se separase mientras la otra seguía apegándola por la cintura. Su dominación la tenía con las piernas débiles y temblando.

Cortó el beso por tan solo un segundo, para volver a repetirlo y acorralarla bajo su cuerpo en la cama. Se colocó sobre ella a cuatro patas, mirándola desde arriba jadear.

\- Dime quien es – ordenó.

\- N-no puedo – dijo entrecortada.

\- Dímelo – volvió a ordenar.

Y Avril sintió su cuerpo arder porque Sirius era jodidamente caliente cuando ordenaba.

\- No puedo dejar que cometas una locura. No cederé en esto – dijo negando con la cabeza -. Sin embargo – y sonrió perversa -, puedo decirte con quien va a casarse Remus.

Pareció funcionar, porque Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Una de sus rodillas se coló entre las piernas de ella y la subió lentamente sin encontrar resistencia hasta rozarla con su entrepierna. Una ligerea oleada de placer la hizo temblar ante él y apretar los muslos con fuerza.

\- Siempre supe que el muy condenado iba a triunfar en la vida. ¿Y? ¿La conozco?

Avril alzó los brazos para cruzarlos tras la nuca de Sirius y atraerlo hacia ella. Con sus labios rozando su oído le dijo:

\- Es tu prima Nymphadora.

El salto que pegó hacia atrás la hizo carcajearse de la risa.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nymphadora!? – puso lo más parecido a una mueca de asco -. ¿Y yo consentí eso?

Avril dejó de reír al instante.

\- Bueno, con todo lo que pasaba en aquel entonces, estoy segura de que habrías dado tu bendición.

\- Entiendo – dijo Sirius -. ¿Cómo fue?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Avril alargó la mano para tocarle la cara -. No va a ocurrir.

\- Sólo dímelo de una vez – dijo sujetando su mano y posando un beso en su muñeca.

¿Qué sentido tenía negarse? Ya se lo había dicho todo. Pero justo cuando iba a contárselo un nudo se formó en su garganta. Recordar aquel momento, teniéndolo a él en frente… sentía que desaparecería si lo contaba.

\- Shhh, pequeño pájaro – Avril parpadeó al darse cuenta de que volvía a llorar -. Ven aquí.

Sirius tiró de su mano y la colocó sobre él al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre el respaldo de la cama. La acunó contra su pecho, decidiendo que aquella posición era lo más cómodo que había probado en la vida y que no le importaría pasar el resto de esta así.

Entonces Avril le habló desde su refugio en sus brazos. Le contó la primera vez que lo vio, le contó cómo empezó a observarlo y descifrar sus emociones tras cada mirada que le daba a Harry, la viva imagen de su mejor amigo. Le contó todo el tiempo que pasó encerrado en casa de su madre, una casa que odiaba y no se molestaba en ocultarlo; le contó lo ocurrido aquel día, cómo corrió sin dudarlo un instante a rescatar al inconsciente de su ahijado y la tropa de alumnos que ciegamente lo siguieron. Le habló de su desaparición tras el velo y lo que su prima Bellatrix tuvo que ver en ello.

Cuando acabó su relato permanecieron en silencio, simplemente escuchando la respiraciones del otro y el crepitar del fuego. Avril estaba recostada bocabajo sobre Sirius, su cabeza sobre su pecho notando el latir de su corazón.

\- Te admiraba – dijo pasado un rato. Sintió como Sirius bajaba la mirada hacia ella para simplemente ver su perfil desde arriba -. Te admiré desde el mismo momento en que supe la verdad, te admiré más cuando le ofreciste a Harry vivir contigo, a pesar de todo el dolor que acarreabas detrás. Y a medida que pasamos tiempo en Grimmauld Place, contigo, descubrí cientos de cosas de ti y desee con toda mi alma una y otra vez poder hacerte retroceder en el tiempo solo para hacerte feliz. Vi que todavía conservabas en tu interior el corazón de un adolescente, que los años en Azkaban te hicieron crecer físicamente, pero mentalmente estabas estancado. Tu humor negro, tu amargura, tu odio por estar encerrado sin poder salir, por todo lo que tu familia era… tu rostro iluminado por un segundo cuando Harry aparecía en la estancia y entonces el dolor que tratabas de ocultar al recordar que era Harry y no James quien se acercaba a ti – Avril acariciaba su abdomen y pecho por encima de la camisa, entreteniéndose sin darse cuenta en bordear los botones de esta -. Odiabas que Molly dijera lo que tenías que hacer, como si fueras un crío inmaduro, pero querías secretamente a esa mujer por todo lo que hizo y estaba haciendo por todos. Hermione te sacaba de quicio porque se esforzaba en hacer ver a Harry que tú no eras precisamente un adulto responsable y sin embargo le estabas agradecido porque sabías que la sabelotodo siempre cuidaría de él. Ron era el recordatorio permanente del mismo lazo de amistad que os unió a ti y los Merodeadores. Ginny era la Lily de Harry. Te sentabas junto a Remus, recuperando esa complicidad que tuvisteis en otros tiempos y veía en ambos cómo tratabais de ocultar los años separados, los años solos castigándoos a vosotros mismos por no haber hecho algo más. Como si hubierais podido, cómo si lo hubierais sabido – dijo con una sonrisa triste, amarga.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – preguntó notando su camisa empapada, pero le daba igual.

Jamás en la vida había estado tan fascinado como en ese momento. Podía sentir en sus palabras cada uno de sus sentimientos, podía ver en ellas todo lo que describía, como si estuviera presente en ese mismo instante. Se dijo que definitivamente ese podía ser perfectamente él, con todo en la vida perdido, donde solo le quedaba un débil hilo del pasado al que poder aferrarse para poder seguir adelante, sabiendo que jamás volvería a ser feliz. Se dijo que ese era él, porque solo por alguien que tuviera la sangre de James sería capaz de hacer lo que ella decía que hizo. Que hará.

Y quería saber qué era de ellos dos.

\- Básicamente no era del todo disimulada – respondió con algo de vergüenza al admitirlo -. Tú notabas que no te apartaba la vista de encima y creo que eso solo inflaba tu ego – Sirius soltó una carcajada, estando cien por ciento seguro de que así era -. Pero… nunca fuiste borde conmigo o gruñón o desagradable. Podías tener una respuesta horrible para todos, menos para mí. Para mí nunca. Conmigo todo eran sonrisas torcidas y ciertos gestos de complicidad que solo hacían que mi fascinación por ti creciera. Solo te permitías hablar de los mejores años de tu vida cuando Harry o yo estábamos presentes, como si no quisieras compartirlo con nadie más. Gracias a eso fue que aprendí tanto de estos años. Para aquel entonces, todo el mundo sabía que tarde o temprano haría mi viaje, pero no sabíamos cuando ni a donde. Pensándolo ahora, daba la sensación de que ya sabías que vendría a parar aquí o tal vez solo lo deseabas con fuerza.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo, uno asimilando las palabras y otra recordando.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo sabía y lo deseaba – afirmó Sirius con convencimiento -. Y no sabes cuánto me alegra haber tenido razón, porque de no haber sido así jamás habría podido besarte y demostrarte cómo soy realmente. El Sirius del que me hablas estaba perdido y sabía que tal y como era en esos momentos no podía darte lo que merecías.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Avril alzando finalmente la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- De que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Aquel Sirius te deseaba tanto como te deseo yo ahora. Te conoció y quedó prendado del mismo modo que yo, pero él sabía que era viejo y estaba acabado.

\- No hables así – defendió Avril con tristeza -. No digas eso Sirius.

\- Es la verdad – dijo rotundo -. Vivía anclado al pasado, amargado por todo y si no hizo avances contigo es porque os llevabais veinte años y porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte. No porque ganas no le faltaran, porque de eso tenía mucho – y sonrió lascivo -. Acalló al perro, al instinto y las ganas de hacer todo lo que yo estoy deseando hacerte, porque sabía, que de algún modo, acabaríamos juntos. Porque sabía que cuando te conociera, estaría acabado y perdido.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Porque estamos hablando de mí, pequeño pájaro – dijo apartando un mechón de su cara y rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Avril se perdió en las profundidades grises de Sirius. Sus ojos brillaban como la plata líquida, con pasión, deseo, lujuria y un amor que parecía infinito, pero también con la absoluta certeza de que lo que decía era cierto. A la mente de Avril llegó aquella noche en la que le contó por primera y última vez la muerte de James y Lily, donde a través de sus ojos creyó ser capaz de tocar su alma ajada.

\- Me llamaste así una vez – dijo en un susurro sobre sus labios -. El día que te sacamos de la celda del castillo… me llamaste así. Solo esa vez.

\- Porque vi tus alas.

Acortó la distancia uniendo sus labios de nuevo, por fin. Suaves caricias que consolaban, que sanaban. Porque ahora Sirius lo sabía y no iba a permitir que ella se enfrentara a nada sola nunca más. Iba a protegerla con su vida e iba a darle todo lo que su otro yo del futuro jamás pudo.

Se acabaron las verdades a medias.

Se acabaron las dudas y los miedos.

Se acabó todo.

Ahora su única certeza era que iba a amarla sin miedo a que desapareciera, porque él se iba a encargar de que eso no sucediera.

Si ella iba a cambiar el futuro, él iba a cambiarlo con ella y pagaría el precio que fuera necesario con tal de verla feliz.

Pasaron el resto de la noche besándose una y otra vez, tocando y explorando, con Sirius decidiendo hasta donde y cuando. Pensando en ella, sabiendo lo que necesitaba. Reverenció su cuerpo hasta el amanecer y la dejó dormir toda la mañana velando su sueño, importándole poco o nada las clases.

...

..

.

* * *

Hola, todavía hay gente por ahí leyendo? ^_^'

Bueno, he aquí la tan ansiada reacción de Sirius. Por Merlin y todos los magos y brujas conocidos del mundo, no he visto capítulo que me haya costado más escribir. Vosotras qué pensáis? Vale la pena el cap? Tenéis que decírmelo porque la verdad estoy dudosilla con él, pero sinceramente lo releo y pienso: Sirius y Avril, casaros ya, jajajajajaja

No me preguntéis cuanto voy a tardar para subir el siguiente porque no lo sé, está sin escribir y mi inspiración sigue en niveles bajos... Seguro que salgo de este bache justo en el momento que me tenga que poner a estudiar, siempre me pasa ^^'

Bueno, os quiero mogollón y espero vernos de nuevo más pronto que tarde.

Un kiss

Debyom


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso:** este capítulo contiene escenas algo subidas de tono al principio. Aquellos sensibles a estos temas, limitaos a saltároslo. Gracias.

 **Pájaro azul**

Salió de la ducha vestido solo con los pantalones. Sin zapatos ni camisa caminó lentamente hacia la cama al tiempo que se secaba el pelo humedecido con una toalla. Tras la nochecita pasada él no había logrado pegar ojo como la señorita ahí tumbada, pero al menos había aprovechado para pensar y asimilar. Sobre todo asimilar.

Apoyó el antebrazo en el poste del dosel de la cama, sobre su cabeza, reclinando ahí su peso y la otra mano la enganchó en la pretina del pantalón. Sus ojos grises simplemente la observaron dormir, tumbada de costado con las mantas hasta arriba donde solo asomaba su cabeza y el largo pelo negro desparramado.

Dudó entre despertarla o no para bajar al almuerzo, pero estaba realmente hambriento de no haber comido nada desde la noche anterior, así que sus pensamientos derivaron en cómo despertarla.

Podía simplemente moverla un poco o apartar las mantas de un tirón.

Podía convertirse en Canuto y lamerla hasta que despertara.

Podía tirarle un vaso de agua. _¡No seas bestia Sirius! Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que le hiciste algo parecido_ , pensó.

O tal vez podría…

Una sonrisa torcida se implantó en su rostro ante la idea. Sí, definitivamente haría eso.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo caminó rodeando la cama para ocupar el espacio tras la espalda de Avril. Se introdujo entre las mantas y se apegó a ella despacio, para no despertarla antes de tiempo y estropear la sorpresa.

Mantuvo su peso en un brazo y acomodó su cuerpo tras el de la bruja, pasando el otro brazo sobre su costado, acercando sus rostros y acariciando su mejilla con la nariz.

Fue directamente a donde le interesaba. Sin caricias previas, sin susurros al oído. Simplemente su mano esquivó la falda con la que había dormido e hizo a un lado su ropa interior. Las expectativas, la espera de lo que venía a continuación lo tensaron y la ironía de la situación hicieron que una risa más propia de un perro que de una persona escapara sin consideración de sus labios.

¿Cómo era que había terminado así? No era el ansia de tocar la carne más débil y hundirse en ella lo que lo sorprendía, sino quien era la persona a la que deseaba tanto. Eso era lo raro, lo inusual.

Avril se removió en la inconsciencia, sin terminar de despertar. Sirius utilizó su pierna para colarla entre las de ella, abriéndolas y dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Suavemente hundió la mano entre sus pliegues, estimulando su clítoris.

No tardó en despertar. Cuando Avril abrió los ojos, una sensación casi desconocida en su bajo vientre la tenía con la respiración agitada. En el momento en que los últimos vestigios del sueño se disiparon, descubrió la mano invasora y el cuerpo caliente tras su espalda. Sintió que le daría una taquicardia.

\- Si-sir… ¡Sirius! – gimió ante su toque repentinamente avergonzada.

\- Sería un problema si no fuera yo – respondió con sorna, mordiendo ligeramente su oreja, causándole escalofríos que la recorrieron a lo largo de la columna hasta donde las manos de él estaban acariciándola.

Avril trató de encogerse sobre sí misma, ligeramente asustada por el atrevimiento y el ataque traicionero de Sirius, pero este solo hizo sus caricias más amplias, más profundas cuando sintió que ella trataba de apartar su mano. Tembló ante la seguridad de los movimientos sobre su clítoris, ante el placer que le provocaba. Un gemido escapó de su boca y las manos que intentaron apartar a Sirius terminaron por sujetar con fuerza las sábanas.

\- ¿Qu-qué… qué crees que… es-tas haciendo? – preguntó entre gemidos, todavía sin poder creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

\- Obviamente, te estoy masturbando – le dijo con voz ronca, con su otra mano deslizándose bajo la camisa de ella para acariciar sus senos -. ¿Sientes lo húmeda que estás?

Podía sentir muchas cosas. Sentía uno de los dedos de Sirius rodeando su entrada para luego penetrar suavemente. Sentía si erección presionar contra su trasero y de vez en cuando acompañar el movimiento de caderas con el de su dedo dentro de ella. Podía sentir la respiración de Sirius en su oído, suaves gruñidos escapar de él y acompañar los gemidos de ella. Y todas esas sensaciones entremezcladas sólo hacían que su temperatura aumentara, que su placer viajara alto.

\- Ya te falta poco, Avril – ella cerró los ojos mientras Sirius le besaba el cuello y sus dedos intensificaban el ritmo -. Córrete, quiero verlo.

...

..

.

Tumbada bocabajo sobre su propia cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada, gemía cada pocos segundos su suerte. Tras aquel despertar tan poco común para ella, no había vuelto a poder mirar a Sirius a la cara. El camino al Gran Comedor lo habían realizado en silencio, Sirius con una sonrisa bien pagada en el rostro y Avril a una distancia prudencial de él con la cara colorada. Ella, de hecho, ni siquiera había ido al Gran Comedor, sino que a mitad de camino balbuceó algo y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Estúpido Sirius descarado, todo era culpa de él.

Ahora Lily la observaba gruñirle a la almohada desde su propia cama, comiendo unos chocolates que había sacado del cajón de la mesilla de Avril. Y por supuesto que sabía todo. La interrogó para que le contara desde el momento que se fueron hasta que vio a Sirius aparecer solo por las puertas dobles a la hora del almuerzo, como si Hogwarts fuera su castillo, los allí presentes sus súbditos y él, el maldito rey de todo.

\- Es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – opinó Lily riendose de ella, pero tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero no me esperaba algo así, sin previo aviso.

\- Ah espera, no sabía que se tenía que sacar cita para eso. Lo apuntaré en mi libreta invisible de cosas que no sabía – hábilmente esquivó la almohada voladora de Avril.

\- Tonta – le gruñó malhumorada -. Te he contado un montón de cosas, y solo me hablas de esto.

\- Bueno, es de lo único que te estás lamentando. Supongo que el que Sirius te haya mast… masturbado te afecta más que decirle que vienes del futuro – ignoró la pequeña dificultad que se le presentó al decir dicha palabra, pero la ceja alzada de Avril le dijo que lo había notado.

\- Lo cierto es que se lo ha tomado increíblemente bien – dijo en un suspiro.

\- No como tú.

\- Voy a quitarte esos chocolates – ante la amenaza, Lily los abrazó con más fuerza contra ella -. Háblame de otra cosa, por favor.

\- Creo que anoche besé a Potter – murmuró muy bajito, sin mirarla siquiera.

Avril se quedó mirando el techo sin decir nada, aún tratando de asimilar las palabras. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Bueno… no lo creo, lo sé – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo…? – empezó a preguntar incorporándose lentamente y sin apartar sus ojos azules de ella.

\- Ya sabes que estábamos pasadas de copas – y ahora parecía echarle la culpa a ella -. En un momento dado me agobié de tanta gente en la Sala Común y salí a la puerta a ver si venía la profesora McGonagall. El estúpido de Potter me siguió…

\- ¿Y entonces?

Abrió su boca para decir una estupidez. No recuerdo por qué fue la discusión, pero le dije que me dejara en paz, y él que solo si le daba un beso.

\- Así que se lo diste.

Lily asintió mortificada y se apresuró a aclarar.

\- Juro que fue cortísimo. Solo duró medio segundo, pero antes de poder alejarme un poco más, él me sujetó y…

Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordarlo. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas en el momento en que James Potter, veloz como el rayo, la tomó de la nuca a penas ella se hubo separado cinco centímetros de él. Lily podía jurar que era la primera vez que veía los ojos de James, al verdadero James. Nunca lo había visto tan serio, nunca había sentido que una simple mirada pudiera hacerla estremecer de aquella manera o comunicar más de lo que las palabras pudieran decir. Por primera vez, creyó que realmente, James Potter podía sentir algo por ella.

Estaba segura que le murmuró algo así como "si vas a besarme hazlo de verdad" y entonces juntó sus labios con los de ella de nuevo.

Después de eso, Lily Evans corrió a esconderse a su cuarto, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho y un montón de dudas en su cabeza.

...

..

.

\- Severus Snape – el aludido saltó ante su repentino nombramiento, fulminándola con la mirada una vez supo quién era -. Qué inesperada sorpresa encontrarte aquí – mentira, lo había seguido.

\- Grimm – reconoció el con una mueca de disgusto.

Viendo que el chico retomaba su lectura, ignorándola, pasó a sentarse a su lado. Lo había perseguido hasta la parte de atrás del castillo, cerca de la linde del Bosque Prohibido donde nadie solía ir por la proximidad de este y lo poco agraciado del lugar.

Observó descaradamente el perfil del muchacho, donde sus marcadas facciones eran cada vez más las de su amargado profesor de pociones que las del adolescente. Cuando notó su ceño fruncido, Avril supo que estaba molesto porque lo mirara tanto, pero él se estaba esforzando mucho en ignorarla.

Miró con interés el libro que leía. Era el libro de pociones, un libro usado, cuidado y lleno de anotaciones.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Pensé que era yo quien tendría que ir a buscarte cuando quisiera "escapar".

\- Eso no implica que no podamos hablar de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Lárgate.

\- Eres tan simpático. Venía a prevenirte. Los Merodeadores han preparado algo para la Sala de Slytherin – Snape apartó la vista del libro para centrarla en ella.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

\- Porque creo que esta vez se van a pasar un poco. Hace tiempo que no montan una buena.

Snape volvió la vista a su libro y leyó un párrafo completo antes de decir.

\- Regulus Black ya me avisó antes.

\- Menudo chivato. Seguro que Sirius se lo contó – murmuró Avril.

El silencio se posó nuevamente entre ellos. Pasó un buen rato en el que Severus anotaba un par de cosas en el libro de pociones, pasaba páginas hacia delante y hacia atrás, donde llegó a ver el seudónimo que usaba. El Príncipe Mestizo. Un nombre muy elegante para la imagen mental que tenía de él.

\- Observó nuevamente a Snape, que miraba pensativo el nombre que él mismo se había dado. Se preguntó qué era eso que lo tenía tan ensimismado.

\- ¿No la odias? – preguntó Snape, Avril lo miró interrogante, para nada esperando que hablara de un momento a otro -. A tu madre.

\- Bueno, eso era algo que ella no se esperara en absoluto. Recordó que la madre de Snape era una Prince, Eileen Prince. Y el que se animara a iniciar una conversación así la interesó.

\- ¿Por qué debería odiarla?

\- Ella manchó tu sangre – explicó sin verla -. Podrías haber sido sangrepura, y sin embargo ella manchó tu sangre. ¿No la odias?

\- No – respondió sonriendo al instante -. Amo a mi madre y amo a mi padre. Y el estatus de sangre me trae sin cuidado. ¿Tú odias a tu madre? - Snape simplemente asintió -. ¿Por qué? – lo vio fruncir el ceño, como cuando le hacían una pregunta estúpida en clase de pociones.

\- Acabo de decírtelo – gruñó.

Tal vez el que ambos fueran mestizos, con madre sangrepura y padre muggle fue lo que lo animó a preguntar. También el hecho de que ella siempre era sincera con él respecto a sus opiniones y creencias, dejando el misterio que ella suponía a un lado. Pero ahora lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y empezaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

\- No seas absurdo, no puedes odiar a tu madre por eso. Odiarla solo por eso significaría que eres un psicópata, y tú eres buena persona Severus. Si vas a contarme algo, prefiero que sea la verdad, sino es preferible que te mantengas callado como hasta ahora.

\- No es mentira – gruñó furioso -. Ella me arruinó la vida al concebirme con ese Snape – a Avril le resultó curioso que se dirigiera a su padre por el apellido -, no merece ni una pizca de mi cariño, ni siquiera respeto.

El rencor en sus palabras era real. Resentía a su madre y odiaba a su padre a muerte. Sin embargo, Avril creía que tenía que haber comenzado esa conversación por algo, tal vez para que ella lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

\- Entonces estás enfadado porque te gustaría sentir solo odio por ella, pero no puedes – razonó.

\- ¿A caso no me escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡La odio!

\- Si verdaderamente la odiaras solo porque supuestamente manchó tu sangre con un muggle, entonces serías como Voldemort – no le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo y su mirada sorprendida -. Él también odia a su madre, y a su padre muggle. Su descendencia por parte de madre lo hace creerse un dios, pero cree imperdonable que se rebajara a estar con un muggle. Pobre Mérope, si viera en lo que se ha convertido su hijo.

\- ¿Quién coño eres? – murmuró Snape, sintiendo miedo de ella por primera vez.

¿Por qué sabía eso? ¿Era cierto tan siquiera? ¿Por qué hablar con ella suponía poner patas arriba cualquier creencia que él hubiera construido? Estaba cansándose de hacer siempre la misma pregunta y no recibir una verdadera respuesta.

Tal vez Avril había hablado un poco de más.

\- Una estúpida que trata de salvar a todos – tras una pausa añadió, mortificada -, pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

Snape no contestó. No creyó que hiciera falta. Bajó la mirada hasta su libro de pociones, abierto por la página en la que decía que le pertenecía al Príncipe Mestizo.

\- El Príncipe Mestizo viene de Prince, el apellido de mi madre. Una vez me enfadé con ella porque no me hubiera nombrado con su apellido, en vez de con el de Snape. Estaba convencido de que, siendo un Prince, no habría tenido problemas en el mundo mágico por mi sangre sucia, no sería un marginado dentro de los de mi propia casa, ni tendría que usar los conocimientos sobre Artes Oscuras que tanto me gustan para hacerme un lugar. Estaba convencido que siendo un Prince, podría protegerla de Thomas Snape y de las golpizas que le da cada vez que le apetece. La odio. Es débil.

Asintió ante las palabras de Severus en reconocimiento.

\- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar.

\- No seas estúpido Severus – fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Debería tenerte miedo?

\- Eso lo dejo a tu elección.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _\- ¿Cuánto cuesta esto?_

 _\- 5 galeones - respondieron al unísono._

 _\- ¿Cuánto para mí?_

 _\- 5 galeones._

 _\- ¡Soy vuestro hermano! – exclamó Ron._

 _\- 10 galeones – se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon subiendo las escaleras._

 _Junto a Ron, Avril apoyó una mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió con timidez por el exabrupto de sus hermanos. Ron se encogió de hombros con simpleza y bajó las escaleras con la cabeza gacha, decidido a soltar la caja que tenía en sus manos._

 _Dejó que se fuera, mientras ella terminaba de subir los escalones que la separaban de los gemelos._

 _\- ¡Avril! – exclamaron a la par._

 _\- Te hemos visto curiosear – mencionó Fred._

 _\- Y dinos pequeña. ¿Qué te interesa?_

 _\- Como habrás visto tenemos de todo._

 _\- Y en grandes cantidades – confirmó ella sonriendo, con la pulla dejándose entrever en su tono de voz._

 _Los gemelos ampliaron la sonrisa, sabiendo que les regañaba por lo de Ron. Engancharon sus brazos por los de ella y la condujeron por un pasillo, alejándola de la zona más concurrida de la tienda._

 _\- Ron tiene que aprender – empezó George._

 _\- A no ser tan gorrón – terminó Fred._

 _\- Deja que te mostremos algo Avril. Harry ya lo ha visto, seguro que algo te interesa._

 _La llevaron a la parte de atrás de la tienda, a un reservado más oscuro y con menos personas. Pararon frente al polvo de oscuridad instantánea y le colocaron una bolsita en la mano._

 _\- Es todo tuyo si nos perdonas._

 _\- Importado desde Perú: Polvo de Oscuridad Instantánea – explicó Fred -. Y mira aquello. Caramelos veritaserum. Obligan a que diga la verdad aquel que los coma._

 _\- Esto es increíble – murmuró Avril habiendo olvidado por completo su frugal molestia con ellos -. Sois unos verdaderos genios._

 _\- Y esa es la razón de que seas nuestra chica favorita. Son tuyos._

 _\- ¿Y qué se supone que haga con ellos? – preguntó mirando los dos productos en sus manos._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo vio las sonrisas de Fred y George ampliarse. Sintió la mano de uno de ellos revolverle el pelo y alzar la vista los vio, juntos. Un flash de que eso no seguiría así por mucho tiempo le oprimió el pecho y como cuando tiras de una cadena, el resto de eslabones de sus recuerdos se sucedieron uno tras otro, diciéndole que volvía a estar soñando._

 _\- Bueno, ya se te ha presentado la oportunidad de usarlos, ¿no? – dijo George guiñándole un ojo._

 _\- Seguro que te serán útiles más adelante. Una suerte que los llevaras en el bolsillo cuando hiciste tu viaje. ¡Sortilegios Weasley en el pasado!_

 _\- Para vosotros todo es una broma – murmuró -. ¿Por qué estoy soñando con vosotros?_

 _Se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, restándole importancia al asunto._

 _\- Quién sabe, a lo mejor nos echas de menos._

 _\- Al fin y al cabo, somos inolvidables – secundó George._

 _Solo asintió con la cabeza, dándoles la razón. Cada día que pasaba los extrañaba, a ellos y a todos._

 _\- No pongas esa cara, Lirva – dijo George, nombrando el estúpido mote que le pusieron al darle la vuelta a su nombre._

 _Le frunció enseguida el ceño, odiaba que la llamara así, porque parecía que decía "larva" y más de una vez trató de patearles el trasero por eso._

 _\- Piensa que pronto naceremos. Ahora que Perc ha nacido, nosotros seremos los próximos – Fred se miraba las uñas despreocupado -. Vas a conocernos en los mejores años de nuestras vidas._

 _\- Pero me gustaba cuando estábamos en el colegio, juntos. Y todavía faltan casi dos años hasta que nazcáis._

 _Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas un poco apesadumbrados. Finalmente, antes de que todo desapareciera, los escuchó de decir._

 _\- Te queremos y eso no cambiará, en el pasado o en el futuro._

...

..

.

Diciembre estaba al borde de la esquina. Faltaban pocos días para que llegaran las vacaciones, así que ya empezaban a entreverse los nervios en los alumnos, sobre todo los más jóvenes. Fuera la lluvia era casi permanente y el frío ya había llevado a más de uno a la enfermería por un resfriado.

\- No creo que sea tan malo – opinó entonces Mary -. A mi parecer siempre muestra mucha paciencia con ellos.

\- No olvides lo buenísimo que está el hombre. Se me corta la respiración cada vez que pasa cerca – exageró Marlene abanicándose con la mano.

\- No sé, a mi me sigue pareciendo un poco… - Lily no supo muy bien cómo terminar la frase.

\- Estás ciega, Potter debe haberte pegado la miopía con aquel beso – la respuesta de Lily fue automática, y su mano golpeó perfectamente en la nuca de Marlene -. ¡Bestia!

\- Para empezar, no soy tan superficial como para solo fijarme en el físico de alguien. Y él no pareció comportarse como un profesor debe hacerlo cuando habló con Avril – gruñó molesta -. El profesor Popov es un desvergonzado y todo el mundo lo sabe. Y por último, te dije que nada de hablar de eso. No sé para qué te lo cuento.

\- Supéralo Lily – respondió Marlene todavía acariciándose la nuca -. Lo de Potter…

\- ¡Deja de hablar de él!

\- Has estado evitándolo durante semanas – intervino Avril -. ¿Tanto te disgustó?

El sonrojo de Lily se hizo presente y pronto estuvo gruñendo incoherencias sin sentido. En realidad, lo que sorprendía a Avril no era que Lily evitara a James, sino que este lo permitiera. No la había atosigado en días ni siquiera le había preguntado a ella sobre su amiga. Era raro.

\- Dejando eso a un lado – dijo Mary tratando de volver a cambiar el tema -. ¿No creéis que merezca algo de crédito el profesor Popov? Los chicos no han sido muy sutiles y él no los ha castigado a pesar de todo lo que le han hecho.

El profesor Popó huele tan mal como su nombre – recitó Marlene de memoria las palabras que aparecieron escritas en la pizarra cada vez que el hombre trataba de escribir cualquier cosa referida a la clase.

Un silencio se instauró entre ellas, inmediatamente roto por sus carcajadas. Había sido algo absurdo, la frase en sí lo era, pero por la simplicidad de esta es que había causado tantas risas y descontrol en clase.

\- Pero es verdad que se han pasado un montón – dijo Lily tratando de recuperar el control de las risas -. Le quemaron la túnica.

\- Hicieron que el suelo que pisaba se convirtiera en arenas movedizas y las endurecieron cuando lo tenían atrapado por la cintura – añadió Mary.

\- No olvidéis cuando ocultaron la clase con encantamientos protectores – recordó Avril -. Tardamos una hora en entrar.

\- Y llenaron su maletín de pus de bubotubérculo – la nariz de Marlene se arrugó en una mueca de asco.

\- Y aún sabiendo que eran ellos, no los ha castigado – la suave voz de Mary sonaba sorprendida.

\- Y también supo librarse del problema en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "cabeza de basilisco". Hasta aprovechó cuando ocultaron la clase para que nosotros supiéramos deshacerlo – concordó con adoración Marlene -. No creo que sea tan malo, solo le gusta vivir su vida a su manera.

Siguieron andando en silencio, sin ninguna aportar nada más, hasta que Marlene volvió a repetir en voz alta "El profesor Popó huele tan mal como su nombre" y las cuatro rieron de nuevo.

Antes de girar la esquina, la profesora Smith de adivinación pasó delante de ella moviendo la cabeza en negación, como disgustada por algo. Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada por el escándalo de risas que estaban montando, simplemente siguió su camino a toda prisa.

Las cuatro se miraron en interrogación y se asomaron para ver qué fue lo que la puso así. Justo frente al baño de Mirtle la llorona, el profesor del que tanto estaban hablando, se encontraba entretenido con la profesora de Astronomía.

\- Sí que le gusta vivir su vida – murmuró Lily con otra mueca de disgusto -. Y delante de todo el mundo.

Marlene rodó los ojos y tras eso dieron un rodeo para no tener que cruzar por ahí.

...

..

.

Sirius la mantenía atrapada contra el muro, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz. Por mucho que Avril tratara de sacárselo de encima, no solo no tenía la fuerza suficiente, sino que además no quería. Era una dulce tortura. Su aroma la embriagaba y su cuerpo fuerte la volvía dócil, con la mente convertida en gelatina.

\- Vamos pequeño pájaro, dime que sí.

\- No – Sirius bufó sobre su cuello y sustituyó su nariz por su boca, dando pequeños besos húmedos que se abrieron camino hasta sus labios.

\- No te pido que se lo digas todo – la besó y dejó con las ganas en el momento que la sintió corresponderle. El gemido de descontento solo lo hizo sonreír socarrón sobre sus labios -. Solo lo básico.

\- No.

\- Serás cabezota – sus manos bajaron por sus caderas hasta llegar a los muslos y volvieron a subir en caricias controladas -. Venga, no me hagas suplicar.

\- N… - la boca de Sirius la interrumpió en un beso más intenso antes de dar la misma respuesta. Mordisqueó sus labios y después deslizó su lengua entre ellos, probando y sintiendo el interior de su boca.

\- Lily lo sabe, ¿por qué ellos no? – la mano de Avril subió hasta enterrarla en su pelo negro tratando de normalizar su desbocado corazón.

\- Lily lo descubrió ella sola. Y ni siquiera sabe tanto como tú.

Con un suspiro juntó sus cabezas y Sirius alzó la mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla. Con el pulgar acarició su labio inferior y su rostro se iluminó con una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

\- También son amigos tuyos Avril. Déjalos ser partícipes de esto. Déjalos ayudarte, como tú los estás ayudando a ellos. Tienen todo el derecho de saberlo.

El sonido de unos pasos hizo que rompieran contacto visual. Unos Slytherin se acercaban a paso lento, riendo de algo que no alcanzaron a oír y se detuvieron en el mismo instante que los vieron.

\- Parece que tienen ganas de jugar – lentamente, Sirius se separó de Avril y echó mano a la varita en su bolsillo, con la morena imitando sus movimientos.

El grupo de Slytherin se codearon unos a otros y sacaron las suyas también, con una mueca de superioridad en el rostro, como si el hecho de que fueran más pudiera ser un detonante decisivo en su victoria.

Todavía pensando en las palabras de Sirius, descubrió que no era algo en lo que tuviera mucha más opción. Debía pensar en cómo evitar que Peter descubriera en lo que se convertiría a menos de que ella pudiera evitarlo. James no podía saber de su futuro y Remus… Remus era demasiado inteligente como para no saber sacarle las respuestas que quería y formular sus hipótesis. Estaba segura de que nada saldría como ella quería, pero Sirius tenía razón… en parte.

\- Tú ganas Black – le susurró Avril -. Les diré lo básico.

Y hechizos empezaron a volar por el pasillo.

...

..

.

Paseaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, con el silencio pesando sobre sus hombros. Todos allí tenían mucho que asimilar y le preocupaba cómo acabaría aquello. Su mente vagó en lo peligroso de aquello, en que tal vez, si las cosas no salían bien, tendría que lanzarles un _obliviate_ para que olvidaran toda la conversación. Tal vez era lo mejor. Pero un gemido lastimero casi escapa de ella al darse cuenta de que no quería que eso fuera así. Ahora que todos lo sabían, sentía que podía respirar de nuevo, que el suelo que pisaba ya no estaba minado.

Desvió la vista del suelo, observando a cada uno. James con la mirada ausente puesta en la snitch, con Sirius a su lado sin perderlo de vista, buscando en él la primera reacción. Peter sentado en su cama miraba a unos y otros, esperando que alguien aclarara un poco mejor la cosa, al fin y al cabo, sus amigos eran muy bromistas, a lo mejor aquello era una broma dirigida a él. Y Remus resultaba preocupante, con sus ojos ambarinos perdidos en el paisaje fuera de la ventana.

Pero el silencio y la tensión seguían llenando el espacio y Avril estaba cada vez más preocupada y confusa. Notó que la nula reacción de los tres chicos hacía a Sirius fruncir cada vez más el ceño y eso la preocupó.

A lo mejor había sido demasiado para ellos. A lo mejor no debió hacerle caso a Sirius.

Aspiró aire con fuerza en el momento en que notó que había estado aguantando la respiración durante un buen rato. Empezaba a ahogarse y necesitaba salir de allí. Miró a Sirius nuevamente, notando que este tenía sus ojos grises fijos en ella y que le asentía con la cabeza.

Gracias a ese simple gesto, Avril dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de los chicos. Cerró tras ella, sin poder evitar que el portazo resonara por toda la torre. Respiró bien hondo el frío aire del pasillo para enseguida comenzar a bajar las escaleras hacia su propio cuarto.

...

..

.

Voldemort seguía imponiendo sus fuerzas, dejando ver el poder que tenía. Sin dar un respiro, atacaba varios lugares al mismo tiempo, saqueaba comercios, destruía casas. Los Aurores del Ministerio no daban abasto y Dumbledore se vio obligado a salir del castillo en más de una ocasión, enviando a miembros de la Orden, organizando defensas.

Mantuvo a Avril todo lo alejada que pudo, pero no era tonta y perfectamente capaz de leer un periódico, de modo que se intuía bastante bien lo que ocurría. Incluso una vez le pareció ver a Alastor Moody salir del despacho del anciano mago, con más partes de su cuerpo de las que llegaría a tener.

Las maldiciones imperdonables estaban a la orden del día, nombradas en periódicos, radio y susurros. El miedo comenzaba a arraigar en los corazones de todos, el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade todavía perduraba y nadie nombraba al culpable aunque todos conocieran su nombre.

...

..

.

Aprovechando que el tiempo había dado un corto respiro de lluvia, Avril encaminó sus pasos con prisa hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Un resbalón casi la tira al suelo de no ser por el brazo que la sujetó justo a tiempo.

\- Salvada por el lobo – le sonrió Remus.

\- Quien lo diría. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Trató de que en su voz no se notara el nerviosismo. Después de salir del cuarto de los chicos, con la noticia bomba explotándoles en las caras, James, Remus y Peter habían retomado la misma relación que tenían con ella al día siguiente. Se preguntó si Sirius les había dicho algo, o era cosa de ellos, pero agradecía que no se fueran alejado de su lado.

\- Te vi desde la biblioteca y vine corriendo.

Lo miró con sorpresa, de él a las ventanas de la biblioteca que estaban en el cuarto piso. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado tan pronto? Luego se fijó en él y en que tenía la respiración algo agitada por la carrera.

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó ya preocupada.

\- No… - tomó un hondo respiro antes de continuar -. Solo quería acompañarte, si no te importa – ante la mirada extrañada de ella señaló con el pulgar hacia el castillo -. Hay un pasadizo que conecta el cuarto piso con una pequeña salida trasera, puedo volver por ahí si prefieres estar sola.

\- No, no – negó rápido -. Solo voy a ver a Hagrid.

Lo poco que quedaba de trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Hagrid les abrió enseguida y los invitó, distraído, a pasar. Le pareció raro que no les dirigiera mucho la palabra, hasta que lo vieron ensimismado en algo que tenía sobre la mesa.

\- Hagrid, ¿qué…?

\- ¡Oh Avril, mira esto! – dijo el semigigante emocionado -. ¿No es una maravilla? Habéis llegado en el momento indicado, está a punto de nacer.

Sobre la mesa, medio envuelto en un montón de tela empapada en agua caliente, descansaba un pequeño huevo del largo de un pulgar. Dio gracias a todos los elementos mágicos que no fuera un huevo de dragón.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Remus.

\- Es… bueno hm… no estoy totalmente seguro – carraspeó Hagrid -. Me lo dieron como pago de una apuesta.

\- No sé si es buena idea que vayas aceptando criaturas de desconocidos – dijo Avril con los brazos cruzados -. Te meterás en un buen lío un día de estos.

\- Bueno, bueno, tampoco vamos a exagerar – Hagrid prestó atención al pequeño huevo que empezaba a descascarillarse -. Es increíble que algo tan grande salga de un huevo tan pequeño.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Avril.

El tipo que me lo dio me aseguró que era un híbrido, ya sabes mitad de una especie y mitad de otra – aclaró Hagrid -. Me ha asegurado que será grande.

\- ¿En serio? Parece un huevo muy pequeño – opinó Remus con toda su atención puesta sobre el huevo.

\- Solo queda esperar a ver.

\- Pero… este tipo de híbrido está registrado en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿no?

\- Primero habrá que esperar a que nazca para saberlo. Te digo que no sé qué es lo que han cruzado.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Avril tomó asiento junto a Remus, a esperar que naciera esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera. Estarían en problemas si no estuviera registrado, la creación de nuevas criaturas no estaba permitida.

\- Por cierto Hagrid… - este solo hizo un ligero gruñido, haciéndole ver que la escuchaba -. Venía a pedirte algo. Hace un tiempo ya, entró una acromántula por la ventana del cuarto – llegados a ese punto, el interés de Hagrid por el huevo había sido dejado a un lado para centrarlo en ella -. Les tengo un pánico que ni te imaginas y me sentiría más segura sabiendo que tú has hecho algo para evitar que se acerquen a Hogwarts, más concretamente, al cuarto que comparto con las chicas.

\- Pero, ¿qué puede hacer Hagrid exactamente? – preguntó Remus con un ojo puesto en ellos y otro en el huevo.

El semigigante carraspeó incómodo, mirando a Avril con recelo, sin saber valorar qué sabía ella de su pequeño secreto. La bruja sonrió despreocupada.

\- Es el guardabosques y guardián de Hogwarts Remus, seguro que puede hacer algo. ¿Verdad Hagrid?

\- Eh… sí, sí - balbuceó -. N-no te preocupes Avril, seguro que encuentro alguna solución.

Entonces el huevo finalmente se abrió, descascarillándose poco a poco. Un pequeño pico asomó y después una patita. Y por último tenían un pequeño ave de color azul, con las plumas húmedas.

La decepción de Hagrid fue palpable en su rostro.

...

..

.

El camino de vuelta sí que fue entretenido. Entre sus manos, Remus llevaba un pequeño pájaro híbrido de color azul envuelto en pañuelos para protegerlo del frío hasta que llegaran a su cuarto. Hagrid dijo que se había esperado que fuera algún tipo de lagarto acuático o vete tú a saber qué, por lo que definitivamente, no lo quería. Es más, declaró que al ser tan pequeño, muy posiblemente Fang terminaría comiéndoselo y le dolería mucho que eso pasara si terminaba cogiéndole cariño.

La única solución que Hagrid dio, fue sacrificarlo.

Y Remus se apresuró a decir que él se quedaría con el pájaro, fuera el tipo de animal que fuera.

\- Remus, déjame verlo otra vez – pidió Avril poco antes de llegar a las puertas de entrada del castillo.

Con una sonrisa, Remus separó el improvisado nido de su cuerpo y dejó que asomara la pequeña cabeza del pájaro. Era horriblemente feo, unos ojos grandes y negros y un pico que en conjunto, eran casi más grandes que su cabeza desproporcionada con el tamaño del cuerpo. Más o menos, como vienen siendo todos los pájaros recién nacidos. Pero sin duda despertaba mucha ternura cuando lo veías observar su alrededor con cara de pánfilo.

\- Es monísimo – medio mintió -. No puedo creer que al final te lo hayas quedado de verdad.

\- Yo tampoco, es la primera vez que tengo mascota – confesó Remus -. No sé si podré cuidarlo bien.

\- No te preocupes, si haces todo lo que te dijo Hagrid no tendrás problemas – aseguró y después amplió más su sonrisa -. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los chicos?

\- Probablemente decidan hacerle una fiesta al pájaro – adivinó.

\- ¿Y su nombre?

\- Acabo de conseguirlo, apenas he tenido tiempo de pensarle un nombre.

\- Ah, es verdad.

Mientras caminaban, Avril iba dándole vueltas a posibles nombres para el animal y pensando si sería chica o chico y cómo demonios se averiguaba eso en un pájaro.

\- Avril…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Cuando me conociste… ¿tenía el pájaro?

\- ¿Eh? Pero si acabas de conseguirlo, ¿cómo ibas a…? ¡Oh! Te refieres a… - Remus la miró con una mueca que quería decir "eres una despistada" y Avril rió nerviosamente antes de decidir que contestar esa pregunta no haría daño a nadie -. No, no lo tenías.

\- ¿Y no te suena que hablara de él? – hizo memoria para después contestar con seguridad.

\- No, nunca mencionaste nada parecido, ¿por qué?

\- Nada, es solo que… bueno, de no haber estado tú aquí, jamás habrías ido a ver a Hagrid y yo no te hubiera acompañado.

\- Ya veo por donde quieres ir – comprendió -. El tiempo es un hilo delgado y flexible que…

\- Siempre lo supiste – afirmó rotundo, interrumpiéndola -. Siempre supiste que era un hombre lobo.

\- Sí – respondió con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, asustada por cómo se lo tomara, dispuesta a aceptar sus reproches -. Siempre.

Caminaron en silencio.

...

..

.

Avril miraba la moto con la boca abierta. Impresionante, era la palabra que mejor se le ajustaba. Y emocionante también.

\- ¿Cuándo…?

\- Pocos días después de mi cumpleaños. James y yo fuimos a comprarla y hemos pasado casi todas las noches desde entonces poniéndola a punto.

\- Woah… Es increíble. Ha quedado impresionante.

\- Lo cierto es que gran parte del mérito es de Peter – Avril lo miró más sorprendida aún si cabe -. Tiene muy buena mano para estas cosas, ¿sabes?

\- Nunca lo hubiera dicho. ¿Me imagino entonces que funciona bien?

\- Como la seda – la sonrisa de Sirius podía deslumbrar a un estadio a rebosar de gente -. Y no te he contado lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vuela?

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No es justo, a ti no hay forma de sorprenderte! – gruñó sintiendo que Avril hacía trampas.

\- No te creas, lo cierto es que sí que lo estoy. ¡Y además es enorme! – nunca había estado tan cerca de ella como en ese momento.

Dando un par de vueltas alrededor de su moto, Sirius la miró con orgullo.

\- ¿Damos una vuelta? – preguntó

\- ¿Ahora? – Avril miró al cielo nocturno nublado y sintió en sus mejillas el frío del invierno en pleno diciembre -. No sé… casi preferiría no pillar un resfriado.

\- Está decidido entonces, vamos.

Como si no se acabase de negar, Sirius colocó una bufanda en el cuello de Avril y le plantó un beso antes de tirar de ella y obligarla a sentarse tras él en la moto. Ni corta ni perezosa, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio, intentando contagiarse de su calor corporal y ya de paso, no caerse. Le daba un poco de miedo subir a una moto voladora con él, que apenas había tenido tiempo de usarla, probarla, adaptarse a aquel armatoste de metal… tal vez iban derechos a un suicidio colectivo.

El motor se encendió con un furioso rugido, interrumpiendo la calma de la noche y los faros iluminaron el claro del bosque frente a ellos. Cerró los ojos en el mismo momento en que la moto empezó a andar, los mantuvo cerrados cuando sintió que se alzaba del suelo, tambaleándose en el aire y los abrió solo cuando Sirius le gritó que los abriera, mientras el frío se colaba entre los pliegues de su ropa helándola de pies a cabeza.

Era una visión maravillosa, una oscuridad completa, sin luna, sin estrellas, todas ocultas por las nubes que amenazaban nieve. El ruido del viento junto con el ruidoso motor apenas la dejaban escuchar los gritos de júbilo de Sirius, ni los de ella misma.

Y luego allí estaba.

Hogwarts.

Hermosa, fría, centenaria. Pequeñas luces pertenecientes a algunas ventanas, pequeños reflejos que recortaban la figura del castillo nevado, imponente.

Con dos jóvenes locos gritándole en plena noche.

...

..

.

Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era Navidad.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _¿Sabes Avril?_

 _Mamá dice que nos cortará las pelotas a Canuto y a mí como no vengas estas Navidades a cenar con nosotros. No es que no me importe quedarme sin pelotas, pero que tu novio se quede sin ellas creo que te puede suponer un gran problema. No sé, piénsalo._

 _Nos vemos una noche de estas… en la cena… porque sé que vendrás a salvarnos._

 _Sirius te manda besos de tornillo y otras cosas que no deberían decírsele a una señorita._

 _Cornamenta y Canuto a tu servicio._

\- ¿Y? ¿Es urgente? – preguntó Molly.

Avril alzó la mirada de la carta para ver a la bruja llegar de la mano de Charlie. En la otra mano su varita hacía levitar una bandeja con té, chocolate y galletas para ellas y los niños.

\- No… bueno, depende de cómo se mire – contestó riendo -. Al parecer se acabó el plan Navidadeño que tenía pensado en casa de Bathilda.

\- Sabes que puedes venir a pasar las Navidades con nosotros – invitó con una sonrisa -. Nos encanta tenerte aquí.

\- Lo sé, pero esta vez parece que las pasaré con mi novio. Gracias Molly.

La sonrisa de la mujer no se hizo de esperar, emocionada como una adolescente por el chisme y el romance.

\- Me alegro por ti. Cuéntame un poco más de él – a su lado, Charlie escapó de las dos mujeres para ir a despertar a su hermano Bill de su siesta y que jugara con él.

\- No hay mucho más que contar – rió avergonzada -. Prácticamente te lo he contado todo.

\- Bueno, bueno, está bien – concedió Molly, sin embargo, le salió la vena materna que Avril también conocía -. Pero cuidaos. Todavía sois jóvenes y no queréis llevaros sorpresas.

El llanto de Percy en su cuna, escaleras arriba, fue lo que libró a Avril de tener que mostrar su rostro sonrojado mucho tiempo más.

\- ¡Ya se despertó!

\- ¡Yo voy! – se ofreció Avril, empezando a correr escaleras arriba en busca del niño.

Un rizadísimo pelo rojo intenso era lo que más destacaba en Percy, a parte de su irritante llanto. Ya de pequeño mostraba ser ambicioso e insaciable. Si quería algo, lloraba hasta conseguirlo. Una vez Molly le dijo que estaba deseando que empezara a hablar pronto sólo para saber qué era lo que quería.

\- Piensa bien lo que dices, una vez que empiece a hablar, no podrás volver a callarlo – vaticinó Avril con humor.

Lo que Avril no sabría hasta mucho después, es que Percy sería el hermano que más tardaría en aprender a hablar.

...

..

.

Las Navidades en casa de los Potter pasaron como una exhalación, divertidas hasta lo insaciable, tan rápidas que ya las echaba de menos. Y se volvían melancólicas cada que recordaba que Harry jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivirlas con ellos.

...

..

.

El segundo trimestre comenzó con una agradable noticia para los de sexto. CLASES DE APARICIÓN: Por 12 galeones podías apuntarte al cursillo de Aparición de doce semanas dirigido por un instructor de Aparición del Ministerio de Magia.

Lily la obligó a apuntar su nombre en la lista, diciendo que no podía levantar sospechas y que por mucho que ella ya supiera aparecerse, debía fingir que no era así la cosa.

Sentadas ya en uno de los sillones, con Lily practicando encantamientos, Sirius Black cruzó como un huracán la Sala Común y subió al cuarto dejando un rastro de claro enfado tras él.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Lily extrañada.

\- No tengo ni idea – pero dispuesta a averiguarlo, subió las escaleras tras él.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto antes de entrar y lo que encontró dentro fue a Sirius completamente furioso gruñendo incoherencias.

\- ¡El muy estúpido no atiende a razones! – gruñía con los puños apretados -. ¿Cómo se supone que debo explicárselo? ¡Me ha faltado hacerle un puto dibujo!

\- Dudo que ni así lo comprenda – opinó James.

\- Bien genio, tú sí que sabes apoyar a un amigo – dijo Remus.

\- ¿Por qué no puede hacerme caso por una sola vez en toda su jodida vida? – seguía Sirius sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó Avril con precaución, ya sospechando de quién se trataba.

Sirius reparó en ella por primera vez desde que entró y se limitó a contestar con un gruñido a medio ladrar, conteniendo la fuerza de su enfado en los puños. James se ofreció a contestar en su lugar.

\- Regulus – dijo con simpleza.

Una risa sarcástica proveniente del animago enfurecido le hizo ver que su simple nombre era suficiente para resumir todo el asunto.

\- ¿Has intentado que se aleje de los mortífagos?

\- ¿Y qué si lo he intentado? ¡Da igual cuantas veces le advierta! ¡Es un maldito cabezota del demonio!

\- Bueno, es obvio que no te haría caso, ambos sois bastante cabezotas en vuestros ideales – supo que esa no fue la correcta elección de palabras cuando uno de los escritorios salió volando por el cuarto.

\- ¿¡Y qué se supone que haga!? ¿¡Eh!? – le gritó -. ¿¡Lo encierro en un puto cuarto hasta que todo esto pase!?

\- Te dije que debías abrirle los ojos poco a poco – contestó algo ofendida porque dirigiera su enfado con ella -. Si lo abordas de ese modo…

\- ¡Y una mierda poco a poco! – refutó más furioso que antes -. ¡No me digas cómo debo tratar con mi propio hermano!

\- No estoy diciendo cómo debes tratar con tu hermano. Solo intento ayudarte…

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas joder!

El arrebato de Sirius la dejó sin palabras, como a todos en la habitación. Avril sabía por qué estaba así, tan ansioso porque Regulus saliera del círculo de los mortífagos en el que entraba. Tuvo que contarle acerca de él, de qué ocurrió con Regulus, que murió por una causa heroica. Pero claro, para un hermano, ninguna causa es lo suficientemente heroica como para justificarlo.

\- ¡No dejaré que muera porque le han lavado el cerebro! ¡Por culpa de mis padres! ¡El cómo trate con él es asunto mío, ¿entiendes?!

\- ¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? – preguntó enfadándose también por sus gritos -. ¿Haciendo que te odie? ¿Qué no confíe en ti?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, porque los ojos grises de Sirius se convirtieron en tormentas que arrasaban con todo.

\- Tranquilízate Sirius, no dejaremos que eso pase – habló suavizando ligeramente el tono.

\- ¿Te crees que lo sabes todo? – ironizó a gritos -. ¿Que por venir del futuro tienes el maldito derecho a decir cómo debemos hacer las cosas? ¡Tú no gobiernas mi vida ni mis actos! ¡Crees que sabes todo de nosotros, que el peso del mundo recae sobre ti, pero no tienes ni idea de nada!

\- Sirius.

\- Cierra la puta boca y no te metas en esto.

Silencio.

\- Eres un verdadero imbécil, Sirius Black – se limitó a responder dolida.

\- Siento no ser tan inteligente como tú – ironizó a modo de insulto.

\- Basta, Sirius.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente pesada! ¿Es que he pedido tu puta opinión?

Avril apretó con fuerza los labios, profundamente herida por sus palabras.

\- Está bien, esto está llegando demasiado lejos – intervino James intentando apaciguar las cosas -. Estamos empezando a decir cosas que no sentimos, así que… ¿alguien quiere el chocolate de Remus?

\- ¿En serio, James? ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor que mi chocolate?

Ignorando la charla sin sentido de sus dos amigos, Sirius descargó su frustración en un puñetazo a la puerta del armario, donde no solo salió astillada esta, sino también el corazón de Avril y los huesos del propio Sirius.

Dando media vuelta, salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás y dispuesta a no tener nada más que ver con aquello.

...

..

.

* * *

Recordáis que en el capítulo anterior dije que era el capítulo más difícil que había escrito. Mentira. ¡Este ha sido el más difícil! Nunca había escrito una escena subidita de tono y la verdad, me ha dado más quebraderos de cabeza de los que parece, para lo que simple que ha sido al final. Igualmente aprovecho para decir que las escenas de sexo futuras no serán muy explícitas.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, como siempre. Lamento la espera, pero es por lo mismo de siempre. Si no hay inspiración o ganas de escribir, no hay manera. También he estado bastante ocupada, porque este año me estoy tomando un poco más en serio mis estudios, ya que a principios de verano tengo unos exámenes realmente terroríficos (no hay otra forma de llamar a las oposiciones) y me tienen bastante absorbida.

Os quiero mogollón y no sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que estáis ahí, esperando por mi historia. Sois increíbles.

Merecéis mil kisses

Debyom.

P.D.: Estoy deseando terminar el próximo capítulo. Es uno que he esperado por mucho tiempo, porque tiene algunas escenas que me rompen el corazón y me matan de risa. Esperadlo con ganas, ¿vale?

P.D.: Mi hermana dice que su boda con Remus está fijada ya para mayo. Os daré más información del día del enlace a medida que se acerque la fecha. Jajajajajajaja

Gracias a Fran, Daniela y Guest, por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Sin cuenta no puedo contestaros como dios manda, pero os he leído y gracias, me encanta saber vuestras opiniones.


	11. Chapter 11

**El sueño más hermoso. Parte I**

Pasó varios días en los que no se hablaba con Sirius. Sabía que él intentaba disculparse una y otra vez con ella, pero simplemente lo rehuía cada vez que se le acercaba. Escapar de él era su nueva meta, no queriendo verlo, ni oírlo u olerlo. No quería caer en el perdón tan fácilmente.

Caminar por los pasillos era toda una aventura. Cuando se cruzaba con él, su primera intención era la de bajar la mirada y seguir su camino, pero no podía negarse el dejar de hablar con los otros.

A veces, James la tomaba de los hombros y la obligaba a mantenerse a su lado y por ende, al lado de Sirius. La sutileza no era lo suyo. Menos cuando directamente recurría al: _¿os importa si os dejamos solos un momento? Remus, Peter y yo tenemos que hacer algo_.

Hacer algo. ¡Ja!

\- Avril.

\- Lo siento Sirius. Tengo prisa.

Intentó irse, pero la sujetó de la muñeca.

\- Por favor, habla conmigo.

\- No me apetece – dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

\- En ese caso escúchame.

\- Tampoco me apetece.

\- Avril…

\- ¡Sirius, basta! – gritó haciendo que los cuadros se sobresaltasen por el susto -. Ahora mismo solo… déjame en paz.

\- No puedo. Ya no me hablas, no me miras… Sé que me equivoqué… Mírame – suplicó.

Desvió la mirada a una de las paredes, pero en esta había varios cuadros que estaban completamente pendientes de la escena que tenían ante ellos, así que se decantó mejor por el suelo.

Sirius le alzó suavemente la barbilla para que lo mirara. Sus ojos grises eran una tormenta huracanada. Avril se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que cedería si seguía de ese modo. De un empujón lo apartó de ella.

Y se largaba hasta que volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo, intercambiando miradas, ocultando el dolor de verse el uno al otro.

...

..

.

El Gran Comedor había sido nuevamente habituado para que pudieran impartirse las Clases de Aparición. Todo era un continuo aparecer y desaparecer de personas, acompañado por algunos gritos quejumbrosos y adoloridos cuando ocurría algún desmembramiento. Junto a Avril, Lily se aparecía y desaparecía dentro y fuera de su aro.

No era la primera clase que daban, y la pelirroja le había pillado el truco convirtiéndose en una de las mejores del curso, aunque no la única.

\- Vamos Avril, deberías practicar un poco – le dijo al verla ensimismada en otra cosa. La tomó del brazo acercándola a ella tomando un tono confidencial -. Si no lo haces, van a empezar a sospechar.

Suspiró derrotada sabiendo que tenía razón. Igualmente no le vendría mal algo de práctica después de varios años que había pasado sin hacerlo.

\- Está bien.

Se concentró en su círculo y sintiendo el familiar y casi olvidado tirón, apareció dentro de él. Escuchó un sonido de aparición muy cerca de ella y antes de girarse, una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

\- Tú la llevas – le dijo Remus antes de aparecerse en otro lugar del Gran Comedor.

Lo miró a lo lejos con la boca abierta. ¿En serio iban a jugar a aquello? Buscó con la mirada al resto de Merodeadores, cada uno en una punta, mirándola expectantes a su próximo movimiento.

\- Avril, no les sigas el juego – le advirtió Lily negando con la cabeza -. Hay mucha gente y podría ocurrir alguna desgracia.

\- Tú fuiste la que dijo que tenía que practicar – se desapareció de su círculo para aparecer justo a su lado y tocarle el hombro -. Ahora, tú la llevas Lily.

Y se desapareció a otro lugar cualquiera del Gran Comedor. La vio pisotear el suelo molesta, mirar alrededor buscando su próxima presa y desaparecerse para golpear a James por la espalda.

Sin duda, el juego había dado inicio. Avril comenzó a aparecerse y desaparecerse aleatoriamente para no ser sorprendida. Un par de alumnos de otras casas se unieron al juego.

Al tiempo que James se aparecía, aprovechaba para regalar un par de collejas sin ton ni son a los alumnos que más problemas tenían.

Todo el salón había entrado en caos y el profesor no era capaz de controlar a todo un curso de alumnos.

Vio a Peter, corriendo más que apareciéndose y siendo pillado por James. Y sin embargo, incapaz de aparecerse, comenzó a correr intentando alcanzar a alguien. Terminó por darle algo de pena a Avril y se apareció tras él.

\- ¿Sabes Peter? Intentarlo una y otra vez es lo que hace que lo logres – el chico se giró asombrado -. Eres muy capaz de hacerlo si quieres, solo tienes que esforzarte.

\- Ya… bueno… - dijo con la voz entrecortada y respirando con fuerza por la carrera -. Ahora mismo ya no… no puedo más. Así que…

Alzó una mano y tocó su hombro.

\- Tú la llevas y yo me rindo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! Estaba tratando de ayudarte – le reprochó.

\- Lo sé – su sonrisa se amplió -. Y lo has hecho, créeme. Buena suerte.

Peter se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tratando de recomponerse. Avril lo fulminó con la mirada una última vez y se desapareció de allí.

Intentó atrapar a Remus, pero este se le escapó de entre los dedos en el último segundo. Lily la saludo en la distancia con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que no volvería a pillarla. James y Sirius casi habían olvidado que estaban jugando y se entretenían en aparecerse en el aire, chocar las palmas y volver a aparecerse en el suelo para evitar el golpe. Así que se decidió por ellos.

Estuvo a punto de capturar a James, pero este también se escapó. Miró a Sirius un instante, que se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos y después se desapareció. Suspiró entre aliviada y cansada.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor para ver si encontraba una nueva presa.

No habría sido pillada de no ser por el traicionero de Peter. Se asustó de repente por el pensamiento. ¿Era posible que esa forma de actuar de Peter ya fuera un adelanto de lo que ocurriría o solo se podía considerar como un juego? Negó con la cabeza. Peter tenía muy buenos gestos con todos exceptuando algunas perlas que de cuando en cuando soltaba, pero no era mal chico. Le frustraba que las cosas no le salieran tan rápido como a James o Sirius, que parecían tener un talento natural para la magia, pero solo necesitaba esforzarse un poco más para que le saliera bien.

\- Ahí parada no conseguirás pillar a nadie – dijo Sirius.

\- Estaba pensando – respondió sin darse cuenta -. Sirius, ¿crees que…? – se quedó muda a mitad de la frase, cuando recordó que estaba enfadada con él -. Nada, olvídalo.

\- No puedo.

Supuso que hablaban de cosas distintas, pero Avril no quería pararse a analizarlo. Le dolía estar con él. Dolía porque odiaba todo lo que le dijo, pero aún así lo echaba de menos. Quiso desaparecerse lejos, pero no pudo.

Albus Dumbledore, seguido de Minverva McGonagall entraron en el Gran Salón. Habían vuelto a poner el hechizo que evitaba que pudieran aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts.

Sirius la tomó del brazo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ocultándose entre la masa de alumnos que susurraban preocupados por un posible castigo, la llevó al mismo lugar que había ocupado en la práctica.

Se alejó de ella sin despedirse, con una seriedad que pocas veces le había visto.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _La despertaron unos saltos en su cama. Sobresaltada por estos y el incesante cotorreo, abrió los ojos y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue una melena pelirroja._

 _\- ¡Avril! - su voz sonaba entusiasmada, con la felicidad empapándole la mirada -. ¡Avril! ¡Avril despierta! Vamos, ya es Navidad. Los regalos están todos abajo esperando a que los abramos._

 _Avril la miraba sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que veía._

 _\- Ginny, dale un respiro, que acaba de despertar - giró la cabeza para encontrarse con una melena castaña rizada y unos ojos marrones que la miraban risueños -. Se de lo que hablo, le cuesta despertar por las mañanas._

 _\- ¡Pero Hermione, mamá no nos dejará abrir los regalos hasta que no estemos todos! - le dijo al tiempo que hacía un gracioso puchero en su dirección._

 _\- No te preocupes, no se van a ir a ningún lado - seguía diciéndole -. ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Ronald? Yo me encargaré de que espabile._

 _Ginny no esperó más y salió lanzada del cuarto para ir en busca de su hermano. Ambas la observaron alejarse sin ocultar su sorpresa._

 _\- Vamos Avril. ¿A ti qué te pasa? - preguntaba Hermione al tiempo que la destapaba -. Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma._

 _\- Hermione - fue lo único que salió de su boca._

 _\- Sí. Soy yo. - esta comenzó a mover la mano delante de sus ojos, sin comprender lo que le pasaba a su amiga -. Hoy pareces más espesa de lo normal. ¿Estás enferma?_

 _Avril parpadeó rápidamente y se concentró en sus palabras._

 _\- No, me encuentro bien - hizo una pausa, recordando lo último que le dijo -. ¿Cómo que más espesa de lo normal?_

 _Los ojos castaños de la bruja brillaron al tiempo que sonreía y cogiendo un libro de la única mesita de noche del cuarto que compartían las tres chicas, se dirigió a hacia la puerta para salir._

 _\- Pues lo dicho, se ve que no te enteras de nada. Date prisa y baja, que todo el mundo está deseando abrir los regalos._

 _\- ¿Qué regalos?_

 _Hermione ya tenía la puerta abierta y acababa de salir de la habitación, cuando volvió sobre sus pasos y asomó la cabeza por el umbral. Mirándola con el ceño fruncido en una mueca entre exasperación, enfado y preocupación, le dijo:_

 _\- ¿Cómo que, qué regalos? Pues los de Navidad, ¿cuáles quieres que sean? - después de una pequeña pausa y mirarla de arriba a abajo volvió a decir -. De verdad que estás muy rarita hoy, ¿eh? Date prisa y baja de una vez._

 _Su enmarañado pelo castaño desapareció del cuarto y Avril trató de recordar lo que pasaba allí._

 _¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿No se suponía que había viajado al pasado? ¿Qué había coincidido con Lily y los Merodeadores? No entendía nada, ¿por qué estaba de nuevo en su tiempo?_

 _Unos ruidosos y rápidos pasos por el pasillo la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Unos pasaron de largo, bajando escaleras a toda velocidad, pero otros se detuvieron frente a la puerta y una corta melena pelirroja asomó la cabeza por esta, igual que Hermione había hecho antes._

 _\- Pero bueno, ¿todavía estás así? - era Ron y se veía que todavía llevaba el pijama puesto -. Date prisa Avril, que ya están todos abajo._

 _\- Mira quién habla - sonrió divertida por el regaño -. Si tú te acabas de despertar también._

 _Ron pareció sonrojarse un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido le dijo._

 _\- Pero yo voy ya para allá, y tú estás todavía en la cama._

 _\- ¿Y cómo quieres que vaya si no me dejas a solas para que me cambie? - preguntó con retintín._

 _El chico adquirió una tonalidad más roja de piel y con un bufido siguió los pasos que había recorrido su hermana con anterioridad._

 _Riendo ella sola, decidió que podía hacer esperar a sus dudas y bajar pronto con todos. Rápidamente se vistió y bajó corriendo las destartaladas escaleras de la Madriguera hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina. Se quedó plantada en el umbral, impactada por la imagen que sus azules ojos veían._

 _Todo seguía como siempre había recordado. La misma mesa, el mismo desorden, el mismo reloj... Había un árbol completamente decorado en una esquina de la estancia, y toda esta tenía numerosas guirnaldas colgadas. La familia Weasley al completo se encontraba alrededor de la mesa, charlando animadamente, como si toda la tragedia que había fuera no existiera. Como si el dolor nunca hubiera empañado aquellas miradas._

 _Vio a Fred, colgado de su hermano George hablando con Bill. Fijó su mirada en los expresivos ojos castaños de Fred, más vivo que nunca, mientras sonreía y se dejaba caer en la espalda de George, que lo sostenía sin problemas, aguantando que le tirara de las orejas. Bill reía de las bromas de ambos, tan guapo como siempre y sin ningún tipo de marca en su rostro. No muy lejos de ellos, Charlie y Percy hablaban entre risas y gesticulaban, sentados en las sillas alrededor de la mesa. Su padre escuchaba entusiasmado la conversación de ambos, interviniendo de vez en cuando, seguramente con alguna rara propuesta muggle, ya que sus hijos lo miraban extrañados y luego reían con fuerza._

 _Molly trajinaba arriba y abajo con comida, al tiempo que levitaba varios cacharros de cocina hacia el fregadero. Ginny parloteaba a su alrededor, tratando de convencerla de algo. A espaldas de esta, una rubia melena se movía con gracilidad y le quitaba a Molly la bandeja de las manos para llevarla a la mesa. Entonces, Fleur se acercaba a Bill por la espalda y de puntillas le dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla._

 _Se fijó en las tres figuras que estaban a espaldas de ella, sentados en sillas. Ron alzaba la mano para coger uno de los dulces que su cuñada acababa de dejar cerca de él, pero una rápida mano lo detuvo de un manotazo. Hermione lo miró ceñuda, para más tarde hacer el mismo movimiento, pero a la mano que Harry, despeinado como siempre, tendía hacia los dulces._

 _\- Nada de comer hasta que estemos todos en la mesa - regañaba ella._

 _Avril sonrió al ver aquella estampa despreocupada. Afuera el tiempo era soleado, pero todo se veía completamente cubierto de nieve._

 _Un gran estruendo hizo que su atención y la de todos se centrara en la persona que lo había causado. Nymphadora se había quedado estática, al lado de una encimera que antes tenía encima un montón de cacerolas y que ahora estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Solo se escuchó el suspiro resignado de Molly, antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas._

 _\- Lo siento Molly, ha sido sin querer - se disculpaba Tonks apresuradamente, agachándose al mismo tiempo para recoger el desastre -. Te juro que ni siquiera los iba a tocar, solo pasaba por el lado. No sé qué ha pasado..._

 _\- Sí, cariño, lo sé - decía la señora Weasley al tiempo que se acercaba a recoger el estropicio -. ¡No, no te molestes! Yo me encargo querida, tú siéntate en la mesa._

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- Nada de peros - dijo Molly apresurada mientras la empujaba hacia un lado -. No tardo nada. Venga, siéntate._

 _Unas manos agarraron a Tonks por los hombros amablemente. Cuando esta alzó la mirada, se encontró con Remus Lupin que la miraba divertido._

 _\- Vamos a sentarnos, Dora. Así vamos dejando espacio y no estorbamos tanto._

 _\- Pero..._

 _\- No te preocupes - decía Remus ante su insistencia -. Molly lo hará en un santiamén, nosotros solo la molestaríamos._

 _Entonces, ella se dejó guiar hasta la mesa, sentándose al lado de Ginny, que apenas se mantenía quieta en su asiento. Esta giró la cabeza y vio a Avril en el umbral._

 _\- ¡Avril! - gritó con una sonrisa. Varios giraron a verla cuando la pelirroja la nombró -. Al fin bajas. ¿Pero qué haces ahí parada como un pasmarote? Entra de una vez._

 _Molly se acercó a ella y le sujetó la cara mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla._

 _\- Buenos días, Avril - Molly siempre estaba sonriendo y repartiendo su amor de madre por todos lados, y eso tanto ella como Harry, sabían aprovecharlo -. ¿Has dormido bien? Siéntate en la mesa, ya mismo vamos a desayunar y abrir los regalos. Tienes unos cuantos de tu abuela y tu padre ahí esperando. Dijeron que se pasarían más tarde._

 _Molly se marchó por donde vino, pero ella no fue capaz de acercarse ni de entrar en la cocina. La estampa que se presentaba ante ella, era una que no volvió a creer ver jamás. Y no lo entendía. Recordaba perfectamente haber hecho el viaje al pasado. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo vivido entonces. Recordaba ver muertos o heridos a muchos de los que allí sentados estaban. Entonces, ¿por qué? Sus ojos amenazaron con soltar las lágrimas que se esforzaba por detener._

 _\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿No estamos celebrando?_

 _Avril aguantó la respiración. Su voz sonaba grave pero con un toque de picardía. Giró su cuerpo entero para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos grises que le traspasaban el alma con diversión. Seguía siendo como lo recordaba, pelo negro hasta la altura de los hombros, perfectamente peinado y con barba de unos días asomando por su delineada mandíbula. Su boca formaba una perfecta sonrisa, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes._

 _Sirius dio dos pasos que lo colocaron justo al lado de ella y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con soltura, mirando al interior de la cocina. Avril notó algo distinto en él. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta. Eran sus ojos. Brillaban con luz propia, sin ser opacados por ningún dolor o recuerdo. Era exactamente el mismo brillo y luminosidad que despedían en su juventud._

 _\- Sirius - no pudo evitar susurrar su nombre -. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _Este la miró alzando una ceja, aun con una mueca divertida en su cara._

 _\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - entonces comenzó a reír con fuerza, con esa risa perruna que tanto lo caracterizaba y que hizo que a Avril se le erizara el bello de emoción por escucharla -. Estamos en Navidad y como a todos - con una mano señaló a las personas dentro de la casa -, Molly me ha invitado a pasarlas aquí._

 _Avril no le quitaba la vista ni un instante de encima y Sirius no apartó la mirada, sino que se la sostuvo con firmeza._

 _\- Pero no era esa la respuesta que buscas, ¿verdad? - dijo con seriedad, pero sin perder la sonrisa._

 _Ella asintió, viéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sirius volvió la mirada al centro de la estancia y ella hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron callados viendo como se sucedían los acontecimientos dentro. Todo el mundo se encontraba sentado alrededor de la mesa y parecían haber olvidado que ellos estaban ahí. Molly y Arthur se encontraban al lado del árbol, junto con un montón de regalos, y los movían e intercambiaban mirando los nombres. Dijeron el de Hermione y entre aplausos y vítores, se levantó a recoger su regalo de manos del señor Weasley y abrirlo delante de todos._

 _\- Resulta maravilloso, ¿verdad? - dijo Sirius -. Verles reír de nuevo. Escuchar sus voces y ver la vida en sus ojos - hizo una pequeña pausa en la que más aplausos surgieron cuando Hermione terminó de abrir el regalo -. Nunca pensaste en volver a escucharlo - era una afirmación._

 _Ella volvió a asentir._

 _\- Yo había hecho mi viaje - las palabras parecieron atascársele en la garganta. No pensó que fuera capaz de decirlas, pero continuó -. Ya los daba por perdidos para siempre. Y tú... - ya no fue capaz de terminar._

 _\- Y yo estoy muerto._

 _Aquella afirmación la destruyó por dentro. Se estaba sintiendo morir de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba._

 _\- Esto es un sueño - Avril lo sabía, pero le había costado horrores decirlo -. Esto es solo un sueño._

 _\- Sí - Sirius seguía sonriendo, viendo como por turnos los hermanos y el resto de personas en la cocina recibían un jersey marca Molly Weasley -. Estás soñando. Pero es un buen sueño._

 _Avril dejó caer las lágrimas de sus ojos. Su corazón latía con fuerza e intensidad._

 _\- No quiero que acabe. - confesó._

 _\- Claro que no... pero acabará. - Sirius giró la cabeza y volvió a verla de frente. Ella conectó su mirada con la grisácea de él -. Y cuando despiertes desearás con todas tus fuerzas volver a un instante como este. Pero eso no sucederá._

 _Volvieron a entrar en silencio. Dentro seguían repartiendo regalos al tiempo que comían y ellos volvieron a mirarlos a todos. Ron se atragantó con una galleta y Harry comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras reía._

 _\- Es tan real... - dijo ella._

 _\- Sí. Ojalá lo fuera._

 _Avril volvió a asentir con la cabeza._

 _\- Estoy en tu tiempo Sirius - no soportaba el silencio, sentía que debía aprovechar todo lo posible y recuperar un tiempo no vivido -. He conocido a James. Harry se le parece mucho, pero James es mucho más descarado._

 _Sirius amplió la sonrisa y volvió a mirarla de nuevo. Todo el rato era lo mismo. Alternaban la mirada entre ellos y los que estaban dentro de la cocina, tratando de no perder detalle de nada._

 _\- Sí. Es un tío cojonudo, ¿verdad? - Avril soltó una risa ahogada, pero aun con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas._

 _\- Sí que lo es - seguían mirándose el uno al otro -. Aunque también sois un poco... como decirlo..._

 _\- Sé a lo que te refieres -. Sirius mantenía la sonrisa, recordando cómo era en aquella época -. Dime, ¿Lunático es tan empollón como lo recuerdo?_

 _\- Sí bueno, para ti, todo aquél que estudie más que tu es un empollón declarado._

 _\- Cierto._

 _En ese momento, Molly nombró a Harry y este se levantó a recoger el regalo. La mujer le dio un sonoro beso antes de entregárselo y a la vuelta viéndolos en el umbral de la puerta, los miró con una sonrisa. El brillo de sus ojos verdes los hizo sonreír de vuelta._

 _\- Tiene los ojos de Lily - dijo Sirius en voz baja, tratando de que la conversación siguiera entre ellos._

 _\- Es la misma mirada. Cuando Lily sonríe parece que todo tiene solución._

 _\- Es una de sus cualidades. Cuando empezamos a trabajar en la Orden y a separarnos los unos de los otros, fue ella la que siempre nos empujó a seguir juntos. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ella._

 _Una nueva pausa, un nuevo nombre y aplausos para Remus que se acercaba a recoger su regalo. Eran tan felices. Todos se veían tan felices._

 _\- ¿Me harías un favor, Avril? - preguntó Sirius._

 _\- El que quieras._

 _\- No tiene que ser ahora. Ni dentro de un mes o un año. Pero me gustaría que le dijeras algo a James - ambos volvieron a conectar su mirada -. Dile que le quiero. Y que lo echo de menos. Que no dudaría en dar mi vida por él._

 _Parecía que no iba a decir nada más, pero solo estaba esperando su confirmación._

 _\- Lo haré - dijo sin duda alguna._

 _\- También a Remus y Lily. Cuando empezaron las misiones, todos comenzamos a desconfiar los unos de los otros y no nos lo decíamos tanto como deberíamos - sus ojos plateados estaban algo aguados, brillando por la emoción contenida -. También quería a Peter, pero me temo que a él lo perdimos hace mucho._

 _Avril dejaba caer las lágrimas libremente por sus mejillas._

 _\- Y por favor, Avril. Sobre todo, salva a mi hermano. - los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos -. Él nunca ha merecido ese final, y nunca dejé de quererlo a pesar de todo._

 _Entonces comenzó a reír suavemente. Su cuerpo vibraba al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Parece ser que tengo muchas cosas que decir - Sirius se llevó la mano a la cara y la dejó caer con un suspiro -. Si tan solo hubiese hablado más de lo que sentía y hubiese hecho las cosas de otra forma, las cosas ahora serían muy distintas._

 _Avril no lo creía así, pero no lo dijo. Llevarle la contraria no serviría de nada de todas formas. Entonces, el brazo del hombre pasó por encima de los hombros de la chica y la atrajo hacia él, sorprendiéndola. Cuando alzó la mirada, Sirius aprovechó para besarle la frente. A pesar del inesperado gesto, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto. Cuando se separó, clavó su mirada en el azul cielo de sus ojos._

 _\- Es suficiente por ahora - dijo con una tierna sonrisa, poco común en él -. Todos sabemos que varios de nosotros tendremos que irnos cuando esto acabe. Aprovecha ahora que puedes para estar con ellos de nuevo._

 _\- Tienes razón - contestó de igual forma._

 _\- ¡Avril! - la voz de Molly interrumpió el intercambio de miradas -. ¡Vamos niña, aquí hay un regalo para ti!_

 _Ampliando la sonrisa, se acercó al regalo entre exclamaciones y aplausos de todos. Sirius se acercó a la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Remus, que lo recibió con un par de palmadas en el hombro._

 _Era de su padre y su abuela. Abrió el envoltorio con prisa, deseosa de ver su contenido. Una pequeña cajita que contenía una preciosa cadena en plata. Solo eso. No tenía ningún medallón o colgante. Simplemente la cadena de plata. En la nota, decía que había pertenecido a su madre y que en ella debía colgar lo que quisiera._

 _Con una sonrisa de felicidad, se unió al resto en la mesa, entre Ron y Harry que le hicieron un hueco para que se sentara. Gritó y aplaudió con el resto, se levantó varias veces más a por otros regalos y disfrutó cada segundo con ellos, hablando con todos._

 _\- Avril - era la voz de Harry. Se había acercado a ella aprovechando que ya no hablaba con nadie y se puso a su lado._

 _\- Dime._

 _\- ¿Cómo son? - a pesar de la simple pregunta, ella comprendió lo que le pedía._

 _\- Son maravillosos Harry. Lily y James son estupendos - dijo al tiempo que le agarraba la mano. Harry le devolvió el apretón, al mismo tiempo asentía con la cabeza, dando la breve explicación por válida._

 _\- Ojalá los recordara - su semblante se mostraba algo apenado._

 _Avril no supo que decir, así que simplemente se acercó más a él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Cerró los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas que querían salir de nuevo._

 _Cuando volvió a abrirlos,_ supo que ya había despertado.

...

Sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron a la oscuridad del cuarto. En la cama de al lado reconoció la suave respiración de Lily. Había despertado. Nuevamente su realidad se venía encima. Ya no estaban Harry, Ron o Hermione con ella. Ginny no volvería a hablarle de Quidditch, Fred y George no reirían cómplices de las bromas que le gastaban a Filch, porque ni siquiera estaba con ellos en Hogwarts, en su Hogwarts, en el que creció. Su padre no le enviaría cartas todas las semanas quejándose del uso de las lechuzas y su abuela ya no estaba allí para aconsejarla sobre cualquier asunto mágico. No tenía a Molly Weasley, la madre que había criado a siete hijos para que la tratara como a otra hija más. No estaba el Remus adulto, tan sabio, tan protector, tan amigo. No estaba Nymphadora, tan torpe y risueña. No estaba el Sirius cuyos consejos no aplicaba para sí mismo y entonces recordó las palabras que le dijo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, una noche que solo ambos estaban despiertos:

 _"Soñé con ellos. – volvió a callar. Avril supo enseguida a quienes se refería. Parecía que no iba a decir nada más cuando continuó. – No fue una pesadilla. De hecho, fue un sueño fantástico… Y eso es lo que más duele. Que por un momento, sentí que los tenía de nuevo… Despertar solo ha hecho que sienta como me los arrebatan de nuevo…"_

Era eso, era precisamente así como se sentía. Había sido un sueño hermoso, el más hermoso. Y le dolía en el alma que esa realidad hubiera desaparecido, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban, a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a hacer que ese futuro no fuera igual, dolía no tenerlos con ella.

Porque los extrañaba, los sentía lejos, difuminados. Y jamás los recuperaría tal cual fueron.

\- Avril… - de repente, la mano de Lily estaba posada sobre su hombro, con su dulce voz llamándola preocupada -. Avril, ¿qué ocurre?

 _¿Qué ocurre?_ pensó ella. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Que las luces del cuarto estaban encendidas, con Mary y Marlene mirándola desde sus camas. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

\- Avril – llamó suavemente Lily -. Avril, todo va a estar bien.

Y entonces el dique se rompió. Desconsolada, Avril descargó todos sus miedos e inseguridades, sus anhelos de volver, su confusión porque no sabía cuál es su lugar en el tiempo. Lloró por todas las personas que murieron, lloró porque amaba a los amigos que ahora tenía, su tiempo con ellos, porque tenía sentimientos encontrados entre querer volver con su pasado y quedarse con su presente.

Lloró por la pena.

Lloró porque estaba enfadada con Sirius y no tenía las fuerzas para odiarlo.

Lloró desconsolada, desde dentro. Uno de esos llantos que te desgarran la garganta hasta que no puedes más, que te vacían por completo hasta dejarte exhausta. Pero la pena sigue y sigue.

\- Está bien, Avril, está bien – Lily la tomó y acunó, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, meciéndola de un lado a otro -. Estoy aquí, ¿vale? No te dejaré sola, todo está bien.

Preocupada, con la situación desbordándola por completo, Lily miró a las otras dos brujas pidiendo ayuda. Ellas ni siquiera sabían qué estaba ocurriendo, qué era lo que había hecho a Avril reaccionar así de pronto.

\- ¡Qu-qui… quier…ro que v-vuelvan, Lily! – gritó suplicando, con la voz entrecortada por el llanto -. N-no pu…pueeedo más…

\- Shhh, tranquila – dijo acariciándole el pelo -. Está bien Avril, lo entiendo. Shhh.

La abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle todo el consuelo que le era posible. Podía tener una ligera idea de lo que ocurría, pero jamás llegaría a comprenderlo por completo. Y la frustraba no poder ayudarla como quería. Jamás pensó que Avril llegara a convertirse en alguien tan importante en su vida, y no ser capaz de hacer nada por ella en ese momento, simplemente la mataba.

Mary y Marlene todavía seguían viendo la escena estupefactas, con el corazón en la boca y un sentimiento de congoja inexplicable.

\- Quedaros con ella – ordenó la pelirroja con firmeza, tomando una decisión -. Vuelvo enseguida.

Con toda la suavidad que pudo, Lily se deshizo del fuerte abrazo de Avril, dejándola encogerse sobre sí misma, llorando a gritos intentando sacar todo de ella. Marlene y Mary ni siquiera fueron capaces de acercársele.

Abriendo la puerta del cuarto, Lily se encontró con chicas de otros cursos que habían escuchado el llanto de Avril e iban a ver qué ocurría. Con la energía y el poder que le daba ser una prefecta, Lily las mandó a la cama, solo permitiendo que Alice entrara a intentar ayudar, y sin un minuto más del necesario corrió hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

No podía creer que fuera a hacer aquello. Desde que Avril le contó sobre la pelea, había estado fulminando con la mirada al cerdo de Sirius Black, y ya de paso, al resto del grupo. Había ignorado el dolor que veía en la cara del mago cada vez que Avril se negaba a verlo o hablar con él. Pero hasta ella debía reconocer, que Sirius era más de lo que aparentaba y lo que Avril más necesitaba en ese momento.

Tocó a la puerta con fuerza, más por costumbre que por educación y entró sin esperar un segundo más. El llanto de Avril se escuchaba desde allí, aunque no lo suficiente como para despertarlos si es que tenían el sueño pesado.

\- ¡Black! ¡Levanta tu jodido trasero de una puta vez! – gritó sobresaltando al cuarto entero.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda…? ¿Evans? – la miró como si ella fuera lo último que esperaba ver en un sueño.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – murmuró James, palpando la mesilla de noche en busca de sus gafas.

Remus se incorporó tratando de eliminar las ganas de volver a taparse, mientras que Peter simplemente se dio la vuelta en la cama y trató de volver a dormir.

\- Tienes que venir – ordenó -. Ahora.

Se le acercó con la intención de sacarlo a rastras de la cama de ser necesario, pero este levantó una mano para impedirle avanzar.

\- No hasta que me digas qué es lo que… - se quedó mudo de repente al escuchar de fondo aquel llanto.

Disparó su mirada alarmada a Lily, sintiendo cualquier sopor desaparecido, y al ver la preocupación en sus ojos verdes lo supo. Que era ella quien lloraba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirió levantándose de un salto y listo para dirigirse al cuarto.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que James, Remus y Peter habían captado el asunto y se levantaban también, unos más rápido que otros.

No esperó respuesta, pasó a Lily, bajando las escaleras con rapidez y saltó tan rápido las escaleras de las chicas que llegó justo a tiempo, medio trastabillando, al cuarto, antes de que el tobogán lo tirase hacia abajo.

Nunca una imagen pudo parecerle tan desoladora. Nunca en su vida podría olvidarlo.

Encogida sobre sí misma, sujetándose el estómago con ambos brazos, con una pena tan profunda que apenas la dejaba respirar.

No esperó explicaciones, simplemente se lanzó hacia ella, saltando sobre la cama y sujetándola de los codos para tratar de alzarla. Se convirtió en una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, dejando que la movieran como fuera. Supo entonces que ella no sabía que él estaba allí. Y notaba que el llanto le robaba la respiración.

Puso sus manos sobre su rostro, alzándolo para intentar lograr que lo mirara, tratando sin resultado de eliminar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- Avril – llamó casi con reverencial miedo -. Avril, mírame.

Su llanto se agravó.

\- Avril, soy Sirius – nada -. Joder, Avril, me estás asustando. Detente, por favor.

Pero Avril no se detenía, no podía. Al final, Sirius la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho, donde ella ahogaba los interminables sollozos y lo apretaba con fuerza, como si sintiera que soltándolo, él desaparecería. Tiró de ella y los llevó a ambos al suelo. Allí, Sirius la sostuvo mientras apoyaba la espalda en la cama, sin saber qué más hacer aparte de eso.

\- Lo siento, Avril. No sabes cuánto lo siento – le murmuraba con la cara enterrada en su pelo -. Lo siento todo. Si tan solo pudiera arreglarlo. Sin tan solo pudiera darte lo que quieres.

No notó que estaban solos en el cuarto. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que Lily sacó a todo el mundo de allí y los dejó solos.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó, más a sí mismo que a ella -. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Poco a poco, con los minutos pasando, pareció que el llanto de Avril empezó a remitir, que comenzaba a calmarse.

\- Soñé con ellos – fueron las palabras que logró decir poco después, repitiendo las que una vez él dijo.

\- Entiendo – el que ella empezara a volver a la normalidad, lo dejó sin palabras por el alivio.

\- Tenías razón Sirius – dijo con nuevas lágrimas surcándole el rostro -. Sentí que los tenía de nuevo y… me los han arrebatado otra vez.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando ni por qué él tenía la razón en algo, pero se dijo que no podía permitir que volviera al estado en el que la había encontrado.

\- No Avril. No te los han quitado – el gemido de ella le hizo saber que no le gustó que le llevara la contraria -. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. Quien nos quiere, no nos abandona… jamás.

\- Pero estoy cansada… estoy muy cansada.

\- Lo sé. De verdad que lo sé. Pero quédate conmigo, por favor – suplicó imprimiendo más fuerza en su agarre -. No te vayas, no vuelvas a asustarme así. Por un momento pensé que la pena te mataría.

Se le escaparon un par de sollozos más, terminando de agotarse por completo.

\- Te amo Avril – confesó -. Sé que quieres volver, estar con ellos de nuevo, pero… joder, te amo tanto, que no puedo querer que se cumpla tu deseo del todo. Dejaría que te largaras de vuelta, pero estoy seguro que eso me mataría. O a lo mejor estoy diciendo esto sin sentirlo de verdad, porque te amo y soy un jodido egoísta que no quiere dejarte marchar de verdad. Odio que estés así, que te sientas de este modo. Pero me alegro de tenerte a mi lado. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, juro que estaré aquí para sostenerte.

\- Sirius…

\- Y lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Todo lo que te dije… mierda… - la apretó con más fuerza, temiendo que ella fuera a alejarse -. Le hice jurar a James que la próxima vez que te hablara de ese modo, me matara – se le escapó una ligera risa de incredulidad -. Remus y Peter estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar si hacía falta.

Pudo respirar en paz cuando sintió la sonrisa de ella formarse disimuladamente. Podía decir con seguridad, que nunca se había arrepentido tanto de algo, como de las palabras que le dijo aquel día.

Había estado tan enfadado con su hermano, que Avril terminó siendo la diana a la que lo dirigió. Algo que no fue justo.

\- Soy un bestia. No mido mis palabras y lo sabes.

Se quedó callado, todavía sosteniendo a Avril entre sus brazos. No tuvo intenciones de alejarla por un instante, a pesar de que empezara a dolerle la espalda por la postura o a dormírsele las piernas.

\- ¿Qué has soñado? – fue su simple pregunta tras un buen rato. Arriesgada.

\- Con la Madriguera. Soñé con una Navidad con todos – pensó un poco antes de continuar, recordando el sueño -. Nunca llegó a ocurrir tal cual lo he soñado, pero… así es como debería haber sido siempre. Así deberían haber sido todas las Navidades.

\- Entonces deja de llorar, Avril. Tú vas a crear eso. Será tu más grande sueño y la realidad será mejor todavía.

Avril no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Definitivamente, Sirius Black, cuando quería, tenía un don con las palabras. Aunque no se escuchara a sí mismo cuando habla.

\- Tú estabas en él – el pecho del brujo se movió bajo ella cuando bufó.

\- Por supuesto que estaba ahí. Me ofendería de no haber sido así.

...

..

.

\- La mente es un lugar extraño, Avril – dijo Albus Dumbledore.

Poco después de calmarse, Minerva McGonagall hizo acto de presencia en la habitación donde Sirius sostenía a Avril. Lily había ido a llamarla pidiendo su ayuda, pero viendo que Sirius Black era la mejor cura en ese momento, los dejó un rato a solas, manteniendo a raya al resto del alumnado de mientras.

De modo que mandó a Black a dormir. " _Deme una buena razón para hacerlo, cuando la mujer más espectacular del mundo y la chica que amo por encima de todo se van sin más_ ", había dicho el mago. " _Le quitaré ciento cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor si no se larga Black_ " y entonces fueron Lily y Remus quienes se encargaron de mantenerlo bajo arresto domiciliario.

Por otro lado, Avril fue guiada hasta el despacho del director.

\- Incluso la propia resulta algo desconocido – continuó diciendo, tratando de explicarle el origen de sus sueños -. Hechas tanto en falta lo que has dejado atrás, que tu mente te lo devuelve en los sueños, te muestra recuerdos, cosas que percibiste, que oíste inconscientemente.

\- A veces me hablan como si… como si… no sé, me aconsejan o piden cosas de las que nunca habíamos hablado.

\- Tal vez sí que te lo dijeron alguna vez, pero tú no los escuchaste – entonces añadió -. En los sueños entramos en un mundo completamente nuestro.

...

..

.

Huooola a las brujas y magos que lean esto. Aquí vamos con un nuevo episodio de Recuerdos Pasados.

En fin, os dije que este capítulo lo esperaba con muchas ganas. Una de las razones es el sueño, que llevaba escrito una eternidad a la espera de ser sacado a la luz. La otra razón viene en el capítulo siguiente, porque resulta que este se me hizo tan largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes. De ahí el título. Y ahí la razón de que el capítulo parezca más corto de lo que habitualmente subo, pero no. Es que me ocupaba 30 páginas el bichaco.

De modo que el siguiente lo subiré uno de estos días, no tardaré mucho lo juro, una semana como máximo dependiendo de vuestros comentarios, jejejejeje.

Bueno, os quiero mogollón, gracias por la espera y ya veréis como dentro de nada tenéis el siguiente.

Un kiss

Debyom


	12. Chapter 12

**El sueño más hermoso. Parte II.**

 **AVISO: Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono.**

Juraba y perjuraba echar de menos las clases de pociones de Snape. Sí, por raro e inimaginable que sonara. Porque al menos él no la colocaba con Sirius Black a realizar una poción de amortentia. O a lo mejor sí que lo hacía solo por joder. ¡Por amor a Morgana, ¿no hay otra poción?! ¿Y con Sirius? Ojalá la hubiera puesto con Snape.

Después del espectáculo que dio por su sueño, las cosas no habían ido del todo mejor. Era cierto que Sirius se había disculpado y le había dicho que la amaba. Pero ese no era el problema. Ella también lo amaba. Sin embargo se hacía difícil perdonarlo hablarle de nuevo.

A su lado, Sirius vigilaba la poción haciendo equilibrio con las patas traseras de la silla y las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Había evitado a toda costa hablar con él o tener que mirarlo a la cara por temor a que estornudara en ese preciso instante y pensara que hasta los tipos malos como él también pueden ser tiernos.

Sacudió la cabeza con energía al ver hacia donde giraban sus pensamientos. De reojo, supo que Sirius la estaba mirando, tratando saber qué le había pasado para que hiciera un gesto tan raro, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo en ignorarlo. Siguió machacando con una cuchara el polvo de roca lunar, que se había hecho pegotes por la humedad.

\- ¡Excelente como siempre, Snape! – gritó a pleno pulmón para toda la clase el profesor -. La poción está perfecta, sin duda. Solo le falta…

\- Los huevos de Ashwinder, señor.

\- Bien, bien. Con eso definitivamente estará lista.

Debido a sus gritos y continuas alabazas, toda la clase se centró en Snape y su ganchuda nariz siendo felicitado por Slughorn. Una mueca de desagrado se posó en la cara de Sirius, quien inmediatamente miró a James como si este lo hubiese llamado. Luego, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Una vez Slughorn se alejó un par de pasos, Sirius lanzó un hechizo _confundus_ a Snape, quien terminó regando toda su poción por el suelo generando una enorme y pastelosa mancha como de chicle de mascar.

La clase empezó a reír inmediatamente sin que los intentos de Slughorn por apaciguarlos tuvieran éxito. Avril lanzó una mirada enfurecida a Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

\- Se lo tenía merecido.

\- No es cierto – rebatió con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius la miró con cierta pena y remordimiento, pero no por lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Bueno, prometo no volverlo a hacer si…

\- Olvídalo – se apresuró a cortar, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado -. Ya eres bastante grande como para ser consecuente de tus propios actos.

Recolectó todo el polvo machacado y midió la cantidad que venía en las instrucciones del libro. Iba a meterlo en la poción, cuando la mano de Sirius la sujetó de la muñeca.

\- Aún es pronto – advirtió.

Sabiendo de su nula habilidad con pociones, solo hizo caso y dejó el polvo en medio de ambos, para que él pudiera añadirlo en el momento justo.

\- Bueno, bueno. Mala suerte, ¿verdad Snape? – Slughorn se sujetó la barriga al tiempo que reía, sin sentir el ataque contra Snape como un ataque, sino como un desafortunado accidente -. ¡Pero mirad esto! ¡Evans querida! ¡Sin duda esto es una maravilla!

Lily se sonrojó de pies a cabeza por la adulación, mientras Marlene a su lado, repasaba que las espinas de rosas no hubieran arruinado su manicura.

\- Gracias profesor Slughorn.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, cuando algo está perfecto, está perfecto. ¿Alguien se anima a oler la amortentia de Evans? – paseó la mirada por el aula, buscando a un candidato -. ¿Grimm, por ejemplo?

La sorpresa se dibujó en sus ojos, pero terminó por levantarse y acercarse a la mesa de Lily. Ahora tenía a toda la clase pendiente de ella.

\- Acércate querida, dinos qué hueles tú.

Cruzó miradas con Lily, para no mirar a Sirius, antes de acercar su rostro al caldero e inspirar cautelosa.

\- Huele a tierra recién mojada por la lluvia… - reconoció el olor de la madriguera, un olor peculiar que mezclaba comida recién hecha con la madera de las paredes y el olor particular de una casa llena de gente – y… nostalgia, supongo.

\- ¿Nostalgia? ¿A qué huele eso? – preguntó curioso Slughorn. Avril se encogió de hombros y por una vez, el hombre no insistió -. Bueno, ¿algo más?

Inspiró una última vez.

Sirius.

Su olor le invadió las fosas nasales e inconscientemente su mirada fue directa a él. Debió ser bastante evidente, porque varios alumnos siguieron la línea imaginaria que sus ojos trazaron.

\- No, nada – se apresuró a decir, aunque ya fuera tarde.

Corrió a sentarse en su asiento, procurando solo mirar al suelo.

\- Avril – escuchó llamarla en un susurro.

\- Déjame.

...

..

.

James liberó al equipo de Quidditch de su entrenamiento cuando se sintió satisfecho e hizo una pirueta aterrizando en las gradas junto a su única espectadora del día. Avril. A veces hacía eso. Ir a verlo entrenar. Unas veces acompañada y otras sola, como ese día.

Y normalmente James Potter llegaría, diría alguna tontería y se embarcarían en alguna discusión sin sentido, acompañándose el uno al otro hasta el castillo.

Pero ese día James no hizo nada de eso. Bajó de la escoba con gracia y elegancia, hizo una pomposa reverencia y se sentó junto a ella con las piernas estiradas y mirándose las manos.

Estaba claro. Algo se avecinaba.

Avril miró el cielo encapotado, al borde de empezar a caer un aguacero. Sin duda ahora veía que tendría que haber ido a ver a Hagrid en vez de los entrenamientos.

\- Me pregunto… me pregunto si no estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

\- Dado que esas son tus primeras palabras, no puedo saber a qué te refieres.

\- Lily.

\- Cómo no – respondió sonriendo débilmente -. Es raro que dudes.

\- Cualquier tipo listo habría dudado mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Pero tú no eres un tipo listo James – se preguntó cómo era que siempre terminaba haciendo aquello, animando y aconsejando a sus amigos, cuando no era capaz de levantar cabeza ella sola. " _Los años Avril, ya estás muy vieja_ ", se dijo a sí misma en broma -. Tú eres la personificación de un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza. Eres valiente, testarudo, cabezota y tenaz hasta lo imposible.

\- ¿Y de qué me sirve? Lily no… Evans me odia.

\- No te odia.

\- Sí me odia.

\- Que no.

\- Que sí.

\- Que te digo que no.

\- Que te digo que sí.

\- ¡Joder James, que no te odia!

\- ¡Pues ojalá lo hiciera! – gritó frustrado. Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron -. ¡Así al menos no sería esta indiferencia a la que me está sometiendo ahora!

Avril resopló y colocó un mechón de su pelo negro tras su oreja. Harry nunca la había puesto en un compromiso como aquel, claro que las preocupaciones de Harry eran otras de más envergadura y no tenía hueco para el romance. Incluso con el flechazo por Cho dio menos problemas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?

\- Que me rinda.

\- ¿Quieres rendirte? – preguntó escéptica.

\- No, pero si me dices que esto no va a ninguna parte yo…

\- Madre mía James, esta conversación probablemente no la deberías tener conmigo, ¿sabes? Si no me conocieras, si no supieras de donde vengo, no estaríamos hablando ahora – dijo gesticulando con las manos.

Las manos de James revolvieron su pelo y recolocaron las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

\- No me habla desde aquel beso.

\- Tu tampoco. ¿Dónde han quedado los "sal conmigo Evans" o "nos casamos mañana"?

\- Es que no es lo mismo. Ahora…

\- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Que tengo miedo – confesó -. Cuando Evans salió corriendo, por un momento pensé que tal vez ella realmente odiaba eso, que me odiaba a mí. Y una vez lo pensé, se hizo grande y más grande. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora con esto que siento? No puedo presionarla.

\- ¿Por qué? Siempre lo haces.

\- ¡Pero es distinto! – repitió como si fuera tonta y no lo entendiera porque no le diera la gana -. Me preocupa que presionarla la haga sentir mal y no quiero hacerle daño – volvió a enterrar las manos en su desordenado pelo y tirar de él -. No debí besarla, pero es que… Merlín – suspiró, expresando todo el deseo contenido.

La bruja llevó su mano a la espalda de James, acariciando consoladoramente con una sonrisa enternecida. Si tan solo Lily lo escuchara ahora. James era un tipo con sentimientos muy grandes, sentimientos que siempre escondía tras una sonrisa y una actitud arrogante… aunque de eso también tenía muchísimo.

\- Lily no es tan débil. Y tampoco te creas tan macho como para pensar que un solo beso tuyo puede asustarla. Recuerda que es una leona – James soltó una pequeña risilla impaciente.

\- No me animes a buscarla si luego resulta que no vamos a tener ningún futuro juntos.

\- Que tengáis un futuro juntos solo depende de ti y de ella. Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – dijo seria, dejando en claro que no iba a revelar nada.

James alzó las manos en signo de rendición. Todavía estaba pesaroso, pero las últimas palabras de Avril lo hicieron pensar. Todo dependía de él y de ella. Está claro que por parte de él, todo tenía una solución clara y rápida. El problema era, y siempre lo había sido, Lily Evans.

\- ¿Me juras y perjuras que ella no se asustó? – preguntó tramando un plan en su cabeza que se adivinaba por esa sonrisa perversa.

\- No la asustaste – respondió dudando que los pensamientos del chico fueran honrados -. Más bien… fue una impresión muy fuerte.

Pareció convencerse, pues su actitud cambió a una arrogante y bien pagada de sí mismo, así como la que solía tener siempre. Sacó su varita de la funda del antebrazo donde la guardaba y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Y tú por qué sigues sin hablarte con mi mejor amigo? – el cambio de tema la pilló completamente por sorpresa.

\- Eh… ¿ah?

\- Sí, no te hagas la tonta, que los dos sabemos que eres muy lista – cuando acordó, Avril tenía la punta de la varita apuntándole la nariz -. Sé que Canuto se pasó cinco castillos y medio con todo lo que soltó por su gran boca de perro, pero ambos sabemos también que perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

\- Lo que dijo… - empezó dolida, siguiendo con la vista las florituras que James realizaba con la varita.

\- ¡Lo que dijo no lo dijo en serio! Mira Avril, te voy a confesar algo – James se sentó un poco más cerca de la bruja, bajando el tono a algo más confidencial -. A veces siento por ti algo de… ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene mal? ¿recelo? ¿envidia? ¿celos? – ante la mirada de Avril se apresuró a añadir -. ¡No me mires así! ¡Si le hablas de esto a alguien juro que lo negaré todo!

\- Pero James, ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Juro que para ser tan lista y sabelotodo hay que contarte las cosas paso a paso.

James se levantó de su lado y se colocó de rodillas frente a ella, con una enorme sonrisa que no iba para nada con las palabras que acababa de decir.

\- Te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes para él.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que se le humedecieran los ojos al instante.

\- No se le que le has hecho a mi mejor amigo bruja, pero créeme, ya es suficiente castigo por esta vez – entonces se puso en pie y recogió su escoba -. Para colmo, el otro día le diste un susto de muerte.

\- Así que ahora la culpa es mía.

\- Para nada. Pero es mi hermano, y esté en lo correcto o no, tengo que defenderlo.

...

..

.

Lily se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba Avril, con un enorme libro entre sus manos. Al lado de esta, en otro sillón estaban Sirius y James, quejándose del último castigo impuesto, esta vez por abrir un socavón en el único pasillo que llevaba hasta el aula de DCAO. Sirius había tratado de llamar la atención de Avril, pero esta lo había ignorado y estado a punto de largarse.

Pasando de James y Sirius, Lily comenzó a comentarle sobre los deberes de Encantamientos.

\- ¿Has visto esto? ¿Lo añadiste a tu redacción? – preguntó señalando el párrafo en sí.

\- No lo sé, no lo recuerdo – comentó distraída, pensando que realmente estaba cansada de estar "enfadada" con Sirius.

Ni siquiera estaba enfadada o al menos ya no estaba enfadada por eso. Solo se sentía algo dolida todavía. Las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a ir encauzándose, pero todavía recordaba a veces las palabras tan duras que le dijo. Y claro, que él se comportara como un caballero no ayudaba.

Lo que ahora más le molestaba, era que las mujeres del castillo habían escuchado de su "ruptura", con todos los rumores que eso conllevaba, y habían vuelto a la carga con energías renovadas.

Cierto que Sirius ni las miraba. Incluso las trataba con un desdén algo cruel, pero ella se dio cuenta en ese momento, de que a pesar de todo, lo seguía queriendo. Y por qué no admitirlo, incluso algunos celos llegó a sentir.

\- Deberías añadirlo, creó que es importante – siguió diciendo Lily.

\- Nah, da igual – la pelirroja le frunció el ceño, por el poco interés que mostraba.

\- Lily – interrumpió entonces James, aburrido de sentirse ignorado -. ¿Me das un beso? Estoy deprimido.

La pregunta, tan inesperada como fuera de lugar, dejó a Lily tan sorprendida como extrañada. James había vuelto a ser el mismo James, y Lily por tanto, volvió a ser la misma Lily.

\- Déjame en paz Potter. Pídeselo a otra.

\- Pero es que quiero que me lo des tú – aclaró, regalándole su sonrisa más seductora.

Por lo cerca que estaba de Lily, Avril fue capaz de diferenciar el ligero sonrojo que tiñó las mejillas de su amiga.

\- ¿No decías que quieres mucho a Black? ¡Dáselo a él!

Ambos chicos se miraron al instante y tuvieron la misma idea. Una verdadera sonrisa de Merodeador surcó los rostros de ambos.

\- ¿Sirius? – preguntó sugerente.

\- Aquí te espero, hombretón.

James se inclinó hacia él en el sofá, subiéndose encima y acercándose al rostro de su amigo mientras que el otro se reclinaba lentamente, bajo la estupefacta mirada de las chicas.

Los músculos de James se marcaron por el esfuerzo de llegar hasta Sirius sin aplastarlo, con una astuta mirada dirigida hacia él. Sirius esperaba su llegada sin prisas en actitud relajada, tumbado sobre su espalda en el sofá, pero con una mirada depredadora en el rostro como si no fuera a permitir que James hiciera todo el trabajo, sino que le daría guerra.

Los corazones de Avril y Lily comenzaron a latir desbocados con aquella imagen. Estaban completamente perdidas, viéndolos acercarse cada vez más en lo que parecía el correr del tiempo más lento del mundo.

Justo antes de que los labios de ambos llegaran tan siquiera a rozarse, el gritito sorprendido de una de primero los detuvo. La pobre chiquilla los miraba con los ojos como platos y la cara roja como un tomate. Antes de que fuera muy evidente su propia turbación, Avril salió disparada de la Sala, huyendo de la escena, con Lily empujándole por la espalda para que se diera prisa. Mientras subía las escaleras, escucharon a los dos chicos desternillarse de la risa y supieron que no solo las habían pillado, sino que además jamás las dejarían olvidarlo.

...

..

.

Un brazo con el característico olor de Remus se cruzó frente a su visión y tomándola del cuello la arrastró hacia él. Avril empezó a mover las manos a la desesperada, tratando de mantener el equilibrio o terminaría ahorcada por ese brazo. Remus la soltó en el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta.

\- Perdona. A veces no mido la fuerza.

\- Tranquilo, solo casi me matas asfixiada – dijo en broma.

\- Gracias por disminuir la culpa. En fin, ¿quieres saber por qué casi te mato?

\- Por favor – continuó con el tono sarcástico.

Sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en ellos. En una de las sillas de la Sala Común, Sirius los miraba fijamente, sin perder un detalle de nada. No supo si sentirse incómoda o molesta, así que optó por lo segundo ya que era lo más fácil.

\- ¿Y si me lo cuentas en otro lado? – preguntó sin perder de vista a Sirius.

\- Vamos a la biblioteca.

\- Lily también tiene la manía de llevarme allí.

\- Deja de quejarte por todo.

Avril solo atinó a mirarle con una falsa mueca de dolor y llevarse la mano al pecho indignada, mientras el hombre lobo se la llevaba de allí.

...

..

.

\- Mírala Remus, debe estar cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo – decía Avril mirando el cielo desde la ventana de la biblioteca -. Aparecer y desaparecer. Tal vez… tal vez no está feliz con eso.

Solo quedaban ellos dos en la biblioteca. Era de noche cerrada y la ventaba por la que Avril miraba distraídamente, mostraba el cielo nublado. Justo en el momento en que habló, hubo un claro que mostró la luna en cuarto menguante.

\- Avril, estás hablando de la luna – dijo Remus, mirándola como si estuviera loca -. Solo es un astro. No está viva ni tiene sentimientos. Ahora, por amor a las barbas de Merlín, ¿podrías decirme si las fechas están correctas?

Estaban allí simple y llanamente porque Remus le había pedido ayuda a Avril con un trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Algo que le pareció raro a la bruja, teniendo en cuenta que Remus no necesitaba a nadie para apañárselas solo. Raro.

\- ¡Eso es muy cruel Remus! – dijo la chica ignorando por completo su pregunta -. La luna tiene un gran poder sobre los flujos de la magia. No deberías hablarle de ese modo.

\- La luna no me trae más que problemas.

\- Lo dices como si fuera culpable de algo – dijo mientras revisaba esas fechas que le había pedido.

\- Es que lo es. Si no fuera por ella, no me transformaría todos los meses.

Avril pensó solo un pequeño instante la respuesta que le daría.

\- Te equivocas. La luna no es la culpable. La culta es de alguien despiadado que te marcó de por vida. La luna solo es un astro, como bien has dicho.

Las manos de Remus se enredaron en su pelo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro que clamaba por paciencia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Por cierto, ¿y el pájaro?

\- En el cuarto envuelto en un montón de calcetines – explicó -. Les pusimos un hechizo térmico.

\- ¿Ha volado ya?

Remus se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

\- Pero creo que pronto lo hará. Ya ha intentado suicidarse un par de veces lanzándose desde el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Rió imaginándose al pajarillo azul haciendo eso. No es que le divirtiera que un pájaro casi se matara por tirarse del nido, pero por como lo había dicho Remus, parecía divertido.

\- Termina eso de una vez – reprochó al ver que no hacía nada.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Que te estoy haciendo un favor!

Finalmente la bibliotecaria los echó a la calle por formar escándalo. Remus inició el camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, pero llegando al séptimo piso, ocurrió algo que la viajera del tiempo no esperaría jamás.

Una encerrona.

Realizada por el mismo chico que la había estado acompañando toda la tarde.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba luchando para librarse del _incarcerous_ que la mantenía atada de pies a cabeza. De la esquina de un pasillo, apareció Sirius tan campante, con las manos en los bolsillos, pero con el rostro serio.

\- Gracias Remus, a partir de aquí me encargo yo.

\- ¿¡De qué va todo esto!? – preguntó a gritos.

\- ¿Estás seguro Sirius? No creo que sea una buena idea… - dijo Remus, mirando a Avril con culpabilidad.

\- Si Evans te pregunta por ella, invéntate algo – le dijo mientras cargaba a Avril sobre su hombro.

Esta, al verse bocabajo y reconocer a la muerte dibujada en el suelo empezó a gritar como una posesa y moverse cual gusano. Después de ver que podría matarse de verdad moviéndose así, simplemente se decidió a gritar, hasta que su voz fue silenciada por un hechizo.

...

..

.

\- Eres lo más importante para mí. No puedes llegar, decirme que somos el uno para el otro y después enfadarte conmigo así – le espetó de frente -. Dejando de hablarme, ignorándome. Te he pedido perdón un millón de veces. Así que voy a convencerte como sea.

Sirius había cargado con ella hasta la Sala de los Menesteres y encerrado allí dentro. La tiró sobre la misma cama en la que habían estado la última vez, cuando Avril le contó todo. La estancia solo estaba iluminada por la luz del fuego de la chimenea que los alumbraba a ellos por uno de los lados. Todo ensombrecido por juegos de luces y sombras que se movían y titilaban en un cálido dorado. Y ahora Sirius estaba sobre ella.

\- ¿Cómo sea es igual a raptarme? – gruñó, sintiéndose un poco feliz de que a veces Sirius fuera un Cromañón de proporciones épicas e hiciera todo aquello por ella -. Tampoco recuerdo ningún momento en el que haya dicho que somos el uno para el otro.

\- Como sea es que voy a seducirte hasta que olvides tu nombre – dijo ignorando su última frase -. Estoy cansado de este juego del tira y afloja.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedes convencerme de ese modo? – preguntó incrédula. La sonrisa de Sirius la hizo dudar.

\- No lo creo. Lo sé. Se te va a pasar cualquier enfado que tengas.

\- No estoy enfadada. Al menos ya no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es solo que es complicado. Lo que dijiste…

\- ¡Lo que dije es una mierda! Nunca he estado más equivocado en mi vida. ¡Ni siquiera lo decía en serio!

\- Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé…

\- Entonces simplemente ya puedo hacerte el amor, ¿no? – interrumpió feliz.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que has oído – susurró besando su cuello -. De esta no te libras.

Dejó un rastro de besos que llegaron hasta la comisura de su boca. Al mirarla pudo disfrutar de su rostro sonrojado y sacando la lengua dio un ligero lametón sobre sus labios. Estos se entreabrieron y Sirius la besó con todas las ganas que había guardado desde aquella nefasta pelea. Introdujo la lengua y se enzarzó con la de ella en una batalla que definitivamente estaba dispuesto a ganar.

Jugó con los botones de su camisa el tiempo justo que tardó en desabrocharlos. Sintió el nerviosismo de Avril subir a niveles cada vez más altos y sonrió en su boca, porque le encantaba ponerla al límite para después calmarla.

Se separó un poco de ella, lo justo para verla respirar tratando de poner su cabeza en orden. Dejó un casto beso en su frente, con todo el cariño que pudo, al tiempo que acariciaba la piel de su cintura con sus manos.

Las manos de Avril se movieron por su espalda, colándose bajo la camisa para sentir su cuerpo caliente y los músculos definidos de Sirius. En ese mismo instante, la falsa calma que él había impuesto, se rompió cuando de un tirón se echó hacia atrás llevándola consigo.

Terminó recostada entre las piernas de Sirius, a centímetros de sus labios que mostraban su sonrisa más prometedora. Mientras volvía a besarla, Sirius se deshizo de la camisa de Avril sin que apenas ella lo notara y con maestría soltó el sujetador de su enganche.

\- Sirius… - murmuró entre sus labios avergonzada.

\- ¿Demasiado rápido para ti? – preguntó sonriendo descarado. Lo estaba disfrutando en grande.

\- Eso creo.

En vez de bajar el ritmo, Sirius los volvió a cambiar de posición, con él encima de ella nuevamente. Ahora una de sus rodillas se había colado entre sus piernas, evitando que pudiera cerrarlas por completo. Le dio un beso rápido y se alzó para desabrocharse la camisa, sin perder ni una de las expresiones de Avril.

Más sonrojada todavía, su corazón comenzó a bombear, revelándole sus verdaderos deseos. Lo quería, no había duda de eso. Y tenía la seguridad de que Sirius estaba arrepentido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Avril? – preguntó socarrón -. Juro que no muerdo.

La sonrisa se le escapó de los labios al descubrir cuánto lo había echado de menos. Bajó hasta ella y la besó largo y tendido, deslizando la tela del sujetador hasta sacárselo por completo. Hizo un recorrido desde su boca por el cuello hasta lamer el pezón rosado que se alzaba ante él. El cuerpo de Avril reaccionó arqueándose contra él en un acto reflejo.

Ella también deseaba tocarlo, deseaba sentirlo y saborearlo. Sus manos se encaminaron cintura abajo, y aunque le temblaban un poco, logró desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones. Llevaba rato sintiendo la erección de Sirius contra ella, pero en ese momento se hizo más prominente todavía.

Con cierto temor aún, mientras una mano de Sirius se encargaba de uno de sus pechos y su boca del otro, la joven deslizó los dedos bajo la tela de los bóxers.

Entonces Sirius mordió ligeramente su pezón gruñendo, incumpliendo su palabra y haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa. Inmediatamente después, empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Avril sacó la mano de sus pantalones y le golpeó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz en el brazo.

\- Imbécil, me has asustado – regañó tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- Perdona, es que eres tan inocente – el puchero de Avril solo le dio la razón -. Y tierna.

\- Eres tonto.

\- Lo sé. Créeme lo sé.

La repentina seriedad de Sirius la sorprendió, como todo lo que él hacía. Volvió a besarla, diciéndole en aquel beso todo lo que no era capaz de decir en palabras. Le quitaba el aliento e incluso había momentos en los que olvidaba respirar.

El animago escondió la cara en su cuello y aspiró hondo tratando de dar orden a sus palabras. Avril podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, fuertes, rítmicos.

\- Sé que a veces te hago las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya las tienes – le dijo Sirius. Inconscientemente Avril lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí -. Pero también me doy cuenta de que somos humanos después de todo. A ti te toca aguantar mi arrogancia y humor explosivo mientras que yo soporto esa forma tuya de guardarte las cosas. Y me equivoqué al decirte todo aquello.

Decidido levantó la mirada, esperando el veredicto de la chica.

Avril empujó a Sirius, haciéndolo a un lado y subiendo sobre él. Se sentía acongojada por sus palabras, como si fueran la última oportunidad para ellos. Sentada sobre su entrepierna, podía notar a la perfección todo lo que allí abajo sucedía, solo con la ropa interior y los pantalones desabrochados de Sirius separándolos.

Con una de sus manos, Avril apartó un mechón negro, como el ala de un cuervo, que se había interpuesto en la visión de sus turbulentos ojos grises. Una sonrisa se le formó al contemplarlo.

\- La vida es así, Sirius. A veces nos equivocamos y otras acertamos. En realidad, eso no importa – respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos poniendo todo su corazón en palabras -. Te amo.

Unos segundos de silencio inundaron la estancia, donde solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea que coloreaba de sombras y luces doradas todo aquello que tocaba. También podían escuchar el sonido de los corazones del otro, completamente descompasados.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Sirius apretó el agarre en sus caderas, haciendo el roce más intenso y provocándole un escalofrío de placer a Avril. La lengua del chico lamió la curvatura del cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, donde Avril lo recibió con gusto.

El pelo de ambos les hacía cosquillas, incrementando las sensaciones y haciéndolas más intensas. Sirius repasó con sus labios el lugar donde había estado hace tan solo unos pocos minutos y apretó sus pechos con las palmas.

Avril estaba completamente perdida, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de estabilizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, vulnerable a las caricias de Sirius. Inconscientemente lo sujetaba de su sedoso cabello y lo acercaba hacia ella, buscando por más con cada succión en su piel y pecho.

\- Sigue así pequeño pájaro y no habrá vuelta atrás – dijo Sirius con voz ronca, engrandecido por las reacciones de Avril.

\- No recuerdo haber dicho que pares – respondió con más valor y vergüenza de la que creyó.

Una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en sus labios perrunos, amplia y deslumbrante, y sus manos iniciaron un viaje más al sur, donde con rapidez se deshizo de la falda del uniforme y de sus pantalones.

Entonces la empujó para volver a quedar encima de ella y poder bajar besando su vientre hasta el elástico de la ropa interior. Antes de retirarlo con los dientes, las manos de Avril le alzaron la cabeza y ella se impulsó para besarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Intentando retrasar el momento? – preguntó arrogante.

\- T-tal vez.

\- ¿Donde ha quedado la valentía de hace unos instantes? – susurró en su oído antes de empujarla de nuevo para mantenerla tumbada.

Iba a contestarle algo sarcástico, o intentarlo al menos, cuando Sirius empezó a regar varios besos por la cara interna de sus muslos. El corazón por poco no le estalla en ese momento y las ganas de que esa boca tomara otros cauces más cercanos a aquel sitio donde sentía más calor y placer se mezclaron con los nervios de la primera vez.

\- Si no dejas de moverte voy a tener que atarte a la cama – amenazó finalmente removiendo la última capa de tela que la cubría lanzándola lejos.

Entre la amenaza, que la había hecho sentirse más caliente todavía, y que ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a él, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a los ojos y taparse. Si lo miraba a él viéndola, estaba segura de que terminaría colapsando.

Fue cuando lo escuchó a él deshacerse de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Y tuvo la irrefrenable necesidad de mirar.

Oh, Sirius Black.

No pudo evitar observarlo en toda su gloria, como cada musculo de su cuerpo se sombreaba con distinta intensidad por la luz del fuego. Tenía el cuerpo más cercano al de un adulto que al de un adolescente, sus facciones y actos sin resquicios de inocencia.

Lentamente se posicionó sobre ella, anhelando el contacto de su piel. Avril alzó la mano, acariciándole la mejilla, incapaz de decir nada. La deslizó hacia abajo, sintiendo cada tramo de piel, explorando y descubriendo.

Sirius permitió que ella lo tocara hasta aburrirse. Sus rosados labios besaron sus hombros y sus pequeñas manos tibias le cosquillearon cuando bajaron por los pectorales y abdominales. Su miembro, duro por todas las sensaciones que Avril le provocaba, rozaba el vientre de la bruja.

Fue incapaz de aguantar más cuando ella, tímida en sus atenciones, lo tocó en una caricia tentativa. Gruñó como un perro, juntando su cuerpo más al de ella y uniendo los labios en un apasionado beso que los encendió el doble.

Los dedos de Sirius viajaron finalmente entre los pliegues húmedos de Avril y se sumergieron dentro. El placer que le provocó hizo que se apretara más contra él, que lo acercara para iniciar un nuevo beso.

Gruñó de nuevo contra ella. Estaba tan húmeda, tan lista para él. Siguió acariciando la zona hasta que la sintió temblar y gemir su nombre sobre su boca.

Así que no lo retrasó más. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche donde había dejado su varita y realizó un hechizo anticonceptivo sobre el vientre de Avril. Luego la dejó caer al suelo y volvió a besarla.

\- Ven aquí, no quiero hacerte más daño del necesario – le murmuró ronco.

La tomó nuevamente, sentándola sobre él que permanecía recostado en la cabecera. Ahora no había tela que los separara ni dudas que los detuvieran.

\- Tú marcas el ritmo.

Estar encima no era algo que ella hubiera planeado, por lo que su rostro se coloreó en intensidad. La mano de Sirius colocó su miembro en la entrada escurridiza haciéndola gemir en expectación. Deseaba aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

Asintió decidida. Pasó las manos tras su cuello y lo besó con intensidad, intentando desfogar un poco del nerviosismo que sentía. Lentamente fue bajando, sintiendo la punta de su miembro dura y caliente introducirse en ella. Las manos de Sirius la acariciaban y la sujetaban ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio, mientras alternaba besos por su cuello, mordidas en su oreja y palabras que apenas escuchaba.

El dolor se sintió más pronto que tarde y detuvo su avance. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

Sirius acarició su mejilla, retirando suavemente el cabello de su cara, preocupado por la situación. Le dio un casto beso en los labios apretados, buscando relajar su tensión.

Dolía mucho.

Apenas podía seguir bajando y el corazón acelerado no ayudaba. Sabía que cuanto antes lo pasara mejor, pero era difícil. De vez en cuando hacía un pequeño avance y sentía el cuerpo de Sirius tensarse. Sus manos se afirmaban en sus caderas y después soltaban un suspiro controlado. El chico juntó las frentes de ambos y tras otro beso le preguntó.

\- ¿Ambos?

\- Ambos – confirmó Avril con una ligera sonrisa.

En un pequeño pero firme impulso hacia arriba, Sirius terminó de introducirse en Avril en toda su longitud, quien ahogó un grito de dolor abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

Sintió la mano de Sirius posarse sobre su pelo en consuelo, respirando sobre su hombro el esfuerzo para no moverse.

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Estoy bien – dijo rápidamente, tratando de que no se notara las ganas de llorar en la voz.

Sirius la obligó a que saliera de su escondite y limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con el pulgar.

\- Juro que te compensaré por esto.

Eso la hizo sonreír en una carcajada muda y la contracción que vino con ello se reflejó en un apretón de los músculos que rodeaban el miembro de Sirius.

Un gemido ronco salió de sus labios e hizo más fuerte su agarre sobre ella. Estaba claro que estaba siendo una primera vez caótica pero siempre habría más veces y esto no se repetiría.

\- Bésame Sirius.

Poco tiempo después, cuando todo hubo terminado, ambos durmieron abrazados el uno junto al otro.

...

..

.

La cena aquella noche estaba resultando ser exquisita. Entre el grupo de Gryffindor las cosas se habían vuelto más animadas de lo que últimamente estaban y es que cuando los miembros de los Merodeadores son felices, todos son felices. Menos Slytherin, que parecía que nada les gustaba.

\- Pues no se… no te veo muy diferente – opinaba Lily en voz baja y con una sonrisa picaresca muy poco propia en ella -. ¿Tú te sientes diferente?

\- Eres una insufrible – gruñó en voz baja, dando vueltas y más vueltas a la croqueta de su plato.

\- Te has vuelto más borde – dijo como conclusión. Parecía una medimaga enumerando los síntomas de su paciente.

\- Le voy a pedir a James que me cambie el sitio – dijo Avril a modo de venganza.

La mano de Lily se extendió de inmediato y la sujetó del brazo. Parecían las garras de un hipogrifo sobre su presa.

\- Ni se te ocurra – advirtió.

\- Eso pensaba.

Siguieron comiendo como si nada, charlando de esto y lo otro. Sirius llegó besando su mejilla como si nada y continuando su camino hacia Frank, que desde la otra punta de la mesa lo había llamado a él y James. Este último aprovechó para hablar con Lily.

\- ¿Te has decidido ya?

\- Déjame en paz Potter.

\- No puedo, tengo una insana fijación por ti.

\- Si que la tiene – opinó Sirius, retrasando su conversación con Frank y dejándolo abandonado -. ¿Tu acoso funciona?

\- Se llama perseverancia amigo – refutó James -. Además, tú también acosabas a Avril.

\- ¿No decías que eso se llamaba perseverancia?

\- ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

\- No – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Lily hizo su mayor esfuerzo en ignorarlos a partir de ese momento, pero no fue fácil.

\- Hey Canuto, ¿recuerdas aquella vez?

\- ¿Qué vez?

\- La vez en que casi nos besamos.

Dando palmadas a Lily en la espalda para que no se ahogara, Avril tuvo que ocultar la risa y la vergüenza tras su propio pelo.

Después de la cena, todo el mundo se fue camino a su propia Sala Común. Sirius llevaba a Avril de la mano, charlando con Remus y Peter mientras James recitaba a Lily una lista de las razones por las que debían salir juntos. Marlene, Mary y Avril no perdían ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

\- Razón por la que debemos salir juntos número catorce: me gusta el color rojo.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Que tu pelo es rojo.

En una perfecta demostración de sus reflejos, James esquivó el _inflatus_ de Lily.

\- Oh Lily, casi me das con ese – y siguió leyendo su lista -. Razón por la que debemos salir juntos número quince: me encanta el color de tus ojos Lily. Son de un verde esmeralda tan intenso que hipnotizan.

\- Hmph – resopló ella.

\- Razón por la que debemos salir juntos número dieciséis: estoy enamorado de ti.

A esas alturas, ya todos estaban escuchando la lista de James, y Lily deseando salir por patas de allí, apretando con fuerza su varita.

\- Razón por la que debemos salir juntos número diecisiete: tienes mucho talento Lily y estoy seguro de que juntos, seríamos la mejor pareja de Hogwarts, incluso más que Sirius y Avril.

\- Permíteme dudarl…

\- Razón por la que debemos salir juntos número dieciocho: tú puedes ver más en las personas, de lo que estas muestran.

Avril hizo el agarre sobre la mano de Sirius más fuerte. La estupidez de James le estaba tocando la fibra sensible y sabía que Lily estaba viendo más en James ahora, que lo que siempre quiso ver.

De hecho, Lily no quería mirarlo. La estaba haciendo dudar de verdad. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez James la observaba y pensaba más de lo que decía. Había tocado puntos sobre ella en los que jamás pensó que se fijaría. ¿Y si era cierto que siempre la había querido? ¿Importaba a caso? Era la actitud arrogante y descerebrada de él lo que siempre la había molestado. James nunca había demostrado preocuparse por alguien más que él mismo o sus amigos, le daba igual si alguien más salía herido. Sin embargo, tal vez debía pensar en que James sí tenía algo más.

\- Razón por la que debemos salir junt…

Un grito se oyó retumbar por las paredes del castillo que heló la sangre a todos, pero se detuvo enseguida.

No era un grito normal, era pánico. Varios de los alumnos que estaban por los pasillos se giraron tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía.

\- Viene de abajo – informó un alumno de Ravenclaw, asomándose a una ventana del pasillo.

Entonces todos los alumnos corrieron a ver. Como prefectos Lily y Remus siguieron a las masas y el resto los siguieron a ellos. Alumnos de todas partes corrían en la misma dirección, comentando ligeros cuchicheos al igual que los cuadros.

Se cruzaron con la profesora de Adivinación, que comenzó a lazar profecías sobre muerte y destrucción.

\- ¡Malditos, todos malditos! ¡La muerte nos está vigilando!

Pasaron de ella y llegaron al tercer piso, donde estaba toda la conglomeración de alumnos. Se escuchaba entre el murmullo la voz de Minerva mandando a todo el mundo a callar y despejar el pasillo.

Con esfuerzo, Lily y Remus se hicieron hueco entre el gentío y los demás aprovecharon para seguirlos.

A medida que avanzaban entre los alumnos, Avril miró hacia abajo cuando notó el suelo como encharcado. Un enorme charco de agua que se extendía por todo el pasillo. Sirius tiró de su mano hasta colocarla junto a él, donde pudieron ver la escena que había causado tanto revoleo.

En el suelo yacía una muchacha de la casa de Hufflepuff. Sus brazos permanecían doblados frente a su rostro, inmóviles, en una actitud de protección frente a lo que fuera que la aterrorizó. Todo el mundo pensaría que estaba muerta, de no ser por la tensión de su cuerpo, petrificado como una estatua.

El vello de Avril se erizó ante el escalofrío de reconocimiento.

Ella ya había pasado por algo como eso antes. Ya lo había vivido. Había visto a personas petrificadas de ese modo tan antinatural. Hermione fue una de ellas y pasó a su lado muchos días en la enfermería.

No podía ser.

El suelo empapado.

La chica petrificada.

Entre los huecos de sus brazos, distinguió la cara de horror de la muchacha y sus ojos aterrorizados enmarcados por unas gafas enormes.

Unas chicas de su misma casa lloraban desconsoladas sin entender lo que había ocurrido. El profesor Grigoriy Popov se acercó y sujetó a la muchacha inmóvil entre sus brazos. Era como coger una roca con cuerpo humano. Intercambió unas palabras con Dumbledore y se fue camino de la enfermería seguido por Pomona Sprout.

Todo el mundo permanecía conmocionado ante la escena, murmurando teorías o pensando en las causas del ataque. Los ojos de Avril vieron como el rostro serio de Grigoriy Popov se alejaba sin ver el peso muerto entre sus brazos.

\- Todos los alumnos deberán volver a los dormitorios de inmediato – dijo Dumbledore, haciéndose oír por encima del ruido -. Los Prefectos de cada casa deben asegurarse de que nadie sale ni entra de la Sala Común.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya habéis oído todos! ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! – gritó Lily empujando a las masas.

Avril intentó avanzar hacia Dumbledore, pero este, viendo sus intenciones, levantó disimuladamente la mano deteniéndola. Entonces Sirius pasó un brazo por su cintura y la obligó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la Sala Común.

\- ¿Tú sabes qué está pasando? – le preguntó con urgencia.

\- Sí.

Sirius observó su rostro completamente pálido, incluso parecía que le hubiera bajado la temperatura del cuerpo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – preguntó James sin tacto.

 _Un Basilisco._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaannnn!_

Vamos a dejar el capítulo aquí, porque si no veo unos cuanto ataques al corazón. Es decir, ¡hay un basilisco suelto en el castillo! ¿Qué va a hacer Avril ahora y como se van a enfrentar a eso? Y lo más importante, ¿quién coño lo ha liberado?

Oki doki, os voy a dar algo de tiempo para tranquilizaros. Como siempre, aviso que no sé para cuando tendré acabado en siguiente cap. Así que esperad sentados y cómodos, que no quiero que os canséis.

Me encantará saber qué os ha parecido el capítulo, como siempre. La actitud de James, el casi beso que se da con Sirius (¡oh joder!, ¿¡por qué coño esa niña ha tenido que interrumpir!?), y por favor, que acaba de ocurrir la primera vez de Avril. Es así como ocurre muchas veces, no siempre se puede planear algo y que sea súper especial. Lo más especial es que sea con la persona que quieres.

Ah, y si se os ocurren más razones por las que James y Lily deban salir, me encantará leerlas.

Un kiss,

Debyom.

P.D.: La boda de mi hermana con Remus sigue planeándose. Ha decidido que las invitaciones serán como una flor de origami, donde para leer el contenido tendrás que ir abriendo capas. Esperad la vuestra, que va de camino.

P.D.: Gracias a los que habéis comentado como invitados, ya que no tenéis cuenta no puedo responderos por privado, pero que sepáis que os leo y me encanta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cuando una serpiente ataca**

Sus pasos chapoteaban en el agua bajo sus pies a medida que corría. El aire allí abajo era húmedo y frío, desagradable. Podría sentirse feliz si el único mal con el que saliera de allí fuera un resfriado. Ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el deslizante sonido con el que la criatura se movía a causa de su acelerada respiración y el tamborileo del corazón golpeándole las costillas.

Jodido el momento en el que aceptó abrir aquella cámara para Dumbledore. Jodido el momento en el que llamó a dos aurores a hacer aquel trabajo. Jodido el momento en el que los Merodeadores los persiguieron. Jodido el profesor Grigoriy Popov. Y en definitiva, jodido el momento en el estaban ahora.

No sabía dónde estaban Sirius o James. Sabía que Remus y Peter se habían colado por otras cañerías. Y ya ni hablar de los dos aurores. O sí, esos eran los peores. Y Popov había desaparecido también.

Una mano salió de ninguna parte y la agarró del brazo de improvisto. De un tirón la coló en un pasillo sin salida atrapándola contra la pared. Un dedo se colocó suavemente en su labio mandándola a callar, pero ella no pudo escuchar.

Los ojos grises de Sirius la miraban entrecerrados. Por un momento la mandaron a una etapa anterior que en realidad todavía no había llegado a ocurrir, cuando algo que no le gustaba se interponía delante de él: le prohibían salir o la sopa estaba demasiado caliente.

Permanecía frente a ella dando la espalda a la única entrada y salida del lugar, manteniéndola ahí atrapada y sin moverse.

Su respiración todavía estaba acelerada. Sentía la gota de sudor recorrerle toda la sien. Cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse, pero la mano de Sirius le tapó la boca de repente y por encima de su hombro pudo ver perfectamente la enorme cabeza del basilisco. El aire se atascó en sus pulmones.

Una enorme cabeza de serpiente, cegada por los maleficios lanzados por los aurores.

La serpiente esperó.

Sirius apretó los dientes, aguantando, esperando, con su cuerpo completamente en tensión tapando todo lo que podía el de Avril. Miró sus ojos azules aterrados y sonrió.

Avril supo lo que significaba esa sonrisa y las lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos: _no te va a pasar nada_.

De repente un sonido lejano alertó al basilisco que retrocedió y siguió deslizándose por la cañería hacia delante. Una vez su cola hubo desaparecido, Sirius suspiró, quitó la mano de la boca de Avril y unió sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la chica en un susurró.

...

..

.

 _La misma Minverva McGonagall había ido en su busca para hablar con el director. Ahora en su despacho, Avril le había contado acerca del Basilisco y de lo ocurrido en su segundo año. Ella no había estado presente en la pelea, se había quedado atrapada con Ronald y Lockhart por culpa de la negligencia de este último. De modo que todo tuvo que contárselo Harry después, cuando volvió con Ginny viva y el Fénix de Dumbledore._

 _\- Ahora que sé la criatura que nos ataca y sé dónde se esconde, puedo tomar medidas concretas al respecto. Aunque no es esto lo que más me preocupa ahora. Lo que me preocupa es que Voldemort ha hecho el primer movimiento y ha infiltrado a alguien en el colegio para abrir esa Cámara._

 _\- La última vez fue a través del diario – dijo Avril recordando el suceso -. Controló a una amiga mía. Pero el diario está en la Mansión Malfoy. Dudo que se arriesgue a introducir el diario en el colegio para controlar a alguien, sabiendo que estamos buscando los horrocrux que ha creado._

 _El director asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón y se dispuso a explicar su teoría._

 _\- Por ello estoy seguro, de que no se trata de nadie siendo controlado, sino más bien de algún allegado suyo, un seguidor._

 _\- ¿Cree que pueda tratarse de un alumno?_

 _\- Lo dudo – dijo Albus, meditando su respuesta -. Los alumnos de Slytherin son partidarios de él, pero ninguno goza de la suficiente confianza del Señor Tenebroso o de conocimientos para enfrentarse a un basilisco. Se necesita hablar pársel para controlar a la bestia, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Sí. Cree entonces… ¿que sea alguien del profesorado? – conocía a todos los profesores del castillo y solo había un puesto que variaba una y otra vez._

 _Pensó en las veces que se lo había cruzado en el tercer piso, muy cerca del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, coqueteando con profesoras o alumnas. ¿Era posible que aquello fuera una distracción? ¿Qué lo hiciera con la intención de luego poder entrar en la Cámara?_

 _\- ¿Cree que se trate de Popov?_

 _\- No tengo pruebas que lo confirmen. Pero sí, sospecho de él – confirmó Dumbledore -. Fue el Ministerio de Magia quien recomendó su entrada como profesor._

 _Y el Ministerio de Magia estaba siendo controlado por quien-todo-el-mundo-sabe. Avril frunció el ceño, pensando que había tenido al tipo delante de las narices y ni siquiera se lo había olido._

 _\- ¿Qué va a hacer?_

 _\- Confirmar que mis suposiciones son ciertas. No puedo acusarlo sin pruebas. Mientras tanto, no puedo dejar que un basilisco vague por el castillo como si fuera suyo._

 _\- No irá a enfrentarse a él, ¿verdad? – preguntó Avril con preocupación._

 _\- ¿No debería? – insinuó Albus sonriendo tras su larga barba._

 _\- No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir, a lo mejor eso es lo que espera Voldemort. A lo mejor quiere que sea usted quien se enfrente a esa criatura._

 _Muy bien Voldemort podía querer que el director se enfrentara a la criatura y ver si tenía la suerte de que esta acabara con la vida del anciano. Albus golpeó rítmicamente los dedos contra la madera del escritorio antes de contestar, sonriendo por la audacia de Avril._

 _\- Precisamente por eso, no seré yo quien acuda._

 _\- ¿Y entonces quién? – esperaba que no se refiriera a ella. No es que enfrentarse a un basilisco fuera igual de fácil que comer patatas._

 _\- Unos conocidos que trabajan en el Departamento de Aurores, por supuesto. Me pondré en contacto en este preciso instante, aunque me gustaría pedirle un favor._

 _\- Claro, solo dígalo._

 _\- ¿Le importaría llevarlos ante la Cámara? No tiene que entrar, solo abrírsela – se tranquilizó al instante de escuchar esas palabras, pero una duda la asaltó._

 _\- ¿Y cómo les explico que puedo hacer eso?_

 _\- No será necesario, yo me encargaré de las preguntas._

 _\- Está bien, como usted diga._

...

..

.

Tragó saliva una vez más antes de asentir con la cabeza. Las manos de Sirius ahuecaron su cara, sujetándola con firme delicadeza y besó sus labios castamente. Se mantuvo ahí unos segundos antes de separarse y llevarla de la mano hasta la salida del pasillo. Miró a ambos lados y la guió por el camino contrario al que se había ido el basilisco.

\- Sirius… - llamó en susurros, él la mandó a callar con un siseo -. Sirius, ¿dónde está James? ¿Remus? ¿Peter?

Volvió a callarla de igual modo. Ambos llevaban la varita en sus manos, atentos a cualquier movimiento inesperado. Ni siquiera las carreras de las ratas se escuchaban, solo el chapoteo de sus pasos que de alguna forma parecía molestar a Sirius.

Volvieron a la gran sala del inicio, enorme y poco iluminada. Las columnas decoradas con serpientes se alzaban hasta un techo tan alto que no era visible. Adosada al muro del fondo, un rostro gigantesco de larga barba y boca abierta les daba la bienvenida de nuevo.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Justo antes de servir la cena Dumbledore llamó la atención de todo el alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts. Recordó la nueva norma que implicaba que ningún alumno o alumna tenía permitido salir de su Sala Común después del toque de queda o sin supervisión de algún profesor debido a la peligrosa situación en la que estaban. No hizo pública la existencia del basilisco, pero los rumores corrían por los pasillos, susurrados a viva voz, creando miles de historias distintas aunque algunas más cercanas a la realidad de lo creerían muchos._

 _E hizo un nuevo anuncio. Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, los de primero y segundo incluidos, disfrutarían de un permiso especial para pasar el día en Hogsmeade. Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos de júbilo._

 _\- ¿Un permiso especial? – preguntó Lily extrañada -. ¿A cuento de qué? ¿Y por qué no estaba enterada de esto? – miró a Remus sentado a unos cuantos puestos de ella, preguntándole con la mirada si él sabía algo. El muchacho negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Sí que es raro – dijo Avril sin compartir la alegría general._

 _\- Muy raro – concordó Lily -. Parece como si… no sé._

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirándola con interés._

 _\- Es que… lo raro es que hayan permitido la salida de los de primero y segundo – explicó Lily -. Como si quisieran dejar el castillo vacío._

 _Avril iba a comentar algo al respecto sobre la genialidad de su amiga, cuando Albus interrumpió el barullo pidiendo silencio._

 _\- Quisiera aclarar, que esta salida es obligatoria para todos. Los de primero y segundo formarán grupos supervisados por profesores. Mañana nadie tiene permitida su estancia en el castillo. Quien trate de permanecer aquí, no solo perderá puntos para su casa, sino que corre el riesgo de ser expulsado… o algo peor. Por favor, disfrutad el resto de la cena._

 _El director volvió a tomar asiento y habló en susurros con McGonagall. Lily se giró para mirar a Avril con el ceño fruncido, tratando de que ella le diera algún tipo de explicación._

 _\- No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando – dejó en claro antes de que se pusiera en plan pesada._

 _\- ¿Y por qué quiere echarnos a todo el mundo del colegio?_

 _\- No lo sé. A lo mejor mañana…_

 _\- A lo mejor mañana… - apremió Lily._

 _\- Definitivamente mañana es el día Lily – completó James apareciendo por detrás de las chicas y haciendo que se sobresaltaran._

 _\- ¡James idiota! Me asustaste – reprendió Avril._

 _\- ¡No aparezcas así! ¿Y a qué te refieres con que mañana es el día?_

 _\- A que mañana, tu y yo – dijo señalándola con el dedo -, saldremos juntos._

 _\- Oh, por favor, otra vez no – Lily se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró entre sus dedos -. No sé como dejártelo claro Potter. NO. VOY. A…_

 _\- ¿Comer más? Porque yo puedo acabarme tu pollo por ti. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, todavía no he terminado de leerte la lista de por qué deberíamos salir juntos. ¿Por cual me quedé? – preguntó sacando el pergamino doblado y arrugado de uno de sus bolsillos -. He agregado unos cuantos más ¿sabes?_

 _\- Avril, luna de mi vida, pájaro de mis sueños – dijo Sirius apareciendo también de la nada y sobresaltándolas de nuevo -. ¿Te sobra postre? Es que Peter se ha comido todo el que había en nuestro lado de la mesa._

 _\- Puedes llevártelo todo, pero llévate también al loco de tu amigo – dijo Lily -. Y antes de que empiece a leer._

 _Avril no pudo evitar reír ante la desesperación de Lily. Dejó que Sirius se llevara todo el flan que quisiera y su vista se fue a la mesa de los profesores de nuevo. Popov estaba en ella, flirteando con la profesora de Astronomía. Había controlado todo lo que pudo al profesor desde que dos días atrás habló con Dumbledore. Incluso dio algún que otro rodeo pasando por la puerta del baño del tercer piso, para mantener controlada la entrada, pero nada._

 _\- No sé si debería preocuparme que lo mires tanto – dijo Sirius empujando al chico de tercero que estaba al lado de Avril para ponerse él._

 _\- Es solo que… me saca de quicio – contestó Avril en voz baja. Por supuesto que tanto Sirius como el resto de Merodeadores y Lily sabían lo que pasaba -. Si tan solo pudiera reunir las pruebas de que es él quien… argh – gruñó frustrada._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no preguntas?_

 _\- Que pregunte a quién, ¿a él?_

 _\- Anda ya, mujer – entonces Sirius señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza -. Podrías intentar sonsacarle algo a la de Astronomía. O a alguna otra chica con la que haya estado._

 _\- Lo dices como si fuera sencillo. Pero lo cierto es que la idea no es del todo mala… - pensó en las chicas con las que lo había visto últimamente._

 _\- La profesora de Astronomía, una alumna de último curso de Slytherin (ni muerta hablo con esa, pensó), otras dos de Ravenclaw, coqueteó también con Sprout y McGonagall, pero dudaba que ellas supieran mucho…_

 _\- ¿Lo has visto con muchas chicas? – preguntó Avril a Sirius, intentando averiguar alguien más._

 _\- Alice dice que se enrolló una vez con Anna – dijo señalando a una chica de su misma casa y un curso superior al de ellos -. También me he enterado de dos de Ravenclaw…_

 _\- Sí de esas también he escuchado yo._

 _\- A ver… chicas con las que haya estado liado en frente de la puerta del baño… alguien tiene que haberlo visto por ahí, ¿no? Tal vez algún cuadro, o algún fantasma._

 _Entonces una bombilla se iluminó en la mente de Avril, resplandeciendo con tal intensidad que casi le fríe el cerebro._

 _\- ¡Oh por Merlín y su santa madre! ¡Sirius!_

 _\- ¡Qué! – gritó sobresaltado -. ¡Joder, siento si querías flan, pero habérmelo dicho antes!_

 _\- ¡No es eso Sirius! ¡Eres un verdadero genio! – gritó lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo saboreando el flan en su boca -. ¡No sé qué haría sin ti! – y lo volvió a besar._

 _\- Bueno, qué te voy a decir – dijo entre beso y beso -. No puedo evitar ser tan genial._

 _\- No puedo creer que no haya caído antes – se levantó de su sitio, dispuesta a preguntarle a quien tenía que preguntarle en ese mismo instante._

 _\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó desconcertado._

 _\- Sí, ¿a dónde vas? – secundó Lily quien hasta entonces había estado discutiendo con James sobre una falta ortográfica en su lista -. ¿Qué hay de eso de "no puedes ir sola"?_

 _\- Tengo que hablar con Myrtle de urgencia – respondió -. Igualmente tendréis que ir en grupo hasta la Sala Común._

 _\- ¿Myrtle? ¿Myrtle la Llorona? – preguntó James con el mismo tono de voz que cuando el profesor Kleteburn les dijo que debían coger caca de unicornio para hacer estiércol._

 _\- Buena idea preciosa – dijo Sirius captando la idea de Avril, sin embargo la cogió del brazo y de un tirón la montó en su regazo -. Pero, ¿cómo vas a ir, si tenemos toque de queda?_

 _Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada, sabiendo que Sirius tenía razón. No podía irse así como así del comedor cuando justo Dumbledore había recordado que nadie puede ir por ahí solo. Y después tampoco podría, si tenía en cuenta que no les dejaban salir de la Sala Común._

...

..

.

En aquel enorme lugar, Remus permanecía con los brazos en alto, desarmado, siendo apuntado por una varita. A su lado uno de los aurores, Avril no supo diferenciar cuál de ellos en ese momento, estaba en idéntica posición que su amigo.

James justo apareció saliendo de otra cañería, encontrándose con la misma escena.

\- Os advierto que tiréis las armas si no queréis que les lance un avada aquí y ahora – dijo aquella persona que los amenazaba.

\- En realidad…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó al auror.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _\- ¡No. Me lo puedo. Creer! ¡Gideon! ¡Fabian!_

 _Avril se abrió paso entre la masa de alumnos hasta ellos y finalmente se fundió en un abrazo con Gideon que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. De los suyos pasó directamente a los de Fabian quien hasta la hizo girar con él y más de un alumno recibió una patada voladora. Acababan de aparecer justo por las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor en el mismo instante en que todos estaban siendo guiados por los Jefes de Casa a sus salas comunes. Nadie de Gryffindor se libraba de seguir a la profesora McGonagall como pollitos tras su madre._

 _Un tirón hacia atrás desde el hombro fue lo que impidió a Avril comenzar a formularles preguntas. Sintió su espalda chocar contra el duro pecho de alguien y por supuesto que no había dudas de quien podría tratarse. Aún así decidió ignorarlo._

 _\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó feliz de verlos._

 _\- ¿Y tú? – contestó Gideon divertido con la obviedad de su pregunta._

 _\- Esa es una pregunta estúpida._

 _\- Nos dijeron que este lugar estaría vacío a estas horas – contestó Fabian mirando su reloj de bolsillo -. Menuda mentira más malintencionada._

 _\- Sé sincero hermano. Nos hemos adelantado a posta._

 _\- Pero por qué…_

 _\- Porque queríamos verte – contestaron a la vez._

 _\- O al menos probar suerte – dijo Fabian -. A lo mejor no éramos capaces de encontrarte entre toda esta gente – casi ya no quedaban alumnos rodeándoles para salir -. Ya sabes, por tu tamaño y eso._

 _\- Te parecerá bonito decirme esas cosas – bufó cruzándose de brazos. La mano sobre su hombro persistía._

 _\- Bonita tú cuando te enfadas, ¿o no Fabian?_

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – secundó guiñándole un ojo._

 _La presión sobre el hombro se hizo más fuerte y no fue hasta que Sirius gruñó que Avril se giró a verle a los ojos. Esos ojos grises tormentosos que prometían soltar un huracán sobre las cabezas de los gemelos, aunque su rostro sereno no diera muestras de nada de ello. Levantó disimuladamente la mano para pellizcarle el costado, pero este ni siquiera se coscó._

 _\- ¿Y no vas a presentarnos a tus amigos? – preguntó Fabian._

 _Avril giró en redondo para encontrarse con los Merodeadores al completo y Lily esperándola. El resto de Gryffindor al igual que las otras casas se habían ido y le sorprendió que McGonagall hubiera permitido que un grupo tan grande como ellos se quedara rezagado. Más tratándose de quien se trataba. También vio a Albus Dumbledore, con sus pasos silenciosos, encaminándose hasta ellos poco a poco._

 _\- Cierto, despiste mío – hizo las presentaciones con rapidez y explicó a sus amigos quienes eran ellos. Ya les había hablado con anterioridad de los Weasley y sabían de los gemelos Prewett, pero nunca se dio la ocasión de que se vieran en persona._

 _Supo que Sirius daba el apretón de manos más fuerte de lo normal y que su deslumbrante sonrisa ocultaba más de lo que mostraban, pero simplemente lo dejó pasar hasta más tarde. El director finalmente llegó hasta ellos._

 _\- Señores Prewett – saludó el anciano -. No los esperaba hasta dentro de media hora en mi despacho. Que agradable sorpresa._

 _\- Somos expertos en darlas, Albus. Veo que sigue tan estupendo como siempre – saludó Gideon -. Dígame, ¿dónde ha comprado el lazo de la barba?_

 _\- Es un regalo – respondió el director -. Veo que habéis encontrado a quien buscabais – dijo mirando a Avril con una sonrisa._

 _\- Era necesario – dijo Fabian mientras sacaba un sobre grueso del bolsillo interior del chaleco púrpura que llevaba -. Si no llegamos a entregar el mensaje mi adorable hermana habría envenenado nuestra comida._

 _\- ¡Ah, sí! Molly Weasley. Siempre tan encantadora, dudo que hiciera tal cosa._

 _\- A mí no me extrañaría – dijo Avril cogiendo el sobre entre sus manos -. Diarrea durante una semana._

 _\- Diarrea durante una semana – repitieron ambos recordando el suceso._

 _En realidad aquella vez no lo hizo a posta, pero pendiente de que Charlie no se diera contra el pico de la mesa, echó algo raro en la comida que terminó en aquel desenlace._

 _Sirius se asomó a ver el sobre rozando su mejilla con la de Avril con una mano posada en sus caderas. En el anverso del sobre se podía leer en una letra bien clara "Para Avril", como si los gemelos fueran a olvidar por un instante a quién iba dirigida. Se la entregó a Sirius pidiéndole que se la guardara, puesto que ella llevaba los bolsillos rellenos de pan y dulces que había robado para dárselos al pájaro azul de Remus._

 _\- Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – volvió a preguntar. Los gemelos no contestaron y Albus tampoco lo hizo. Miró de unos a otro, esperando una respuesta hasta que esta llegó sola a su mente -. Oh._

 _Su pecho se contrajo de inmediato. La preocupación le nació desde lo más profundo de su ser y miró intensamente a los gemelos, rogando que desmintieran sus pensamientos. Ellos eran los aurores que Dumbledore había llamado del Ministerio para acabar con el basilisco. Había estado tan contenta de volver a verlos que había pasado por alto la obviedad del hecho._

 _Fabian se llevó una mano al pecho, como si le hubieran golpeado en el corazón y compuso una mueca dramática seguida de un falso quejido lastimero._

 _\- Ay. Eso lo he sentido, aquí – dijo apretándose más el pecho con la mano -. ¿Cómo no vamos a quererte si nos miras así?_

 _\- Pero… - iba a refutar ignorando el comentario de Fabian, cuando Gideon la atrajo hasta ellos colocándola en medio de ambos y sus brazos encima de ella._

 _\- Vamos Avril, confía un poco más en nosotros – le dijo._

 _\- Somos los mejores Aurores del Departamento – Sirius bufó ante el comentario de Fabian, molesto porque le arrebataran a Avril justo en frente de sus narices -. Una culebrilla de nada no podrá con nosotros._

 _\- Esa culebrilla es una criatura mortífera: mata con solo mirarla, uno solo de sus colmillos te atravesaría por completo, es venenoso y mide ocho metros de largo. Una culebra que sabe moverse por las cañerías de Hogwarts incluso ciega._

 _\- Gideon, ¿podemos quedárnosla? – preguntó su hermano haciéndole arrumacos a Avril._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a la culebra o a la chica?_

 _\- A la culebra – respondió Sirius cansado de permanecer callado -. La chica es mía – tuvo que hacer fuerza de su autocontrol inexistente para no arrebatarles a Avril de los brazos._

 _Las sonrisas siempre permanentes de los gemelos se ampliaron lentamente, como si hubieran descubierto un nuevo juguete._

 _\- Creo que ya hemos retrasado demasiado nuestra reunión – intervino Albus con una sonrisa, disfrutando como nadie -. Mis queridos alumnos harían bien en volver a sus habitaciones y espero no tener que recordarles que no está permitido salir de estas y menos a estas horas de la noche._

 _\- Lo comprendemos perfectamente, señor – se apresuró a añadir Lily toda eficiencia entrando en su papel de prefecta._

 _\- Bien. Creo que por esta vez, la presencia de ambos prefectos será suficiente para que lleguen a su destino, así pues, si nos disculpan, los señores Prewett y yo tenemos un asunto urgente del que hablar._

 _\- Iremos a despedirnos antes de marcharnos – prometió Gideon besando la cabeza de Avril._

 _\- Te traeré uno de esos colmillos de recuerdo – Fabian imitó el gesto de su hermano._

 _\- Pues lo cierto es que sería incluso útil – contestó recordando que los colmillos del basilisco también eran una buena arma contra los Horrocruxes -. Tened cuidado, por favor._

 _\- En cuanto a usted, señorita Grimm – volvió a decir Dumbledore -, la llamaré cuando su presencia sea necesaria._

...

..

.

El grito resonó por toda la estancia, retumbando en un eco que se repetía hueco. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Sirius, asustada del simple hecho de que se le pudiera escurrir de entre los dedos como agua.

El gemelo al que había gritado que se callara sonrió como si fuera un chiste lo que le hubiera contado. Temerario, irrespetuoso. Así era Fabian.

\- He dicho que tiréis las varitas – repitió la voz -. Es la última vez que lo digo.

Con lentitud Avril dejó la varita en el suelo e inmediatamente James y Sirius la imitaron. Le dio una suave patada a la suya, aunque el agua que había en el suelo provocó que se alejara menos incluso de lo esperado. Aún así esa persona no le dio mucha importancia.

\- ¿Puedo hablar ahora? – preguntó Fabian.

\- Serán tus últimas palabras – advirtió.

\- Tienes a alguien apuntándote detrás de ti.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Todo el mundo preparándose para ir a Hogsmeade. Avril preparándose para abrir la cámara de los secretos. Había pasado la noche en vela, preocupada por no poder hacer lo que quería. No pudo salir ni siquiera con ayuda de los Merodeadores, Dumbledore había puesto una fiera vigilancia frente a la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya que conocía cómo eran ciertos alumnos pertenecientes a esa casa._

 _\- Pero en cuanto abras esa puerta vuelves, ¿cierto?_

 _\- Sí – aseguró a Lily, o al menos ese era el plan después de hablar con Mirtle._

 _Después del desayuno, cuando todos los alumnos se hubieran marchado, Dumbledore la guiaría hasta el baño del tercer piso donde ya estarían Fabian y Gideon. Ella podría hablar con Mirtle antes de que ellos bajaran y así destapar a Popov. Dumbledore se ocuparía de él en ese instante._

 _Pero algo salió mal y cuando la mitad de los alumnos habían partido a Hogsmeade, una explosión abrió un agujero en una de las zonas más alejadas del castillo. Grigoriy Popov no estaba por ninguna parte._

 _Avril corrió al baño del tercer piso. Encontró a Fabian y Gideon a mitad de camino, a unos cuantos pasillos del baño._

 _\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Gideon, se palpó el bolsillo izquierdo de la túnica, como si comprobara que llevaba algo ahí._

 _\- Una explosión. Dumbledore se está haciendo cargo – explicó rápidamente -. Debemos entrar ahí ya._

 _\- ¿Puede tratarse de algún tipo de trampa? – preguntó nuevamente._

 _\- Tal vez una distracción – dijo Fabian._

 _\- No hay tiempo, ¿vale? – dijo Avril -. Tengo que hablar con el fantasma de Mirtle._

 _\- ¿Segura? Mira que hemos estado a punto de matarla una segunda vez._

 _\- ¡Es importante Fabian! – igualmente tomó ese comentario como que estaba allí._

 _\- Las damas primero – dijo haciendo una reverencia y dándole paso._

 _Mirtle vagabundeaba de un lado a otro, un alma en pena que lloraba lastimera, con sonidos aburridos, como si después de tantos años ya se hubiera cansado de hacerlo._

 _\- Mirtle, ¿sabes quién es Grigoriy Popov? – preguntó yendo al grano._

 _\- Hola Mirtle, ¿qué tal tu día Mirtle? Hoy estás espléndida. ¿¡Por qué nadie se molesta en hablarme con respeto!? – y se lanzó a llorar._

 _\- Déjalo Avril – dijo Gideon -. Solo abre la puerta y terminemos con esto rápido._

 _Estaba a punto de unirse a la propuesta de Fabian sobre matarla una segunda vez, pero sabía que así lograría menos de lo que necesitaba. Miró a los gemelos. Sabía que aquel fantasma era débil ante el sexo masculino. Al menos aquellos que les caían bien._

 _Fue interesante ver cómo los gemelos trabajaban a la par para engatusarla y que respondiera a las preguntas de Avril. Un movimiento raro en el bolsillo de Gideon llamó su atención, pero ignoró el hecho a favor de que el fantasma soltara todo lo que sabía._

 _\- Bueno, ¡pues claro que lo conozco! – chilló para después mirar engatusada el techo -. Ese hombre es un semental, sabe cómo hablar a una mujer. Lo he visto con más mujeres de las que puedo contar – y las mejillas se le volvieron más plateadas, como sonrojándose -. Y lo cierto es que todas terminaron muy satisfechas._

 _\- Vale, vale. Me interesa más otra cosa – dijo Avril -. ¿Lo has visto por aquí, mirando mucho el lavabo o hablando de alguna forma rara?_

 _\- Yo no llamaría raro a ese acento – flotaba a la deriva sobre ellos -. Más bien me parece sexy._

 _\- No como habla usualmente, me refiero a siseos, al pársel – aclaró ya empezando a sentir el corazón en la boca en el momento en que Mirtle se envaró -. ¿Lo has escuchado entonces?_

 _\- No – respondió tajante._

 _\- Mirtle, por favor, esto es importante._

 _\- ¿Qué tan importante? Él no ha hablado así de todos modos – dijo escondiéndose tras la puerta de uno de los baños._

 _\- Vamos Mirtle, una chica tan inteligente como tú debe saber algo – intervino Gideon, sabiendo que allí ocurría algo importante. La vio asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta -. Venga preciosa, cuéntame qué sabes._

 _\- ¿Preciosa? ¿Yo? – sonrió tontamente y volvió a esconderse. Una sonrisilla tonta se escuchó por todo el baño -. Bueno, no es mentira. Ya te digo que él no ha hablado así…_

 _\- No puede ser – dijo Avril -. El único modo de entrar es hablando en pársel. Mirtle, qué es lo que hacía cuando venía aquí._

 _Sintió la mirada de los gemelos encima._

 _\- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo cuente? – preguntaron a la vez, como si no fuera obvio._

 _\- Ya sabes – empezó Mirtle, como si contarlo le diera morbo -, se besuqueaba con varias chicas, sobre todo esa profesora de Astronomía._

 _\- ¿Solo eso? – preguntó intentando encontrarle un sentido a todo aquello._

 _\- A veces también intentaba que ella no se acercara al lavabo – y lo señaló con el dedo._

 _\- ¿Qué no se acercara? ¿Por qué? – preguntó apretando las manos con fuerza._

 _\- Se supone que yo no tendría que estar mirando, pero era una escena tan romántica cada vez que ocurría – dijo Mirtle tapándose la cara -. Esa mujer llegaba aquí, como si estuviera ida, ¿sabes? Llegué a pensar un par de veces en las noches que iba sonámbula, pero las veces que vino por el día también estaba igual. Yo creo que era algún tipo de estrategia para llamar la atención._

 _\- Continúa – pidió Fabian al ver que se había ensimismado en otra cosa._

 _No se escuchaba nada en el baño, haciendo parecer las palabras de Mirtle más graves y temerosas de lo que parecían. Su voz simulaba más la de alguien contando una historia de terror que algo romántico. Un sonido extraño salió de la túnica de Gideon, pero no se discernía bien. El mago metió la mano en el bolsillo e hizo algo que tranquilizó lo que fuera que llevara ahí dentro._

 _\- Entonces llegaba ese hombre, ese profesor tan apuesto. Se quedaba quieto mirándola en silencio, pero entonces ella se daba cuenta y él se lanzaba a besarla – el color traslúcido de Mirtle se volvió más opaco y plateado en su rostro, ignorante de las miradas ceñudas de sus oyentes -. A veces le preguntaba cosas, pero ella parecía despertar y se dejaba seducir sin problemas. Aunque bueno, yo también me dejaría seducir – y se abanicó con las manos -. Era algo más común de lo que crees. Una vez, hasta esa señora loca de Adivinación los pilló y por alguna razón se enfadó muchísimo con él. Yo creo que estaba celosa. Luego se llevó a la otra profesora de aquí._

 _No lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que hacía Sarah Sterling, la profesora de Astronomía, en el baño? ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Y si se dio cuenta de la actitud de Popov y trató de desenmascararlo? ¿Pudo haberse enamorado de él y por eso él la distraía cada vez que la pillaba husmeando en sus cosas de ese modo? Aquello no tenía sentido. Miró a Fabian y Gideon, igual de desconcertados que ella._

 _\- ¿A quién escuchaste hablando en pársel entonces? – preguntó Fabian, recordando su actitud anterior -. ¿Segura que no fue Grigory Popov?_

 _\- ¿Ocurre algo conmigo? – preguntó el profesor, quien acababa de entrar en ese mismo instante._

...

..

.

La varita apuntaba directamente en la nuca. La sonrisa de Fabian se hizo más amplia cuando notó como el rostro que los apuntaba a ellos palidecía.

\- Baja esa varita – dijo haciendo marcar su fuerte acento ruso.

El brazo que la sujetaba descendió poco a poco, a una lentitud exasperante. Finalmente la dejó caer al suelo, sonando estrepitosamente, extendiéndose el sonido por toda la sala.

Fabian bajó las manos al igual que Remus que soltó un suspiro aliviado al sentirse un poco más a salvo. El licántropo retrocedió unos pasos atrás.

\- Apuesto a que esto no fuiste capaz de verlo en el futuro – dijo Fabian con burla.

\- Será mejor que cojas su varita y la tuya en el proceso – recomendó Grigory Popov sin dejar de apuntar la nuca frente a él.

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _\- Si todo lo que dices es cierto, si tú no has tenido nada que ver en esto, ¿quién ha sido? – preguntó Gideon._

 _\- Aún no lo sé – respondió el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

 _..._

 _.._

 _\- Bajemos de una vez, solucionémoslo – dijo Fabian -. Vosotros os quedáis aquí._

 _\- Yo voy. Soy un auror internacional del Ministerio y tengo el permiso y la obligación de solucionar esto – dijo Popov apuntándose -. Además, debo limpiar mi nombre de toda absurda acusación._

 _..._

 _.._

 _\- Están locos si piensan que los dejaremos bajar ahí sin nosotros – dijo James a sus amigos una vez los vieron desaparecer por el lavavo -. Es decir, somos los Merodeadores, ¿cierto?_

 _\- Estoy contigo hermano. No dejaré a Avril ahí abajo con dos gemelos y un profesor que no sabemos si es el traidor o dice la verdad – dijo Sirius apoyando la mano en el hombro de James._

 _\- Y un basilisco – añadió Remus, por si lo habían olvidado._

 _\- Y un basilisco. Cierto, casi se me pasa ese detalle._

 _\- Es una locura – dijo muy rápido y muy bajito Peter -. Si entramos ahí, estamos muertos._

 _\- No seas gallina, Peter – y James saltó por el agujero._

 _..._

 _.._

 _\- ¿Fuiste tú todo este tiempo? – preguntó Avril sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo se habría esperado algo así?_

 _\- Siempre niña estúpida. Siempre – respondió Aris Smith, la profesora de Adivinación, que estuvo esperándoles allí abajo, aguardando el momento indicado para lanzarles al basilisco encima._

 _Fue entonces cuando Avril recordó algunos momentos puntuales en los que la vio:_

" _Antes de girar la esquina, la profesora Smith de adivinación pasó delante de ella moviendo la cabeza en negación, como disgustada por algo. Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada por el escándalo de risas que estaban montando, simplemente siguió su camino a toda prisa. Las cuatro se miraron en interrogación y se asomaron para ver qué fue lo que la puso así. Justo frente al baño de Mirtle la llorona, el profesor del que tanto estaban hablando, se encontraba entretenido con la profesora de Astronomía."_

" _Se cruzaron con la profesora de Adivinación, que comenzó a lazar profecías sobre muerte y destrucción._

 _\- ¡Malditos, todos malditos! ¡La muerte nos está vigilando!_

 _Pasaron de ella y llegaron al tercer piso, donde estaba toda la conglomeración de alumnos."_

 _\- Mi amo y señor se puso en contacto conmigo, porque sabía que podía confiar en mi. Lo conocí cuando era joven y carismático y después de tantos años a su servicio sé unas cuantas cosas. Él me pidió que lo ayudara atacando el colegio desde dentro y todo habría salido a pedir de boca de no ser por este engreído - dijo señalando a Popov -. Lanzarle el imperius a Sarah fue sencillo, la muy tonta es fácil de manipular y nadie sospecharía que esta pobre y loca anciana pudiera hacer algo como esto - entonces siseó algo ininteligible y el basilisco hizo su aparición._

...

..

.

El basilisco regresó a la sala persiguiendo los pasos apresurados de Gideon. Peter todavía no aparecía por ningún lado y eso tenía preocupados a sus amigos. Mientas tanto, Grigoriy Popov mantenía la varita y un ojo sobre Aris Smith, la loca profesora de Adivinación que había estado amenazando hasta hace nada al otro gemelo y a Remus.

Había sido esa mujer todo el tiempo. Ella había lanzado el Imperius sobre la profesora Sarah Sterling de Astronomía, ella era lo suficientemente vieja para haber conocido al señor oscuro en sus años de Hogwarts, cuando entró como alumno y se hizo grande como amo. La engatusó; a una bruja sangre pura, con Slytherin como su casa, que había sido educada desde niña en los valores de la pureza de la sangre, en el odio a los muggles y a sus hijos, aquellos que robaban la magia de grandes magos.

Aris era vieja y sabía cómo funcionaba la vida. Supo mantener oculto su odio a los sangre sucia, supo mantener su perfil bajo gracias a la tan desagradecida profesión de profesora de adivinación, fingiendo demencia, debilidad. Hasta que él volvió a llamarla. El señor Tenebroso se puso en contacto con ella, tiempo atrás, cuando él había abierto la cámara de los secretos, ella lo supo y aprendió. A abrirla, a controlar a la serpiente. Y ahora ella era de utilidad.

Habría logrado su labor de no ser por el estúpido de Popov, ese malnacido enviado por el Ministerio. Los infiltrados de Lord Voldemort no consiguieron mandar a alguien de su círculo y entonces ella tuvo que encargarse de todo sola. No dejaba en paz a Sarah que había sido su marioneta en aquel plan.

La hechizaba, le daba las órdenes para actuar, para hablar con la serpiente porque Aris era vieja pero no tonta. Si las palabras no salían bien, si no decía las correctas, la serpiente se la comería. Mejor a una inútil que mira todo el día el cielo que a ella, una devota al señor Tenebroso.

Pero no se quitaba a Popov de encima y debía obligarla entonces a actuar como siempre, para que nadie sospechara.

Y ese día, cuando Dumbledore dijo de sacar a todos los alumnos del colegio, ella lo supo, que iban en su busca, en busca de la cámara. Pero cuando vio que los aurores sabían dónde buscar la cámara de los Secretos, creó una distracción para mandarlos lejos del sitio. Cuando ellos salieron del baño para comprobar lo que pasaba, ella entró.

Mandó a la serpiente a matarlos a todos, pero los gemelos y el profesor consiguieron cegarla y todo el mundo se dividió dentro de las cañerías, incluidos los estúpidos alumnos que los siguieron.

Pero ahora todos estaban reunidos y Aris siseó las palabras que recitaba sin comprender y que ordenaban una sola cosa: ataca.

La serpiente lo hizo. A pesar de ciega, se movía por oído, escuchando los chapoteos, los gritos, los jadeos, las explosiones de los maleficios que volaban por todos lados.

Gideon atacaba al basilisco de frente. Popov se encargó de luchar contra Aris que había recuperado su varita. James y Sirius servían de apoyo a Gideon mientras que Avril, Remus y Fabian atacaban a la criatura por la retaguardia, volviéndola loca.

Su cola, al igual que su gigantesco cuerpo se movía y retorcía con velocidad. Varias veces les pasó rozando y casi los aplasta. En una de esas, la cola impactó contra Fabian y lo mandó lejos, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Fabian! – gritó Avril al verlo salir despedido por el aire.

Corrió hacia él por inercia. Ni siquiera veía a Fabian ya, sino el cuerpo inerte de Fred en el suelo. Fue como revivir aquella explosión, donde Fred y Percy peleaban codo con codo. Recordaba que ella junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron para ayudarles, entonces una explosión los lanzó por los aires y los ojos de Fred no volvieron a ver.

\- Despierta – susurró zarandeando el cuerpo de Fabian -. Despierta, despierta, despierta… ¡Despierta Fabian! ¡Joder!

Con sus manos temblando, ignorando la batalla que se sucedía a su alrededor, Avril abrió un poco la túnica de Fabian y colocó su cabeza en el pecho. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sería capaz de encontrarle el pulso de otro modo. Los gritos, las advertencias, los llamados, los hechizos, su propio corazón retumbándole en los oídos le impedía oír nada. No oía nada.

Palpó la cara de Fabian, fría como la nieve a su parecer. Los ojos permanecían cerrados y su pelo castaño desparramado y sucio por la humedad del suelo. Miró hacia atrás buscando ayuda. Una espalda cerca, con la ropa raída como si se hubiera arrastrado sobre ella y una maraña de pelo castaño claro.

\- Lupin – susurró -. Profesor Lupin – _no Avril, todavía no es profesor_ -. ¡Remus! ¡Remus ayúdame!

El chico se giró, miró una vez más la batalla frente a él antes de correr hacia Avril, arrodillándose a su lado.

\- Ayúdame Remus – pidió sujetando la túnica de Fabian a puñados -. N-no sé si está vivo. Ayúdame.

El chico la apartó a un lado y se colocó en su lugar, llevando el mismo proceso que ella acababa de hacer. Sus ojos se estrecharon en concentración y a cada segundo, el cuerpo de Avril temblaba con más fuerza.

No podía ser. No otra vez, no ahora. Él no puede morir. Esto no debería haber pasado, es mi culpa. Por favor, por favor… Molly me odiará, no me lo perdonará. Yo no me lo perdonaré. Por favor Fabian…

Remus alzó la cabeza del pecho de Fabian. Miró a Avril y dijo:

\- El está…

\- ¡Avril cuidado! – gritó Sirius en la distancia.

La cola del basilisco impactó contra ella. Un fuerte dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, después se sintió volar y por último perder todo el aire de golpe.

Luego nada.

...

..

.

* * *

Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios. Aún así voy a pedirlo. Perdón.

Lo cierto es que quedé bastante seca con este fic, perdí las ganas de escribir y la inspiración se marchó muy lejos.

Pero a pesar de todo, gracias de verdad, porque vuestros comentarios me han animado a escribir (ya casi por vergüenza, todo hay que decirlo), y he conseguido esto. Espero que os haya gustado y que de algún modo compense un poco (solo un poquito) toda la tardanza.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y trataré de que el próximo capítulo salga antes a la luz.

Un kiss.

P.D.: Lo que aparece en cursiva es todo lo que ocurrió antes de llegar al momento exacto donde se enfrentan al basilisco. Por si alguien no lo entendió. Pensé que a lo mejor costaba un poco de pillar, por eso lo aclaro. Besis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Un gallo**

Abrió los ojos y una clara luz le impactó de lleno. El simple movimiento de cabeza le provocó un intenso dolor que se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Gruñó y su voz se sintió gruesa y pesada, como si hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo.

\- Tranquilícese, ahora está a salvo – tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reconocer esa voz.

\- Director Dumbledore – sonó extraña y carraspeó un poco para aclararse, pero el simple gesto le dolió más que mover la cabeza.

\- El mismo. Tenga, beba un poco – le tendió un vaso de agua, que tenía una preciosa pajita rosa para que no tuviera que hacer malabarismos intentando beberla -. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

\- Mal – respondió después de beber -. ¿Dónde estoy?

\- En la enfermería.

\- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

\- ¿No lo recuerda? – hizo una pausa, dejándole tiempo para pensar.

Sí, ahora sí lo recordaba. El basilisco. Los gemelos. Grigoriy Popov. Aris Smith. La pelea. Fabian en el suelo. El golpe de la cola del basilisco.

\- Fabian… - se apresuró a decir, tratando de incorporarse, pero la mano de Dumbledore la empujó para atrás.

\- Él está bien.

Un enorme suspiro escapó de su cuerpo y las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos al instante.

 _Gracias_ , pensó dándoselas a nadie en particular.

\- Los demás…

\- También están bien – se preguntó si la dejaría hablar o se dedicaría a contestar sus preguntas a medio formular -. Todo salió bien, aunque lo cierto es que no salió de acuerdo al plan.

\- El basilisco…

\- Muerto.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, ya resignada a no decir más de dos palabras por frase.

\- Un gallo.

\- Claro, un gallo… ¿Qué? – lo miró con cara de absoluto asombro -. ¿Un…?

\- Un gallo. Sí – confirmó el profesor desenvolviendo un caramelo de color rosa -. En el momento en que el señor Gideon vio a su hermano y a usted tirados en el suelo, sacó de su bolsillo un gallo.

\- Un gallo – repitió porque no terminaba de creérselo. Ahora sabía qué era lo que vio moverse en el bolsillo del mago.

\- El canto de un gallo es mortal para el basilisco – explicó el profesor Dumbledore -. Parece una tarea sencilla dicho así. Aunque supongo que habrían acabado antes sin la intervención de cuatro muchachos merodeando, un profesor nuevo que parecía un enviado del Señor Tenebroso y una profesora que lleva años impartiendo que resultó ser la verdadera enviada de quien-tú-sabes. Menudo sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos – dejó claro que ya conocía toda la historia.

\- Que me lo digan a mí – intentó levantar una mano para llevársela a la cabeza y apartarse un mechón de la cara. Pero algo se la tenía sujeta.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con otra mano y el cuerpo durmiente de Sirius inclinado sobre la cama. Sentado sobre la silla y con la cabeza durmiendo en un pequeño espacio que quedaba. Debía estar muy incómodo.

\- No se ha separado de usted durante toda la semana.

\- ¿Llevo durmiendo una semana? – preguntó sin apartar la vista de su pelo negro, deseando acariciárselo.

\- El señor Potter se lo llevó a rastras en un par de ocasiones para obligarlo a ducharse – dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa -. Has sufrido varias fracturas de huesos y daños en órganos internos. El dolor que sientes es porque todavía estás recuperándote. Ahora me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer y ustedes dos cosas que hablar.

El director se levantó y cruzó las puertas de la enfermería. En aquellos momentos no había nadie más allí, solo un Sirius durmiente y ella. Pero él no dormía. Enseguida se irguió pasándose la mano por el pelo, despreocupado en apariencia. Entonces la miró, sin saber cómo actuar.

\- Sirius.

\- Lo he entendido – fue lo primero que dijo. Avril frunció el ceño, sin comprender -. He entendido lo que se siente, ¿vale? Lo entendí en el momento en que te vi tirada en el suelo.

\- Sirius, yo…

\- Y es la última vez – sentenció -. Estás muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar enfrentarte a algo nunca más. A partir de ahora, de estratega en casita – se levantó de la silla, con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba y apartando el pelo de su cara la besó en la frente -. ¿Por qué a pesar de estar en el mismo espacio que tú, nunca puedo protegerte?

\- Siento haberte asustado.

\- Asustado es decir poco – se quedó callado a centímetros de ella, sin terminar de acortar la distancia entre ambos -. Te estabas yendo Avril. Dejé a Gideon y James con el basilisco, corrí hacia ti y no me detuve a nada. Solo te tomé en brazos y salí de aquel sitio más rápido de lo que entramos. Lily me encontró a medio camino, desquiciado – esa última palabra hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal mientras lo veía a los ojos -. Menos mal que ella tomó el control de la situación.

No pudo contestarle. No fue capaz. La mano de Sirius le acarició el rostro, como grabándolo a fuego. Finalmente se acercó y juntó sus labios con los de ella. Sintió que la vitalidad volvía de nuevo, que todo el miedo quedaba en el pasado, que todo volvía a estar bien.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – preguntó cuando se separó -. Anda, hazte a un lado.

La ayudó a moverse despacio hasta que hubo hueco suficiente para que él se tumbara a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó al ver la mueca de dolor.

\- Es como tener unas agujetas muy dolorosas por todo el cuerpo – explicó.

\- Las pociones que te dio Madame Pomfrey son muy fuertes. Todavía estarás sintiendo el efecto – como estaba colocado de lado, Sirius acarició con el dedo desde la base del pelo, pasando por la nariz hasta la barbilla.

\- ¿Los demás están bien?

\- Sí, nada grave a parte de unos cuantos arañazos y un hechizo desviado – sonrió orgulloso -. Lo que nos enseñaste de los escudos nos sirvió de mucho, tenías razón con todo lo que explicaste.

\- Me alegro – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa -. ¿Y Peter?

Negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que ese chico era incorregible.

\- Todo el tiempo lo pasó oculto en forma de rata – chasqueó la lengua -. El muy cobarde. ¡Ah! ¿Y recuerdas cuando el basilisco nos atrapó en aquella cañería? – ella asintió -. Fueron Gideon y James los que hicieron ruido. Después se separaron.

Podrían haber muerto por salvarlos. Estaba claro que aquello se había descontrolado demasiado. Sirius notó su actitud, la contracción en su cara, como si algo no le hiciera gracia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Avril? – preguntó sujetándola de la barbilla y girándole la cabeza para que lo mirara -. Sé que algo pasa.

\- Es que… - se mordió el labio – lo estoy haciendo todo mal.

\- No – dijo evitando que se montara una historia errónea.

\- Las cosas no están saliendo bien. Pensé que si intervenía todo iría a mejor, pero casi consigo que nos maten a todos.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí es cierto – y solo de pensarlo la ponía enferma. Cogió carrerilla -. Ese basilisco no debería haber despertado. James casi muere, tú casi mueres, Remus casi muere y Peter. Y Fabian y Gideon. Sirius, no me lo habría perdonado. No sé qué hacer, estoy perdiendo fuerza, cada vez con más miedo, cada vez menos dispuesta a sacrificar algo o alguien – para ese punto volvía a estar llorando -. Cada día más cansada. Todo lo que dejé atrás me persigue y se acumula y más cosas pasan y se siguen acumulando. Lo estoy jodiendo todo, yo…

La cortó con un beso, uno urgente, demandante. Se movió dentro de su boca, invadiendo con su lengua y dominando. Luego se separó y se preparó para soltar todo que pensaba.

\- Avril Evangelyn Caesar – el que usara su apellido verdadero y no el inventado hizo que se sobresaltara -. Escúchame bien. Sé que estás cansada, sé que no puedes permitirte más pérdidas, porque sé que te están matando. Pero óyeme. No vas a rendirte, no voy a dejar que te rindas. Adoro lo que estás haciendo, ¿sabes? Es el acto de valentía más puro que he visto en toda mi vida. Arriesgas todo en una sola jugada, _todo_ , solo por mí, por tus amigos, por un futuro que ya no existe – acarició su pelo, extendiéndolo sobre la almohada y enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras -. Y si eso es un pecado estoy dispuesto a asumir todo el castigo en tu lugar. Porque da igual cómo ocurran las cosas a partir de ahora. La alternativa, a mi parecer es peor. Ante nosotros se abre un futuro lleno de posibilidades y no pienso desaprovecharlas una segunda vez.

...

..

.

Pasó unos cuantos días más en la enfermería. Sirius aprovechó su estadía allí para faltar a todas las clases posibles, también James y Peter se aprovecharon de las que pudieron y Remus la visitó todo el tiempo en el que no había clases. Lily estaba allí cada dos por tres, regañándola por haberla preocupado, pero feliz de que estuviera bien. Marlene y Mary también fueron a verla y recibió un montón de cartas de los Weasley, preocupados por su estado de salud. Le dijeron que Fabian estaba bien, menos malherido que ella y que se alegraban de su recuperación.

Sin embargo, hubo una visita que la sorprendió. Coincidió justo a la hora de la comida, los únicos momentos en los que Sirius la dejaba sola para poder hincharse a comer en el Comedor. Ella acababa de terminar lo que le habían servido en una bandeja.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Regúlus – saludó sorprendida. Luego sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara -. No esperaba tu visita.

El chico caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta ella. Resultaba algo incómoda su mirada plateada puesta sobre ella, pero de algún modo, sabía que trataba de asegurarse de que estaba bien.

\- Me encuentro mejor – aseguró sin que él preguntase nada.

\- No lo parece.

Todavía tenía varias vendas sujetándole las costillas y algunas más en brazos y piernas. La de la cabeza había logrado que se la quitaran el día anterior. A pesar de todo, aún estaba pálida y ojerosa.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que sabes cómo hacer a una mujer especial? – preguntó en broma.

\- No – dijo arrugando la frente, sabiendo cuando alguien le hablaba con ironía.

\- Qué extraño, me pregunto por qué no lo habré hecho ya.

\- Si tienes ganas de bromear, es que no estás tan mal como pensaba – se giró sobre sí mismo, dispuesto para irse.

\- Espera Regulus – el chico detuvo su marcha y Avril volvió a sonreír. De algún modo, él no quería marcharse -. ¿Te importaría ayudarme?

\- Si quieres ir al baño, no cuentes conmigo – aseguró muy serio.

\- No quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado por tu mente, pero no se trata de eso – rió ante el sonrojo del chico y tuvo que sujetarse las costillas -. Solo quiero que pongas la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche.

Huraño pero conforme, Regulus cumplió con la petición. Al tener la bandeja en sus manos vio que apenas había comido nada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? No has probado la comida tan siquiera.

\- No es cierto, sí que he comido.

\- No, solo lo has removido todo y partido unos cuantos pedazos para que parezca que sí. Mira, podría jugar a los puzles con el filete y seguro que lo completo sin que falte ninguna pieza.

\- Nunca he jugado a los puzles con la comida – dijo Avril -. Podría ser divertido.

\- No me cambies de tema – Regulus volvió a colocar la bandeja frente a ella -. Termina de comer.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Me da igual.

\- Regulus – dijo en súplica.

\- No.

\- ¿Para qué has venido exactamente? – preguntó removiendo el arroz blanco con la cuchara.

De repente parecía que había cerrado la boca herméticamente. La miró con su cara de malas pulgas habitual, no dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ella nuevamente.

\- No creo que haya sido para verme comer. Y ya has visto que estoy bien. Así que… ¿qué más?

\- ¿Cómo que qué más? No hay nada más.

\- ¿Y por qué sigues aquí?

\- Porque no estás comiendo.

\- Así que estás preocupado – el ceño fruncido del chico se acentuó.

\- No.

\- Eres tan comunicativo como siempre.

\- Cierra la boca y come – ordenó.

\- Anda, siéntate – Avril le palmeó un lado de la cama.

Podría haberle señalado el taburete para las visitas y él mismo podría haber hecho caso omiso de su sugerencia, pero por la razón que fuera, Regulus tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, con cuidado de no dañarla o moverla mucho para que no se le cayera la bandeja. Su mirada grisácea no se separó de la bandeja con comida. Empezando a conocer las reglas del juego, Avril se llevó una cucharada de arroz a la boca. Hizo una mueca casi de asco, porque el arroz blanco no le gustaba mucho.

\- ¿De verdad que estás bien? – preguntó finalmente.

\- Ten cuidado Reg, podría pensar que empiezas a quererme – ambos sabían que ese "quererme" era en sentido amistoso. Pero Regulus no contestó y Avril tuvo que dejar las bromas a un lado -. Estoy bien. El golpe me partió algunos huesos y dañó varios órganos, pero ya estoy casi recuperada.

\- ¿Te dolió?

\- No tanto como debería haber dolido – la miró sin comprender -. Me desmayé enseguida.

\- Mejor – asintió, de algún modo aliviado por sus palabras -. Come.

Avril suspiró y decidió probar con un poco del filete. Era cierto que solo lo había partido y ni siquiera le había dado un bocado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y Sirius? – preguntó cuando terminó de tragar.

\- Bien, solo terminó con algunos rasguños – explicó -. Se está aprovechando de esta situación más que yo.

\- No me extraña – no dijo nada más hasta que la vio dar otro bocado -. Me enteré de vuestra pelea.

\- Todo está bien entre nosotros ahora.

\- Me sorprendió que no vinieras a reñirme.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Avril, mirándolo con los ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Fue a raíz de mi pelea con él – respondió, con cierto tono de disculpa -. Pensé que vendrías a decirme que cambiara de opinión o algo.

\- Regulus, las cosas entre tú y tu hermano… bueno, existe un límite que yo no puedo cruzar. Intenté reuniros, pero cómo afrontéis las cosas a partir de ahora ya es cosa vuestra. La pelea entre nosotros no fue culpa tuya – los ojos grises del chico no parecían estar de acuerdo -, la pelea fue porque él es idiota, pero no tu culpa.

\- Come – fue su única respuesta -. ¿Crees que él y yo… crees que estamos a tiempo de volver a arreglarlo?

\- Siempre. Pero mejor antes que después.

\- Claro.

Una hora más tarde, Regulus salió de la enfermería con otra manera de andar, con otro porte, más animado, más tranquilo. Minutos después, Sirius volvía a la enfermería con su deslumbrante sonrisa y con ojo quisquilloso, buscando las sobras de su comida.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Hoy te lo has comido todo! – exclamó con apreciación.

\- Sí – sonrió enigmática -. ¿Dónde está mi premio?

\- Con gusto te lo concedo – respondió inclinándose sobre ella -. Y como te has portado bien, hoy toca doble.

\- Ohh, qué generoso, señor Black.

\- Por supuesto, siempre lo soy.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se fundieron en un beso arrebatador.

...

..

.

Grigoriy Popov fue librado de las sospechas de Dumbledore y Avril. El profesor de defensa siguió impartiendo sus clases, donde se respiraba un aire diferente ya que los Merodeadores habían dejado de gastarle bromas y todos sabían que ese hombre era más de lo que su apariencia de mujeriego aparentaba. No en vano resultó ser un Auror del Ministerio (una parte que todavía no había sido controlada por Voldemort) mandado para controlar a Dumbledore, porque no confiaban en que el anciano director fuera capaz de dirigir el colegio, después del ataque ocurrido el año anterior en Hogsmeade.

Finalmente, Popov envió un informe al Ministerio detallando el buen juicio de Albus al mandar a los alumnos fuera del castillo, pedir la ayuda de aurores y su eficacia encontrando el problema que los ponía en peligro, por lo que las sospechas que recaían sobre el director desaparecieron y dejaron de tener un ojo vigilándolo.

Aris Smith fue capturada y enviada a Azkaban.

Sarah Stearling no recordaba casi nada de aquel año, por lo que fue enviada a San Mungo para ser tratada, aunque los profesores decían que se pondría bien.

Todo el colegio se enteró de que algo había pasado. Que los Merodeadores y Avril se habían enfrentado a un basilisco y rumores cada vez más descabellados se extendían por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

...

..

.

Había salido de la enfermería hace ya un tiempo y estaba completamente recuperada. Retomó las clases, Lily la puso al día y todo el mundo hablaba a sus espaldas por lo del basilisco, pero los rumores ya comenzaban a perder fuerza.

Tocó un par de veces la puerta antes de que Remus le abriera. Por alguna razón siempre era él quien lo hacía. Con una sonrisa se hizo a un lado para que pasara y pudiera ver lo que allí dentro acontecía. Nunca la decepcionaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis ahora? – preguntó a James y Sirius.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, Sirius estaba en su forma de Canuto siendo sostenido desde atrás por James para que permaneciera erguido en sus patas traseras. Era un perro tan grande que en esa postura resultaba ser más alto que su amigo.

\- Están intentando caerle bien al pájaro – explicó Remus.

Efectivamente, justo frente a Canuto, posado sobre una percha, había un precioso pájaro de color azul, con largas plumas que se oscurecían brillando como zafiros en las puntas.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Avril sin comprender qué tenía que ver una cosa con otra.

\- Drual es algo especial. Pica a todo el mundo… menos a mí – dijo con una nota de orgullo en la voz.

\- Ese pájaro no deja que nadie se le acerque – apuntó Peter desde su cama, donde permanecía con las piernas cruzadas viendo los avances de sus amigos.

\- ¿Al final le has puesto Drual? – preguntó más interesada en el nombre del animal.

\- Es mucho más que simplemente Drual – contestó James con esfuerzo en la voz por tratar de mantener a Sirius en pie.

\- Ya… pero sigo sin comprender…

\- Creen que si se presentan frente a Drual con su forma animaga, el pájaro les aceptará – explicó Remus de forma resumida.

\- Ah… vale, creo que ahora puedo entenderlo… un poco.

Finalmente Sirius se revolvió para deshacerse de las manos de James que lo sujetaban y se acercó dando saltos a Avril. Canuto colocó las patas delanteras sobre los hombros de la bruja y aprovechó su altura para lamerle la cara.

\- Sirius… ¡que me tiras! – gritó trastabillando hacia atrás, pero sin ser capaz de esconder la risa de diversión que le causaba.

El animal se bajó de ella y en menos de lo que se tarda en respirar ya tenía el cuerpo desnudo de Sirius frente a ella. Su cara adquirió todas las tonalidades rojas del universo y tuvo que apartar la mirada a otro lado, al pájaro azul por ejemplo.

\- Santa madre de Merlín, Sirius – dijo admirando el plumaje del animal alado -. Ponte algo encima. ¿Y por qué te has transformado desnudo?

\- Como si no hubieras disfrutado de las ventajas de tenerme así – Sirius le besó la mejilla riendo de su novia y fue en busca de su ropa -. Ahora, deja que te presentemos al nuevo integrante de los Merodeadores.

\- ¿Te refieres a Drual? – preguntó cuando ya tenía por lo menos los calzoncillos puestos.

\- Me refiero a Drual Avril Optimus Cordelia Lupin – respondió señalando al animal que ahora estaba sobre la cabeza de Remus picoteándole el pelo para acomodarse.

\- ¿Por qué tiene tantos nombres?

\- No sabemos si es chico o chica – dijo Peter, como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- Y cada uno hemos propuesto uno – añadió James.

\- ¿Y por qué Avril? – preguntó esa vez a Sirius, sabiendo que había sido él quien se lo puso.

\- Porque es un pequeño pájaro, ¡cómo tú! Pequeño pájaro – dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Avril -, te presento a Avril – terminó diciendo mientras señalaba al pájaro.

Lo que iba a tener que aguantar…

Aún así Avril alzó la mano para intentar tocar al animal que de la forma más traicionera del mundo le picó el dedo. Apartó la mano con rapidez, mirándolo con un pequeño odio creciente.

\- ¿Sabes Drual? Yo te vi nacer, no deberías ser tan borde conmigo.

\- No te lo tomes a mal – dijo Remus rascándose la nuca -. Es así con todos.

\- Es curioso – intervino entonces James.

\- ¿Qué es curioso?

\- Que si Cordelia sigue siendo tan borde, tu pequeño problema peludo va a tener que pasar a llamarse tu pequeño problema plumoso.

\- Pluma es lo que me faltaba ya…

...

..

.

\- Joder Avril… no pares – el sonido de su voz, ronca, placentera, hizo que el calor en su cuerpo aumentara de temperatura -. Vuelve a repetir eso… sí, así… Usa la palma de las manos… mmm…

Cuando el último gemido escapó de él, Avril no lo soportó más y estampó un buen guantazo en su hombro. Sirius siseó por el dolor, pero después se echó a reír sin pena ni gloria.

\- Eres idiota – le dijo avergonzada -. Para de una vez o juro que no vuelvo a hacerte un masaje en tu vida.

Sirius siguió riendo sin cortarse un pelo. Lo sentía vibrar bajo ella, ya que se había sentado sobre su trasero a horcajadas para poder masajearle mejor la espalda. Volvió a golpearlo esta vez con los puños cerrados, pero no surtía mucho efecto.

\- Para de una vez – repitió.

\- Perdona, es que es demasiado divertido tomarte el pelo.

\- Se acabó. Fin del masaje.

Intentó levantarse de encima de él, pero Sirius se giró para estar bocarriba y la sujetó de las muñecas. Tiró hasta que la obligó a inclinarse hacia él, que las apoyara a ambos lados de su cabeza y entonces las soltó. Acarició con sus manos todo el camino arriba por sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cabeza donde la sujetó e hizo que se acercara para besarla.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tentativo, moviéndose a la par, saboreando al otro. Una llama inexplicable nació dentro de cada uno, dispersándose por sus cuerpos y recorriéndoles la piel.

Las manos de Sirius dejaron de enredarse en el pelo de Avril y se deslizaron lentamente hacia sus pechos, tentando ese fuego dentro de ellos. El beso cambió a uno más fuerte, más duro. La lengua de Avril perseguía el sabor de Sirius, pero sabía que él se estaba conteniendo de algún modo.

Las manos del chico no se detuvieron mucho en su destino y cuando siguieron bajando, apenas rozándola por encima de la ropa, Avril dejó escapar un gemido de disgusto. Quería seguir sintiendo esas manos sobre su cuerpo, que alejaran la ropa y se encargaran de cubrirla. Intentó hacérselo ver, hacerle ver que quería más. Inspiró una bocanada sollozante y trató de hacer más intenso el beso, devorándolo por completo.

Las manos de Sirius llegaron finalmente a sus caderas y sujetándolas con fuerza la obligaron a descender hasta que ambos sexos estuvieron en contacto a pesar de la ropa que los separaba. Avril suspiró por la llameante sensación, por el calor que sentía cuando estaban juntos, por la sorprendente erección de Sirius y el beso se rompió.

\- El masaje no termina hasta que yo lo diga, ¿recuerdas? – dijo en un susurro áspero, dominante -. Ese era el trato.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó fría de repente.

No podía creer lo que le decía teniendo en cuenta la poderosa erección que sentía bajo ella. La perversa sonrisa de Sirius le dijo que no bromeaba, pero sí que estaba jugando con ella. El problema era que no terminaba de saber de qué trataba el juego.

\- Por supuesto – alejó las manos de sus caderas y volvió a cogerle las muñecas para colocárselas sobre su pecho desnudo -. Ahora continúa.

Había permanecido sin camisa todo el tiempo, para poder masajearlo bien. Había disfrutado de cada músculo de la espalda y de cada esquina. Se había alegrado la vista y además se quedó bien contenta tocando cada recoveco. La espalda de Sirius era un oasis de ángulos y figuras rectas, su cintura se estrechaba ligeramente y estar sentada encima de su bien formado trasero había sido toda una maravilla.

Ahora tenía toda la parte de delante para ella nuevamente, pero lo que le estaba empezando a interesar estaba más abajo y él no la dejaba tocarlo.

\- Recuerda las reglas – le susurró enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa -. Nada de ir más abajo del cinturón.

\- Pensé que te habías inventado eso para reírte de mí.

De hecho, cuando Sirius ganó la apuesta sobre quién de los dos sería capaz de saberse mejor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no pensó que sería un masaje lo que le pediría. Al comenzar le dijo que no podía ir más abajo del cinturón, que debía ser un masaje en condiciones, pero por el tono en el que lo dijo, pensó que se trataba de una broma para chincharla.

\- Jamás haría eso – pero su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario.

Así que Avril hizo un puchero y tomó la gran decisión del momento. No solo sentía esa erección contra ella, sino que además sentía la tensión y el esfuerzo que Sirius hacía para no moverse aliviándose. ¿Quería jugar? Iban a jugar.

\- Muy bien, como usted diga.

Las grandes manos que la sujetaba la soltaron y se cruzaron tras la cabeza, en una postura cómoda, socarrona y altiva. Tenía unas fantásticas vistas desde allí abajo y aunque le estaba costado casi todo su autocontrol, sabía que los resultados valdrían la pena.

En cuanto las pequeñas manos de Avril comenzaron a moverse sobre su piel expuesta, Sirius cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Todo iba según lo esperado, movimientos circulares por su pecho, bajando hasta los abdominales y haciendo presión con los pulgares sobre estos. Delineó todos y cada uno de los músculos, se entretuvo allá donde le dio la gana y entonces…

Avril hizo un suave movimiento de cadera. El roce entre ambos sexos los estremeció y tuvo que controlarse para no repetirlo de nuevo. Sirius ya no parecía disfrutarlo tanto, pero no dijo nada todavía. Volvió a repetirlo, rotó la cadera y sintió la del mago bajo ella ir en busca de la suya. Sonrió complacida y continuó masajeando y moviéndose de vez en cuando. La erección era cada vez más prominente, no parecía muy cómodo para esas alturas, hasta que las manos del chico fueron hasta sus caderas y la detuvieron.

Alzó la vista hasta los fieros ojos grises de Sirius. Su boca estaba torcida en una mueca entre el placer y la falsa seriedad que trataba de imprimir en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con voz tensa.

\- Es que hay algo aquí debajo – volvió a mover la caderas, rozándose a posta con ese "algo" para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras y pudo escuchar el gruñido de Sirius -, que no me deja estar cómoda del todo.

\- Ah, ya veo – respondió con falsa calma -. ¿Y cuál crees que puede ser la solución?

\- Me pregunto si… - y fue bajando el dedo índice en una caricia por todo su pecho, pasando por el abdomen hasta el nacimiento del bello de su entrepierna, ya protegido por el pantalón - ¿estará muy apretado?

\- Un poco, hay que reconocer – lo cierto es que era mucho y que estaba aguantando el dolor como todo un campeón.

\- Entiendo, tal vez yo pueda… - iba a desabrochar el cinturón, cuando las manos de Sirius la sujetaron –. Sirius – protestó.

\- ¿Ya te has olvidado de las reglas? – preguntó con una sonrisa, era claro que la estaba provocando.

Con un gruñido desesperado, Avril bajó hasta volver a juntar sus labios. Lo besó frustrada, porque ella también quería, por supuesto que quería, pero el maldito no la dejaba. Sintió a Sirius sonreír a través del beso y ella no pudo evitar imitarlo, porque debía reconocer que le estaba ganando la partida, otra vez. Él siempre ganaba.

Las manos de Avril seguían sobre su pecho, intentando bajar poco a poco para desabrochar de una vez por todas los pantalones. Entonces, sin previo aviso, un dedo se coló bajo la tela de la falda, esquivando su ropa interior y acariciando su centro húmedo.

Se vio obligada a cortar el beso y apoyar las manos en la cama para no perder el equilibrio. Sintió un cosquilleo allí abajo que la hizo temblar y de su boca escapó un sonoro gemido con el nombre del chico bajo ella. Miró a Sirius, todavía sonriendo orgulloso y pendiente de todas y cada una de sus expresiones.

Volvió a besarla, declarándose amo y señor de sus labios, mordiéndolos y exigiendo una respuesta. Avril gimió nuevamente, porque la combinación de sus labios y su mano haciendo de las suyas la estaban volviendo loca.

\- A la mierda las reglas – le dice como respuesta a su última pregunta.

Entonces, como si esa fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando, Sirius dio la vuelta a todo, dejándola a ella de espaldas contra la cama y mientras la besaba comenzó a quitarle la camisa por la cabeza. Besó la blanquecina piel expuesta, bajando por el cuello, acariciando con sus labios la clavícula hasta llegar al borde del sujetador. Sonrió contra su piel al llegar ahí, porque era capaz de sentir la respiración acelerada de Avril, sus impacientes movimientos de cadera y no es que él no estuviera relamiéndose los labios como el perro salido que es, sino que quería llevarla a los límites más altos.

\- Sirius – gimió bajo él.

Liberó los pechos de su prisión y sin esperar un segundo más se apoderó de uno de ellos con su boca. Dio un gran lametón al pezón que se volvió duro y luego lo cogió entre los labios. Avril volvió a gemir su nombre y él comenzó a dudar de su propia cordura o de aguantar con aquel juego un poco más.

Besó con destreza sus pechos y comenzó a bajar por el abdomen hasta alcanzar el límite de la falda, aunque para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, las pequeñas manos de Avril ya lo estaban despojando del pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo más, Avril liberó su erección y la tomó entre sus manos. Una energía lo recorrió de arriba abajo y por un momento Sirius perdió todo el control de lo que estaba haciendo.

Atacó nuevamente sus labios, con un empuje de emociones que los tenía a ambos en otro mundo. Las ansias que habían ardido lentamente de forma controlada en ellos se habían convertido en una llama apabullante que consumía los pensamientos dejando solo las fuertes sensaciones que se provocaban.

\- Te amo, Sirius – gimió contra su boca.

La miró con los ojos grises oscurecidos y volvió a besarla con intensidad.

Ya no aguantaban más, Sirius los despojó de cualquier prenda que quedara en ellos y como un perro acechando a su presa se acomodó entre las piernas de Avril. Antes de que entrara en ella, tuvo las suficientes neuronas funcionando para recordarle a Sirius el hechizo anticonceptivo.

Después, con la varita habiendo volado por los aires, apoyó la cabeza del pene en su intimidad húmeda y palpitante, esperando por algo que la llenara. Avril lo nombró nuevamente y de un movimiento fluido entró en su interior, ambos sintiendo un placer incontenible.

\- Sirius – gimió en su oído siendo respondida por un gruñido con su nombre escondido.

Volvió a sumergirse en ella una y otra vez y todo cobró sentido en ese mismo instante. No importaba lo que les deparara el futuro, ellos no iban a volver a separarse, no tendrían que temer el uno por el otro, porque siempre permanecerían juntos. Eran uno y no tenía sentido decir lo contrario.

\- Te amo, Avril – dijo antes de dejar que ambos se liberaran en su placer.

Con las respiraciones agitadas, permanecieron un rato tumbados en la cama, mirando el dosel del techo. El brazo de Sirius era una almohada cómoda y a Avril le gustaba el cosquilleo que los dedos del chico le provocaban en el pelo.

\- Es raro – soltó él de repente -, ¿recuerdas la historia del perro y el pájaro que te conté hace tiempo?

\- Ajá – confirmó adormilada tratando de averiguar cuál habría sido el hilo de pensamientos seguidos para llegar a aquella conclusión.

\- Tú y yo éramos ese perro y pájaro.

\- No me digas – dijo sarcástica por la que se supone era una gran revelación.

\- Y ahora acabamos de hacer...

Dejó que el silencio hablara por sí mismo, esperando la reacción de ella que tardó un poco en llegar. Avril se alzó sobre un codo para mirarlo, deshaciendo el abrazo en el que habían estado hasta hace nada.

\- ¿Qué tipo de imagen mental estás tratando de crear Sirius? – luego suspiró negando con la cabeza -. Es tarde, creo que no podré olvidarlo en mucho tiempo.

Apartó el brazo de Sirius para hundir la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de aguantar sus propias ganas de reír cuando escuchó las carcajadas del otro a su lado.

...

..

.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Sé que he vuelto a tardar, pero al menos no ha sido tanto como la vez pasada. No os enfollisqueis, vale?

Sé que los capítulos están siendo un poco más cortos de lo común a lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero así al menos soy capaz de subirlos antes. Es cuestión de prioridades y prefiero subir antes aunque el cap sea más corto que tardar más y hacerlo más largo.

Como siempre: gracias por leer, gracias por estar ahí y mil gracias por permanecer. Me encantan vuestros comentarios, los disfruto muchísimo.

No recuerdo si lo avisé en el cap anterior, pero seguiré subiendo capítulos poquito a poco o lo que se conoce como actualización lenta. Entre la inspiración y los estudios esto lo máximo que doy. Ahora que caigo, creo que para esta misma época (más o menos) tenía la primera parte terminada... Hay que ver cómo pasa el tiempo.

En fin, os quiero un montón

Un kiss

Debyom.


	15. Chapter 15

**La carta**

Los días siguieron sucediéndose uno tras otro, entre clase y clase. El rumor de que alumnos de sexto se habían enfrentado a la amenaza del castillo se extendió como la pólvora, pero la cercanía de los exámenes los tenía más preocupados. Junio se acercaba, el calor estaba más presente y que Gryffindor ganara la Copa de Quidditch los tenía eufóricos, sobre todo a James.

Colocó un libro sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, aburrida de todo aquello, aunque consciente de que debía estudiar. No le apetecía. Aún así Lily la obligó a sentarse frente a ella para estudiar en condiciones. Mary había tomado el asiento a su lado y Marlene el contrario a esta.

Pasó unas cuantas páginas aburrida, escuchando el murmullo de susurros, el levitar de los libros sobre sus cabezas volviendo a sus lugares o el sonido de las hojas al ser pasadas. La pluma de Lily rasgaba el pergamino a una velocidad asombrosa. Absorta miró la delicada mano de la chica, en cuya muñeca tenía colocada la pulsera que le regaló en enero por su cumpleaños. Ahora Avril lucía un collar similar, regalo de ella por su cumpleaños ya pasado, para tenerse mutuamente presentes.

A veces se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Por qué se permitía una amistad tan fuerte, cuando era muy probable que si la perdía, ella sufriría el doble. Pero entonces Lily la miraba, sonreía de esa manera en que el mundo parecía brillar a su alrededor y todo lo malo que estuviera pensando desaparecía.

No le extrañaba que James la quisiera tanto.

No le extrañaba las maravillas que le contaron en su momento, porque eran ciertas.

Y entonces se reafirmaba en sus ideales, porque se acordaba de Harry y de que él vivió toda su vida de un recuerdo, y no el suyo si no el de los demás. Vivió de las cosas que otros le contaban sobre sus padres, vivió de palabras, vivió anhelando a su madre y a su padre.

\- Lily – llamó en susurros. Esta inmediatamente alzó la vista, esperando a que le dijera -. No entiendo esto.

Le señaló con un dedo el párrafo exacto donde aparecía una definición complicada de encantamientos. Era sobre un hechizo localizador, uno en el que usas un objeto perteneciente a otra persona, que contenga parte de su energía, para buscarla.

\- Ah sí – dijo Lily en el mismo tono en cuanto la vio. Se inclinó hacia delante para poder hablar más bajo sin que Madame Pince las regañara -. También se lo expliqué a Remus ayer, es cierto que es difícil.

Y procedió a explicárselo todo. Escuchó cada palabra que de ella salía, cada gesto. Cuando ella se lo decía de ese modo, todo parecía más sencillo. Un movimiento más alejado, justo por encima del hombro de la pelirroja llamó su atención.

James y Sirius le hacían señas con las manos en silencio, con Madame Pince muy pendiente de ellos para poder echarlos en el mismo instante en que abrieran la boca. A su lado, Remus los miró y negó con la cabeza. Drual levantó levemente el vuelo para volver a posarse sobre su pelo y picotearlo.

El licántropo avanzó hacia la mesa donde las cuatro estudiaban y llegó tras Avril. Lily ya los había visto y puso una mueca en su cara, sabiendo que no era algo que le fuera a gustar. Seguro que al final Avril dejaba de estudiar con cualquier excusa que ellos tuvieran preparada y eso no podía ser, según ella.

\- James quiere saber si vas a ir a verlo entrenar – le dijo Remus en voz baja, pero aún así, Lily lo escuchó.

\- Es verdad, prometí que iría – recordó Avril. Miró los ojos verdes de Lily que le provocaron un escalofrío.

\- Todavía no has acabado con encantamientos. Y deberías repasar una vez más pociones o astronomía que son las que peor se te dan.

\- Lily por favor – suplicó juntando ambas palmas, como rezándole -. Prometí que le vería.

\- Ya han terminado todos los partidos de Quidditch de la temporada, no necesita entrenar. Pero tú necesitas estudiar.

\- Prometo que estudiaré luego.

\- Luego cuándo.

\- Cuando termine de verlo – le sonrió tratando de parecer inocente, viendo si así era capaz de convencerla.

Lily se lo pensó, se lo pensó mucho. Pero no pudo decirle que no. Un simple movimiento de cabeza señalando a los chicos fue suficiente. La sonrisa de Avril no se hizo esperar y colocándose de rodillas sobre la mesa se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga para darle un buen beso en la mejilla.

\- Te quiero. Eres la mejor.

\- Lárgate.

Avril recogió sus plumas y pergaminos y dejó los libros sobre la mesa. Cogió su mochila y a paso rápido llegó hasta donde James, Sirius y Peter la esperaban. Remus ocupó el lugar en el que antes había estado Avril.

\- Eres débil cuando se trata de ella – le dijo Marlene mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Sé cómo te sientes – dijo Remus mirando con interés el libro que antes tenía Avril -. Me pasa igual con los chicos. ¿Esto es…?

\- Sí, le estaba explicando lo mismo que a ti ayer.

La bibliotecaria los chistó por no callarse y amenazó con sacarlos de la biblioteca, así que en silencio siguieron con lo que estaban.

...

..

.

Lily siempre se había considerado una persona sensata, una chica madura para su edad que no necesitaba la aceptación del resto de personas para sentirse bien o se molestaba con regularidad. Solo eran dos las únicas cosas que le provocaban más malestar o enfado. La primera eran aquellos magos y brujas que se empeñaban en usar su descendencia no mágica para insultarla, pero incluso a ellos terminaba por hacerles caso omiso, siempre que no se tratara de alguien a quien ella apreciaba. Lo de Severus fue un golpe muy duro y no iba a perdonarlo fácilmente.

Aún así ese no era el problema actual. Este radicaba en lo segundo que más la molestaba: Potter. Y darse cuenta en esos mismos instantes que él era algo que tenía más presente de lo que debería la estaba molestando, lo que terminaba siendo un círculo vicioso. ¿Cómo podía dedicarle tantos pensamientos a alguien tan arrogante, creído e inmaduro?

James Potter había comenzado a estar presente desde primero y casi sin que Lily se diera cuenta este había logrado quedarse grabado a fuego en la mente de la chica, ya fuera para bien o para mal. Su insistencia se había vuelto común en su vida, una presencia más que debía estar ahí aunque no le gustara y se quejara siempre de ella, pero cuya falta notaba cuando desaparecía.

Así que de algún modo, él siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas, ya fuera estando presente como el pesado que era o no estándolo y haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de su ausencia. ¡Eso no estaba bien! Hacía que Lily llegara a hacerse preguntas estúpidas sobre donde estaría o sobre lo raro que era que no se hubiera aparecido en frente suya.

Esa misma molestia tan característica que sentía con Potter se estaba manifestando en ese mismo instante. Lo quisiera o no, Lily había comenzado a vigilar de cerca a James, porque sabía que algo debía estar tramando. Últimamente se había metido en menos problemas que antes, solo uno o dos menos, pero la cifra estaba disminuyendo. Su insistencia en que saliera con él no había cambiado, pero sí ciertas cosas que hacían a Lily sospechar.

Taladraba la nuca del muchacho con la mirada, tratando de averiguar qué podía ser eso que tramaba, ese cambio que ella no había percibido. James seguía siendo James en apariencia y físicamente no era muy distinto. Seguía con ese pelo desordenado, como si tuviera los dedos continuamente metidos en un enchufe. Sus ojos castaños brillaban tras los cristales de las gafas redondas, siempre animados y contagiando su alegría. Sonreía con la prepotencia y altanería de siempre, aunque jamás se admitiría que en cierta forma era atrayente. Había crecido y estaba más musculado que antes, pero en su físico no radicaba el cambio.

Justo en ese instante, en la mesa frente a la que ella compartía con Avril, James y Sirius reían de algún chiste que este había contado. Se pasaba la mano continuamente por el pelo, cosa que la irritaba sin razón aparente y, para colmo, hacía la poción de aquel día como si fuera solo un juego para él.

Lily observó, en un momento que su mente le dio un descanso de James, cómo Sirius se giraba a la mesa de ellas y comenzaba a abrir dos botes que Avril había dispuesto en el filo. Debía confesar que en ocasiones envidiaba esa complicidad que tenían ambos. Admiraba el fantástico carácter de Avril que había conseguido lo que nadie consiguió con Sirius. Lo había cambiado por completo y él apenas se había dado cuenta de eso. Pasó de soportarlo menos que a James, a tolerarlo con cierta simpatía porque había visto en él detalles que antes no, todo gracias a la morena.

Y sus ojos verdes volvieron a taladrar la nuca castaña del Capitán del Equipo de Quidditch. ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía molestarse tanto? ¿Por qué tan siquiera le estaba dedicando más pensamientos de los que merecía?

Pero sería engañarse si decía que no sabía exactamente la razón de su aparente interés en él. Fueron cosas, detalles sin aparente importancia, que había visto en él y jamás esperó ver. El otro día sin ir más lejos lo sorprendió consolando a una chiquilla de primero de Gryffindor.

Cuando la vio llorando y a James a su lado, pensó que él era el culpable de todo, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no era el caso. La chiquilla lloraba desconsolada porque unos niños de su misma casa le habían roto una pluma. James con las mismas no solo se la arregló, sino que creó un par de destellos coloridos para distraerla y después le dijo:

\- Vamos Mildred, lo que pasa con esos niños no es otra cosa mas que están perdidamente enamorados de ti – la chiquilla lo miró como si estuviera loco -. Créeme, los chicos somos así, lo sé por experiencia.

\- ¿Lo dices por la prefecta Evans? – preguntó la niña con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Hasta tú te has dado cuenta! – gritó James correspondiendo la sonrisa -. Vamos, no estés triste, la próxima vez que esos niños te hagan algo, haz como Lily y lánzales una maldición. Ellos seguirán besando el suelo que pisas y tú podrás practicar encantamientos.

Lily desapareció aquel día por el pasillo sin ser vista, con el gracioso sonido de la risa de la niña tras ella. Nunca había visto a James preocuparse así por nadie que no le tocara de cerca. O a lo mejor es que nunca se había parado a verlo, quién sabe.

Avril le había dicho en muchas ocasiones que James era más de lo que parecía, que era amiga de James, no por los recuerdos que le trajera de su pasado, o porque fuera amigo de Sirius, sino porque él tenía muchas de las cosas que ella más valoraba en alguien: lealtad, compasión y amor.

Por su parte solo podía reconocer de momento la lealtad para con sus amigos. Nunca había visto esa compasión en James cuando atacaba a Severus o se metía con algún otro Slytherin. Así se lo había dicho a Avril:

\- Es una compasión selectiva – le respondió sonriendo -. Solo aparece en ciertos momentos, cuando es verdaderamente necesaria.

En unas mesas atrás alejadas a su izquierda, el compañero de pociones de Severus Snape, Avery, cometió un error tirando varios ingredientes al suelo. Vio cómo James y Sirius giraban la cabeza ante el desastre que formaron. Luego ambos se miraron en una de esas miradas cómplices en las que ambos pensaban lo mismo que el otro.

Lily se tensó en el asiento, esperando el momento que ella sabía que iba a suceder, donde ellos aprovecharían la oportunidad para meterse con ellos haciendo el desastre peor o soltando algún comentario burlesco que los dejaría en ridículo delante de todos.

Pero entonces James y Sirius negaron con la cabeza riendo y volvieron con lo que estaban.

El delicado rostro de Lily se transformó en uno de asombro que se apresuró a ocultar. No entendía qué acababa de pasar. ¿Qué demonios pasaba últimamente con James Potter?

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Querida Avril,_

 _Hace ya algunas semanas que terminaron las clases y tres días desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero lo cierto es que ya te extraño de nuevo. Ha ocurrido algo que yo apenas soy capaz de creer todavía y no puedo hablarlo con mis padres y mucho menos con mi hermana Tuney. Ojalá estuvieras aquí. Por cierto, sabes que mis padres estarán encantados de volver a tenerte en casa, la verdad es que te recuerdan con mucho cariño del verano pasado._

 _Pero volviendo al tema principal, ha ocurrido algo y necesito contártelo de inmediato. Sé que podía quedar contigo en cualquier momento, ahora que podemos usar magia fuera de Hogwarts y ya tenemos nuestras licencias de Aparición, pero creo que necesito ordenar mis ideas y escribirte de algún modo me relaja._

 _¿Recuerdas que te dije el otro día que iría al Londres muggle de compras con mi familia? No solo fuimos, sino que además pasamos cerca del Callejón Diagón, así que aproveché para ir a comprar algunas cosas. Mi hermana Petunia se negó rotundamente a ir, así que le dije a mis padres que fueran con ella a comprar ese vestido para una cita que tendrá con Vernon o qué se yo. Al principio se negaron a dejarme ir sola, pero lo cierto es que últimamente me da algo de miedo que ellos estén entre magos con las cosas como están. Además, no es como si no supiera defenderme sola._

Lily levantó la pluma del pergamino y se lo quedó mirando durante un rato. Y a pesar de estar en su propia casa, la costumbre había podido con ella y estaba usando pluma, tinta y pergamino para escribir aquello en vez de uno de los cómodos bolígrafos de su padre.

Definitivamente se estaba enrollando mucho, evadiendo lo que realmente quería contarle. A ese paso Avril dejaría de leer a la mitad. Hizo girar la pluma entre sus dedos, nerviosa de lo que estaba por escribir, porque dejarlo por escrito lo hacía todo mucho más real. Tomó aire y en un destello de decisión escribió:

 _Bien, pues aquí viene lo gordo. ¿A qué no sabes con quién me encontré?_

 _A James Potter._

Vale había soltado la bomba. Aunque ahora que lo releía, no parecía algo tan extraordinario. Con un repentino nerviosismo, se apresuró a explicarlo y las palabras llegaron a ella como un vómito de excusas.

 _Sí, lo sé, no es algo tan extraño, después de todo el Callejón Diagón está repleto de magos y quieras que no algún compañero del colegio siempre te encuentras. Pero es que te juro que era a quien menos pensaba que me iba a encontrar._

 _Llevaba ya semanas en las que gracias al Gran Merlín, no me había acordado de él y justo tenía que encontrármelo de frente. Fue una sorpresa. De hecho, lo primero que pensé (y ahora me siento algo culpable), fue: Vaya, de todo el mundo mágico, tenía que ser él. Me molestó, la verdad._

 _Iba a intentar hacer como que no lo había visto, pero él ya me había pillado mirándole, de modo que no me quedó de otra que aceptar su presencia. Él puso esa sonrisa arrogante que siempre usa y se acercó a mí con su habitual confianza. Lo miré mal, lo reconozco, pero es que su actitud me enervaba. Me saludó con su típico "Hey Lily"._

Soltó la pluma dentro del tintero y se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultando su rostro avergonzado. Como cada vez que lo recordaba le daba mil y una vueltas a todo el día en general. ¿Habría sido distinto si ella no hubiera decidido comprar en el Callejón aquel día? Si no se hubiera encontrado con Potter, ahora todo seguiría siendo igual. Ella seguiría siendo igual que antes.

Recordó los primeros minutos de aquel inesperado encuentro. Como la cara del chico se había iluminado en cuanto la vio. Casi juraba que no había luz en aquel lugar hasta que él la vio aparecer, aunque luego inmediatamente cambió a su sonrisa arrogante de: soy el rey de todo lo habido y por haber.

A Lily le dio tanto coraje ver esa cara, esa postura tan egocéntrica, que olvidó de inmediato la ilusión que vio en el chico hasta que por la noche volvió a repetir todo lo sucedido en su cabeza.

\- Hey, Lily – dijo James acercándose a ella, saludando con una mano y la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Potter – contestó con cierto toque de molestia.

Pero el chico no se amedrentó, más bien fue como si Lily le hubiera dado el permiso para hablarle y darle la tabarra. Las cosas se habrían complicado de ella haberle soltado alguna bordería, pero él todavía no había hecho nada para merecérselo, así que continuó hablando con ella.

\- Jamás pensé que te encontraría aquí hoy.

\- Ya, yo pensé lo mismo – contestó mientras miraba hacia otro lugar, esperando que algo la sacara de aquella conversación.

\- ¿De compras?

Lily estaba dispuesto a contestarle algo absurdo a su absurda pregunta, cuando alguien chocó con ella empujándola hacia delante. Estaban en medio de la aglomerada calle, donde todo el mundo caminaba arriba o abajo, pero ellos estaban quietos en el lugar, lo que dificultaba el paso del resto de personas.

Trastabilló un paso hacia delante antes de que James la sujetara con firmeza del codo para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

\- Hey, tenga cuidado – le dijo al señor que había empujado a Lily. No lo dijo de mala manera, no faltó el respeto en ningún momento ni usó un tono de voz más alto de lo normal. Solo fue un aviso.

El señor que chocó con ella soltó una ligera disculpa y siguió su camino. Entonces, James la guió ligeramente por entre las personas, apartándolos a ambos de todo el conglomerado.

Y durante todo aquello, Lily no fue capaz de apartar la vista de él. Le sorprendió que no montara un escándalo por el empujón como ya lo había visto hacer anteriormente en Hogwarts. No supo qué explicación darle a la electrizante sensación que recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto James tocó su piel desnuda o cómo fue que se quedó absolutamente absorta en el hecho de que su cuerpo parecía más definido ahora. Tampoco es que se hubiera fijado con anterioridad, sin embargo ahora no era capaz de apartar la vista de su pelo alborotado, sus gafas deslizándose por el puente de la nariz, esa semipermanente sonrisa que se le quedaba cuando olvidaba sonreír como un tonto arrogante y que lo hacía ver tan…

Lily despertó de su ensoñamiento como si le hubieran lanzado un _Enervate_. Miró los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, observando cómo se lo había explicado todo a Avril en la carta mientras lo recordaba.

Rápidamente, tachó varias veces la última palabra que había escrito hasta hacerla ilegible. Sabía que era el comportamiento de una niña, pero no podía evitarlo. Continuó escribiendo en el siguiente renglón:

 _Bueno, poco importa cómo se viera. Ignora todo el párrafo anterior –_ escribió casi con coraje _\- Aunque me avergüenza reconocer que parte de lo que me dijo inmediatamente después no llegué a escucharlo._

\- Perdona, ¿qué? – preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que James había estado hablándole y ella no le había prestado atención a sus palabras.

Él pareció darse cuenta de eso, puesto que sonrió de forma deslumbrante, mirándola desde esa altura que le habían concedido el paso de los años. Definitivamente, James estaba de buen humor y este no hacía más que mejorar con el paso de los minutos.

\- Te preguntaba si estabas aquí sola – repitió sin una pizca de molestia.

\- Ah, sí – respondió mirando de repente hacia otro lado que no fueran esos ojos marrones.

\- ¿En serio? – el semblante de James cambió a uno serio de repente -. ¿Ni tus padres o alguien más están aquí?

\- No, no quería que vinieran conmigo – supo que James iba a preguntar un "por qué", por lo que se adelantó -. El mundo mágico… no es muy seguro últimamente para los muggles – él asintió, entendiendo.

\- Aún así no deberías venir completamente sola, ¿qué hay de Avril? ¿O McKinnon? ¿McDonald?

\- ¿Insinúas que no se defenderme sola? – preguntó con cierto toque de falsa molestia en la voz, tratando de sacarlo de ese estado de segura calma que parecía estar teniendo, aunque no le salió como esperaba.

\- Insinúo, que hasta la persona más fuerte del mundo necesita a alguien a su lado – dijo agachando un poco la cabeza poniéndose más cerca de su rostro, observándola por encima de las gafas con una sonrisa calmada -. Podrás valerte por ti sola contra tres, cuatro, hasta cinco magos. ¿Pero qué pasa si son más?

De repente, Lily vivió una de las mezclas de emociones más contradictorias de toda su existencia. Debía reconocer que James tenía razón en su afirmación, ella misma era consciente. Pero tener que darle la razón era frustrante de alguna manera. Además, su repentina cercanía la puso nerviosa e instintivamente quiso dar un paso atrás, pero fue nuevamente consciente de que James todavía la sostenía del brazo. ¿Por qué tenía su corazón que ponerse a saltar de ese modo? ¿Por qué sentía el calor agolparse en su cara?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has dejado a Black? – preguntó para cambiar el tema.

\- Con Avril, ha ido a pasar unos días con ella en casa de su madrina – respondió como si no hubiera notado ninguno de los cambios en el expresivo rostro de Lily.

 _Sí Avril, no me pegues, sé que me lo contaste, pero en ese momento no sé por qué había olvidado la mitad de mi vida. En serio, no sé qué está mal conmigo. Por cierto, espero que no dejes que Sirius lea esta carta o te las verás conmigo._

 _La verdad es que no termino de saber cómo surgió la cosa, aunque supongo que no hizo falta que surgiera nada, porque si un tema no está presente, Potter simplemente lo suelta sin más. Me dijo que ya que ambos estábamos solos, podíamos acompañarnos mutuamente en las compras y que después me invitaría a algo en Florean Fortescue._

 _No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza, Avril. Juro que a día de hoy no termino de entenderlo del todo. Me hizo la pregunta de siempre con el tono de voz de siempre, pero justo en ese momento me había soltado el brazo y había guardado las manos en los bolsillos. Esa vez, no sé por qué, me sonó diferente._

 _Me dije a mi misma que aquello no era una cita (también se lo dejé bien en claro a él), que simplemente nos habíamos encontrado por casualidad y de algún modo, dentro de mi sé que en aquel momento, solo quería saber un poco más de ese desconocido James Potter que habían puesto frente a mí._

 _Y me descubrí aceptando su oferta._

 _Puedo asegurar que no se lo esperaba. Su cara de sorpresa hizo que sin poder evitarlo echara a reír._

 _Aún así, rato después, cuando estábamos paseando por las distintas tiendas no podía evitar mantener un ojo sobre él, esperando ver ese momento en el que él actuara como era costumbre. Y sin embargo al mismo tiempo, nunca lo he visto comportarse de forma tan natural nunca. No delante de mí al menos._

 _En ese momento recordé las veces en las que lo vi desde lejos, hablando con sus amigos, cuando creía que nadie más estaba cerca. Con naturalidad, con ese carisma tan atrayente pero sin resultar cargado o arrogante. Creo que por primera vez, James se estaba comportando frente a mí como realmente era._

 _¿Ha sido siempre así Avril? ¿Ha sido siempre de esta forma y nunca lo he notado? ¿O es un cambio de ahora?_

 _Sea como fuere, creo que me gusta un poco más este James Potter. Solo un poco._

Admitir esas últimas palabras le había costado días. No fue hasta el mismo momento en que las escribió que Lily se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas. Tampoco estaba segura de que James siempre hubiera sido de ese modo desde el principio, solo que ahora podía haber llegado a madurar y comenzar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Sabía que las personas cambiaban. Sirius era uno de los mejores ejemplos.

Recordó entonces la conversación que tuvieron en Florean Fortescue.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la puerta más apartadas que daban mayor privacidad, viendo a la gente correr para todas partes, comiendo los prometidos helados que dijo James después de varias horas de una tienda a otra. Él había comprado el de Lily sin vacilar, uno de vainilla, cosa que la sorprendió.

\- No sé si debería preocuparme que sepas tanto – dijo en cuanto se lo entregó.

James tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse y hasta hubo un momento en que juraría que estaba nervioso.

\- Te lo escuché decir una vez, hace tiempo… - su tono de voz fue bajando cada vez más.

Y en vez de sentirse ofendida, Lily se sorprendió al pensar en que no era justo que él supiera tanto de ella y sin embargo ella apenas y comenzaba a conocerlo ahora.

\- Sirius me dijo una vez… - comenzó, recordando algo que le había dicho cuando se había estado quejando del chico durante horas sin parar a Avril. Él había estado presente y hubo un momento en el que no aguantó más y salió a defenderlo. Ni siquiera recordaba a qué venía ni por qué ella estaba tan enfadada -, que eres ese tipo de persona que no deja a sus amigos solos en ninguna ocasión, por absurda que sea. Que si, por ejemplo, te encuentras a alguno comiendo un helado solo, tú comerías uno con esa persona a pesar de que no te gustan mucho – era curioso que ella recordara eso en ese preciso instante -. Siendo así, ¿por qué me has invitado a un helado precisamente?

Lily casi podía jurar que era la primera vez que dejaba a James sin palabras. Vio como se echaba hacia atrás en la silla y la miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como si pensase que era única.

\- Porque a ti te gustan – contestó con simpleza sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad. Y a pesar de ello, ¿por qué no parecía tan simple?

Realmente quiso saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del chico en ese instante. Por qué su mirada era tan intensa o por qué parecía que trataba de contenerse.

James siempre había visto todas las cualidades de Lily, tanto las buenas como las malas. Las primeras que vio fueron las que estaban más a la vista, como sus hermosos ojos verdes o su precioso pelo rojo ardiente como su personalidad cuando se enfadaba. Ese fuego en su mirada también lo había visto desde el primer día, cuando la conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts.

James era un Potter y por lo tanto, como Potter que era, le gustaban las pelirrojas. Y como sus padres también sentía que era un Gryffindor aunque el sombrero no lo hubiera seleccionado todavía. Él era un león y reconocía a otros leones, le gustaban los leones.

Por eso Lily le gustó desde el principio. No es que se hubiera enamorado de ella, pero reconocía que algo sentía. Le gustaba esa chiquilla que se veía calmada, leyendo y estudiando, con tan buen comportamiento que era la preferida de los profesores y que sin embargo, saltaba cual leona a proteger lo que ella consideraba importante… y también a quienes.

Envidió a Quejicus por ser una de esas personas y lo odiaba por su actitud. Tampoco entendía que veía Lily en él, esa escuálida y rastrera serpiente que nunca se ponía de su parte a pesar de que ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

Sentía curiosidad por ella. ¿Qué era lo que la movía? ¿Qué era lo que lo que veía en los demás? ¿Y por qué a él, siendo quien era, siendo como era, un chico que caía bien a todos, no lo miraba? Así que comenzó a molestarla. Pincharla. De ese modo, a Lily no le quedaba otra más que mirarlo.

Armar algún escándalo en la Sala Común, soltar alguna gracia en clase, meterse con Quejicus (muchas veces sin razón) para que ella pudiera salir a defenderlo y él viera ese fuego en ella, ese incansable afán de protección que lo fascinaba, aunque fuera dirigido contra él. No le importaba, tenía 11 años y solo quería que lo mirara a como diera lugar. Que siguieran pasando los años del mismo modo, pelea tras pelea, piropo tras piropo, pedida tras pedida hasta que llegara el momento en que James se diera cuenta. Hasta que encontrara ese detalle que hacía especial a Lily.

Y un día simplemente lo vio. No fue un día especial, ni tampoco ocurrió algo significativo, solo la observaba en el desayuno y se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que Lily, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, era capaz de ver la belleza ajena, una capacidad tan extraordinaria que por primera vez sintió verdadera admiración por ella. Y lo más extraordinario, es que la veía en aquellos incapaces de ver su propia belleza. Y entonces se preguntó, ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, ella es capaz de eso? ¿Qué la hace diferente del resto?

No le pudo quitar el ojo de encima. Quería saberlo todo, quería pasar tiempo con ella, que lo tomara en serio. Realmente se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Lily, que no solo su brillante pelo rojo lo atraía o sus ojos verdes como joyas, sino también su naricilla respingona, esa mano que escribía a toda velocidad sobre el pergamino cada día con una pequeña mancha de tinta en un lugar distinto. Amó la vez que apareció con su pelo corto y pensó que estaba adorable. Amaba cada ingeniosa frase para rechazarlo porque sabía que solo iban dirigidas a él. Amaba que le mirara con reproche por no tomarse las cosas en serio, cuando ella sabía que él era capaz de hacerlas. Amaba su voz. Amaba el meneo de su falda a cada paso, el sonido de su risa, ese mechón que caía sobre su rostro. Amaba que se preocupara por sus amigas, que siempre diera el máximo, que peleara por lo que creía correcto. Amaba tantos aspectos de Lily que hizo una lista con todos ellos. Amaba sus defectos, su cabezonería, su constante necesidad de ser perfecta.

Y ahora la amó un poco más, porque ella daba por ciertas las palabras que una vez, vete tú a saber cuándo, Sirius le dijo en vete tú a saber qué condiciones. Daba por cierto y real que él fuera incapaz de dejar solo a un amigo, no importa en qué circunstancias, pero ponía en duda que le gustara el helado.

¿Qué era lo que Lily sabía de él para dar por cierto eso? ¿Cómo lo sabía ella realmente? ¿Habrían tenido que decírselo? ¿O se habría dado cuenta ella sola? ¿Hasta qué punto estaba pendiente de él?

\- ¿Qué ocurre James? – y una sensación de lo más placentera lo recorrió de arriba abajo al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios -. ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Pensando que se había manchado la cara de helado o tal vez estaba despeinada; estaba lista para preguntar, pero entonces James se le adelantó.

\- Sé que es extraño que te lo pregunte de repente pero… ¿crees que hay algo bueno en mí? ¿Algo bueno de verdad? – los ojos de Lily se abrieron, sin entender del todo sus palabras -. No me refiero a que sea bueno en Quiddicth o que sea carismático, sino algo como…

\- James, eres un absoluto idiota – dijo Lily con calma, el chico calló pensando en que era posible que al hacer la pregunta hubiera metido la pata de nuevo -. Pero entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Lily se mantuvo callada y desvió la vista a un lado, en el suelo donde una paloma picoteaba entre las líneas del camino de roca. Tuvo que pensarlo, irse muy atrás a la primera impresión que tuvo de James.

\- El día en que te conocí no tuve la mejor impresión de ti – dijo cuando James pensaba que no iba a contestarle. Este sonrió ligeramente, recordando también día -. Pero a pesar de eso, pensé que alguien que tenía en tanta estima a su padre, no podía ser tan mala persona – alzó la vista a los ojos marrones del chico y dijo más claro -. Cuando Sirius te preguntó en qué casa te gustaría estar dijiste: En Gryffindor, donde…

\- …residen los de corazón valiente. Como mi padre – completó James recordando el momento.

\- Aquel día, cuando te veía a los ojos mientras lo decías, pensaba que tus palabras eran una estupidez, pero me gustó que consideraras de ese modo a tu padre. De alguna manera, me llegaron muy hondo. Pensé en qué tipo de persona podía ser él para que tú lo admiraras tanto.

\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te he preguntado.

\- Pero un tiempo después me di cuenta de algo – continuó ignorándolo -. Que daba igual de qué modo fuera tu padre, porque tu verdadera cualidad era que amabas a las personas con todo tu corazón y eso es admirable. Amabas a tu padre y eso se entrevió en tus palabras. Amas a tus amigos y se nota cuando estás con ellos.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, en el que Lily se terminó su helado y lo dejó a un lado sin mirar directamente al chico, mientras James no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

\- La verdad es que hasta hace poco, me había olvidado de esto – siguió diciendo, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo y tratando de llenar ese vacío incómodo -. Es fácil de olvidar cuando casi siempre te comportas como un energúmeno, pero admito que está ahí.

Fue entonces cuando alzó la vista y pilló a James mirándola con un amor que nunca había sentido en carne propia. Todo su ser se paralizó, no podía creer que una mirada como esa fuera dirigida a ella. ¿Qué había dicho o hecho para merecerla? James no apartaba la mirada de ella, su rostro sonrojado y ligeramente contraído como tratando de contener algo que solo él sabía. El corazón de Lily latió desbocado, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y supo que todo su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la sola mirada de James.

\- ¿James? – susurró, sin encontrar más fuerza en su voz.

Este reaccionó, parpadeó varias veces, como dándose cuenta del estado en el que se había quedado y finalmente desvió la mirada al suelo, llevándose una mano a la cara para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- ¿Y luego dudas de que esté enamorado de ti? – James no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para preguntarlo, pero se las arregló para hacer la pregunta mirándola a la cara de nuevo.

\- N-nno… no es q-que lo dude… - tartamudeó Lily, sintiendo el corazón a mil -, es que es difícil de creer cuando te comportas de ese modo – dijo bajando el tono de voz tanto, que no creía que la hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Y si dejo de comportarme así? ¿Lo considerarías?

...

..

.

Cuando Lily miró por la ventana de su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que era de noche y había pasado toda la tarde para escribir una carta que no había terminado. Últimamente siempre le pasaba lo mismo, cada vez que recordaba a James, ya fuera en la calle, en su cuarto, en la cena o donde quiera que fuese, simplemente se evadía. Recordaba aquella tarde en el Callejón, recordaba aquella conversación en especial y su cuerpo entero reaccionaba.

Por la hora que era su madre ya tardaría poco para llamarla y que bajara a cenar, así que se apresuró a terminar la carta.

 _De todas formas, poco importa ya a estas alturas._

 _A lo largo de esa tarde que pasamos juntos, James se portó de una forma increíble. Me contó que estaba allí para comprar unos ingredientes que su padre necesitaba. Hasta que me lo dijo, no sabía que su padre era pocionista. Fue una conversación sorprendente. James realmente admira a su padre, se le nota. Me contó de las cosas que hace, de su trabajo, de todo lo que ha aprendido de él. Nunca vi un James tan humilde. Y me gustó esa faceta de él._

 _Estuvimos de una tienda a otra, comprando lo que necesitábamos cada uno. Por cierto, encontré un libro que creo que te gustaría. Cuando termine con él te lo enviaré por lechuza para que le eches un vistazo._

 _Después tal y como me prometió, fuimos a Florean Fortescue. Me sorprendió cuando sin necesidad de preguntar me dio un helado de mi sabor favorito. Casi juraría que él también se avergonzó cuando se dio cuenta, sino fuera porque estamos hablando de James._

 _Seguimos charlando, comentando anécdotas del colegio, hablamos de cuando me tiró al lago en primer año o del trabajo que tuvimos que hacer en segundo y que fue un absoluto desastre. Hablamos de tantísimos momentos que en su tiempo no me hicieron ninguna gracia y ahora sin embargo he de reconocer que fueron realmente graciosos. O tal vez era la forma que James tenía de narrarlos._

 _Al final me di cuenta de que siempre estaba atento a todos mis regaños, que sí me escuchaba cuando le decía algo aunque solo fueran gritos._

 _Hablamos también del día que nos conocimos por primera vez en el tren… En realidad esto creo que te lo contaré cuando te vea de nuevo. Es difícil de explicar. Ni yo termino de entenderlo._

 _La tarde se me pasó volando, cuando vi que era la hora de volver con mis padres me sentí como cuando era niña y tenía que dejar de jugar con mis amigos para recogerme. Ese sentimiento de no querer irte, de no querer parar, de que el tiempo se detenga y te de cinco minutos más._

 _James me acompañó hasta el Caldero Chorreante para que saliera de vuelta al Londres muggle, donde nos despedimos. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión de las nuestras, ya sabes como son. Él sonreía satisfecho y entonces me dejó muda cuando de un paso se plantó demasiado cerca y me besó en la mejilla. Duró más de lo que se pueda considerar apropiado, pero no lo aparté. Cuando él lo hizo, me dijo que tuviera cuidado en la vuelta._

 _Yo… Avril, no sé qué pensar. Tan solo… ojalá estuvieras aquí._

 _Un fuerte abrazo,_

 _Lily._

Cuando terminó de escribir dobló el pergamino y lo selló. Recogió todos los materiales que había usado, guardándolos en donde corresponde. Justo coincidió que su madre la llamó para que bajara a cenar. Era de esos días en que Petunia se quedaba a cenar en casa y a su madre le gustaba cuando toda la familia estaba reunida. Además, ese día no estaría Vernon, lo que lo hacía aún mejor, aunque esa no fuera la opinión de su hermana.

Rápidamente entregó el pergamino a la lechuza de Avril que había llegado con la carta de ella y unas magdalenas de Bathilda. Sabía que en su respuesta, Lily no había contestado a nada de lo que Avril le había contado, pero realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Se quedó mirando la lechuza hasta que se perdió a lo lejos en el firmamento. No fue hasta entonces que bajó a cenar.

...

..

.

Hasta aquí. Siento la tardanza, han sido como... tres meses? En fin, este es un capítulo enteramente dedicado a Lily y James, como ya habréis podido notar. Su romance lo tenía un poquito apartado y ya iba siendo hora porque se supone que dentro de poco deben empezar a salir. La cosa es que resulta alucinante lo difícil que es escribir sobre estos dos. Me ha costado mucho, ya que para Lily son muchos años de "odiarlo" y sin embargo en cuestión de días tiene que aceptar que lo quiere y salir con él. En mi opinión, la señora J.K. no pensó del todo en esto. De hecho, prácticamente he tenido que escribir todo el capítulo dos veces, porque la primera no me convencía.

Seguimos con actualizaciones lentas. No sé para cuando estará el próximo por lo que pido disculpas por adelantado.

Un kiss

Debyom.


	16. Chapter 16

**La muerte de Sirius**

Avril arrugó la carta con cierto enfado y la lanzó con furia contra la pared. La molestia se hacía cada vez más grande a medida que más lo pensaba.

¿Cómo habían podido ser tan irresponsables? Estúpido James, estúpido Sirius y estúpida la moto voladora de este.

Ambos podrían haber salido heridos o haber muerto. Alguien más podría haber salido malparado. Los policías que le mencionaban en la carta sin ir más lejos habían vivido una experiencia atemorizante y hasta que recibieran el _ovibliate_ pertinente serían tratados como unos locos. Incluso podían perder sus trabajos.

Esa estúpida aventura les había salido cara.

\- ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – resopló con furia retirando así un mechón de pelo negro de su cara.

Unos pasos tras ella revelaron la presencia de Molly, que llegaba desde la cocina al haber escuchado sus refunfuños. Vio la carta arrugada en el suelo y sus labios hicieron la pregunta exacta:

\- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho ahora?

\- ¡Oh bueno, veremos si soy capaz de resumirlo! – gritó enfadada -. James y Sirius, más una moto voladora, más paseo nocturno por el Londres Muggle, más mortífagos detrás de ellos. ¡Ah! Y un coche patrulla de policía volando.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – dijo Molly escandalizada -. Dime que no fue tan malo como creo que fue.

\- Sí lo fue – Avril recogió la bola de papel del suelo y la apretó en el puño -. Los policías muggles les dieron el alto por exceso de velocidad. Justo cuando los interrogaban llegaron unos mortífagos y tuvieron una pelea.

\- ¿Delante de los policías muggles? – cuando Avril asintió con la cabeza, Molly se sentó en el sofá perdiendo el color del rostro.

\- Levitaron el coche y se lo lanzaron a los mortífagos – explicó -. Encima para colmo, destruyendo propiedades públicas. Y luego escaparon volando.

\- ¿Ellos están bien?

\- Ojalá no estuvieran tan bien. Se merecen una buena tunda. Confío en que Euphemia los haga sufrir mucho – después de unos segundos de pensar, dijo -. Voy a mandarles un Howler.

\- En el segundo cajón de ese mueble, querida – instruyó Molly -. Los guardo para mis hermanos.

Avril cogió la carta y subió a una de las habitaciones para poder gritar con tranquilidad. Mientras subía las escaleras pensaba una y otra vez en la historia que le había contado Sirius por carta. Ya se la hubo contado en una ocasión, hace muchos años. En aquel momento, en la seguridad de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, con el olor de la comida, el calor del fuego y la acogedora atmósfera le había parecido una historia de lo más divertida. Una aventura donde los mortífagos eran realmente estúpidos y la suerte de esos policías no importaba. Solo eran caras desconocidas.

Pero Avril ahora estaba metida de lleno en todo. Sabía los peligros a los que esos dos idiotas se habían expuesto. Y no podía hacer otra cosa más que reprobarlos.

Les gritó y gritó durante varios minutos. Estaba a punto de entregarle la carta a la lechuza, cuando se lo pensó mejor.

Solo tenían diecisiete años. Estaban en una edad donde la línea entre la niñez y la adultez se estrechaba cada vez más. Y a ellos no les quedaba tiempo para ser niños. Al igual que a muchos otros, les estaban arrebatando la ilusión y la inocencia a golpes. Habían sido irresponsables y eso no se lo quitaba nadie pero también era cierto que Euphemia ya se habría encargado de darles un castigo adecuado. No necesitaban que ella metiera el dedo en la yaga.

Al final se contentó con escribir unas pocas palabras en un papel:

 _Tontos. Me habéis preocupado. No lo hagáis más._

 _Avril._

Así es, mejor jugar con la carta de la culpabilidad. A lo mejor diciéndoles eso se sentirían culpables y se lo pensarían mejor la próxima vez.

O a lo mejor simplemente no le hacían caso a sus palabras, como siempre.

...

..

.

Estaban los seis sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la comida de Molly. Arthur parloteaba sobre la textura del papel de las hojas de los muggles siendo solo escuchado en apariencia por su esposa. Avril trataba de adivinar el tipo de dragón al que Charlie estaba imitando, esperando algún tipo de iluminación divina que le dijera el nombre de un dragón que rugiera como un cerdito. Bill reía, al parecer en pleno conocimiento del dragón en cuestión y trataba de ayudar dando alguna pista. Y Percy lanzaba su comida en todas direcciones. Lo increíble era que él era el único que no se había manchado.

\- Oinck, oinck, ooiincckkrrrrrrr – decía Charlie una y otra vez.

\- Vamos Avril, piensa. Escamas rojas – decía Bill. Charlie le chistaba para que se callara y no dijera nada más.

\- Hmmm, ¿un dragón mestizo con un cerdo? – Charlie rió y negó con la cabeza. Entonces repitió el sonido.

\- Oinck, oinck, ooiincckkrrrrrrr.

Avril miró a Bill con súplica en su mirada. Ya que el niño tenía prohibido dar más pistas orales, puso sus dedos índices a cada lado de sus ojos y los estiró haciéndolos ver rasgados.

\- ¡El Bola de Fuego Chino! – le dijo a Charlie ilusionada.

\- ¡Sííí! – Charlie aplaudió contento.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el sonido de un cerdo con el Bola de Fuego Chino? – preguntó sin entender.

\- Los Bola de Fuego Chino prefieren comer cerdos o personas –explicó Bill-. Charlie está convencido que ese es el rugido que hacen justo después de comer cerdo.

La mano de Avril se fue a su boca para esconder la risa. Miró a Charlie frente a ella, sentado junto a su hermano Bill y se alzó un poco para acariciarles la cabeza a los dos.

\- Me vais a volver loca.

Luego comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación a medio susurrar de Molly y Arthur.

\- Han cambiado el lugar de la reunión – le decía Arthur -. Iba a ser en casa de los McKinnon pero al final será en la de los Potter.

\- ¿Y ese cambio tan repentino? No les habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, no. Solo una visita de familiares inesperada. No podemos tener la reunión en su casa con sus tíos allí – Arthur sonrió para demostrar que no había un percance más grave que el de familiares entrometidos -. De modo que se hará en casa de los Potter. A la hora acordada. Todas las medidas de seguridad han sido tomadas.

\- Bien. Ten cuidado cuando vayas. Y despiértame en el momento que llegues si la cosa se alarga. Quiero saberlo todo.

\- ¿Tú no vas Molly? – preguntó Avril. El matrimonio se sorprendió un poco de ver que tenían otro oyente más, pero no le dieron importancia.

\- No, no puedo dejar solos a los niños.

\- Yo puedo cuidarlos esta noche – contestó Avril encogiéndose de hombros -. Así podrás ir con Arthur y enterarte de todo.

La mujer se lo pensó un instante.

\- ¿Estás segura Avril?

\- Por supuesto. Entiendo tu inquietud. También me gustaría ir, pero hasta que no termine Hogwarts… - volvió a encogerse de hombros – no puedo formar parte oficial de la Orden, así que haré algo útil aquí, como asegurarme de que estos tres duendecillos estén bien.

\- Gracias, Avril.

\- No digas tonterías Molly. Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

...

..

.

Esa noche, cuando metió a los niños en la cama, asegurándose de que dormían, Avril permaneció despierta un rato más en el salón, tratando de leer bajo la luz amarillenta de una lámpara. Sin embargo, por muy interesante que estuviera la lectura, a su mente acudía una y otra vez esa reunión de la Orden en casa de los Potter. Se preguntó qué habría hecho Euphemia con James y Sirius, si los habría obligado a permanecer encerrados en su cuarto o por el contrario les habría permitido acudir.

No, Euphemia no les dejaría. Era una mujer protectora, no permitiría que ellos participaran en la reunión hasta que terminaran Hogwarts, por muy mayores de edad que ya fueran. Además, todavía estaría molesta por la escapada de ambos, así que seguro que usaría esa inmadurez recientemente demostrada para evitar que fueran, aunque luego les contaran qué ocurría.

Como si les hiciera falta saberlo. Conociendo a James y Sirius, se las habrían arreglado para escuchar de una forma u otra. Seguro que esconderían en la sala de reunión uno de los espejos que utilizaban en sus castigos para comunicarse y el otro se lo quedarían ellos.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle. El libro había perdido interés, su mente le daba vueltas una y otra vez a James y Sirius tratando de escuchar la reunión. Le gustaría saber qué era lo que hablaban ahí, qué haría Dumbledore con los conocimientos que ella le había proporcionado y cómo los explicaría al resto sin revelar su fuente.

Aún quedaban Horrocruxes por reunir, otros ni siquiera se habían creado. Debían evitarlo a toda costa, matar a Voldemort antes de que la profecía fuera creada. ¿Pero y si esa profecía era el único modo de acabar con Voldemort? No, no era posible. Ella había realizado suficientes cambios, había adelantado acontecimientos y sabía lo suficiente como para no depender del destino escrito en una profecía.

El destino y el tiempo están entrelazados. Si cambias uno, cambias el otro. Y no puedes saber a ciencia cierta si la casualidad tiene algo que ver en todo ello.

Sus párpados se cerraron un segundo y volvieron a abrirse de inmediato. Fijó sus ojos azules en un párrafo para seguir leyendo:

"… _el pasillo largo y oscuro, donde solo haces de luz brillaban con cada ataque_ …"

 _Volvió a cerrar los ojos, perdiendo de vista las letras sobre el papel amarillento. Cuando los abrió de nuevo ya no tenía el libro entre sus manos, tampoco estaba en el acogedor sofá de la casa de los Weasley. Se encontraba de pie en un lugar oscuro, corriendo desesperada con un gran temor en el pecho, esquivando haces de luz sobrevolando cerca de su cabeza. Cuando llegó al final de la estancia encontró una puerta que abrió para cruzarla rápidamente._

 _\- ¡Fermaportus! – gritó apuntando la puerta en cuanto esta se cerró tras ella para sellarla._

 _Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una sala llena de puertas que empezaron a girar. Ahora no era capaz de saber por qué puerta había llegado ella. Se dio unos minutos para recuperar el aliento. Se preguntó donde estarían Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Habían ido al Ministerio para rescatar a Sirius pero los mortífagos les habían tendido una trampa para hacer que Harry cogiera la profecía que hablaba de él y Voldemort, y ahora se habían separado._

 _Escuchó ruidos detrás de algunas puertas. El hechizo no iba a impedirles entrar durante mucho tiempo, así que casi sin pensar abrió la puerta que tenía más cerca. Se encontró en la Sala del Tiempo, por donde habían cruzado para llegar a la Sala de las Profecías. Estaba llena de relojes por todas partes, grandes y pequeños con distintas formas y diferentes formas de medir el tiempo. Ahora estaba casi destrozada. Los giratiempos antes guardados en una vitrina estaban fragmentados y regados por el suelo. Alguien había pasado por allí antes que ella y habían tenido un enfrentamiento._

 _Vio con horror a uno de los mortífagos tirado en el suelo, medio pataleando con su cuerpo adulto y la cabeza de un bebé. El muy desgraciado seguramente metió la cabeza en la campana de cristal que contenía esa especie de viento soplando una y otra vez. Ese viento era_ tiempo _. Avril no sabía cómo habían logrado encerrarlo en esa campana y hacer que el colibrí renaciera una y otra vez en un bucle, pero estaba comprobado que jugar con el tiempo era peligroso._

 _Miró al mortífago, cuya cabeza de bebé lloraba desconsolada. Sintió pena por él por un instante pero se obligó a seguir andando. Moriría. Era cuestión de tiempo._

 _La sala estaba llena de mesas y en las paredes había un montón de puertas que daban a otros despachos. Caminó observando todas y cada una de las puertas. Casi todas tenían un nombre que explicaba el uso del espacio tras ella o quién trabajaba allí._

 _Se detuvo frente a un nombre: Elijah Emith._

 _Era un primo suyo. Trabajaba en el departamento de Misterios desde que salió de Hogwarts. Se hizo Inefable, una profesión que implicaba sacrificio ya que nunca podías hablar de nada de lo que hacías en tu trabajo. Avril siempre había considerado a su primo Elijah como uno de los más raros de su familia y al mismo tiempo le parecía asombroso. ¿Cómo podía su primo trabajar en la Sala del Tiempo, cuando su maldición podía ser activada con un ligero despiste?_

 _Su abuela le había contado que su primo, al igual que otros de su familia, siempre trabajaban para buscar un modo de revertir la maldición. Siempre habría un Emith trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios. Al parecer su primo tomaba más precauciones que nadie cuando se preparaba para su trabajo, aún así Avril no podía entender que quisiera correr el riesgo. No cuando ella ya sabía lo que implicaba._

 _Escuchó un ruido tras la puerta por la que había entrado, así que rápidamente entró en el despacho de Elijah. Era un espacio reducido muy oscuro donde apenas se veían los relojes y libros de las estanterías. Se apresuró a esconderse bajo la mesa del escritorio y a esperar con el corazón en la boca que no la encontraran._

 _Se fijó que el cajón más bajo del escritorio estaba entreabierto. Su curiosidad por saber qué tipo de cosas investigaba su primo hizo que metiera la mano en ese cajón para sacar un montón de carpetas. Todas tenían los apellidos de la familia Emith o los apellidos que habían obtenido después del matrimonio. Encontró la carpeta con el nombre de su madre: Evangelyn_ _Emith_ _Caesar. La carpeta de abajo era la de ella: Avril Caesar._

 _Tragó grueso al entender que su primo trabajaba en el Ministerio más con la idea de investigar cómo el tiempo afectaba a los Emith que por ayudar a la comunidad mágica. Tampoco es que lo viera como algo malo, pero si él tenía una pista sobre el destino de su madre y no le había dicho nada, iba a estar muy, pero que muy enfadada._

 _Rápidamente abrió el archivo de su madre. En ese momento le daba igual la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraba: mortífagos buscándolos para matarla al igual que a sus amigos en un inminente peligro._

 _Solo daría un rápido vistazo y saldría de allí._

 _La primera página contenía unas fotos de su madre enganchadas a una hoja con sus datos personales con un clip. En las fotos aparecía ella desde recién nacida, pasando por varias etapas de su vida. La primera hoja solo daba algunos datos descriptivos sobre ella. Se lo saltó._

 _Las hojas siguientes hablaban de cómo había usado el giratiempos para salvarla y por lo tanto activado la maldición. También había un exhaustivo registro de todos y cada uno de los desmayos por los que pasas antes de que el tiempo te reclame y te haga dar el salto. Fechas, horas, tiempo que permanecía inconsciente… todo._

 _La última indicaba el día en el que su madre desapareció. Cuando Avril solo tenía nueve años. El documento especificaba que el tiempo había mantenido su curso, de modo que su madre no había modificado el pasado al que viajó. También había unos datos escritos al final de la hoja, con rapidez._

" _Evangelyn no llegó nunca a escribir un diario y si lo hizo jamás llegó a la casa principal de los Emith. Pasé años tratando de averiguar qué fue de ella sin resultados. El destino, sin embargo, ha querido que supiera cuál fue su suerte…_ "

 _Parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista. Se frotó los ojos con el puño de la manga y al abrirlos se encontraba en una gran sala rectangular, dentro del foso de piedra a seis metros de altura de la única salida. Estaba en la grada de piedra más baja, con una varita apuntándole el cuello. Frente a ella, subido a la tarima con el arco cubierto por el velo a sus espaldas, Harry sostenía la profecía en su mano y miraba a Neville siendo atacado por la maldición Cruciatus._

 _Estaban rodeados de mortífagos. Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Luna no estaban. Recordaba haber salido corriendo de la Sala del Tiempo, encontrarse con sus amigos, casi todos heridos o perturbados y seguir corriendo y lanzando hechizos contra mortífagos._

 _Al final habían dejado a los otros en la Estancia de los Cerebros y junto con Neville ir detrás de Harry que se enfrentaba solo a los mortífagos. Pero volvían a estar en desventaja._

 _\- ¡Eso no ha sido más que un aperitivo! – chilló Bellatrix disfrutando de los sollozos de Neville -. Y ahora, Potter, danos la profecía o tendrás que contemplar la muerte de tu amiguito. Y después le seguirá ella._

 _La varita que apuntaba su cuello se clavó dolorosamente como dando a entender que la amenaza era real. Los ojos verdes de Harry se clavaron en ella lastimeros, derrotados, resignados. Quiso decirle que no lo hiciera, que tirara la profecía al suelo porque ella sabía lo que contenía y podía contárselo después._

" _¿Por qué conozco el contenido de la profecía?" Se preguntó de repente._

 _Sin otra alternativa, Harry estiró el brazo con la bola luminosa en la mano. Lucius Malfoy se adelantó para cogerla. Pero entonces, en lo alto de la sala, dos puertas se abrieron y cinco personas entraron: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley._

 _El caos comenzó y luces brillantes salían despedidas de un lado a otro. Avril le dio un codazo al mortífago que la atrapaba y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Se acercó hasta Harry y Neville que se arrastraban por el suelo tratando de apartarse con rapidez._

 _\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó nada más llegar. Echó cuerpo a tierra cuando una luz roja pasó muy cerca de su cabeza._

 _\- Sí – dijo Neville gruñendo, todavía con el cuerpo resentido por la maldición._

 _Los tres trataron de alejarse a rastras de allí, pero una mano sujetó a Harry del cuello y trató de arrebatarle la profecía._

 _Antes de poder hacer algo, Avril se enfrentó a otro mortífago que trató de atacarlos por la espalda. Convocó un Protego para evitar el ataque._

 _\- ¡DESMAIUS! – gritó al mortífago que resultó ser Dolohov. La puntería le falló y no logró alcanzarlo -. ¡DESMAIUS! ¡DESMAIUS!_

 _El mortífago esquivó todos y cada uno de sus ataques, pero Avril trataba de no darle descanso alguno. Repetía el hechizo una y otra vez. Entonces, Dolohov hizo un movimiento cortante con la varita que de no haber sido por Harry les habría alcanzado de lleno._

 _\- ¡Protego! – gritó. Aún así, algo parecido a un cuchillo desafilado les alcanzó de refilón._

 _\- ¡Accio Profe…! – exclamó Dolohov, pero Sirius apareció de improviso, empujándolo varios metros._

 _Los dos empezaron a pelear con destellos de luz saliendo a tal velocidad de sus varitas que estas se veían como un borrón indefinido. Avril permaneció embobada por unos instantes, viendo cómo la pelea se sucedía frente a sus ojos. Sentía un pellizco apretándole el corazón, cómo un presentimiento, más bien una certeza de que todo aquello no acabaría bien._

" _Sé que algo malo va a ocurrir", se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué temía tanto por la seguridad de Sirius?_

 _A su lado, Harry se levantó de un salto y apuntó a Dolohov con la varita._

 _\- ¡Petríficus totalus!_

 _\- ¡Bien hecho! – gritó Sirius cuando vio a Dolohov inmovilizado. Hizo a Harry agachar la cabeza al ver un par de hechizos aturdidores volando hacia ellos._

 _En el movimiento, las tormentas grises que Sirius tenía por ojos entraron en contacto con el ajetreado mar de los ojos de Avril. Un destello de luz los recorrieron por una milésima de segundo y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sirius enseñando sus blancos dientes. Avril fue capaz de ver el sudor recorriéndole el rostro, su respiración agitada y cómo toda la acción parecía haberlo rejuvenecido diez años. Estaba vivo. Se sentía vivo._

 _\- Ahora quiero que salgáis de…_

 _Volvieron a agacharse, pues un haz de luz verde había pasado rozando a Sirius. Bellatrix, triunfante en la pelea contra su sobrina Tonks, volvía al ataque._

 _\- ¡Harry, sujeta bien la profecía, coged a Neville y corred! – gritó Sirius y fue al encuentro de Bellatrix._

 _La mano de Avril se alzó, desesperada, buscando agarrar a Sirius de donde fuera para impedirle marcharse, pero la tela de su túnica se le escapó de entre los dedos. Quiso gritarle que se detuviera, que no fuera para allá. "Ella va a matarte", pensó. Una fuerza extraña se lo impedía, por más que ella supiera lo que iba a pasar no podía ir a evitarlo._

" _¿Por qué no puedo ir con él? ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo, si sé que ella lo va a matar?", pensaba mientras su cuerpo hacía lo contrario a lo que ella quería._

 _Los tres se enfrentaron a Malfoy para impedir que tuviera la profecía. Se retorcieron y lanzaron hechizos, aunque la mente de Avril seguía pensando en que debía evitar que Sirius muriera. Harry lanzó un Impedimenta a Malfoy quien calló cerca de la tarima donde Bellatrix y Sirius peleaban. Avril gritó a Sirius que se alejara del velo, pero su voz no escapaba de sus labios._

 _Lupin se colocó de un salto entre Lucius, quien ya se preparaba para atacar, y los tres chicos._

 _\- ¡Harry, recoge a los otros y sal de aquí! – gritó._

 _Harry agarró a Neville de la túnica por un hombro para sacarlo de allí. Avril se colocó al otro lado del chico para ayudar a Harry, tratando de que las piernas de Neville (todavía hechizadas por un tarantallegra) no la golpearan._

" _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Tengo que impedir lo que le va a ocurrir a Sirius", pero su cuerpo se movía en otra dirección._

 _\- Así es como ocurrió de verdad – dijo Harry esforzándose por subir las gradas con Neville._

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada por sus palabras._

 _\- Quiere decir, que así es como ocurrió aquella vez. No puedes evitarlo, porque esto solo es un sueño Avril – explicó Neville, como si la conversación tratara sobre el tiempo que hacía ese día._

 _\- Aquella vez, tú me ayudabas con Neville – dijo Harry con un deje de dolor en la voz -. No sabías lo que iba a ocurrir, yo tampoco lo sabía._

 _En ese momento, la costura de la túnica de Neville se descosió y la profecía que había estado en el bolsillo, cayó y se rompió. Segundos después llegó Dumbledore. Los mortífagos notaron su presencia y trataron de huir._

 _El miedo de saber lo que ocurría la atrapó por completo y desesperada miró hacia la tarima donde Sirius y Bellatrix continuaban peleando._

 _Vio cómo Sirius esquivaba un haz de luz roja y se reía de Bellatrix._

 _\- ¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor! – le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación._

" _No por favor. Detente", suplicaba internamente._

 _El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

 _Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

 _Los segundos pasaron inalterables. Olvidó que aquello era un sueño. Lo vivió de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez._

 _Avril permanecía congelada en el sitio, tratando de entenderlo. Su cerebro no fue capaz de registrar el grito de Harry, las constantes burlas de Bellatrix, el intento de Remus de hacer entender a Harry lo que había ocurrido. La lucha se desarrollaba a su alrededor, pero en realidad poco le importaba._

 _Simplemente, era impensable que Sirius no volviera jamás._

 _\- No puede volver, Harry – insistió Lupin; la voz se le quebraba mientras intentaba retener al chico -. No puede volver, porque está m…_

 _\- ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO! – rugió Harry -. ¡SIRIUS!_

 _El grito de Harry la despertó de su estado catatónico haciendo que, en vez de creer las palabras del chico, comprendiera toda la verdad. Llegó como una ola inesperada, golpeando tan fuerte que la respiración dejó de fluir y sintió frío. Un sentimiento luchaba por abrirse paso a través de ella, algo que sabía que no debía dejar que creciera pues podría consumirla._

 _Sirius estaba muerto._

 _¿Cómo era tan siquiera posible? Él estaba ahí, lo había estado tan solo unos segundo atrás, no más que eso. ¿Cómo podía ser? Estaba vivo, gritando y ahora no._

 _La pena nació, creció y comenzó a extenderse el sentimiento de dolor. De sus labios salió un gemido a medias entre el grito y la pena. Un sonido lastimero, herido, desesperado que no era capaz de controlar. Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo, su mirada fija en el velo ondulante que se lo había tragado. Unas manos la sujetaron de los hombros y la atrajeron hacia un pecho que hizo fuerza para levantarla._

 _Entonces sus fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla, todo a su alrededor comenzó a tambalearse. Se sentía mareada. Su maldición la estaba afectando en el peor momento posible, aunque esa vez, solo por esa vez, abrazaría felizmente a la inconsciencia si esta era capaz de borrar la pena que se agrandaba en su pecho. Un nuevo agujero en su corazón había sido cavado._

...

..

.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que despertara de improvisto, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que estaba segura de que le atravesaría el pecho. Miró desorientada el lugar en el que se encontraba. La luz amarillenta de la lámpara al lado del sofá sobre el que estaba sentada, las paredes llenas de estanterías y fotografías de los Weasley. El libro que había estado leyendo se había caído al suelo y había perdido la página por la que iba.

Respiró profundo y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco, notando como su pecho temblaba todavía con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban, las sentía frías, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo a pesar del calor del verano.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y Avril se sobresaltó. Miró el reloj que mostraba a los tres niños en casa y a Molly, Arthur y los gemelos Prewett fuera de casa pero a salvo. Por lo que no podían ser ellos. Se preguntó quién podría ser a esas horas de la noche. Las agujas no marcaban la posibilidad de que alguien de la familia pudiera estar en peligro inminente, pero aún así agarró su varita fuertemente entre sus dedos antes de acercarse a la puerta.

Escuchó susurros tras esta, pero el sueño todavía la tenía medio atrapada como para reconocer las voces.

\- ¿Quién es? – su voz salió más débil y lastimera de lo que planeó. Aún estaba temblorosa por el sueño.

\- ¿Avril? Soy yo S…

Abrió la puerta de un tirón sobresaltando a los dos que estaban al otro lado. James y Sirius la miraron boquiabiertos por el exabrupto, pero enseguida cerraron la boca al ver el estado de la chica.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Avril? – preguntó Sirius repentinamente serio.

Los labios de la chica se abrieron para contestar, pero solo aspiraron el fresco aire de la noche para después soltarlo lentamente. Lo miró de arriba abajo casi sin parpadear, haciéndose a la idea de que Sirius estaba vivo, que lo de antes había sido un mal sueño.

\- Nada – contestó finalmente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? – preguntó James con delicadeza.

Avril se llevó una mano al rostro donde notó las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Ya no tenía caso negar nada. Con un gran suspiro, Avril cruzó el umbral de la puerta y pasó las manos por la cintura de Sirius, enterrando el rostro en su fuerte pecho para que él la acunara entre sus brazos. Sintió cómo las manos del mago se deslizaban por su espalda apretándola contra él. Una de ellas subió hasta su pelo, acariciándolo y bajó la cabeza para dejar un suave beso en su coronilla.

\- Si me dices el nombre del mocoso que te ha hecho llorar, lo cuelgo de la chimenea en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "yo no he sido" – susurró Sirius.

Una suave carcajada escapó de los labios de Avril y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Solo fue una pesadilla.

\- Qué bueno que llegamos para despertarte entonces – ella solo asintió entre sus brazos, inspirando el perfume de Sirius.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Mis padres descubrieron que los espiábamos – explicó James, acariciando la cabeza de Avril en cuanto esta se separó un poco de Sirius para verlo -. Querían echarnos de casa, entonces la señora Weasley sugirió que viniéramos aquí.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – parecía ser bastante tarde.

\- Las 23:48 – James se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa arrebatadora -. Y bien señorita, ¿qué pueden hacer dos caballeros y una dama a estas horas de la noche?

\- Nada honroso, eso seguro – respondió Sirius con la misma sonrisa de James en su rostro. Parecían leerse la mente el uno al otro sin necesidad de magia.

\- ¿Y si despertamos a esos niños para enseñarles algo provechoso de verdad?

\- Haz eso y te meto un Bola de Fuego Chino por el culo, Potter – amenazó Avril, nada dispuesta a llevar a cabo dicha idea. Le había costado una vida dejarlos a los tres durmiendo.

\- Menudo vocabulario – dijo James pareciendo escandalizado.

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablas así cuando estamos en la cama? – preguntó Sirius con la boca torcida en una sonrisa.

Avril hundió nuevamente el rostro en el pecho de Sirius, entre agradecida y exasperada por tenerlos allí, animándola. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche.

Los invitó a pasar dentro de la casa y ellos enseguida se encargaron de buscar alguna bebida en la cocina, como si la casa les perteneciera. Avril recogió el libro que había estado leyendo del suelo. Recordó a grandes rasgos su sueño, lo que había pasado aquel día.

Ver a Sirius a salvo y riendo con James la había calmado. Iban a estar bien, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible porque la historia no se repitiera. Recordó también el momento en que entró en el despacho de su primo Elijah, en el Ministerio. Los papeles que hablaban de su madre.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Hasta aquel fatídico día, Avril no había tenido idea alguna de lo que había ocurrido con su madre. Había veces en las que se había dicho que estaba muerta, otras que tal vez había viajado lejos y había logrado hacer su vida de otro modo aunque no tuviera explicación al por qué no escribió nada en el diario para enviarlo a la casa familiar.

Las palabras que escribió su primo habían sido las siguientes:

" _Evangelyn no llegó nunca a escribir un diario y si lo hizo jamás llegó a la casa principal de los Emith. Pasé años tratando de averiguar qué fue de ella sin resultados. El destino, sin embargo, ha querido que supiera cuál fue su suerte. Los recuerdos de un viejo mago llamado Julius Pimklet llegaron a mí y reconocí a mi tía Evangelyn el día de su muerte. Ella…_

No fue capaz de seguir leyendo más. Aquella vez había cerrado la carpeta con furia y las manos temblorosas. Había metido de vuelta las carpetas en el cajón y sintiéndose claustrofóbica dentro de aquel despacho buscó la salida a toda prisa.

Sirius apareció detrás de ella, tendiéndole un vaso con cerveza de mantequilla dentro.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- La trajimos nosotros – contestó encogiéndose de hombros -. Sabíamos que en esta casa, poco podía haber, así que fuimos precavidos.

\- Y ahora Avril, vamos a hacer de esta una noche inolvidable – dijo James saliendo de la cocina con otro vaso y una cesta llena de galletitas -. Saca esas pinturas de uñas y las gomas del pelo para hacer trenzas, porque esta va a ser la mejor noche de chicas que has vivido en tu vida.

No se molestó en intentar ocultar la risa que se le escapaba cada vez que estaba con aquellos dos bobos. Se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Sirius, con James al lado de este y les preguntó.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con aquellos mortífagos?

...

..

.

Sentada frente a la mesa donde estaba servido el té, Avril veía el incansable juego de Sirius con la niña. Dentro de la sala de estar, no había el espacio suficiente para jugar con la seguridad de no golpearse cada dos por tres, aún así ni la niña (tan torpe que había tropezado cinco veces y golpeado su cabeza tres) ni Sirius tenían intenciones de parar.

Sobre la mesa había también un ejemplar del Profeta de ese mismo día, hablando de las desapariciones, los ataques que no tenían descanso, e incluso muertes. No daban buenas noticias desde hacía mucho.

Un plato lleno de pequeños dulces se colocó sobre la mesa y Avril desvió la mirada del juego para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de Andrómeda Tonks. Tenía cierto parecido con su hermana Bellatrix, pero fuera de la primera impresión, Andrómeda era infinitamente más agradable que su hermana. Tenía los ojos más grandes y bondadosos y el cabello de un castaño claro en hermosos rizos recogidos en un moño.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su hija que corría de un lado para otro detrás de su primo, con una sonrisa donde enseñaba sus blancos dientes a excepción de uno que le faltaba. Nymphadora Tonks tenía cinco años de edad y no medía ni la mitad de lo sería en el futuro. El pelo le cambiaba cada dos por tres de color, cosa que Sirius no hacía más que aplaudir, y a veces volvía sus ojos en otros colores o cambiaba su nariz para hacer reír a su primo.

Cuando Nymphadora cayó al suelo por sexta vez, Androméda suspiró antes de llamarla.

\- Dora querida, hay pastelitos de los que tanto te gustan – enseguida captó la atención tanto de la niña como de Sirius -. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco y comes algunos?

\- ¡Pastelitos, pastelitos, pastelitos! – su voz salió disparada a la velocidad de un torpedo.

Llegó corriendo y su madre inmediatamente movió su mano a la esquina de la mesa por miedo a que su hija no tuviera la cabeza como para frenar antes de estrellarla. Afortunadamente, supo parar a tiempo, cosa que no impidió que tirara una taza de té en el proceso de alcanzar los pastelitos.

\- Ups, lo siento – dijo mirando a su madre con sus enormes ojos marrones. Enseñó la mellada dentadura para parecer inocente, pero solo logró verse más traviesa.

\- Te he dicho un millón de veces que tengas cuidado – reprendió Andrómeda.

Avril sacó su varita y arregló el estropicio con una floritura de su mano. Sonrió a Nymphadora cuando esta miró asombrada cómo todo volvía a su sitio.

\- Ha sido un accidente, no pasa nada.

Sirius se sentó al lado de Avril, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y acomodándose como si no acabara de poner patas arriba la sala de estar de su prima con ayuda de su hija.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo has estado primo?

Tanto en los movimientos como en su tono de voz se percibía la descendencia y la educación que Andrómeda había recibido. Era más suave en ella que en otros sangre pura que había conocido, pero ese deje de señorita de alta sociedad todavía persistía en ella. Aún así, Andrómeda en ningún momento se había mostrado descortés o molesta por la visita de su primo. Estaba genuinamente alegre.

\- Estupendamente la verdad. Desde que madre me echó de la casa de los Black, mi vida ha sido mucho mejor.

\- Me alegra oír eso – Andrómeda bebió de su té antes de añadir -. Tratándose de ti, sabía que ser expulsado de la familia sería más un regalo que un castigo.

\- ¡Y menudo regalo! – exclamó Sirius con una carcajada similar a un ladrido -. A día de hoy todavía me pregunto por qué tardé tanto en marcharme.

\- Por Regulus – le recordó Avril por lo bajini, antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

Vio de reojo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que ponía Sirius y la ceja alzada de Andrómeda en su dirección.

\- Cierto. A veces me olvido de que me conoces más que yo mismo.

\- Yo no diría tanto – dijo Avril alzando la mirada en su dirección.

\- Hablando de Regulus. ¿Le han comido mucho la cabeza? – el interés de Andrómeda era verdadero.

\- Bastante, pero parece que poco a poco entrará en razón – despistado, empezó a acariciar el hombro de Avril con el pulgar -. Peleamos a veces, pero en general somos capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada. Aunque eso se lo debo a cierta persona.

Andrómeda asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Sirius y ella podían no hablar todos los días, pero solían mantener el contacto de vez en cuando, una carta al mes más o menos. Ella le hablaba de su día a día, de que todo iba bien por casa, con Ted incapaz de mantener nada limpio más de cinco minutos y ya ni hablar de su hija. Él por el contrario le hablaba de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de Avril y alguna mención vaga sobre los Black de vez en cuando.

Por lo tanto, ella sabía de la existencia de Avril y se daba cuenta del bien que ella hacía a su primo. No estaba segura si podía decir lo mismo al contrario. Sirius no era buena influencia para nadie. Aún así, se alegraba por la pareja.

\- Puedes traerlo por aquí algún día, si lo ves conveniente – invitó Andrómeda, confiando en el criterio de su primo respecto a Regulus.

Ella había visto cómo aquel dulce niño que idolatraba a su hermano mayor era corrompido. Le caía bien Regulus, pero no iba a acogerlo en su casa si sus neuronas habían sido completamente absorbidas por los Black.

\- Espero poder traerlo más pronto que tarde – dijo Sirius entendiendo el mensaje oculto -. Apuesto a que Nymphadora lo dejaría agotado en menos de cinco minutos.

\- Esta niña agotaría al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin – refutó su madre -. Nadie tiene oportunidad contra ella.

Avril observó a Nymphadora montada sobre una silla, con una escoba en miniatura entre las piernas y lista para saltar. La escoba se mantuvo en el aire durante cinco segundos antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

\- Será una mujer fuerte. Va a lograr todo lo que se proponga – dijo Avril con convencimiento.

\- Eso no lo dudo. No he conocido persona más cabezota que ella – reconoció Andrómeda bebiendo más té.

La sonrisa de Avril se hizo más grande, dándole la razón a la madre de la niña. Solo tenía que recordar la de tiempo que pasó detrás de Remus Lupin. Sirius se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos presentársela ya a Lunático? Si es verdad que a mi prima le costó tanto hacer que admitiera sus sentimientos, tal vez deberíamos ir ahorrando tiempo.

Avril solo lo golpeó con un codo en el estómago. Después giró la cabeza para decirle que no dijera esas cosas en voz alta, pero los labios de Sirius le dieron un beso rápido que la dejó callada antes tan siquiera de hablar.

Una fuerte aspiración los hizo girar la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos multicolores de Nymphadora que los miraba embelesados. La niña soltó todo el aire en un gran suspiro antes de pedir a su madre otra galleta.

...

..

.

Las colas en el Ministerio cada día eran peores. Entre los extraños ataques y las misteriosas desapariciones los aurores no paraban y el resto de trabajadores tampoco. Nadie confiaba en nadie, todos se miraban con miedo, pensando en si la persona que esperaba su turno sería un mortífago o si su compañero en la mesa de al lado sería alguien que trabajara para ellos.

El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no era una excepción, más bien, eran los más atareados. Filas y filas haciendo cola para entrar a despachos y oficinas, gente queriendo arreglar papeles, denunciar altercados, desapariciones, pedir algún tipo de protección, familias tratando de que se pase por alto el uso de la magia de sus hijos menores, herencias, registros de nacimientos, citaciones para juicios, registros de animagos (a Sirius y James no les vendría mal pasarse por allí),…

Sirius paseó su mirada por todo el hall de la planta. En cuanto más o menos fue capaz de ubicarse, avanzó con Avril hacia una de las puertas que comunicaban los pasillos con las distintas oficinas.

\- Esto va para largo – vaticinó Avril al ver a todo el mundo allí.

\- Sí, es una locura – concordó Sirius deteniendo su paso para dejar pasar a un trabajador -. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

\- Hemos llegado en una hora punta – respondió Avril -. Si hubiéramos salido antes, a lo mejor ahora nos ahorraríamos todo esto.

\- ¿Y yo qué hago si me dieron la cita para esta hora?

\- Bueno, tampoco te pongas así. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

\- Has empezado tú – respondió por lo bajini para que Avril no lo escuchara.

Estaba acompañando a Sirius para terminar de firmar unos papeles referentes a la herencia que le dejó su tío Alphard. James no había podido acompañarlo ese día, de modo que le preguntó a Avril si querría ir con él. Ella aceptó a cambio de que después la llevara a comer fuera, aunque ambos sabían que lo habría acompañado igual aunque no la llevara a ningún lado.

Siguió avanzando con la bruja por detrás, cogida de su mano. Entraron por un gran pasillo, con algunas personas apoyadas en las paredes cerca de las puertas, esperando sus turnos para entrar. Lo cruzaron entero y llegaron a una gran sala, rodeada de puertas y con dos hileras de escritorios en el centro, con varias personas trabajando sin descanso, atendiendo a más personas.

Sirius caminó hacia una mesa con una mujer arrugada sentada al otro lado. Tenía tres montañas de papeles a cada lado, dos plumas voladoras escribiendo sin descanso y otra entre las manos de la mujer que firmaba y sellaba los papeles casi al mismo tiempo. Estos volaban hacia su montón correspondiente y después se ataban con un cordel para ser clasificados en unos archiveros. La coordinación era tan entretenida que podía dejar a uno embobado mirando.

\- Disculpe – dijo Sirius con toda la educación aprendida a lo largo de los años y una sonrisa que pondría de rodillas al mismísimo diablo -. Tengo cita con el señor Robert Jones, ¿le importaría indicarme donde se encuentra su despacho?

La anciana levantó la cabeza para observar a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de enfocarlo. Avril no entendía cómo era que había una mujer tan mayor trabajando todavía en el Ministerio. Compartió una mirada con Sirius, ambos a la espera de que la señora dijera algo.

\- Al fondo, a la derecha – contestó llanamente y siguió con su rítmico golpeteo de papeles y el rasgado de su firma.

\- Gracias – dijeron ambos y caminaron en silencio hacia donde les habían indicado.

Antes de llegar, y seguros de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la señora como para que los oyera, se miraron de nuevo y compartieron unas silenciosas carcajadas.

\- Pensé que no te contestaría nunca.

\- Y yo que me estaba lanzando una maldición – rió Sirius recordando los ojos entrecerrados de la mujer -. ¿Por qué todavía está trabajando aquí si apenas ve más allá de sus manos?

\- Quién sabe, a lo mejor es como el profesor Binns. Morirá ahí y su espíritu seguirá trabajando.

\- Qué aburrimiento de muerte – respondió Sirius soplando uno de los mechones que se le habían soltado de la coletilla que llevaba.

Ese día, por sugerencia de Avril, se había recogido el pelo en la nuca con una cinta de color borgoña. Vestía elegante, no con su habitual ropa modificada entre un muggle rebelde y un mago rico.

Encontraron la oficina de Robert Jones, donde otras tres personas antes que ellos esperaban su turno para entrar. Sirius le tendió la carpeta con los papeles a Avril mientras se agachaba para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Algún que otro mago y bruja de alrededor lo miraron con extrañeza, preguntándose por qué no usaba su varita.

Al levantarse y recuperar la carpeta, Sirius la recompensó con un largo beso que logró que el resto de personas desviasen la mirada de inmediato.

\- Exhibicionista – le susurró Avril en los labios con una sonrisa cuando el beso terminó.

Él no contestó, más bien amplió su sonrisa y volvió a besarla, confirmando sus palabras.

\- Me gusta hacer que la gente sienta envidia de ti – respondió.

\- ¿Envidia de mí?

\- Claro, ¿quién no querría estar en tu lugar ahora mismo, pequeño pájaro? No sabes la suerte que tienes.

Avril le soltó un guantazo en el brazo entre risas.

\- A lo mejor es al contrario. Es posible que sientan envidia de ti.

\- Apuesto a que sí. Pero tienes que reconocer que soy simplemente espectacular.

\- Vale, bien, suficiente de tu ego por hoy.

\- Nunca hay suficiente de mi ego para nadie.

Estaba a punto de contestarle de nuevo, cuando los ojos azules de Avril vieron algo que hizo que los abriera por la sorpresa y su piel empalideciera de repente. Sirius notando el cambio se preocupó de inmediato, sujetándola del brazo por miedo a que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¿Avril? ¿Qué pasa? – Sirius movió la cabeza para seguir la dirección de los ojos de su novia.

No vio nada fuera de lo normal, a nadie sospechoso o alguna maldición saliendo de la nada. Entonces la voz susurrada de la chica le ayudó a comprender el por qué de su estado.

\- Abuela…

...

..

.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¿No son estas unas fechas preciosas? Me encanta la Navidad, con sus luces de colores y ese espíritu tan mágico que se respira en estas fechas. Es la mejor fecha para hacer maratón de las pelis de Harry Potter, no creéis?

Bien, sé que he estado desaparecida por meses. Lo siento.

También ocurre que soy tonta del bote. Un día sin querer borré definitivamente la carpeta en la que tenía todas mis historias escritas (esta incluida) y no he sido capaz de recuperarla. La suerte es que siempre tengo una copia de estas en un disco duro externo, pero no la tenía actualizada desde hacía tres meses, por lo que algunas historias que empecé nuevas y los avances que tenía en otras (esta incluida) desaparecieron. Así que tocaba reescribir de nuevo el último cap, y me daba una pereza enorme. Sé que no es excusa, pero es la única excusa que tengo.

En fin, esa no es la única noticia que os traigo... me voy a Francia un año a estudiar el idioma (parto el día 3 de enero), trabajando de AuPair. Voy a cuidar de unos niños, así que entre el tiempo para estudiar el idioma, cuidar de los niños y vivir un poco los fines de semana, creo que voy a tener tiempo 0 para poder escribir. Igualmente no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar la historia, sino que los capítulos seguirán subiéndose lentos y espaciados en el tiempo. Me da mucho coraje, porque no me gusta pausar tanto la historia (sí, sé que llevo un tiempo haciéndolo), pero es que no tengo otra opción. No quiero prometeros nada ya que es poco probable que pueda cumplirlo. Lo único que prometo es que no la voy a abandonar (para una que sé cómo terminarla y todo lo que quiero que pase, no la voy a dejar a medias).

Así que por esas razones, quería dejaros este capítulo hoy como regalo, para celebrar la Noche Buena, mañana la Navidad y desearos un Feliz Año Nuevo. Este es mi pequeño regalito para vosotros.

Un kiss

Debyom.


End file.
